Nephilim Complex
by The Shadows
Summary: On hold until I can determine how to write this within guidelines for this site.
1. The End of Nephilim

Chapter One: The End of Nephilim  
  
Golden red hair caught the young Eva pilot's attention, and he looked down to the seat next to him and smiled to the younger girl found there. He was holding one of her hands, and it was obvious that she didn't care much for flying at all. Looking forward again, he tuned back into the conversation that was going on between his best friends and his guardian, who were sitting in the seats in front of the VTOL.  
  
"I should have had a friend like Shinji a lot earlier!" the boy with the glasses and the video camera, Kensuke, said, looking through the lens all around the small passenger space that had been created for them. "I would've gotten to see stuff like this a lot sooner!"  
  
"You aren't just using him now, are you?" Misato asked, looking back to the two. Her lavender hair had the other boy mesmerized, but Kensuke answered right away.  
  
"Of course not, ma'am!" he said quickly. "He's a true friend, that's all. I'm just saying..."  
  
"I know, Aida," she said with a smile. "You two treat him well. That's why I invited you along on this trip. That, and I thought it might do you some good to get away from the stuffy mountains for a while."  
  
Shinji stopped paying attention again when he felt a tugging at his hand. The girl was looking at him with her bright red eyes. "Are we going to land soon?" she asked. "Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "I don't know," he whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear him. "I could ask if you want..." When she nodded, her eyes big and pleading, he smiled and looked back. "So where are we going, anyway Misato?" he asked.  
  
"Haven't ya been listening?" the other boy, Toji, demanded. "Misato's takin us all on a date ta de ocean! I'm glad I bought dis 'ere hat for the occasion!"  
  
Shinji furrowed his brow in confusion, and Misato sighed. "You haven't been listening, have you?" she asked. Shinji shrugged, and she shook her head. "We are going to join the Pacific Fleet, and will be landing on the Over the Rainbow."  
  
Shinji returned the squeeze he felt in his hand, but said nothing to Nephilim. The others, seeing only his hand action, looked worried suddenly. "Don'cha like de open waters?" Toji asked quickly. "Cause if not, then I guess we could turn this ting round, right Misato?"  
  
"No!" Kensuke cried desperately when Misato smiled.  
  
"I guess that proves your loyalty to him," she said kindly. "But we can't turn around. We have an important mission to attend to while we are out. And Shinji's presence is required."  
  
"What for?" Shinji asked, surprised. He knew that they took his hand clenching to mean he was stressed out or getting frustrated, and so long as it meant they didn't ask strange questions, he wasn't about to dispel the rumour.  
  
"You'll see when we land. It's worth it, don't worry," Misato reassured him.  
  
"The first is nearby," Nephilim whispered, so quietly that Shinji barely even heard her. "And Gaghiel is coming closer to him," she added.  
  
The pilot swallowed hard. "Do we know of any Angels in the area?" he asked his guardian after he knew the colour had returned to his face. Nephilim had never been wrong before when warning him of an Angel approach, though she always seemed to use names that didn't make any sense to him.  
  
Misato shrugged. "I doubt it," she explained. "They all seem to want something in Toyko-3," she added when his doubt didn't appear to go away. "So why would they attack something in the middle of the ocean?"  
  
"Can we fight one if one happens to show up?"  
  
Misato looked at her charge for a moment, and then frowned. "Do you know something that I should know?" she asked.  
  
"Are we riding in a VTOL instead of a plane because we needed a way to get a power cord to the ship just in case?" Shinji countered. The two other passengers just swirled their heads back and forth to follow the conversation.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Now you answer my question."  
  
"I don't have a plug suit with me," he replied slowly. "I knew I should have come prepared."  
  
"Shinji!" Misato said sternly.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, that's all," he explained.  
  
Whatever Misato said was lost in the roar from Kensuke as he looked out the window and cheered upon seeing the fleet of vessels in the water below. "Out dated machines, if ya'ask me!" Toji replied.  
  
"Not that old," Kensuke countered. "Just before Second Impact, that's all."  
  
"What are they guarding?" Shinji asked, looking at the large number of ships in amazement.  
  
"You'll see," Misato said with a smile.  
  
Toji and Kensuke leapt off the aircraft the moment they touched down, and Toji had to run after his cap as it flew off his head. Misato was next, and it looked like Shinji waited for a moment before following, but he was just letting Nephilim get out ahead of him. He took her hand again, but she pulled away after a moment, running ahead of hm and screaming her enjoyment. Apparently she liked the open waters better than the air after all.  
  
Just as Toji was about to grab his hat, a red shoe stopped it, and he sighed in relief. He cried out in dismay, however, when the shoe then crushed the hat under it. Looking up, the group found themselves face to face with a girl about their age with flaming red hair dressed in a short yellow dress.  
  
It became apparent just how short the next moment when a gust of wind billowed passed, causing the dress to flare up above her waist. Two resounding slaps followed as the girl struck Toji and Kensuke. She tried to strike Shinji as well, but felt resistance a lot sooner than excepted.  
  
Shinji cried out anyway as the girl struck his sister in the back of the head, and rolled to the side to catch her as she fell. "What did you do that for?" he demanded, looking up in anger at her while discretely helping Nephilim back to her feet.  
  
"That was the viewing fee. Pretty reasonable, don't you think?" the girl said, standing tall again. "Besides, I didn't even hit you. Not sure why you fell over, except looks like one good gust of wind could send you flying."  
  
"Reasonable?" Toji demanded. "You're not that great!" Another slap left him with a hand print on his other cheek as well. The girl then stormed passed him to stand in front of Misato.  
  
"Hello again, Misato."  
  
"Hi, Asuka. Everyone, I'd like to introduce the Second Child, Soryu Asuka Langley, pilot of Evangelion Unit-02," she said, motioning to the girl in front of her.  
  
"So which one's the famous Third Child I've heard so much about?" she asked, looking to the three. "Not him, I hope!" she added, scowling at Toji.  
  
"Nope!" Misato said cheerfully, patting Shinji on the back. "That's Shinji here."  
  
Shinji suddenly found himself to be the subject of intense scrutiny as she looked him up and down. "Not much to look at, is he?" she asked in disdain. "Looks pretty boring, if you ask me."  
  
"I don't think anyone did," Toji muttered. Asuka ignored him completely.  
  
When Misato turned to go to the bridge, Shinji hovered behind the group for a moment, and then turned to his younger sister. "You alright?" he asked quietly.  
  
Nephilim wiped the tears from her eyes that had been brimming up slowly. "I guess so," she said, sniffling. "But she didn't have to hit me so hard."  
  
"I don't think she meant to," Shinji pointed out.  
  
"Well, she didn't have to try to hit you so hard, either," she added.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Nephilim shook her head when she heard his customary reply. "I thought you said you weren't going to apologize for things beyond your control."  
  
"And I thought you said that you'd stop running around when a lot of people were around," he pointed out to her. "I don't want you getting hurt, you know."  
  
She bowed her head sheepishly, and then raced ahead of him to catch up with the others before he did. She could listen to them, even if they couldn't see or hear her. Shinji ran after her to catch up, but was pulled into a corridor before he made it there. Before he knew what was going on, a sharp blow caught him in the cheek.  
  
"There!" Asuka declared, a smile on her face. "I knew I didn't hit you before." Before he could reply, she had darted out ahead of him again. Rubbing his cheek and sighing, he started to follow the group once more.  
  
When he made it to the bridge, he was a little disturbed to find no sign of Nephilim anywhere. It was true that she disappeared from time to time, and more than just from his sight but completely not there suddenly, but he didn't think she would do so without him around to tell him.  
  
When Toji and Kensuke saw him looking around on the bridge, the turned to him quickly. "What'cha lookin for?" Toji asked, looking around as well as though to help.  
  
"I see that she got you in the end after all, didn't she?" Kensuke asked, pointing to his still red cheek. Shinji chose to ignore both questions and simply looked to Misato to try and find out what was going on.  
  
Before he could, though, a side door opened on the bridge, revealing a tall man with a pony tail and a stubbled beard. Asuka pushed passed them at once and threw herself into the older man's arms. "Kaji!" she screamed in delight.  
  
"Kaji?" Misato asked, her voice colder than Shinji had ever remember. "Kaji! What are you doing here?" she demanded, turning to him and ignoring what the captain was saying.  
  
He pushed Asuka away from him a bit so he could answer. "I'm her guardian for now," he explained. "Just trying to make sure she is delivered to Japan properly. The German government is paying me nicely to protect their young charge."  
  
Misato turned away from the man in disgust, leaving the others wondering just what was going on. It didn't take them long to discover some of the story, however, when Kaji joined them for lunch a short time later.  
  
"So, Shinji," he said as he pulled up a chair to the large group's table. "Tell me, is Misato still as wild in bed as she used to be?" Misato's head hit the table in shock, and the others all just stared in amazement. It was obvious what he was talking about, and Shinji stuttered around the answer until the man smiled. "I'm just ribbing you, Shinji. Don't worry. I know she's too old for you now..."  
  
"Hey!" Misato cried, standing up and slamming her hands onto the table. "I am not old! But if that would get you out of my sight, then I'll turn two thousand years old right here and now!"  
  
"Calm down, Misato," Kaji said in a quieter voice as he looked back to Shinji. "Is she always volatile like this? She wasn't before..."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Shinji finally asked when Misato sank to her seat and held her head in her arms.  
  
"Well, you're sort of famous in this business, you know..." Kaji explained with a shrug. Neither noticed Asuka's eyes narrow as the man spoke. "The one who managed to synch and destroy and Angel the first time he entered an Eva Unit."  
  
"It was just luck, that's all," he muttered.  
  
"Didn't look like luck ta me when ya killed the second Angel!" Toji exclaimed as he recovered.  
  
"Fourth," Shinji automatically corrected under his breath. "It was called Shamshel."  
  
Kaji's head immediately snapped back to the young man, tearing his gaze away from Misato. "What did you just say?" he demanded.  
  
Shinji looked up and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm sorry."  
  
Asuka just shook her head. "Spineless baka." She could see the way that her Kaji was looking at Shinji, and found herself wishing for a spilt second that she could switch places with him. That thought was pushed out of her mind at once as she remembered herself. "Come on, Third!" she demanded, grabbing his wrist and hauling him away from the table.  
  
He heard Kaji shouting something after him, followed by Misato's screaming at the man, but he didn't catch any of it as Asuka released her tight grip on him and started running. "Hey!" he cried, chasing after her. She was in better shape than he was, without question, and when he finally caught up to her, he was out of breath and she was barely winded.  
  
"So the great Third Child can't even run for very long," she said with a fierce smile. "Too bad," she added, leaning against the door frame. Once Shinji was standing upright, he looked around.  
  
They had entered a large room with a canvas covering, and another canvas in the middle of the room covering something enormous. Shinji had a strong feeling that he knew exactly what that something was, and he felt a bit of relief wash over him. The room smelled strongly of the Evangelion cages, and that was when he noticed the bakelite cooling liquid. They were standing on a poorly made bridge.  
  
Asuka walked forward from the entrance and threw back the large canvas that was covering something in the middle of the room. "It's red," Shinji said flatly as he realized that he had been foolish to think they would have brought his own Unit-01 out to sea like this. He didn't say the other thing that came to mind. 'It looks strange with four eyes. At least mine looks right with only two...'  
  
"Isn't it amazing?" the girl asked as she climbed onto the massive head of the giant biomechanical robot. "Unlike Unit-00, which was the prototype, and your foolish 01, which is obviously a test-type if it would synch with an untrained boy like you, my Unit-02 it the first production type Evangelion!"  
  
"So?" Shinji muttered, looking over what he could see.  
  
"What was that, Third?" she demanded. Before Shinji could reply, an eruption rocked the large chamber, almost spilling Shinji into the red cooling substance. The siren the next moment confirmed Shinji's fears from Nephilim's warning.  
  
"An Angel!" he cried.  
  
Asuka grinned to herself. 'Finally, a chance to prove myself to this worthless baka and my Kaji at the same time.' Leaping down from the head of her beloved Eva, she pulled a bag out of a crevice in the side of the room. "Come on, Third!" she demanded, pulling him away again.  
  
He didn't stop to question her until she had pulled him into a secluded area. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly as she threw the bag on the ground.  
  
"What's it look like?" she demanded, pulling out a red plug suit. "Turn around!" she added harshly. "Make sure no one looks. And if you even think about it, you pervert, I'll knock you back to last week."  
  
"Not like I'd want to anyway..." Shinji muttered under his breath. He heard a rustling behind him, and turned just a bit anyway to see her pulling the suit up, her back to him. She saw his movement out of the corner of her eye and screamed at him, causing him to turn almost as red as the suit she was pulling on.  
  
After she pushed the button on the wrist to cause the suit to mold to her body, she stuffed her clothes into the bag and pulled out another suit, throwing it to Shinji.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked as she stalked passed him.  
  
"Just hurry up and put it on!" She didn't stop at the door, and continued going towards the chamber that held her baby.  
  
"But this is a girl's suit!" he said to himself, looking down at it. With a sigh, he stripped down and pulled on the suit. It was too tight around his groin, and had far too much space in the chest. He decided not to look down at himself, as he was sure he would see the breasts of the suit, and that would be too much. He knew he looked like a girl wearing the suit, but he knew he had no choice. "I should have brought my own. I'm an idiot for not thinking of it..."  
  
He ran to catch up with her, and found that she had ejected the entry plug and had it open, waiting for him. "Have you checked with Misato for permission yet?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"I'll get it after I destroy the Angel. Now I'll show you how a real pilot does things!" she exclaimed, jumping into the plug. "Just don't distract me," she added, motioning for him to follow.  
  
With a sigh, he crammed himself into the plug behind the seat, while Asuka made herself comfortable at the controls. Shinji had never been in an entry plug like this before, and suddenly had a better idea as to what Toji and Kensuke had gone through in his own earlier. He had a worse feeling, however, knowing that there was nothing he could do in this case.  
  
He stopped thinking as he heard Asuka start to mutter under her breath. "LCL Einlass." He looked down to the bottom of the plug to find the LCL liquid seeping in quickly. When he was covered, he finally expelled his breath and took in the liquid.  
  
'Still smells like blood...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Anfang der Dewengung," she said. The yellow of the LCL vanished, being replaced with the clear that he was much happier with, despite the constant smell. "Anfang des Nervenanschlusses. Ausulsses vonlinks-kleigung." He couldn't see the changes, but he knew that they were there anyway. The lights that he was used to burst into effect around them. "Synchro-start."  
  
As the lights continued to play, suddenly everything ground to a halt, and a red light started flashing. "I thought I told you not to interrupt me!" she demanded, turning to look at him.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he cried.  
  
"You're thinking in Japanese, aren't you? Think in German!" she demanded.  
  
"Uh... strudel... nine..." he started, thinking of all the words he could.  
  
"Fine, stop trying!" she said in disgust. "Switch the language to basic Japanese." The red stopped at once and everything turned clear again. Satisfied, she leaned back in the seat. "Now you'll see how it should be done. Evangelion Unit-02, activate!"  
  
"What?" Shinji demanded.  
  
Those on the bridge were watching the waters through binoculars. "Where is it?" Kensuke asked Misato, turning his camera away from the water and to the Major. "Where is the Angel?"  
  
"Why are our guns having no effect on them?" the commander of the vessel demanded, slamming his fist into the console in front of him.  
  
There was a sudden rumbling, and all eyes turned towards one of the other ships. "Is it after 02?" Misato mussed to herself.  
  
"Looks that way," the commander replies. "But it won't get it on my watch!" Before he could do anything else, however, a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Misato, get that power cord ready!"  
  
"Asuka?" Misato asked in surprise, ripping the microphone out of the commander's hands. "Is Shinji with you? We can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"I'm here, Misato," his voice, a little more dejected than usual, came in loud and clear.  
  
"You are not to activate that thing out here!" the commander cried, taking the mic back from the Major from NERV. "That is an order from the chief ranking officer!"  
  
"NERV outranks all others in this type of situation," Misato said coolly, taking the mic back before he could object. She flicked a switch to open a different channel. "Prepare the Umbilical Power Cord." There was movement all over the deck before she switched the switch again. "On its way."  
  
The group watched as one of the ships nearby suddenly blew apart, the remains sinking rapidly. Then another one, and then another. Just before the next ship was torn to pieces, a large form leapt from it, landing gracefully on another ship, crushing the empty cabin completely. Standing tall, the red Evangelion threw the canvas that was covering it like a cloak aside before leaping again.  
  
Two more ships were destroyed as the Angel followed the bright red robot that hopped from ship to ship until it reached the main ship. Everyone in the bridge held on for dear life as the massive creature tipped the boat almost completely over before righting itself again and plugging in the power outlet.  
  
"Remember, Asuka, you are using the B-Type Equipment," Misato warned.  
  
"Yeah yeah," came the voice. "Just means we can't get wet."  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?" Shinji asked her when she switched the com system off. She simply smiled and squeezed the controls a little tighter. The Evangelion reached up and withdrew the Psyonic Knife from the shoulder sheath and held it before it.  
  
"We'll tear it apart before it gets a chance." As the two sat waiting in the entry plug, movement caught Shinji's eye on the deck.  
  
"Nephilim?" he breathed, watching the little girl running around the deck to get to the bridge. "Get out of there!" he shouted, nearly deafening Asuka.  
  
"Will you shut up!" she cried back at him. "There's no one out there," she added, looking down. "Like I said earlier, don't distract me."  
  
"But..."  
  
[It's coming.] The voice in Shinji's mind was the calming voice of his sister. He had only heard her once or twice in such a fashion, but he didn't have time to be shocked at the moment.  
  
"It's here!" he cried, pointing forward. Asuka braced herself and levelled the deadly blade. Both cried out as the massive Angel leapt onto the dock, though, enveloping them completely in one foul swoop before pulling them into the waters almost at once.  
  
The Evangelion went silent as they splashed down, and the rocking sensation caused them both to lose their balance. When they finally righted themselves, Shinji was sitting in Asuka's lap, his hands on the controls suddenly.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded, hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
"Trying to save our hides," he replied darkly, clutching the controls as tightly as possible. There was absolutely no response. He looked up as he saw a bright light coming closer. "Gaghiel..."  
  
Both cried out as it opened its massive mouth as though to swallow them whole. Suddenly, Unit-02 sprang to life and clung to the outside of one of the teeth. Sweat was floating in the clear LCL before Shinji's face, and with a sigh, he pushed it aside.  
  
"Some help you are," Asuka muttered. "Can't even get us out of here. Some powerful Third Child you turned out to be."  
  
"I don't see you doing much better, Second," Shinji muttered.  
  
"Get out of my lap!" she demanded.  
  
The comm. system suddenly sprang to life. "Are you two alright?" Misato's worried voice came to them.  
  
"I guess so," Shinji replied at once before Asuka could say anything. "If you call being helpless in the middle of the ocean strapped to the side of an Angel 'alright.'"  
  
"Do you think you could hold on?" Misato asked.  
  
"I doubt we could let go if we wanted to, Misato," Shinji said, his voice tired.  
  
"Good. Then all we need you to do is open the mouth when we get you close to the surface," she explained. "Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course!" Asuka said at once. "Don't forget, the great Asuka Langley Soryu is here!" She hit Shinji in the back of the head, and grabbed for the controls. He was pushed forward by the action, which only moved the controls further out of her reach.  
  
"Good. Make sure you do," Misato said, and then the comm. line went dead.  
  
"What do you think they are trying to do?" Shinji asked quietly, sitting up again, though not leaning into Asuka at all. He was keeping his contact with her as little as possible given their situation.  
  
Asuka looked up after a moment, and cried out when she saw two battleships sinking quickly towards them. "They're going to try to blow the Angel apart from the inside!"  
  
"What?" Shinji demanded, looking up. A speck of white caught his attention more than both battleships, though. It looked like a dress, though no one was wearing it. It was just floating in the water, slowly sinking. His heart had an almost identical sinking feeling. He recognized that dress.  
  
"We have got to open that mouth!" Asuka cried.  
  
Shinji gripped the controls hard, fighting passed the anger that was starting to cloud his mind. This Angel before them had caused Nephilim to... he couldn't even finish the though. Flicking a switch at the side of the levers, they opened and he pulled back, leaning into Asuka, pressing his back into her chest.  
  
He steeled his mind against the fact that that also meant he was pressing into her breasts. "Grab hold," he said as steadily as he could.  
  
"Don't... don't get any ideas," Asuka said, her own voice a bit less confident than Shinji was used to hearing.  
  
"Gaghiel!" Shinji shouted as they both leaned forward, staying as close together as possible. "Feel the power of Unit-02!" he cried.  
  
"Open, open, open, open, open, open," Asuka was muttering behind him, squeezing his hands so hard that he was starting to lose feeling in them.  
  
"Open, open, open, open," Shinji started muttering the same. He suddenly felt an odd glow surround them both, and he became aware of four eyes suddenly lit with their green colour.  
  
With a mighty roar, Evangelion Unit-02 took hold of the bottom of one of the teeth and the top of another and pushed. The Angel fought back, but it was no match for the strength of the mighty goliath that was pushing it's mouth open. With a snap, the jaw of the Angel broke and the teeth tore apart just as the battleships arrived, slamming into the inside of the Angel.  
  
Moments later there was a detonation as the ships blew apart the Angel from the outside. There was complete silence for a moment until the Over the Rainbow shook again from the Evangelion landing on it, crouched down. That didn't last for long, however, before it collapsed, its internal batteries drained as the power cord had been ripped out by the explosion.  
  
In one hand of the Eva was a small white dress. When Shinji and Asuka finally managed to get out of the entry plug, the boy pulled the dress from the grip of the robot, and held it tightly in one of his hands, looking out over the waters. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he knew that they would do no good.  
  
Asuka watched him pry the fabric from her Unit's hand, and watched him turn. 'Where did that dress come from?' she thought to herself. "Come on, Third!" she demanded after watching him for a moment. She looked over her shoulder and saw that they were about to dock on land. "We're back."  
  
Shinji didn't reply to her at all, but did turn to follow her. Both Toji and Kensuke were shocked to see him wearing the female plug suit, and pointed, laughing at him. Misato was concerned when she saw him give no reaction to the abuse whatsoever. She knew he was so impressionable, that she had been worried.  
  
She was more worried when she saw the fabric in his hand. "Where did that come from?" she asked Asuka quietly.  
  
Asuka shrugged. "I don't know. My Unit was holding it when we landed, and he took it. Hasn't said a word since. Just as well, too," she added fiercely, looking back at the dejected Third Child. "The pervert, leaning into me like that..." She then looked around. "Where's Kaji?" she asked, disappointed.  
  
"Him?" Misato snorted. "When the Angel attacked, he took off in a fighter jet. Said he would leave the Angel to us. Coward..." she added under her breath. Asuka barely heard her, though, as she looked back to the still silent Shinji. She could see the tears in his eyes, but couldn't understand what they were from.  
  
Finally, she looked back to Misato. "How did Shinji know the Angel's name?" she asked. "Kaji seemed surprised too. How come I wasn't ever told a name for any angel?" she added angrily.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Asuka," Misato said darkly. "I haven't been told either. Only five people in NERV have ever referred to the Angels by anything aside from number." She then remembered something Kaji had said, when he had called after Shinji earlier. 'Never stop looking for the truth...' "But I want to find out." She then looked back to Shinji, though she was speaking to Asuka. "What did he say this one was called?"  
  
"Gaghiel."  
  
"Come on, Shinji. We're going home," Misato said after a long pause. She had already sent both Toji and Kensuke home on their own, and only had Asuka and Shinji left. "I'll take you to headquarters to find out where you are to be living once I get him home."  
  
"I want to go to headquarters first," Asuka said stubbornly. Before Misato could reply, Shinji looked up.  
  
"We can go wherever you want first," he said quietly, his voice sadder than Misato had ever heard it. It nearly broke her heart just to listen to him suddenly. "Because I don't want to go home right now." He clutched tightly at the empty white dress and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
Nephilim was gone.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was several days later that Shinji first appeared in class again. Toji and Kensuke were sitting with him right away before the class bell rang, speaking with him. "Man, I pity you even more than I did before!" Toji said wholeheartedly.  
  
"Having to work with that she-devil!" Kensuke agreed. "That's almost enough to make me glad that I wasn't chosen as a pilot. Almost, anyway."  
  
"At least we don't have to see her again, but I guess you'll be forced to see her everyday, won't you?" Toji asked.  
  
"I guess," Shinji said quietly.  
  
"What's with ya, man?" Toji asked. "Ya look like yer dad just shot yer puppy!"  
  
"That's not funny," Shinji said, looking up to Toji quickly.  
  
"Shut up, man," Kensuke hissed at Toji. "You know it would be just like his dad to have done that to him..."  
  
"Ah, man, I'm sorry," Toji said at once. "I didn't mean it like that, ya know..."  
  
The door burst open suddenly, and Toji and Kensuke face faulted to the ground as Asuka walked into the classroom, her head held high, wearing a school uniform. It wasn't long before she had written her name on the board for everyone to see and then she sat next to the class rep, Hikari.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Kensuke hissed to Shinji from behind him.  
  
Shinji just shrugged. It would have been like Misato to mention it to him, but he really didn't care. He hadn't heard a word said to him for a few days now. He was vaguely aware of Rei Ayanami watching him every now and then during the class, and even saw that Asuka looked to him at least once. But he didn't really care.  
  
When the lunch bell rang, he stood without a word and walked out of the classroom before anyone else had taken a single step. He turned down the corridor and walked towards the fire escape. He often took it to reach the roof of the building, and once he was there, he sat down in the middle of it and cried for the first time since the battle. He had never stopped feeling like he was going to cry, and it almost felt good that he was finally getting it out of his system.  
  
A voice startled him from behind him. "Ikari?" He turned a bit, and saw Rei standing there, as impassive as ever. "You have seemed distressed recently. What is the matter?" she asked, her voice never changing pitch at all.  
  
"It's nothing," Shinji said in a whisper.  
  
"I fail to understand," Rei said simply. "If it is nothing, then why are you depressed? If it is not nothing, then why do you not wish to speak about it? I understood that speaking about what bothered you worked better than holding it in."  
  
"What would you know about it?" Shinji demanded, his voice harsher than he intended. "You've never had a thought of your own that my father didn't tell you to think first, did you? So how could you get depressed? I don't see him ordering you to do that!"  
  
"That is not the case, Ikari," she said. "For one, he did not order me to come and speak with you now. I simply have been observing you during the passed few days of my own accord, and wished to help. And for two, I have my own thoughts, though I am not much at expressing them."  
  
"So I gathered," Shinji replied, turning again.  
  
She stood there impassively for a moment before turning to leave. "I am sorry I was not able to be of any assistance." He didn't reply as she left.  
  
The class bell rang after a while, but Shinji did not move from his position on the roof. After a few minutes passed, however, he heard footsteps on the escape ladder, and looked over to see red hair coming over the side of the building. His heart leapt up almost at once, until he saw the connection plugs in the hair. He sank back to the roof and sighed.  
  
"So here's where you ran off to, Third," Asuka said. "What would Misato say if she knew her precious Shinji was skipping class?" she asked in a sweet, dangerous voice.  
  
"About the same thing that she might say if she knew you were," he replied. "If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone."  
  
"You've been alone for days now, Third," she said, her voice gaining a sharper edge to it. "And it's not doing you any good."  
  
"What do you care?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't," she replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I just don't want you like this in your Evangelion. It would be too dangerous."  
  
"Everything comes back to that, doesn't it?" Shinji asked quietly. "Everything comes down to whether or not I can still pilot. No one cares if I want to or not. I've said I don't often enough to make that obvious."  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to?" Asuka asked, startled. "It's one of the greatest things in the world!"  
  
"Yeah, if you enjoy pain and tearing things to pieces. I can understand why you'd like it," he said, holding his head between his knees. He didn't want her to see that there were still tears running down his face.  
  
"It's the respect, Shinji," she said after a moment. His head snapped up when she actually called him by name rather than title. "That's why it's so great. I don't like the pain. I do like protecting the world, and the respect. Now are you going to tell me what this is about, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"  
  
"I'm not talking. I didn't tell Ayanami, and I've known her a lot longer. What makes you think I'd talk to you? At least she's never hit me," he added darkly.  
  
He fell back when she slapped him across the face hard. "Do you even listen to yourself anymore?" she asked. "What good would talking to that doll do, anyway? She hasn't ridden with you before, has she?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And she never changed right in front of you, trusting you not to look, did she?" she asked. "Even though you did, you pervert!" she added, slapping him again.  
  
"Would you stop that!" Shinji cried, holding his cheek to hide the red. "It's not helping!"  
  
"It's helping me."  
  
"Funny, I thought you said you were here to help me."  
  
"Who's Nephilim?" Asuka asked suddenly. All the colour drained from Shinji's face as he looked away from her, but he said nothing. "Shinji," she said, causing him to look back. "Mein Gott, I was in the plug at the same time, remember? I heard you say the name. Tell me."  
  
"No," he said, his voice becoming as hard as steel. "You are the last person I would want to know about her. She hated you."  
  
"She never even met me!" Asuka said in exasperation. "I think I'd remember someone hating me!"  
  
"You don't seem to remember anything I've said," Shinji replied at once.  
  
"You don't hate me," Asuka countered. Shinji could only shrug to that. "See, I knew it. Why would she hate me?"  
  
Shinji sighed and looked away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me." Shinji shook his head, and Asuka caught both his shoulders, spinning him around to look her in the eye. "Try. Me."  
  
"You hit her. Hard," Shinji said after a moment.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just after you hit Toji and Kensuke," Shinji explained.  
  
"The two stooges?"  
  
"Yeah, them," Shinji said. "And then you tried to hit me, but missed. You hit her, instead."  
  
Asuka remembered the incident completely, and wasn't sure at the time why she had missed Shinji. "There was no one else there but Misato," she replied.  
  
"Nephilim... was there," he said, swallowing hard.  
  
Asuka knew that that didn't make any sense at all. She would have noticed someone else standing there. A thought then occurred to her, and she forced the image of her mother out of her mind quickly. "That was her dress, wasn't it?" Shinji nodded, though it looked like he was on the verge of tears again. "How old was she?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
She pushed him away at once, sending him crashing to the ground again. "You really are a pervert, aren't you?"  
  
"She was my sister!" he said angrily, standing to face her again.  
  
That caught Asuka off guard. "Liar. You have no family but your father. I know, Kaji told me all about your family. Your missing mother, your father, your uncle who cared for you, and now your guardian, Misato. No sister."  
  
"You..." Shinji said slowly, feeling his anger rising slowly. "I knew you wouldn't believe me," he said eventually through clenched teeth.  
  
"Baka!" Asuka said fiercely, pulling him to her suddenly. He immediately felt his face start to redden by the close proximity. "I never said that. I just didn't understand." She then pushed him away hard enough to make him land on the ground again. "Tell anyone about that, and I'll make sure you never talk to anyone again."  
  
Shinji just stared after her as she disappeared down the fire escape again. The girl he had thought, along with Toji and Kensuke, to be a total bitch and a devil in disguise, had just tried to comfort him.  
  
The faintest of smiles appeared on his face as he thought back just a few moments to the feeling of her arms around him. Somehow, that thought helped lessen the pain he felt with Nephilim's passing.  
  
--------------------  
  
Just a quick update to fix some grammar and spelling mistakes. That's all. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the piece!  
  
Incidentally, in case it needs to be said, I do not own Evangelion, just this story. If you would like to contact me for any reason, my email is in my profile.


	2. Kaji's Plan and Shinji's Dream

It has been pointed out to me by a few people that they feel Asuka a little too out of character. My responses to each individual review will be at the end as usual with my work, but I will say it here, too. Asuka here is based off a mix from the anime and the manga. To those who haven't read the manga, trust me when I say she is quite different there. Just as... Asuka... but a little more flippy, too. Fast, sudden changes in mood - and I believe kindness can be portrayed there, too. That's about all I'm taking from the manga that I am aware of, but there might be more. If there is, I'm sure someone will point it out.  
  
I guess it is also what they say about reviews. The more you get, the more you feel like updating a piece. So here is the second chapter of The Nephilim Complex. I hope you enjoy it, and if anything confuses you, then I guess my work is done (just a little canon humour for you...)  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Kaji's Plan and Shinji's Dream  
  
"His synch ratio has finally returned to where it was," Ritsuko said calmly, looking down at the results being displayed on her screen.  
  
"Like I said," Misato said with a wave of a hand. "I knew school would do him good. Though I wish I knew what was getting him down in the first place," she added with a sigh.  
  
"I do not think Pilot Ikari's education did anything for his testing," the dry voice of Rei came over the comm. system, and the two looked quickly to the screen that showed her impassive face looking at them. The screens with both Asuka and Shinji showed them both to have their heads down, like they were supposed to.  
  
"Why not, Rei?" Misato asked after getting over the shock of the quiet pilot offering an opinion without being asked.  
  
"Ikari did not spend much of the day in class, but rather spent it sitting on the roof of the building," she replied easily.  
  
"And just how would you know that?" Asuka demanded from the scene beside her suddenly. "Did you go up to see him or something?"  
  
"I was trying to help Ikari," Rei said in a monotone. "He seemed overly depressed during the morning and for the past several days, and it made me feel... uneasy."  
  
"Hmm. Figures," Asuka said, muttering something else under her breath that was not picked up by the microphone.  
  
"So you helped him, Rei?" Misato asked. "I am impressed. I didn't think you had it in you!" she exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"I do not believe I was of any assistance to him," Rei countered. "He was feeling no better when I left him than before I had come. I believe my visit was actually a waste of time."  
  
"He's better now, isn't he?" Ritsuko pointed out.  
  
"He did seem to be of livelier spirits when we arrived for testing this evening," Rei replied with a nod. "Perhaps it was not as big a waste as I thought."  
  
"Or maybe," another voice said from behind the two women monitoring the test. "Shinji had another visitor."  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?" Misato asked coolly, not turning around to face Kaji.  
  
Her voice was drowned out, however, by Asuka's scream to him. It was loud enough to be distorted by the speakers, and all meaning lost, however. It did serve to wake Shinji from his slumber, though, and he looked over to where he knew her plug was. "What are you yelling about now?"  
  
"What do you care?" Asuka demanded angrily.  
  
"You are hurting Ikari's eardrums," Rei said in a quiet, flat voice. "And mine. I would request that you stop shouting into the system."  
  
"And just how would you know if I'm hurting Shinji or not?!" the fiery redhead demanded. "You're on the other side of me compared to him."  
  
"I am observing him on a monitor from within my entry plug."  
  
"What?" Shinji and Asuka both demanded at the same time.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I heard what you said, Wondergirl, what I mean is why? Why would you be staring at Shinji during testing?" she shouted again.  
  
"It appears I have upset you both," she said quietly. "I will stop such activities, now and in the future," she added, reaching forward and flicking a switch. Her comm. link went dead, as did the monitors she was watching, showing both Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"Hündin..." Asuka muttered loud enough to be picked up by the sensors.  
  
"Your time is now up," Ritsuko said, looking away from the argument that was taking place between Kaji and Misato. "I'll open the plugs and let you go get changed. Then I want you all up here for a moment."  
  
Shinji simply nodded, and Rei said nothing at all. Asuka, however, looked at Ritsuko through the monitor with a look of disbelief. "First you get us to sit here for two hours, and then you want to waste even more of our time?"  
  
"That is exactly what I expect," Ritsuko said coldly. "And if I thought it was a waste, then I wouldn't do it. My time is valuable, too. But I need some information. The ratios are strange today."  
  
"And just what does that mean?"  
  
"You'll have to come up and find out."  
  
"Verdammen!" The monitors then went blank as the doctor ejected the plugs. No sooner had she done so, however, than a red alarm started to flash above her.  
  
"What?" Misato demanded, turning back to see what was going on. "An Angel? Now?" She looked from Ritsuko to Kaji and back. "Unit-00 isn't repaired yet, is it?"  
  
"Only 80%," Ritsuko confirmed. "It'll have to be Shinji and Asuka."  
  
"Where is it?" Misato called out to the command bridge as she entered, followed closely by Ritsuko and Kaji. They had just told Shinji and Asuka to prepare themselves, and head to the cages for their Evangelions.  
  
"Just off the coast, still. It is moving at a slow enough rate that intercept should be possible inland three kilometres, if not sooner than that, if departure is immediate," Maya replied from her terminal.  
  
"Got it. Rits, you've got the bridge," she added, noting that neither the commander nor vice-commander were present. "I'm taking them to the coast."  
  
It was only a few minutes later that the two Evangelions were loaded into a large VTOL with Misato on board. It seemed like much longer, but time was of the essence. Misato's voice came over their intercoms once they were in the air.  
  
"The target has been sighted off the coast," she explained. She then paused for a moment, as though in thought. "Any comments about this one, Shinji?" she asked, looking to a monitor that showed the young pilot.  
  
He paled almost at once at the question, so much so that it was obvious to both Misato and Asuka. "I... I don't know anything," he whispered, more to himself than in answer to her question. "I never..."  
  
"That's enough," Misato said quickly, cutting off his negative line of thinking. "The Angel is to be stopped before it can make it's way to the city. We are still cleaning up the remains of the last Angel, and our defenses are almost zero. Can you do it?"  
  
"Two against one?" Asuka asked, looking at the monitor with Shinji in it with a disgusted look on her face. "Why couldn't you have just sent me, Misato? Why bother with the old, useless Third?"  
  
"I don't care if it's fair or not," Misato replied angrily. "A lot in life isn't fair, mostly because of those blasted Angels! It's about time we repaid the favour!"  
  
"Whatever," Asuka mumbled as Misato gave the order to drop the two into position. Once she had installed her power cord into her back, she turned to the purple unit next to her, which appeared to be fumbling with the socket. "Just stay out of my way, alright?"  
  
Shinji didn't reply as he stood up in the unit again. He hoisted the massive gun that had been given to him as a weapon, and just waited, trying not to think too much. All he could think about was Misato's question, which forced him to ask another question. 'What's this Angel's real name?' he thought to himself. He barely noticed Asuka withdrawing a large weapon he had never seen before. If the Evangelion were human, it would have been a spear, but as not, it was hard to say what it could be called.  
  
"Cover me!" she cried suddenly, racing forward. He simply stood there as the Angel withdrew itself from the waters, his gun still at his side. The german girl cried out in triumph as she lifted the weapon above her head and split the beast in two before it could even take a single step.  
  
"She's not bad," Misato said to herself, though the words were picked up over the intercom. "Not bad at all. But it looks like Shinji's..."  
  
Unit-01 suddenly started moving quickly towards the waters, and the red 02 looked back in surprise. "What are you doing, Shinji?" she asked. When he didn't answer her, she turned back to the Angel, and almost fell backwards in surprise. Instead of just one Angel, suddenly there were two.  
  
She dove to the side as the two attacked in unison, and filling the void where she had just been was Unit-01. Shinji's Evangelion caught one of the two Angels by what looked like it's horns and roared, spinning it around into the other. Misato could only stare in amazement at Shinji, as in the entry plug, he was starting to glow.  
  
"Baka!" Asuka cried suddenly as he turned his attention to help her up. "I don't need your help!" Before she could say anything else, however, both Angels caught hold of the purple Eva in front of her and he was flying through the air, high above the waters, his power cable snapped. Even before he landed, however, Asuka felt the grip on her own arms as the Angels grabbed hold of Unit-02 and threw as hard as they could. She then knew no more for a long time.  
  
The redhead opened her eyes slowly to a strange sight. Two great red eyes were staring at her. Pushing back, there was a giggle before she could figure out what was going on. She closed her eyes again and groaned. It felt like she had been run over. "So, you awake yet?" a young girl's voice asked her.  
  
Asuka turned sharply, not expecting a voice like that. She had assumed that the eyes belonged to Rei. She had never seen another with eyes like hers before. She was startled by what she saw. A young girl, around nine years old, was sitting at the side of her bed. She had long red hair, longer than her own, even, but oddly enough, was wearing no clothes at all.  
  
"I guess so. Bye!" the girl said with a smile, and then she was gone. Asuka groaned again and started to sit up. The room she was in spun quickly, and she suddenly found herself no longer alone in a small white room, but with a few people surrounding her in a large hospital room.  
  
"What?" she started, but then Misato's face came into view.  
  
"About time she woke up. How's Shinji doing?" she asked, looking up but not moving her head.  
  
"Ugh, Misato, I can see right up your nose," Asuka groaned. She pushed the woman away from her and sat up this time fully. Beside her bed was another that looked just like it, and had Shinji lying in it. Unlike her, however, the boy was unmoving. Aside from him and Misato, there were five other people in the room. She groaned for another time as she saw the two stooges standing near Shinji's bed. Her mood lightened considerably when she saw Hikari sitting at the foot of her own. It brightened even more when she saw Kaji standing in the doorway. "Kaji!" she cried, leaping out of bed and grabbing his arm tightly. "You came to check on me!"  
  
The unshaven man smiled to her for a moment before looking back up. "The commander wishes to speak with you, Misato," he said softly. She turned in an instant, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not leaving here until Shinji wakes up," she replied.  
  
"Man, I wish she cared that much about us," Kensuke whispered to Toji, who grinned and nodded his agreement.  
  
"I will take over watch for you, Major," Rei said in her monotone. "And I will inform you as soon as his condition changes."  
  
"Is this sudden change because of the last Angel you two fought together?" Misato asked. "Because you seem quite different recently, Rei."  
  
"I am unsure," she replied in a simple tone. "I do not feel any different. If you recommend it, I will speak with the doctor to see about a physical." She paused for a moment, and then looked to Shinji. "He told me that the Angel's name was Ramiel."  
  
"Did he tell you how he knew?" Kaji asked almost at once.  
  
"No."  
  
Another groan interrupted the conversation, and all eyes turned to the prone figure in the bed. "Shinji?" Misato asked, moving around the bed to see if he was alright. When he opened his eyes, Kaji cleared his throat.  
  
"I suggest you get going now, before the delay costs you your job," he said kindly.  
  
"Fine," Misato said after the barest of pauses. "I'll be back to check on you two later. And thanks for your offer, Rei, but I think he'll be alright now."  
  
As soon as the woman was out the door, Kaji asked Rei to go and get them some drinks of juice. She nodded without a word and stepped out. He had Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari go with the girl, so it would be the fastest one who could get drinks. He set it up almost like a contest. He then shut the door quickly and quietly.  
  
"Alright you two, here's the deal. Misato is in a lot of trouble over the ruckus you caused, and it is up to her to figure out a way to defeat the Angels. They have been delayed for five days to a week thanks to a few Non-Nuclear mines being planted," he explained in a hurry. "You aren't to know the following information, but it is apparent that the two Angels work in tandem. It is also apparent that it has two power cores, so two S2 engines. If you expect to be able to defeat it, you'll have to work together to do it."  
  
"Work with that baka?" Asuka asked, pointing at Shinji as he was sitting up. "Right. Like that'll ever happen. You know I can do it by myself, right Kaji?" she asked, looking up to him and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Do you know how long you two were out of it?" he asked rather than reply. When both shook their heads, he sighed. "Just as well."  
  
"We must have missed at least three days of school," Shinji said slowly. "Otherwise, Hikari wouldn't have come, would she?"  
  
"And what makes you think she didn't come to see me?" Asuka demanded, turning to him. "She is my friend, you know! Though maybe not as good as I thought if the she brought the stooges along..."  
  
"I sent for the three of them," Kaji interrupted the two with a sigh. "I thought being around friends might help you wake up sooner. I have to speak with Misato about something before she comes back. As for you two..." he detached Asuka from his arm with a bit of difficulty and stepped back to the suddenly open door again. "Try not to kill each other, alright?"  
  
As soon as the door shut again, Asuka whirled on Shinji. Just before she could yell at him for making her look bad in front of Kaji, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"I never would have guessed," she said dryly. 'Spineless baka...'  
  
"What?" he asked, looking up in surprise.  
  
"You're always sorry, Shinji," she said in exasperation. She didn't say anything for a moment, and then looked back. "What did she look like?"  
  
"Who?" Asuka growled her frustration, and he backed away a bit, ending up against the wall once he was off the bed. "Her? Well she had..."  
  
He stopped as the door was flung open, revealing a smiling Toji. "Got yer drink, Shin-man!" he declared hautily, walking over and tossing his a can.  
  
"What about mine?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Why would I bring the devil a drink?" he replied.  
  
"Why you..." she started to advance towards him, but Shinji's voice caught her attention first.  
  
"Here," he said, tossing the can to her and walking to the door. "I didn't want one anyway." Without another word to either of them, he was gone.  
  
Once he found his way out of the hospital, he wandered around town for a quite a while, never quite sure where he was going. The wound he thought Asuka had sealed on the rooftop earlier had been torn open again by Misato's question. Then, after he had finally forced it from his mind, Asuka had to ask him what she looked like. It was not something he wanted to deal with.  
  
"Ikari," a voice caught his attention, and he turned in surprise to find Rei standing by a tree. "What happened in the hospital?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied with a sigh.  
  
"I fail to believe that, Ikari," she said in her monotone. "You were feeling better during the synchronization test, but when you went to fight the Angel, you were worse again. I wish to help you again. For longer this time. What can I do?"  
  
"I..." Shinji's voice faltered. He had never really had anyone care about him, anyone aside from Nephilim, anyway, and someone who insisted on being treated like his sister didn't count. "I don't know."  
  
"Soryu embraced you before. Would an embrace from myself be appropriate at this time?" she asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"You saw us?" Shinji demanded in surprise. "Did you hear us?"  
  
"I only observed from the ground, Ikari," she explained. "But I know for some reason such physical contact helped you. Would it help in this case, too?"  
  
"I don't know, Ayanami," he whispered. Before he knew what was happening, he felt her arms around him, and he swallowed hard. He had found it hard around her for a time after he had fallen on her when she was naked, but he thought he was over that. With her arms around him again, though, all he could picture was that scene again.  
  
As quickly as it started, it was over again as she stepped back. "I am glad to have helped," she said. He did not miss the fact that her voice cracked as she spoke, and then she turned and walked away in silence.  
  
Deciding he had nothing better to do, he started back towards the apartment he shared with Misato. He didn't think she would be back just yet, but he could use a little time alone. He frowned slightly when he saw that the door was partially open. He thought he had closed it earlier in the morning.  
  
Pushing it open, his jaw almost hit the floor as he saw dozens and dozens of boxes piled up to the ceiling all over the entranceway. "What's going on here?" he breathed, stepping around the mess and into the kitchen. He walked down the hall, still amazed at all the boxes, and stopped at his room. The sign that Misato had put on his door "Shinji's Lovely Suite" was crumpled in an empty box, and the door was half open. He pushed it open the rest of the way, and fell back in shock.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Asuka demanded as she stood up from the box she had been working with. "Get out of my room!"  
  
"But that's my room..." Shinji said quietly.  
  
"Did you really think you'd be staying here still? They've finally sorted out my arrangements, and now I'm with Misato. Obviously she wanted to keep the most talented pilot close at hand," she explained, shoving him out of the room. "Though personally I'd rather be with my Kaji..."  
  
"Actually," Misato said dryly from the entrance. "Your room is further down the hall, Asuka. That is still Shinji's room."  
  
"What?" both teens demanded at the same time. "I have to live... with that?" they cried, pointing at each other.  
  
Misato chuckled as she pulling the sign out of the box and put it back on the door after smoothing it out. "It may not take as long as we thought after all."  
  
"What?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Getting you two in synch with one another. Both mentally and biologically," she explained at their looks. "It is the only way you will be able to beat the Angels."  
  
"You expect me to live with this spineless baka for how long?" Asuka cried at her commanding officer.  
  
"For as long as is necessary. Besides, it's not like you'll be alone here. I'm still living here, and so is Penpen," she explained.  
  
"Penpen?"  
  
"Him," Shinji offered, pointing out the warm water penguin as it waddled passed the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Great," Asuka muttered. She then looked back to Shinji. "Don't just stand there! Start moving these boxes to my room!"  
  
"Great, I get to be ordered around by the devil..." Shinji said under his breath as he picked up the first set of boxes and moved them.  
  
"And what's with no locks on any of these doors?" Asuka asked, looking to Misato. "Have you no sense of decency, or privacy?"  
  
"The Japanese way is to consider others ahead of yourself," Misato explained. "It would do you well to consider that."  
  
The next morning came far too quickly for Shinji's liking. For once in his life he would have been far happier going to school than staying at home. Misato had set up a dance pad, with lights that would glow in a set order. The two of them had to go through the routine on separate pads until they were doing everything together.  
  
The worst part by far was the clothes that she made them wear. Dancing clothes. It was nice, however, that such activity forced the thoughts of Nephilim from his mind. The various kicks, punches, and slaps from Asuka were not quite so pleasant, however.  
  
"Verdammt, baka!" she cried for the umpteenth time that morning, pushing him off the dance pad. "Can't you do anything right?"  
  
"Sorry," he muttered as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Not just a klutz, but spineless, too."  
  
"I am not spineless, Asuka," he said quietly, though he did not look at her when he spoke. Instead, it looked like he was watching Penpen eating fish from his bowl. "But I am a klutz."  
  
"I'll believe part of that, anyway," Asuka glowered, stepping off the pad. "Hey, Misato! When's lunch?"  
  
"Whenever Shinji decides it's time to make it," Misato replied, looking up from the table. There were several empty beer cans around her, and she was nursing another. "Though I was hoping you would at least be able to get through a full routine first..."  
  
"What are you waiting for, Shinji?" Asuka demanded, whirling on the Third Child before Misato could finish her thought. "Get in there and start cooking!"  
  
"Just when are you going to add her to the schedule, Misato?" Shinji asked calmly as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Asuka cried, spinning to face Misato again. "You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"I almost forgot," Misato smiled, slurring her words slightly. "But I think it will have to wait for later..." She downed the rest of her can, and then set her head down on the table. It wasn't long before she started snoring lightly.  
  
"When lunch is ready, come tell me," Asuka said from the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll be in my room. And if she doesn't wake up, you can forget about practicing with me this afternoon. I already know the full thing perfectly."  
  
Shinji made no sign that he heard her at all from the stove, but she turned anyway. When he heard the door to her room slide shut, he sighed. It was going to be a long week.  
  
Two more days passed of almost the same routine. Misato stopped drinking as much, though, which forced the two to work longer into the day. All this accomplished, however, was proving to Asuka how hopeless Shinji really was, and that he could never hope to keep up with her superior skill.  
  
A light knock on the door interrupted them. Before anyone could say anything, Shinji had walked out of the room and opened it. "Ay... Ayanami?" he asked in surprise. She was one of the last people he had expected to see. Behind the albino girl was the unshaven man with a ponytail, and Shinji couldn't help but smile just a bit. "Hello, Kaji," he added.  
  
"Kaji?" Asuka called from the other room.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," he said ruefully, shrugging to Shinji. "But I'm just here to watch for a bit," he added before she could run to him.  
  
"So why'd you bring Wondergirl?" Asuka asked as the three entered the main room where the dance pads had been set up.  
  
"Mr. Kaji did not ask me to come here," Rei said before he could reply. "I have noticed your absence from class, Ikari," she added, looking to Shinji rather than both of them suddenly. "And I found myself... worried. Is everything... fine?"  
  
Her question seemed to have caught Shinji off guard, for he just looked at her for a moment, speechless. "I... I'm fine," he finally said.  
  
"I am glad," she replied, her voice still flat.  
  
"Well, since you are here, you might as well watch these two," Misato sighed. "These two still need a lot of practice, though," she added darkly, looking to the two of them.  
  
"But I've got it perfectly!" Asuka objected. "It's Shinji who's the klutz!"  
  
"This is about working together, remember Asuka?" Misato asked. "Let's see it again."  
  
The two sighed and took their positions on the mat. They managed to get about ten steps in before Shinji found his foot on the wrong pad, and the error light flashed behind him. Asuka screamed at him and kicked him again.  
  
"See what I mean?" she demanded, whirling on Kaji. "How am I supposed to work with someone who doesn't know his right foot from his left?"  
  
"Rei," Misato said quietly, causing Asuka to clam up almost at once. "Would you try?"  
  
"Yes," she said simply. Asuka stepped to the side, not sure what was going on, and Rei took the position she had seen Asuka in earlier. The german girl could only stare in amazement, however, as she went through the routine with Shinji. For every step that he missed, she also missed it, tricking the system into showing no errors. She could see the First Child watching Shinji out of the corner of her eye to time her movement with him.  
  
When they finished, the 100% sign was flashing behind them. "Perhaps I should switch it so Rei works with Shinji..." Misato muttered.  
  
"Do whatever you want!" Asuka screamed at her, turning and storming from the room. The door to the apartment slammed shut moments later.  
  
[Go after her,] a soft voice came to Shinji suddenly. He held his head, shocked by the voice he was hearing. [Go after her, before it is too late, brother.]  
  
"Nephilim?" he whispered so quietly that the others could only see his lips move.  
  
[In a sense.] There was a pause, and then the calming voice in his mind continued. [You do not have long. The Angels will awaken in two days, which is before the prediction. You must be ready to face them, and Rei is not capable of it.]  
  
"She seemed capable to me," Shinji muttered. His heart had dropped when the voice had called the Angels by title and not by name. "And you aren't her."  
  
[Israfel will not wait for long.]  
  
"What are you waiting for, Shinji?" Kaji's voice pierced his thoughts. "Aren't you going to go after her?"  
  
"Why would I?" he asked half heartedly. "She doesn't want me around anyway, or haven't you noticed?"  
  
"And you don't want to pilot, or haven't you noticed? Some things happen despite our wishes," Kaji replied simply. "But if you aren't going to speak with her, I would like to have a word with you."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't going," Shinji said after a moment. Without a word to Rei or Misato, he fled from the room, not entirely sure why his heart felt so heavy.  
  
Emerging from the apartment building, he looked up and down the street. There was no sign of the girl anywhere. He had never travelled with her before, and doubted highly that he would have any idea where she went, so he picked a direction at random and started to run.  
  
He rounded the bend and was met with a crowd of people. Not letting this fact deter him, he simply ducked around them and entered the park to cross to the other side. As he ran, a speck of red caught his attention, and he skidded to a halt. He walked swiftly to the other side of a fountain, knowing that Asuka was sitting on the bench behind it.  
  
"Now what?" Shinji asked himself. "What did he expect me to say to her? What did she want me to say?" He sunk to the bench on his side and leaned back. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
A shadow fell across his lap, and he looked up in surprise. "Third," Asuka said grimly.  
  
"A... Asuka..." Shinji managed. He had gotten used to her calling him by his name, and the sudden use of his title had caught him off guard, almost as off guard as her noticing him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I..."  
  
"And if you say you came to get me, you better think again."  
  
Shinji fell silent, and looked to the ground at his feet. "I'm sorry," he settled on finally.  
  
"Baka!" Shinji fell back as a sharp blow to his cheek sent him reeling. "How is being sorry supposed to help anything?"  
  
"I..." he stopped himself from apologizing again, and fell silent for a moment. Finally, he looked up again. "You told me not to tell you why I came here."  
  
"I said if you came to get me, you can forget it."  
  
"Why?" he asked. "Why are you always so angry?"  
  
"I'm not," she said immediately. "Why are you always so depressed?"  
  
"I think I have good reason to be," he mumbled, looking away from her again.  
  
"I was just shown up by a windup doll!" Asuka screamed in his face. "Don't you think I have the right to be angry? At both of you?"  
  
"Rei is not a windup doll!" Shinji snapped back.  
  
"Oh, sorry for insulting your girlfriend!" Asuka said harshly.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
His last comment shut Asuka up suddenly. She stood glaring at him for a moment before finally sinking to the bench herself. "I'm still pissed at both of you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are too much of a klutz!" she said angrily.  
  
"Maybe so," Shinji replied sadly. "But if you were to slow down a bit..."  
  
"Do you really think the Angels are going to slow down?" Asuka pointed out.  
  
"Israfel," Shinji corrected before he could stop himself.  
  
Asuka looked at him sharply. "Israfel?" she asked.  
  
He sighed and looked away. "Never mind," he sighed again.  
  
She slapped him again, and he looked back, fire in his eyes. "You dodged it before, and if you dodge it again, I swear, I'll drown you in this fountain!"  
  
"She told me," he said, his voice hard and steady.  
  
"She?" Asuka asked. It just took a moment for the recognition to dawn upon her. "I thought she was... you know..."  
  
"So did I," Shinji sighed. "And I still think she is. She just spoke to me through my mind. It's not like I saw her."  
  
Asuka's mind was instantly on the naked girl who had been next to her when she woke up in the dream. She started to say something, but decided against it. "I know what we have to do," she finally said, letting the subject drop.  
  
"You do?" Shinji asked in surprise.  
  
"I'll work with you, but only cause I have no choice," she said quietly. "But only if you are willing to listen for once!" she added harshly. "We have to put Misato and Rei to shame."  
  
"Why to shame?" Shinji asked, startled by her sudden determination.  
  
"They humiliated me!" she cried. "How could you even ask such a thing?"  
  
Shinji smiled to himself, though his outward expression stayed the same. 'She's got a fire in her. There's something about her drive... unstoppable. Not like me.' "Alright," he said after a moment. "Just don't kill me first, okay?" he asked as the two stood.  
  
"I make no promises," she replied at once.  
  
They returned home to an empty house. There were two notes sitting on the table, though, and another on the dance pad that had been Shinji's. The note on top of the stack on the table was from Kaji, and addressed to both of them.  
  
"I have managed to pull Misato away from the house for the next two days. Make good use of them. - Kaji"  
  
"Just what does he think we're going to do?" Asuka asked in horror as Shinji passed her the note to look at, picking up the next one.  
  
"It seems that the commander wants to go over strategy, as I have a few meetings involving the UN, and the cost of that last battle. Seems no one wants to have to pay for repairs, but they'll give. They always do, anyway. But that means I can't be there for a few days. I expect you two to work together, and learn the dance perfectly. That doesn't mean doing it perfectly, just together. Don't forget to feed Penpen (as if you could!) I also expect you both to sleep in the living room. Biologically, it should help you two work together better. I doubt I have to say this, but don't do anything stupid. You'll regret it. - Misato."  
  
"I'm going to get a shower," Asuka announced after reading over the note. "Cause I know that's one spot that I can get away from you. And I've got to wash this filth off me... as if I'd ever consider something... If you dare peek..." she finished her ramblings by turning on Shinji suddenly.  
  
"I know, I know," Shinji mumbled. "Like I said before, though, who would want to?"  
  
"But you looked last time!"  
  
"I didn't see anything, though!"  
  
Asuka stormed off towards the bathroom, leaving Shinji standing in the kitchen alone. He stood there for a moment before he felt a pecking at his leg. Looking down, he found the warm water penguin poking him, asking for dinner.  
  
"It is getting late, isn't it, Penpen?" When the penguin warked, Shinji smiled and got his food out. After that was done, he started working on getting some food ready for Asuka and himself. He put some water on the stove, pouring it into the pot from water in the fridge rather than risking disturbing the girl in the shower. Judging by the amount of steam that was wafting down the halls, there was no question about how hot it was.  
  
He was so absorbed in his cooking that he didn't notice the water turn off. Nor did he notice Asuka standing in the entrance to the kitchen, a towel wrapped about her as she used another towel to dry off her hair. "Supper?" she asked, catching him by surprise.  
  
He turned to tell her what he was making, but when he saw what she was wearing, he turned around again quickly, a deep blush rising in his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"What, don't like what you see?" she asked, tossing the towel she had in her hair aside. "And here I thought you would nearly die seeing me like this."  
  
"But... you just said..."  
  
"I'm filling out nicely, too," she murmured, peeking inside the towel while keeping herself covered. "My breasts are really coming in. Want to see?" she asked, grinning to him.  
  
"What?" he demanded, shielding himself and taking a step back.  
  
She flung the towel from herself, revealing the fact that she was wearing shorts and a tube top, meaning she was completely covered. It also revealed the fact that she was laughing, hard. "I can't believe you fell for that!" she laughed.  
  
Shinji groaned as he turned around, not sure what else he could say to her. He froze when he looked at the burnt noodles stuck to the bottom of the pot. He covered them quickly before the smoke could fill his nostrils. "What do you want for supper?" he asked, not turning to face her, not wanting to see her still laughing at him.  
  
"What are you asking me for?" she asked in response. "I thought you were already making supper."  
  
"I was," he said glumly.  
  
"Did I distract you with my feminine charm?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Is that what you call it?" Shinji muttered, getting another pot of water on the stove. "Can you make yourself supper?" he asked, turning to her despite his still red face. "I really don't feel like eating tonight anyway..."  
  
She didn't have a chance to reply before he had pushed passed her and closed the door to his room. 'Humph, I guess he's not following Misato's orders for once,' she thought to herself as she went to the fridge to look for something to cook.  
  
All colour drained from her face, as did all her thoughts as she just looked at the stockpile of beer and snacks in the cool space in the fridge. Otherwise, it was almost empty. Checking the cupboards, she found them to be lined with Instant meals, and nothing at all that resembled anything that she had seen Shinji produce over the past couple of days.  
  
Asuka knew she was facing a problem suddenly. If she went to Shinji for help, then she was admitting that she couldn't get by on her own. But if she didn't, she would probably never find any real food in the house and starve to death. Finally, after an especially loud grumbling from her stomach, she marched to Shinji's room.  
  
"Alright, Shinji, where did you hide all the..." her strict voice trailed off as she slammed the door open. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting to find, but it certainly wasn't the scene that lay before her.  
  
Shinji was sprawled on his bed, his SDAT player on the floor, too far away for him to reach. In his hands, however, was the white dress that she immediately recognized from the other day. He was fast asleep, and had a pathetically sad look on his face. When Asuka's growl did nothing to wake him, she stormed out of the room again, deciding on an Instant Ramen meal instead of nothing at all. She fell asleep in her bed after eating, and didn't wake again until the morning sun fell across her eyes.  
  
She emerges from her room slowly, a little disoriented in the early morning still. Her clock digits were flashing, which gave her no clue as to what time it actually was. She slumped to a seat at the table before she noticed that Shinji was already up, and was in the middle of preparing breakfast.  
  
"Guten morgen, Asuka," he said quietly.  
  
"Morgen, Shinji," she muttered, not really noticing his use of German in the slightest, setting her head down on her hands.  
  
"Doesn't look like you slept very well at all," Shinji said, his voice still soft. He had his back turned to her, so she couldn't even see what he was making.  
  
"I could have used longer," she admitted.  
  
"I hope you like toast, rice, and some juice," he said after a moment, turning around with a couple of plates.  
  
"Japanese again?" she asked with a sigh, picking up her chopsticks to deal with the bowl of rice first. "Can't you make any real food?"  
  
"This is real food," Shinji said simply, looking down at his plate. Before either could say anything else, the door to the second fridge banged open, and Penpen waddled out and looked down at his dish. "Sorry Pen," he said, standing to get the fish for the bird.  
  
Once he had served the penguin, Asuka looked at him again. "I mean again non-Japanese food. I'm getting sick of it already!"  
  
"What would you suggest?" Shinji asked politely after swallowing his piece of toast.  
  
"How about making something German?"  
  
"I never would have guessed you would want something like that..."  
  
"I bet you just can't do it!" Asuka said harshly, slamming her rice bowl down now that every last piece was gone. Shinji noticed this fact, and looked away from her quickly. Did she realize that she could have easily insulted him just by not finishing the rice? No, she must have just been hungry...  
  
"I bet you can't go one full day without hitting me!" Shinji retorted, standing.  
  
"You're on!" Asuka said with a grin. She would never turn down a challenge. "If I can go one day without hitting you for no good reason, then you have to make German breakfasts for a week!"  
  
"Not good enough," Shinji said, sitting down again. "No hitting at all. Even if you think I deserve it," he added after a moment. Before she could object, he started again. "If you want the German food, you had better agree."  
  
"Since when did you grow a spine?" she muttered, sitting down again and starting on her toast.  
  
Shinji chose simply not to reply to her question. Once they were both done, Asuka left to the main room where the dance pads were set up, leaving Shinji to deal with the dishes. She frowned when she entered the room and saw the paper sitting on Shinji's pad.  
  
"Ikari. Please do not hesitate to dial my cellular telephone number if you require assistance. Your sadness affects me in a way that I can not explain. I would tell you this to your face, but Mr. Kaji and the Major are demanding that we leave at once, and I feel it is improper to argue. Take care of yourself, and do not let Pilot Soryu harm you. - Rei Ayanami." Scanning it quickly, she stuffed it into her pocket just before Shinji walked into the room.  
  
"Still willing to work your butt off?" Asuka demanded, whirling on him the moment she heard him enter.  
  
"Shouldn't we get our dance clothes on first?" he asked.  
  
"What for?" she replied simply. "If someone was going to be checking up on us, then it would matter. But with Kaji being tied up, I can't think of anyone else who would care about me enough to bother..."  
  
"Whatever," Shinji muttered, taking his position on the pad.  
  
The fact that they worked right through lunch and supper went completely unnoticed by Shinji. All he knew was that Asuka was yelling at him almost constantly, though he did notice that she didn't actually hit him at all. He doubted he would have noticed after the first three hours straight that they worked.  
  
When he finally collapsed on the pad, he saw Asuka actually smiling down at him. "I think you are starting to get it, Shinji," she said, her voice amazingly calm. "But right now, I think it is time to eat."  
  
"I don't think I can move," he managed.  
  
"Forget it," she said, whirling on him. "Just get to your room. I'll see you in the morning." She walked into the kitchen and sighed almost as soon as she entered. The Instant food hadn't been much good the day before, and she doubted it would be any better this time around. Before she could go demand that Shinji make her something better, she heard the door to his room slide shut. "Stupid baka finds the energy to move after all, and he can't even make me a descent meal..." She eventually settled for some of the same food she had the night before, and went to her room as well.  
  
In Shinji's room, he was tossing and turning on his bed. His SDAT player was not forgotten this night, however, nor was the white dress. The player had been thrown from his ears as he tossed, though, and now was playing uselessly on the floor.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked the empty air around him. All he could see was nothingness for miles around. He could feel the darkness and silence gripping him, but rather than be spooked by it as most would have been, he found comfort in it. "Are you here, Nephilim?" he called.  
  
"Of course, brother," a voice said from beside him. He had known she would be there. It was the same way he had meet her in the first place, when she said she had stopped things. Even though she had explained it to him, it never made much sense at all.  
  
He turned quickly towards the voice, but found nothing. Instead, it suddenly felt like he was watching something he had seen before through his own eyes. He could no longer move his own body, but only listen and react as he once had.  
  
A pair of brown eyes blinked slowly in the dark of the tunnel. All sound had suddenly ceased, and the lights had shut off. Even the people on the train were quiet - he had assumed that they would all be crying out in fear. It was certainly what he felt like doing. Even now, even though he had been here before and knew that nothing was really wrong, he still felt like crying out, screaming to anyone who would listen.  
  
So why wasn't he?  
  
He looked around carefully, as though trying to determine what was going on. The earphones that he had in fell out as he toppled off the bench. A young girl, who couldn't have been older than nine or ten, was sitting next to him, staring at him with piercing red eyes. Her long red hair was literally glowing, and her white dress seemed to also have an otherworldly feel about it.  
  
Still, Shinji did nothing. Obviously the girl had been separated from her parents, and it wasn't his place to step in. After a moment, he got up from the ground and sat down a little further away from her than he had been. "Sorry," he said softly. His voice seemed hauntingly loud in the deafening silence that surrounded the two, and also seemed to echo as both the old and the new Shinji said it at the same time. There was so much else the current Shinji wanted to say, but found his body not agreeing with him at all. He was just an observer this time around.  
  
"For what?" the girl asked in a soft tone.  
  
For some reason, he found that her voice calmed him a bit. He put his hand to his forehead to make sure he wasn't imagining things, and then he noticed that it was so dark that he couldn't even see his own hand. "What's going on?" he asked, an edge of fear showing in the fourteen year old's voice.  
  
"I have stopped things," she replied simply enough, sitting back in the seat and bouncing her legs off the edge. She wasn't tall enough to plant her feet on the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to talk with you, Shinji Ikari," she said softly. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Just who are you?" he found himself asking, though the current Shinji felt more like crying. He knew who the girl was. He knew she was gone. Almost as soon as he had, he covered his mouth quickly, surprised by his own rudeness. "Sorry," he said, bowing his head to her.  
  
"You did nothing wrong," she replied in her calming voice. "You have every right to be frightened, though I am glad you are willing to listen to me," she added thoughtfully as she fingered the golden cross that hung at her neck. "I am called Nephilim."  
  
"Called? By who?" he asked after a moment of silence. It was a question that she never really answered.  
  
"I just am," she explained. "And I want to help you. Do you mind?"  
  
"Help me with what?" he replied, curious now. "And just what is going on? You stopping things isn't really explaining anything to me."  
  
"With what you have been called to do, that's what. You will not be able to fight those against you," she said softly. "And as to what I have done, I am simply here."  
  
"That's not much of an answer." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You know what I'm going to do? Why father called me?"  
  
"I do," she explained. "And would you rather I just appeared as normal and had people think you were talking to an imaginary person?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No one else can see me, Third Child." As she said these words, his senses were suddenly bombarded by light, noise, and the rank smell of the filled train. Nephilim was still sitting on the bench, and patted next to her. "But I will be here for as long as you wish."  
  
The scene suddenly faded before his eyes, and Shinji found himself back in the nothingness, without even the young Nephilim to keep him company. The loneliness of it all gripped him, and he turned, looking for a way out.  
  
He stopped when he saw the hair. Red and flowing, he ran towards it as fast as his legs would take him in the nothingness that was everywhere. The red seemed to circle around him the closer he got to it, and finally it stopped. He looked down at the map of hair where he assumed the ground was, and found his sister lying there, not moving a muscle, and completely naked.  
  
He looked to his own hands suddenly, realizing that he was actually holding something. The white fabric of her dress was glowing faintly in the dark, just like it had been whenever he had seen her wearing it. He had helped her get dressed before after giving her a bath when she was really sick, and had no real problem doing it this time, either.  
  
Once she had the dress on, which wasn't quite fully clothed but it was enough, he rocked her back and forth in his lap, trying to wake her up. Although she was warm to the touch, when he checked for a pulse or for any sign of breathing, he found nothing.  
  
A sound behind him caught his attention, and he looked up suddenly. Instantly, he wished he hadn't, as he found himself staring into the piercing green eye that he had seen only one time before. The very eye that had regenerated out of a shattered metal socket the first time he had ridden in an Evangelion. The real eye of Eva Unit-01.  
  
His scream echoed all around him, and he felt his sister disappear almost at once. Before he knew what was going on, colour flooded his eyes again and he realized that he was being shaken, hard.  
  
"Wake up, Shinji!" Asuka was shouting at him.  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, finding Asuka standing over him, dressed in her nightgown. "What the hell do you think you are doing, screaming in the middle of the night like that?" she demanded. "Disturbing my sleep?" She trailed off when she saw the tears in his eyes. "What gives?" she asked in a kinder voice almost at once. The change caught Shinji off guard, and he blinked rapidly before answering.  
  
"Just a bad dream, that's all," he muttered. "I'm..."  
  
"Sorry, yeah, I know," she interrupted him. "Just make sure you don't do it again, alright? If you can't sleep, then how are we supposed to beat the Angel... what did you call it... Isarfel?"  
  
"Israfel," he corrected her, but the fact that she almost remembered caused him to grin just a little. "And I'll try." As she reached his doorway, he called after her. "Asuka?" When she turned, he nodded to her. "Thank you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Shinji rolled over on his mattress, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again for quite some time. It was then that he noticed his SDAT player on the ground. He picked it up and put the earpieces back in, and then looked around. The player wasn't the only thing that was out of place.  
  
He looked to the side of his bed quickly, and then stood up, searching more frantically. Finally he turned the light on in his room and started throwing everything out of his closet and the drawers in the dresser that Misato had insisted on his getting.  
  
When the door opened, he didn't even wait for the outburst that he knew was coming. "It's gone!" he said first. Although his voice was quiet, it held an intensity that Asuka had never heard before. "It's gone. I can't find it anywhere!"  
  
"What's gone, baka?" Asuka sighed from the doorway. "Your teddy bear?"  
  
"Damn it, Asuka, the dress! The white dress!" When it still didn't look like she had quite clued it, probably because of how tired she was herself, he shook his head. "Nephilim's dress!"  
  
"Her dress?" Asuka asked, snapping to a more alert state almost at once. "Well, did you take it to the wash?" she suggested.  
  
"I was holding it tonight when I fell asleep!" he countered, returning to his frantic search. Asuka watched him from the doorway for a moment before turning.  
  
"Look, if you find it, great," she said quietly when he noticed and paused to hear her. "If not, it is not the end of the world. She is in your heart, if nowhere else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep in the living room. If you decide to join me out there, you had better sleep on the other side of the room, and not so much as glance in my direction. Understand?" she asked, looking back to make sure he heard every word she said.  
  
"Fine," he said after a moment. When she left, he spent another hour tearing apart his room looking for the dress before breaking down into tears in the middle of it all. It was almost 4 in the morning when he stood up again and dragged himself out to the living room.  
  
Asuka was lying on the couch, spread out, and was sound asleep. He looked at her for a moment, and noticed that her nightgown had slipped sometime during her sleep, and her breasts were almost completely exposed. As soon as he realized that he was staring at her, he looked away quickly, blushing deeply despite himself.  
  
He forced himself to curl up against the far wall, facing away from the couch so she couldn't accuse him of looking at her in the night. He hated to think that for once, if she called him a pervert, she would have been right.  
  
Shinji figured a couple of hours must have passed before he woke again. This time, he was awake because he had heard movement. Always having been a light sleeper, any sound in the night seemed to awaken him, unless he was in the middle of a dream.  
  
He figured that it must have been Asuka getting up to use the bathroom, and froze when he felt someone lie down behind him. He stiffened even more, if that were possible, when a pair of arms wrapped around him, and red hair fell across his face. Breathing hard, he knew that the smell was Asuka.  
  
Shinji nudged her slightly, to see if she was, in fact, awake or not. The moan he received told him that she must have been sleepwalking, and that he was in for a world of hurt in the morning. Deciding finally, he rolled over slowly so he was face to face with the German girl. If he was going to get hurt, he might as well make it worth his while.  
  
His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw just how close she was. He had felt her legs against him, as well as the fact that she had been pressed right up against his back, but when he turned, he was less than an inch away from her face. Pulling back a bit, he realized that he could see more than just most of her breasts in his current possible, and pulled another part of himself back in case it was to wake her suddenly. He looked back to her face, and was amazed at how peaceful she looked.  
  
Her lips had never looked so soft, either. Leaning forward just a little, he could feel her breath against his lips. He touched his lips to hers softly, and pulled back right away, almost ashamed with himself. She stirred suddenly, and he froze.  
  
"Ma... ma..." she whispered, and gripped him tighter than before suddenly, pulling him back to her. He managed to keep his head back, but one of her legs pulled the rest of him right against her again, which only presented him with another problem.  
  
Slowly, painfully slowly, he managed to move her arm off his shoulder, and her other one off his back. He inched his way out from under her legs, and then stood up. He left his blanket where it was, and walked over to the other side of the room.  
  
He plopped down on the ground and curled up without his blanket. He was cold, but more than ever, he suddenly felt like he deserved to be. Cold... and alone.  
  
--------  
  
---------  
  
Sometimes I feel like I don't have  
Nothing in this world,  
But stress, anger, and wrath;   
The nearly unbearable pain and agony  
turning me insane gradually.  
  
I'm in the zone.  
It's like a million of miles from home.   
But still I'm right here.  
With tears in my eyes and starting to cry.  
  
Wishing upon fallen star.  
Lacrimosa.  
Another story for another tear.  
Lacrimosa.  
A thousand tears start to...  
Lacrimosa.  
Another story for another tear.  
Lacrimosa.  
A thousand tears start to fall!  
  
- Artist to be revealed next posting  
  
---------   
  
Prine of Dragons: You asked for more, and here is more.  
  
Cyber-Undead: I try to catch most of the grammar mistakes the first time through (though I caught a couple after posting, which I have now fixed). Thanks, though. I'm glad you found it somewhat canon with the misery. I hope the confusion in this chapter is also canon enough.  
Thanks for the information about Nephilim being offspring between Angels and Humans, and the banished Angels because of it. I may actually tie that in to the story in some fashion... but we'll see.  
As to Asuka's OOC, I have tried to mix her character from the anime and the manga. I'm not sure how good a job I did, though, as they do have very different (while being close to the same) personalities. However, in the update of the first chapter, I think I made her a bit meaner at the end, save for the half hug. I left that there, but toned it down abit, surrounding it with more of her violence.  
I'm glad you like the chapter, and here is an update and a new chapter.  
  
Knife Hand: I'm glad you like the idea, and I guess saying now that it is obvious that more is coming is a little too late, isn't it? Oh well. Thanks for the extra mythology. I intend on mixing in a few different Nephilim concepts into the story eventually, so the more the marrier.  
  
kevinFanReader: Thanks.  
  
  
nova10: Thanks, and I guess it is now obvious that I intend to continue.  
  
  
Rusty Knights Productions: Your wait is over.  
  
JimmyWolk: I would have put a better summary in, but I couldn't cut down the words enough. Something my current editor is hounding me over in the non fanfiction world of writing. Can't seem to get a good summary for my book together, either...  
Anyway, thanks for giving it a shot. As for the other parts, the past, I have introduced some of it in this chapter, and more will be discussed later, but I won't reveal how. I will say this much, though: Shinji will not be dreaming about her again for quite some time.  
I think I covered the OOC Asuka by now, but if you are still concerned, by all means let me know, and I will try to fix it. Specifics are best, mind you. The part with Rei opening up a little more, just out of interest, is because of Nephilim as well. Almost as though she sensed a kindred spirit with Shinji (or, in fact, Nephilim). I am hoping I didn't portray Asuka as being jealous in this chapter. It was not the intention, and if someone says something, I may have to tone it down a bit more, while keeping Rei's interest. I do have a purpose for it - I'm just not revealing it yet.  
As for the name Nephilim, I am using it more because of the myths/stories about her from the religious standpoint than the game. However, the game did shape how I saw her, so... go figure. I have noticed a few other Nephilim mentions out there, but I don't think I will change it now.  
As to the German translations... I guess I got something wrong, as you are not the only one to point it out. Mind you, as you said, the blame for this one really goes to the voice actress. I took it straight from the episode with subtitles (Both English and German at the same time, so I just assumed. But then, I guess we know what assuming does...)  
Thanks for the review. Since you were looking forward to more, here is more.  
  
RichardRahl: I have added a bit to that section now.... though I can't remember if that was before or after I updated it late last night. Oh well. Either way, there is more substance there, now, and we see some of Asuka's thoughts, which help with it. As to the hate, think of a nine year old, and what she might say. It might not be what she means, but I thought it sounded more legitimate.  
Sorry to be a bother with getting it right... I think. I'm glad you liked the piece, and couldn't find much that was a problem. Putting a review up anyway is appreciated, though. As for the policy... I'll have to double check what I said. Only one I can think of now is my counter-review policy, and for that, I review when I am asked to, as well.  
Here is the next chapter, so your wait is over.  
  
Techgardist: Thanks. For both the compliment and the correct translation. In this case, however, I think I will leave it as it is, simply because it was how it was in the episode. From here on in, though (like this chapter, for example), I am working with an English-German dictionary, so it wouldn't surprise me if I get something wrong, and I hope people will point it out in the future, too.  
  
Shadow (): Nice name hehehe. Anyway, as for the flashback, there is some in this chapter, and there will be more in the future, don't worry. Thanks for the review, and I am updating as I type this, so...  
  
tiberus: I'm glad you like the story thus far. I understand from your review and others taht the interactionis different. I hope I have explained Asuka enough for now, and as for Rei's change... you'll understand that more as time goes on. I hope.  
I am keeping the story going, so I hope you will keep reading.  
  
Fur Loraine: Thanks! And here is an update, so I hope you didn't have to wait too long.  
  
To all reviewers that I mentioned here: I will be beginning counter-reviewing right after I post this, though it may take some time to get to everyone. A quick look shows that not everyone has stories up, though. If people without stories up still want some help with their writing, please feel free to let me know. As I have mentioned before, I have no problem helping writers improve, and am constantly striving to do so in my own community through workshops and classes (both taking and teaching) and in the online world.  
  
I notice now, to my chagrin, that my email address was messed up the last time. I have emailed the guy asking him to send me any errant mail, but I have not received a reply. My real address is close to what I gave, but not exact. Hopefully, it will take this time.  
  
the(underscore)immortal(underscore)shadow(at)hotmail.com  
  
I am on Messenger, too, if anyone is looking for me. I hope it is clear that the words in ( ) are not a part of the address, but show punctuation that was missing last time.  
  
---------  
  
Incidentally, 1000 GP and 1500 EXP to anyone who names the group that sings the song at the end, the name of the song, and two other songs not already mentioned by other reviewers. Also, anyone who does so is fully entitled to a full critique on any piece of their choosing, rather than just a review. The critique will be emailed rather than posted, as they tend to be very long and rather personal to the author. If you want, anyway.


	3. The End of Israfel

As always, my responses to reviews are at the bottom. A quick note to those waiting for counter-reviews. I am intending on doing in depth reviews, not just a little bit. They won't be full blown critiques, but they will be rather lengthy. Hope that helps explain a bit of the wait. To those who have reviewed but not signed in first, if you want me to review your work, you will have to email me to tell me who you are. Thanks.  
  
Oh, and the group was Sweetbox. Two of their songs are features in Final Fantasy X-2 (Real Emotion and 1000 Words). Other songs include Don't Push Me, Chyna Girl, Everybody, and Trying to Be Me, to name a few. In case anyone cares.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The End of Israfel  
  
Shinji never actually got to sleep again on the cold floor. He did remain curled up on the ground for quite some time, until he heard Asuka started to mumble from the other side of the room. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to forget about everything that had happened last night, trying to convince himself that none of it had happened.  
  
That thought went right out the window when he felt a swift kick to his back. He cried out as he rolled to avoid hitting the wall, and was left staring up at a very angry Asuka. Just what was I doing with your blanket, baka Shinji? she demanded, holding it up in front of her.  
  
Shinji started, but she cut him off before he could actually say more than one word.  
  
Because I don't need your sympathy, and I don't need your help! she added, throwing the blanket on him. I'm not sure what the hell I was doing on the floor, but at least you didn't put me back on the couch! Perversling... she muttered, turning away from him.  
  
And here I was all set to make a good breakfast... Shinji said to the empty room once Asuka had stormed into the bathroom. He pulled the blanket off his head where it had landed, and sighed. Guess I got off easy, all things considered...'  
  
He entered the silent kitchen and looked opened a cupboard under the sink. After looking around to make sure Asuka hadn't emerged yet and Penpen was still in his fridge, he ducked down and pulled the rations he had taped to the underside of the sick free, tossing the still cool ice pack into the freezer again.  
  
Standing up again, he closed the cupboard door and set about making breakfast. Although it wasn't German, it wasn't exactly Japanese either, so he figured that Asuka couldn't really complain too much.  
  
Of course, he should have known he was wrong. Eggs? What kind of a German breakfast is that? she demanded, stopping on the inside of the kitchen before she sat down. We had a deal, erinnerst du dich? Her hair was still dripping wet, but - Shinji thanked himself quietly - she was dressed in a normal outfit. She was wearing a red blouse and matching skirt. After the previous night, he was extremely glad that she wasn't wearing her tube top she had tricked him with earlier. And stop staring at me! she added, throwing her empty glass at him.  
  
He caught it deftly and put it in the sink as he turned quickly away from her. he muttered. I haven't had much of a chance to go get any ingredients...  
  
So you admit that you lost the challenge, do you? she said with a triumphant look on her face. When he nodded without turning to face her again, she let out a cheer. Ausgezeichnet! As soon as we've dealt with that Angel, I expect a full course German breakfast, got it?  
  
For a week, Shinji added under his breath.  
  
Verdammt richtig!  
  
And a guten morgen to you too, Shinji said quietly as he walked from the kitchen, leaving his uneaten eggs on the table as Asuka sat down.  
  
She sat at the table and ate her eggs quickly, pleased with the change but not about to admit it to the baka in the other room. Once she had finished, she added her plate and cutlery to the pile in the sink and went to the living room.  
  
She was surprised not to find Shinji sitting there waiting for her. Confused, she continued down the hall and found the door to his room open ajar. Peering inside, she saw him moving his bed aside, looking underneath it.  
  
You're not still looking for it, are you? she asked, sliding the door open.  
  
He looked up quickly, obviously not expecting her quite so soon. She waited for his answer, and he settled on his usual reply.   
  
And just what is sorry going to do about it? Asuka asked angrily. Look, baka, saying all the sorries in the world isn't going to bring her back, right?  
  
You don't know me, Shinji replied quietly. So stop judging me.  
  
Great time to grow a spine, Shinji. Just before we have to work together. Perfect, she said, turning and storming from the room. He sank to his bed and looked at his hands, trying to comprehend what had happened to the dress. Also at the forefront of his mind was Asuka's last words to him.  
  
She said the same thing... he whispered. She didn't want me to... he stopped, shaking his head. And I couldn't even keep a hold of her dress for her...  
  
Asuka tiptoed away from his room when he fell silent again, and then called for him to get into the living room for practice. When he finally entered, she stood with her hands on her hips. About time. I hope you slept better than you let on, she added. And you had better still be willing to work.  
  
Shinji nodded, but said nothing. Again, Asuka pushed him hard. By noon, however, she changed things a bit. Pushing the pads out of the way, she turned on a stereo that played soft, soothing music. The kind that she knew played from his SDAT player.  
  
Now, I don't think Misato's plan was much good. We have to work together. Do you know anything about dancing with someone? she asked. When he shook his head, she sighed. I should have known. Alright, I'll lead the first set...  
  
She took a hold of one of his hands, and then put the other on her hip. He looked into her eyes, a scared look on his face. If you even so much as think of lowering that hand, then I'll tear it off, got it? she warned him. He nodded quickly, and moved it up just a little to be on the safe side.  
  
As the two started to dance around the room, Asuka pulled Shinji just a little closer. I don't want to know about the dream, she said quietly, causing him to stiffen up. She kicked his shin, encouraging him to keep going anyway. Once they had the rhythm again, she went on. But you should know... I don't think she is truly gone.  
  
he asked, stopping again.  
  
If you can't keep moving, then we aren't going to talk about this right now, she said harshly. The Angel attack is in two days, and we aren't nearly ready.  
  
Shinji nodded quickly and put his hand on her hip again. Once he had her other hand, he started following her lead again. Could you please explain? he whispered after a moment. If she is still alive somewhere, then you know I have to find her...  
  
I don't know where she would be, she said softly in return. But I think I saw her when I woke up after fighting with Israfel, she explained. But then she was gone again. She had red hair, didn't she?  
  
Shinji whispered, stopping again.  
  
Asuka said loudly, slapping him. He turned with the slap, but simply stood there afterwards, not even recovering to where he had been. I didn't tell you so you could get depressed. I thought it would help! Where else do you think that dress went? she demanded.  
  
You... you really think she has it again? Shinji asked her.  
  
Nothing else makes sense, she said simply, forcing him into position again. Now, if you step on my feet one more time... she left the warning hanging.  
  
After almost two hours of dancing, Asuka pulled him a little closer, and suddenly stood on her tiptoes. The combination of these two actions caused Shinji's hand to slip down to cup her ass almost perfectly. On instinct, her held her a bit closer before he noticed her expression.  
  
As fast as it had happened, he found himself on the ground with several hand prints on the side of his face. Consider yourself lucky I didn't cut your verdammen hand off! she yelled at him, standing over him.  
  
Shinji bowed his head to her.   
  
Shut up, she said before he could finish. Just stow it. Get the dance pads out again, she ordered, stepping back to force him to do all the work.  
  
Once he had everything set up to her satisfaction, she turned the machine on to the most difficult setting. It took one run through before Shinji realized what had happened, and then he collapsed onto the ground, staring at the percentage that was flashing.  
  
I told you dancing would help, Asuka said, smiling her satisfaction.  
  
Shinji didn't stand right away. You know what you said earlier... he said slowly.  
  
I said a lot of things earlier, baka, she replied, a touch of ice in her words.  
  
About how long we have until Israfel is moving again, he explained. When she nodded, he shook his head. I don't think we have that long.  
  
If you knew she was alive, and you forced me to be considerate for most of the morning... she started.  
  
You call that considerate? he demanded in shock. Kicking me to wake me up? Yelling at my different meal? I went out of my way to get those eggs! And then...  
  
Did you know? she said harshly.  
  
Shinji shook his head. I don't think she is still... he couldn't say the words, but before Asuka could say anything, he went on. But Israfel will be ready later today, not in two more days time, as the prediction from the Magi state.  
  
she demanded. When did you learn that?  
  
Just after you left yesterday, he explained. She told me. Spoke in my mind, anyway. That's when I learned Israfel's name.  
  
Then it's just as well I was struck with my brilliant inspiration, Asuka said with a flourish. Penpen suddenly waddled into the room and started pecking at Shinji's knee.  
  
Stupid bird, Shinji muttered, standing to go put some fish in the bowl. Misato had been right - it was nearly impossible to forget about feeding the warm water penguin. When he returned to the living room, he found Asuka sitting on the couch, her legs kicked up to prevent him from joining her. So, Misato should be back sometime today, I guess.  
  
Kaji, too! Asuka said with a grin.  
  
What is with you and him, anyway? Shinji asked, shaking his head.  
  
Asuka was about to answer, but the sound of the siren interrupted her. She leapt to her feet quickly, and looked to Shinji. They both said it at the same time.  
  
Plug suits.  
  
They emerged from their rooms at almost the same time, and pushed the buttons on their wrists that caused the suits to go skin tight, and made it to the door together as it was thrown open. Before either knew what was going on, Misato had them in the car and was speeding down the street towards NERV.  
  
Damn it to hell! Misato said, slamming her fists against the steering wheel as she came to a stop on the platform that would lower her car. Of all the times for the Magi to miscalculate... of all the times that we needed more time! She looked to the two in the back seat who had remained silent. You desperately needed the practice. Thank god you returned, at least, Asuka...  
  
She came back with me just after you left, Shinji said quietly before Asuka could yell back at his guardian. Misato would have replied, but the platform suddenly came to a halt and both pilots were out the doors of the blue car almost at once, racing down the corridor towards the Evangelion cages.  
  
They were sitting in their entry plugs, their heads bowed the next time Misato saw them on the screen. What is the status? she demanded as she returned to the bridge.  
  
The Seventh Angel has made it halfway to the city. We are out of options to slow it down, Maya said from her desk, looking up at Misato with a worried look on her face.  
  
Our hopes lie with the pilots, then, Ritsuko said from beside Misato. And I guess your job could, too, she added in a quiet whisper. At least, if the commander finds out about the earlier battle and this one fails, too.  
  
They won't fail, Kaji said as he walked onto the bridge.  
  
Misato said quickly before anyone could greet the unshaven man. You two know the plan? she asked, looking back and forth between the two skills.  
  
Asuka lifted her head and stared into the screen. We have it covered, Misato. We'll launch with AT Field fully deployed, and go in at full power.  
  
The battle will be over in less than 63 seconds, Shinji said, his voice almost flat. Leaving us 13 seconds of operation at full strength.  
  
Where did that confidence come from? Misato asked, looking to the closest person in surprise. When she saw that that happened to be Kaji, she looked to Ritsuko instead.  
  
You are their guardian, she replied with a shrug. You tell us.  
  
Purge external power plugs! Misato demanded before anymore conversation could take place. she added in a commanding tone.  
  
Both pilots sat back in their seats as the g-force gripped them tightly. When the natural light from the sun hit them, they both blinked rapidly, getting used to it again as quickly as possible. They had only been inside since arriving at NERV, and those lights were not much.  
  
As soon as the supports had been removed, both launched forward in an immediate attack. The horned Angels both stepped to the side, waiting for the two massive opponents to slide passed them. As the Evangelions turned, the Angels opened fire with a strange purple beam.  
  
With a mighty crash, the purple Unit-01 dove to the side at the same time at the red Unit-02 dove in the opposite direction. Reaching into weapon buildings that suddenly opened next to both, the two Units came up firing shots from their massive artillery.  
  
An orange hexagonal grid stopped the bullets, but as the smoke cleared, neither robot was still in sight. Where did they go? Maya asked in surprise, sitting forward in her chair.  
  
Misato said at once, pointing to the screen. As she spoke, the sun flashed off the metal of the Evas as they shot down from the sky. The Angels flipped backwards to avoid the attack, but the pilots seemed to be ready for the move.  
  
With amazing speed, the red Unit-02 grabbed the horns of the closest Angel, lifting it high into the air. At the same moment, the purple Unit-01 caught hold of the other Angel and threw it skyward as well.  
  
With a spin, the first Angel was launched into the air and the red Eva knelt to the ground to regain its balance. As it did so, the two Angels crashed together and fell to the ground again.  
  
The Evas stepped to the side as the Angels crashed down, and both drew their progressive knives at the same time, holding them ready for the first sign of the Angels rising through the dust.  
  
Neither had time to react, however, as purple beams of energy shot from the dust towards both, striking them fully in the chest. The shots blew passed the Evas, too, forming a massive cross of destruction throughout the town.  
  
When the energy finally faded, two crashes were immediately apparent, and Misato slammed her hands into the railing along the bridge. What are the pilot's status? she demanded.  
  
They're both stable, Maya replied at once. The Units have taken 15% damage thus far, according to the Magi.  
  
The Magi also say that the chances of success in this battle are only 3%, Ritsuko said quietly. For once, I would not rely on mother's interpretation of things.  
  
Voices suddenly flared to life over the intercom. Shinji said in a pained cry. You alright? he asked.  
  
Worry about yourself, baka! Asuka said through obviously gritted teeth. The next moment both units were on their feet again, and it became a staring match between the Evangelions and the two halves of Israfel.  
  
Asuka didn't say anything, nor did Shinji, but both acted at the same time anyway. The internal batteries told them that they only had 23 seconds left to fight before their energy was completely drained, and then they would be sitting ducks.  
  
Racing forward, they met in the middle of the two Angels, and then both turned and darted out from between the two. As they turned to face their enemy on a common front again, more purple energy shot forward.  
  
The sight of two forty feet robots doing back flips down the city was not one that anyone in the control room ever really wanted to see again. Both landed in a kneeling position, and it looked like they might have been waiting for something.  
  
Maya said suddenly from her panel. Everyone on the bridge looked away from the large screens that showed the battle, and saw Maya pointing excitedly at her own screen. Their AT Fields... they're off the chart!  
  
Have they surpassed the level that Shinji set during the battle with the fifth Angel? Misato asked in amazement. It had risen higher than ever before documents during that battle, which Misato was still sure she had seen him glowing for.  
  
Together they have nearly tripled it!  
  
What are they planning? Ritsuko asked in awe. If they drain their batteries by building their AT Fields, then they will be sitting ducks out there.  
  
Almost as though the two heard her comment, Units 01 and 02 suddenly shot forward from their crouched position, leaving a trail of smoke behind them as they went. The Angels turned towards each other and then beyond as the two shot passed them and then leapt into the air again, turning around as they did so.  
  
There was a shimmering of orange above them, and it looked like the two pushed off each other's Fields to propel themselves downwards at the Angels at high speed. There was a mighty cry from both of them as the Evangelion feet came in contact with both S2 engines at the same time, and a powerful explosion wiped the screens of those watching the battle from NERV temporarily.  
  
When the cameras came back on, the smoke was still clearing, but Maya looked up. The target has been destroyed, she said meekly. The cheering on the bridge died down as the dust settled, revealing the two Evangelions in a heap on the middle of the screen, neither able to move thanks to their depleted energy.  
  
You had to go and blow the landing, didn't you? Asuka's voice came over the intercom after a moment of silence.  
  
We never really went over the ending of anything, did we? Shinji's tired voice replied. Besides, what does it matter? We did it, didn't we?  
  
Asuka's face on the monitor in Shinji's entry plug was oddly passive as it looked like she was considering something. Fine. I'll forgive you, this time. But only because you didn't sleep or eat in two days. Next time... she left the threat hanging when she saw on her own screen that Shinji was no longer conscious - sleep had finally taken him.  
  
--------------------  
  
That ceiling is still unfamiliar, Shinji mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes. He knew at once that he was in a hospital room within NERV headquarters again, and also knew that he should have come to expect to wake up under the pale white after fighting an Angel. He did almost every other time, anyway.  
  
I am sorry to hear that, Ikari, Rei's voice startled him, and he sat up quickly to find her sitting next to his bed. But I am glad that you have awakened at last. It has been two days.  
  
Two days? Shinji asked in surprise. I was out for two days?  
  
It appears that Pilot Soryu was correct when she said that you had forgone any substance or rest during your last two days of consciousness. I hope you are feeling better at this stage, she said in her monotonous voice.  
  
Shinji looked at her with an odd expression on his face. How long have you been sitting there, Ayanami? he asked after a moment.  
  
I have been sitting in this room for the past two days, she explained easily. Although for some of that time I was asleep or eating nourishment that the Commander provided for me.  
  
My father came here? Shinji didn't quite believe what he had heard. To check on my recovery? he asked.  
  
Rei shook her head. I believe his sole purpose of visitation was to deliver me food, she explained. I apologize for giving you the wrong impression.  
  
Have you really been there for two days? Shinji didn't really believe her, but he couldn't just say she was lying to him.  
  
I have been, she replied easily. Although I have not always been alone. Pilot Soryu, the Major Katsuragi, Mr. Kaji, and Dr. Ritsuko Akagi have all been in this room at one stage or another. Tell me, Ikari, why did you not utilize my suggestion?  
  
What suggestion?  
  
I left a note requesting notification from you if Pilot Soryu injured or abused you in any way over the past two days. Am I given to believe that you chose not to eat or sleep, rather than her forcing you? Shinji was surprised that her voice actually changed somewhat during her last phrase, almost as though the idea upset her in some way.  
  
I didn't see any note like that, Shinji replied. But I chose not to eat. As for sleep... sometimes it is not up to anyone whether we can sleep or not.  
  
I do not understand, Rei said simply.  
  
Shinji sighed. Sometimes bad dreams, or nightmares, keep us awake when we would rather be asleep, he explained. And I'm not sure how else I can tell you that I did not see the note.  
  
I left it for you on the dance pad that you were using before the Major, Mr. Kaji, and myself left your premises, she told him after a moment. I am not sure why you wouldn't have noticed it.  
  
Shinji stood from his bed and stretched. It wasn't there, Ayanami, he answered. he added, noticing the confused look on her face.  
  
I do not believe it to be any fault of yours, Ikari, she replied. However, that is not why I am confused at this time.  
  
Then why? he asked, confused himself now.  
  
I am having a strange sensation, she explained. It is a feeling of lifting, as though I am lighter somehow, but that is illogical.  
  
I think you mean relief, Shinji said with a grin. Something you were hoping happened or didn't happen went the way you were hoping it to, he added.  
  
As in, I was hoping you would recover, she said. When he nodded, she almost grinned, a move that caught Shinji completely off guard. He was not used to a Rei with some types of feelings. And the fact that I thought you simply did not wish for my assurances of your worth? she added.  
  
Shinji asked in surprise. Before he had the full word out of his mouth, he was forced to stop as Rei was suddenly squeezing him hard. As she started to release him, she pressed her lips against his cheek.  
  
Was that correct? she asked, stepping away from him again with her hands at her side once more.  
  
Was... was what correct? Shinji stammered.  
  
The kiss, Rei answered, her voice flat again.  
  
I... I... I guess... I mean... Shinji faltered when she smiled to him again. Twice in one day... he had only ever seen her smile once before, and that was when he had shown concern for her after defeating Ramiel.  
  
Thank you, Rei said with a small nod before moving to the door.  
  
Shinji's voice stopped her, and she turned. First, I don't think I've ever heard you say that before. And second, I think I'm supposed to be the one thanking you...  
  
I apologize, she said with a curt nod before opening the door and stepping out of the room, leaving a very confused Shinji standing in the otherwise empty room.  
  
He sat down after a moment, holding his stomach. It had just growled, reminding him of how bad an idea it had been to skip so many meals in a row. Before he could do anything about it, though, an apple hit him in the side of the head. Looking up, he was shocked to see Kaji standing in the doorway, holding a plate and a can of juice. The plate was piled with food.  
  
Sorry about that, Shinji, slipped out of my hand, he explained easily as he stepped into the room and swung the door shut again. Misato's a tad busy right now, and I thought you might like a bite to eat, he added at Shinji's surprised look.  
  
Shinji said after a moment, taking the plate that was being held before him and starting in on the food right away. He motioned to the chair that Rei had been sitting in earlier, and the man sat down almost right away.  
  
Thought you'd never ask. I've been meaning to have a talk with you for quite some time anyway, Shinji. I guess this gives us as good a chance as any, right? Kaji said with a smile.  
  
Shinji swallowed the food he had in his mouth and nodded. What did you want to talk with me about? he asked.  
  
Well, first of all, I think you need to hear a lot more people tell you how you are doing an excellent thing, fighting the angels. I am always amazed every time you get into an Evangelion, knowing how much you hate doing it. Thank you, he said with a broad smile and a nod.  
  
Shinji shook his head. It's not like I have much choice in the matter, is it? he asked.  
  
Of course you do! Kaji countered. You could just go out and get yourself killed, couldn't you? If you needed a fast way to do it, all you would have to do would be to pull the self-destruct switch, right? No pain, just poof! He clapped his hands together. And no more life, right? No more sorrow, no more sadness... He noticed Shinji nodding in agreement, and he continued. No more happiness, or things to be thankful for. Just the end.  
  
I know, Shinji admitted. But sometimes the end sounds a lot better than the present, he added, not looking up from his food as he said so.  
  
Which is why I'm proud of you, Shinji. Kaji's comment made the boy look up quickly. You haven't taken the easy way out, have you? Given all the times you've risked your life, you've come through every time.  
  
I guess.  
  
That's the spirit! Kaji said, clapping him on the back, almost making him choke. Once he took a drink, Kaji smiled to him again. Now, I have something I want to ask you about. Just for listening, consider the fact that I owe you something that no one else can give, alright?  
  
Like what? Shinji asked, curious.  
  
Information. If I know about something, and you ask me when we are in private, I will answer, without hesitation. Sound fair? When Shinji nodded, not entirely sure what the man meant, Kaji nodded in return. What are the names of the Angels you have faced?  
  
Shinji was confused for a moment, but answered anyway. I fought Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, and Israfel, he replied. The third through seventh Angels respectively.  
  
Ever wonder what happened to the first two? Kaji asked after only a slight pause.  
  
Adam and Lilith? Shinji replied to the question with an answer. Not really. I was never really told, and never thought of it at a time when I could have asked.  
  
Who told you in the first place, then? he asked gently.  
  
The mood darkened almost immediately as Shinji put his chopsticks down at the side of the plate, even though he wasn't finished eating. I've had enough to eat now, he said quietly. Thank you for bringing it to me, he added, standing up from the bed again and walking towards the door.  
  
Kaji's calm voice caused him to pause, his hand on the door. You don't have to tell me. Just promise me that you will never stop. Never stop looking for the truth.  
  
The truth? Shinji asked without turning around.  
  
  
  
Shinji said nothing as he opened the door and started to walk down the hall to the left. Kaji reached over and picked up the half empty plate and stood from the chair. He didn't even get one step, however, when Asuka slipped into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Asuka, I really don't have... Kaji started to say, trying to avoid having the girl latch onto him again. He wanted to go see Misato, and ask her about Shinji, but he had to deal with the leftover food first.  
  
I know how he knows, Asuka interrupted him.  
  
he asked.  
  
I said that I know how Shinji knows the names of the Angels, she repeated. And I know how he could predict their arrival, and when they would attack, she added at his blank stare.  
  
When he recovered from his shock, he sat down again and motioned to the bed to give her a space to sit. He was carefully holding the plate of food in his lap so she couldn't jump up to sit with him in the chair. Once she was sitting, he looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
she asked after a moment. Aren't you going to ask how I know?  
  
The thought did cross my mind, Kaji admitted.  
  
I convinced him to open up to me, she explained. He told me his deepest secret, because I made him believe that he could trust me!  
  
He told you in confidence, and now you are telling me? Kaji asked in surprise.  
  
You wanted to know, didn't you? Asuka pointed out. And now I do. It is all because of his sister.  
  
Kaji was about to interrupt to stop her, but that comment caught him off guard. Shinji never had a sister, Asuka. I think he must have been pulling...  
  
That's what I thought at first, too! she interrupted him again. But it is just a word, he said. She called him her brother, and he called her his sister, that's all. They weren't related, though. But he was the only one who could see her!  
  
I don't think you should... Kaji started to interrupt her train of thought before she could continue and reveal too much more that Shinji had tried to keep locked up.  
  
It was Nephilim! she explained excitedly. He told me that she would warn him of the Angels' approach, but would always call them by name. I hit her by mistake when I first met him, and I was trying to slap him. She didn't give him a chance to ask any questions or make her stop before she dove in again. She didn't survive that battle, which would explain what he's been so depressed about...  
  
Kaji said suddenly, a lot harsher than she had expected.  
  
she asked, surprised by his outburst.  
  
He stood quickly, his face harder than she had remembered seeing it before. He took you into his confidence and trusted you when he needed it the most, and now you just throw that in his face? he demanded. Even when the person he cared for is now dead?  
  
As he slammed the door behind him, Asuka slumped down. She hadn't meant it quite that way. She had just wanted Kaji to notice her again, and to tell her that he was proud of her, too. She hadn't meant to upset him. And now he was probably going to go and tell Misato how she had hurt the Third Child or something. She growled to herself and stood to leave quickly. As she slammed the door shut behind her, she was almost positive that she had seen brown hair ducking around the corner at the end of the hall, but when she arrived there, there was no one there.  
  
--------------------  
  
How could she? Shinji said a lot louder than he had intended. How could she do it to me? How could she just throw my heart around like that?  
  
He was inside a very dirty apartment, standing in front of a bed. Rei Ayanami was sitting on the bed, watching him rant about the room. She had let him in a few minutes earlier, but had not yet said a single word to him.  
  
Once he finally sat down by her bed and held his head, she sat forward. What did Pilot Soryu do to you, Ikari? she asked in as calm a voice as she could muster. The fluctuation that would have been considered normal to most people felt foreign to her, but she ignored it.  
  
She betrayed me, he whispered into his hands.  
  
I do not believe you are giving me enough information to make sense of the problem, she said slowly, wished she had a better way of asking for clarification.  
  
You could have just said come again you know, Shinji said softly.  
  
Come again? Rei asked in surprise, repeating the words.  
  
he replied from behind his hands. Asking for more information if someone didn't give you enough the first time.  
  
That phrase seems so informal, and almost rude, Ikari, she said, shaking her head.  
  
Informal, maybe, Shinji countered. But I am not a superior officer, am I?  
  
I believe you would be one I consider to be a friend, she replied.  
  
I'm glad to hear it, he said softly. As to your question, she betrayed me. I told her something in secret, and the first chance she had, she threw that trust right out the window.  
  
Could you be more specific? she asked him.  
  
I'd rather not get into details, Ayanami, he replied after a moment. I think two people knowing about it aside form myself is too much as it is.  
  
Very well, Ikari. When you are feeling up to trusting my silence, then I will be here to listen, she explained. For now, what can I do to lift the sorrow from your shoulders? she asked. When he remained silent, she leaned toward him. Would a situation like this require more than a simple hug?  
  
I don't think a thousand hugs from a thousand caring people can heal broken trust, he said softly. Only time can do that.  
  
I can not give you time, she said flatly. I can only offer what I can give freely of myself, she added after a moment. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him briefly before pulling back again. But I am not very good at expressing emotions.  
  
I think you are doing a good job, Shinji sniffed, looking up with a faint smile on his face. Your voice sounds, sometimes anyway, more alive, and you are showing through your actions that you care. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he smiled to her more broadly. Thank you, Rei.  
  
I will do whatever I can to come to your aide, Ikari, she said with a smile of her own to match his. The use of her first name had come as a shock to her, but she chose not to mention it at the current time. Somehow it didn't feel right. Now and in the future.  
  
This time, I think just listening was enough, Shinji said as he stood and wiped the remains of the tears from his eyes. I can't thank you enough.  
  
I was simply doing what I wished to do, she replied. I require no thanks.  
  
Well tough, Shinji said with a small grin, trying to make sure she understood what he was saying. Because you are getting them anyway.  
  
I think I understand.  
  
He then looked around the apartment. Do you want help clean up in here? he asked after a moment.  
  
Rei looked at him blankly, and then looked around the small room. If you wish to help me, I would accept, she replied. Though I do not think a repeat of your last visit here is in order this time around.  
  
Shinji blushed immediately when she mentioned that incident. I'm so sorry for that, Rei, he said quickly. I didn't mean to fall on you like that, or grab you ther...  
  
It is alright, Rei interrupted him, colouring a little herself, a feeling which she found surprising and a little unpleasant. It was not a bad thing. I just do not wish to repeat it right now. It does not seem to be a fitting time. Shinji stared at her in amazement as she walked over to her dresser and picked up the glasses that were sitting there. She turned around after a moment and held them out to him. These were your father's, she explained. I do not wish to keep them here any longer. The sight of them sickens me. Do you wish to take them?  
  
When Shinji shook his head, she dropped them on the floor and stepped on them. The rest of the day was spent cleaning the small apartment up. First they took the garbage out, and then Shinji got a bucket of hot, soapy water and started to scrub down the entire apartment from top to bottom. Rei fell asleep on her bed partway through, and so he let himself out as night fell silent, not wanting to wake her.  
  
He did not return home that night. The next day at school, Asuka entered the classroom, expecting to find him there so she could yell at him for not holding up his end of the bargain that they had, but found he wasn't at school, either.  
  
What she was greeted with instead, however, was a slap from Rei in front of the class. Dead silence reigns immediately, and all eyes are on the two pilots at the front of the room. The teacher, who had been at the door about to enter, took a step back and closed the door in front of him.  
  
Asuka said harshly, touching a hand to her cheek. What was that for, Wondergirl? she demanded, tossing her bag to the side to stand fully before the blue haired girl.  
  
Do not violate Ikari's trust again, Rei said in a firm, steady voice. Asuka had never seen someone's eyes flash with anger before, and had never counted on the emotionless Rei to be the first to show her what it looked like.  
  
she asked in surprise, though not backing down. What would you know about it? she said harshly, trying to block out the thoughts that were suddenly in her mind. Kaji had been really upset with her about it... could he have found Shinji and warned him? But then, why would Rei know about it?  
  
I spoke with him yesterday, when he appeared in my apartment, she said in a flat tone again. Her words caused the class that was watching to collectively hold their breaths, at which point Asuka turned on them.  
  
Go watch something else! she demanded before turning back to Rei. What would Shinji be doing at your apartment, anyway? I doubt he's ever even been there before!  
  
He has been there once before, Rei countered at once. He came to bring me my papers from class, and a new swipe card as mine had expired. He caught me at a poor time, but he did visit. And he came yesterday as well, after overhearing a conversation that you held with someone else. She paused then. He did not mention who it was with, though.  
  
If it had just been the two of them in the empty corridors at NERV, Asuka might have backed down a bit to ask her a question. As not, and given that they were in front of the entire class, she stood fuming for a moment before replying. He probably was as perverted there as he is at home anyway! Tried to sneak into bed with you, didn't he?  
  
Ikari did not spend the night with me, Pilot Soryu, she replied. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again. It is obvious at this time that he did not return to his residence last night, either, given that I have been informed that you are now staying at the Katsuragi residence full time, as Mr. Kaji has refused to give you lodgings. Before Asuka could respond, Rei walked passed her to the door. It is apparent that Ikari requires the aide of someone who does not wish to see him harm. I will attempt to locate him before returning, she announced. Asuka turned to reply, but the albino girl was already out of the class and down the hall.  
  
Asuka ran into the teacher, who was standing just outside. She stepped back into the classroom and looked to the students, who immediately looked away from her, whistling or pretending to be talking with their classmates.  
  
Are you going to go look for him? Hikari hissed to Asuka.  
  
Look for that baka? Asuka laughed. She then paused, and looked to the class again. But I think I will find Wondergirl. She has an appointment with five of my friends... she said, folding one of her hands into a fist and clenching it tightly. She pushed passed the teacher as he walked in, and heard Hikari make her usual commands before she was too far away from the class to hear anything else.  
  
She stalked home almost immediately, after determining that no one was watching her, muttering curses in both Japanese and German all the way. How could that hütain have done that to me? she shouted as she slammed the door. She knew that no one was home, as Misato was at work and Shinji was nowhere to be found. What gave her the all-mighty right?  
  
That would have been you, a quiet voice said from the living room. Asuka spun around in the kitchen to see who was there, but all she saw was the red hair on the back of the couch. Coming around in front, the German girl could only stare for a moment before regaining her composure.  
  
she started, faltering again.  
  
The girl on the couch was the same young girl who had spoken to her before she had awakened after the accident that she had shared with Shinji. Instead of being nude this time, however, she was wearing a white dress. A dress that Asuka recognized instantly, even though it now appeared to be glowing slightly.  
  
When the girl said nothing else, Asuka finally managed to get a full sentence out, once her shock had worn off. I thought you were dead.  
  
Ah, so you do know who I am, she said in a calming voice. Asuka could feel the anger melting from her, despite her attempts to hold onto it as tightly as possible.  
  
But you can't be Nephilim, Asuka objected. She died.  
  
I believe we have covered that already.  
  
Would you start explaining yourself, or do I have to force it out of you? Asuka demanded angrily.  
  
I find it difficult to believe that you would strike a child on purpose, she said. The girl then sighed. Though, after what you did to my brother, I suppose it wouldn't be that far a stretch, would it?  
  
What would you know about it? Asuka asked, trying to keep her anger up as a mask, but failing before the young Nephilim.  
  
He told you about me, she whispered. He told you something he did not want to share with anyone else. Why do you think he would do that?  
  
Asuka didn't reply right away. She wanted to, but something about the girl's voice was forcing her to think her answer through a bit more carefully than she had been planning. Because he was lost, and I was there. When Nephilim shook her head, Asuka bit her lip. Fine. You going to tell me, then, or do you want me to keep guessing?  
  
He saw in you a friend, Soryu Asuka Langley, the child whispered. And right now, I don't know if he was wrong or not. Do you?  
  
What do you mean? Asuka demanded. What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be out finding Shinji?  
  
Nephilim burst into tears at the mention of his name, and Asuka sat back in alarm, clearly not having expected such a response. Before she could say anything to the child, she was shaking her head vigorously. He can't see me again! He can't! It would tear him apart!  
  
Asuka asked despite herself. He misses you, and has been extremely depressed recently, or maybe you have been too busy watching me to realize this...  
  
I have been watching my brother, she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. And I know that you have brought him great comfort. So has Ayanami Rei, she added after a moment. He needs friends right now. Toji and Kensuke are friends, but not the kind he can speak to. He can't relate to them. Only to other pilots.  
  
Then he's a baka, Asuka muttered.  
  
I am going to show you something, Nephilim said after a moment. When she held out her hand, Asuka saw that she was holding Shinji's SDAT Player out to her. Not entirely sure what was going on, she took it gingerly and put in one of the earphones, while Nephilim put in the other. Now listen, and watch, the child's soothing voice came to her ears. She tried to fight the feeling off, but Asuka suddenly had a great sinking feeling, and then she could no longer move. The living room swirled in front of her, and when the room stopped spinning, she found herself sitting on the couch in the middle of the road.  
  
She tried to dive to the side when she saw Misato's car coming barrelling down towards her. Nephilim's hand was on her leg, though, and she found herself stuck in place. The car swerved to a stop in front of them anyway. Asuka tried to apologize to Misato, but it quickly became apparent that they couldn't even see her, the couch, or Nephilim.  
  
It was then that she noticed the other passengers in the car. Shinji was in the front seat, and in the back, between stacks of beer cases, was another Nephilim. Misato was looking at something through a set of binoculars. Asuka found herself forced to look in the same direction, and would have gasped if she could have.  
  
The third Angel, the one she had heard Shinji refer to as Sachiel, was standing in the middle of Toyko-3, with dozens of military planes around it, attacking it. They suddenly cleared aside, and she looked back as she heard Misato gasp.  
  
What is it? Shinji asked the question that Asuka was thinking, looking back at the creature again as several tanks were wiped out in a single attack from it.  
  
They're going to use an N2 mine! Misato cried in response.  
  
A Non-Nuclear mine? Asuka heard the second Nephilim asked from the back seat. Before Shinji could say anything in response to her, the girl had unbuckled her seat belt and shot out the open window closest to the angel.  
  
A moment later, Misato dove at Shinji, covering him with her body this time as he had done for Nephilim earlier. Before Asuka could worry about herself or the Nephilim sitting next to her, there was a sudden flash of light, followed by an enormous eruption of energy and heat. It washed passed the car, and the couch shook in the street, but otherwise didn't move as the shock wave passed by them, wiping out trees, rocks, and even the road on either side of them. The car itself looked to be fine as well.  
  
Shinji looked around Misato at the same time that Asuka looked up to see the young girl standing before the car with her arms spread out, as though she had just protected the vehicle from harm. Before he could ask her if she was alright, she crawled back into the window and collapsed in the back seat.  
  
Are you alright? Asuka heard him ask, concerned.  
  
Misato replied, obviously assuming that he was talking to her as Nephilim groaned and rolled over.  
  
I'm okay... Nephilim replied at the same time. Just tired.  
  
Misato slowly climbed off the younger boy and got out of the car. Would you look at that? she asked as Shinji clamoured out as well on his side. It looked like the blast had been split down the middle, and the two waves had crashed around the car that had been parked in the street. I guess someone up there likes me, she said with a chuckle, looking to Shinji for his reaction.  
  
Shinji didn't say anything, but he did look back to the back seat, seeing Nephilim calmly asleep as though nothing had happened. I guess, he replied eventually. Did... did Sachiel get destroyed by that?  
  
Why do you keep calling the Angel that? Misato asked, freezing before she got into the car again and staring at him with her dark green eyes. Is that a name or something?  
  
Before Asuka could hear the response, the world spun around her again. What is this? she asked as everything melted together.  
  
I am showing you a couple of things, Nephilim said calmly from her place on the couch next to the Second Child. I feel it will help you.  
  
How would... Asuka began, but stopped as the world stopping spinning, and they found themselves at the side of the large Evangelion chamber.  
  
She noticed at once that her Unit-02 was not present, nor was Unit-00. Unit-01, however, was sitting in the centre of the room, only its head above the red cooling bakelite liquid. Asuka tried to ask Nephilim what was going on, but found she couldn't move at all. Those in the room seemed not to even notice them.  
  
a cold voice said from behind her. Automatically, though she didn't try to move, she looked behind the couch and found Commander Ikari, Shinji's father, standing there. He walked through the couch, making it obvious that it wasn't even there, and stopped at the ledge.  
  
Yes, Commander? Ritsuko's voice came from beneath the bridge. Looking more carefully, Asuka saw that the doctor was strapped in, repairing something quickly.  
  
Misato has finally returned. Would you bring her and the boy she has with her in here. He said the question like an order, and it was obvious that it was to be taken as such. Ritsuko nodded and pulled herself up.  
  
The Commander disappeared up a staircase at the side at the same time that Ritsuko passed through the couch and out the door behind Asuka and Nephilim. There was only the sound of mechanics moving about the large room form quite some time before anything changed.  
  
The lights suddenly went out, which startled Asuka. She heard movement behind them, and turned to see in the dim light of the hall Misato and Ritsuko. Behind them was a worried, almost sickly looking Shinji. At his side was another copy of Nephilim.  
  
They can not see either of us, the Nephilim on the couch said, as though she could sense the question that Asuka wanted to ask, but couldn't.  
  
Asuka didn't reply, as she couldn't, but she heard Shinji's voice the next moment. Where are all the lights? Shinji asked, concerned, only to be echoed by the Nephilim at his side. He sounded almost more spineless than Asuka had thought beforehand.  
  
Don't be scared, the Nephilim with Shinji said suddenly as she stopped fidgeting in the darkness and gripped at his hand tighter than before.  
  
Before Shinji, Asuka, or the second Nephilim could question this comment, the lights suddenly came on again, revealing the fact that Shinji was standing before the giant purple head with a massive horn sticking out of the Evangelion Unit-01. He cried out in surprise and fell backwards. What the hell is that? he asked in a loud voice.  
  
He looked back to his book as Shinji's Nephilim released his hand, walking forward to touch the huge creation before them. You won't find anything about that in there, Ritsuko said calmly. This is man's ultimate humanoid fighting machine. It is a synthetic life form known as the Evangelion. Built in secret, this is Unit 01, and is mankind's last hope.  
  
So this is what my father was working on, Shinji said coldly. Asuka was startled by the intensity in his voice. She had never heard him speak with such malice before.  
  
a sharp voice said from higher up. Shinji looked up quickly, even as Asuka did likewise, and saw a tall man silhouette against the lights in a tunnel higher up in the wall, above the head of the Evangelion. It's been a while, he added. Asuka knew it to be his father at once, and she wondered if he caught on as well.  
  
Shinji stared at his father for a moment, and Misato and Ritsuko looked between the two of them quickly, not sure what they should do. Why did you call me here? Shinji asked his father after a moment's silence. The fact that he was yelling at his father, and speaking back to the high Commander of NERV impressed Asuka. Even if she didn't want to admit it.  
  
Before the older man could answer, there was a crash from higher up. A siren started to blare within the base, and a voice came over the intercom. The Angel has revived and is attacking the Geo-Front directly with it's positron weapon.  
  
Katsuragi, Akagi, Gendo Ikari said coldly. Both snapped to attention, and then Misato looked to Shinji quickly before looking back. Prepare Unit 01.  
  
Misato demanded, taking a step forward. What about Unit 00? Is it still in stasis? We don't even have a pilot for this thing! she pointed out.  
  
One has just been delivered, Ritsuko said with a cold voice that almost matched the Commander's. Her hand clamped onto Shinji's shoulder, and he looked up to her in surprise. You will pilot it, Shinji.  
  
he demanded in shock.  
  
Don't worry, Nephilim said quickly, trying to get her words in before anyone else started to speak. I'll come with you.  
  
He only had that much warning? Asuka whispered to Nephilim, surprised by her ability to move suddenly. Nephilim nodded, and the German girl was frozen in place again, watching the scene unfold before them once again.  
  
It took Rei seven months to synchronize with her EVA enough to even attempt to move it! He just got here! Misato objected.  
  
Repelling the Angel takes top priority, Misato. He has a chance, better than anyone else. Why do you think he was sent for? We have to do this, otherwise it will be too late, Ritsuko replied. He just has to sit in the seat. No one expects more than that. He has a chance. You understand, don't you, Caption Katsuragi?  
  
Shinji looked from his father to his Nephilim and back again. Nephilim walked forward and grabbed his hand again. It'll be alright, she said.  
  
You called me for this? Shinji asked in surprise. To pilot this thing? Against the Angel up there? You want me to fight in a life and death battle for you?  
  
Not for me, Gendo replied, his voice cold enough to bend steel. For mankind. I called you here because I had a use for you.  
  
This must be a joke, Shinji muttered. Why does it have to be me? he asked in a louder voice. You want me to throw my life away? Again, he was talking back. Why hadn't he ever shown this type of spine to her?  
  
Not if you follow my orders, Gendo replied.  
  
Even I have my limits, father! Shinji cried. This just isn't something I can do! I can't pilot it!  
  
If you are going to pilot it, do it now, and quickly. If not, then leave!  
  
Shinji froze. He was obviously thinking about something, but he said nothing in response. Misato leaned next to him, and though she spoke softly, her words carried through the large chamber easily.  
  
Get into it, Misato said softly. Shinji looked to her in surprise. Why did you come here? she asked, almost as though she knew what he would have been thinking about. You must confront your father, and you must confront yourself.  
  
I know! But I just can't! Not like this...  
  
Call for Rei, the Commander said calmly, turning his back on Shinji and the others. Our spare is useless. She will have to do it.  
  
There was another explosion above, and there was a sound behind Asuka and Nephilim. Through the door rolled a gurney with a girl lying down on it. There was an IV bag hanging next to the bed, and three orderlies were helping push the bed towards the three standing before the giant head. Asuka knew it to be Rei at once, though she had never seen such severe injuries. The girl had her head wrapped in bandages, and one eye was covered. There was gauze and bandages wrapped about her chest, and one of her arms was in a sling.  
  
Shinji could only stare at the girl, along with Asuka. It was obvious, however, that the first thing he noticed wasn't the bandages. It was the opposite reaction that Asuka had had when she first saw Nephilim. Rei's eyes looked almost identical to the young girl's.  
  
Shinji looked to Nephilim quickly, and then back to the girl. There was another explosion, and part of the ceiling caved in above them. The gurney suddenly tipped, sending the girl sprawling. He dove to try and catch her, and barely managed. Asuka was surprised by the sudden speed he had. He then braced himself for impact, as he had seen the rock falling from above. Asuka tried to cry out and dodge herself, but the rock simply crashed through her and Nephilim.  
  
There was a strange metallic clang which brought her attention back to Shinji at once, and then there was silence. It didn't last for long though, before the shouting started.  
  
It broke free of its arm restraints!  
  
How could it do that without power?  
  
How could that happen without a pilot?  
  
What is going on around here?  
  
Did it protect Shinji? Misato asked Ritsuko quietly over the din.  
  
I... don't know, she admitted after a moment.  
  
Shinji looked down at the First Child as she moaned and grimaced in pain. She looked at him for a moment before Asuka saw that she was bleeding from a wound in her back, and the blood was dripping onto the floor. When Shinji removed his hand from her back, he found it covered in crimson.  
  
Let me do it. Just tell me how to get in, he said softly, standing tall after he put Rei back into the righted gurney. As the scene faded before her eyes, Asuka was sure that she had never seen Shinji looking so brave.  
  
The world spun again before Asuka could say anything, and then the living room came into focus again. Asuka stood from the couch quickly before things could take another spin. She stood breathing heavily, looking at Nephilim, who was looking back calmly.  
  
What the hell was all that about? she demanded.  
  
As I said, I wanted to show you more of my brother. There is a lot you do not know about him. And a lot he does not know about himself, Nephilim replied.  
  
Why me, though?  
  
Did you know that he took care of me when I was sick? the girl answered the question with one of her own. Without waiting for an answer, she went on. It was terrible. He said I had a fever of close to 115 degrees, and was throwing up almost constantly. Of course, I barely remember any of it.  
  
How did he take care of you? Asuka asked. She was amazed that he had been able to, for with a fever of that high, it was rare that the patient could be saved, and she knew it.  
  
He convinced Misato to let him stay home from school, claiming to be sick himself. He fought with her for most of the morning, at which point she finally allowed it, provided he would agree to take over all her chores when he recovered, Nephilim replied. He bathed me in cold water, washing my back, which I remember felt really nice. He even held my hair out of the way when I had to throw up. He was constantly changing the ice packs that he had put under the mattress of his bed, which he was letting me sleep in. I don't think he stopped moving until I was feeling better.  
  
Why didn't he get sick, too, then? Asuka asked.  
  
It was not an illness that humans are prone to, Nephilim replied slowly.  
  
Not an illness... Asuka trailed off before she turned on the child again. Then just what are you? A Dämon?  
  
I did not tell my brother, and I will not tell you. It is enough that you know that I am not an enemy of man, she explained. But it was the illness that lead to my death.  
  
  
  
It eroded my AT Field until I could no longer keep my form, Nephilim explained. Even now, I am just a projection. You could pass your hand through me, and I would not feel it.  
  
Then how did you hold his SDAT Player?  
  
It took great concentration.  
  
Asuka sat down on the couch again after a moment and sighed. Can I tell you something, Nephilim? she asked. If you promise not to tell anyone else, that is...  
  
I will keep my word better than you did, the girl replied.  
  
Asuka winced at the barb, but knew it to be true anyway. I didn't mean to hurt him. Really, I didn't, she explained. It was just... Kaji had to know, you know? It wasn't that I was betraying his trust, I was just... she trailed off when she saw Nephilim shaking her head. Fine. I did. Happy? I hurt him, I lied to him and cheated him, and now I feel bad? Happy now?  
  
Nephilim replied, standing as well. I do not want anyone feeling bad, she added. What do you want me to do about it, though?  
  
I want his trust again. I don't know why, but I do. I just know that it is not something that I can get. I threw it away... Asuka sighed, sitting back on the couch. Even though she didn't want to admit it, there was something about the girl next to her that was forcing her to admit her deepest feelings. She looked up when Nephilim stepped in front of her, holding out a hand that was clenched tightly around something. A golden chain was dangling beneath her hand.  
  
Take this. Wear it until he says something about it, she said in a steady tone. The hand opened, spilling a strange necklace into Asuka's outstretched hands. Then I want you to take it off and put it around his neck without a word, and then leave the room.  
  
How would that help? Asuka asked, looking at the necklace finally. It was a golden cross, with a sapphire at the tips. In the centre of the cross was a diamond that sparkled in the fluorescent lighting.  
  
It will not be an instant fix, Nephilim admitted. But it will be enough to make him start trying to trust you again. She then stiffened. If you break his trust again, I am afraid that you will break him, as well. Let me see your heart now.  
  
Asuka sat back in the couch quickly, covering herself with her hands. she demanded, shocked by the sudden command. She didn't want to open her heart to anyone, especially not someone she didn't even know.  
  
Nephilim said nothing as she held a hand up to Asuka. There was an odd white glow, and Asuka felt something pulling at her heartstrings. Looking down, she saw the glow was over her left breast as well. When the hand fell back, Nephilim smiled. You do feel bad, she said softly. Bitte sei nett zu meinem Bruder, she whispered. Don't break his trust.  
  
When Asuka looked up again, the young, quiet redhead was gone. She pulled the necklace over her head, and tucked it into her blouse. After taking a deep breath, she stood and walked over to the balcony to look outside.  
  
But what if he breaks mine? Asuka whispered to herself. She sighed and leaned against the railing. Is he with Wondergirl right now?  
  
---------------------  
  
German Translations:   
  
Perversling: Pervert  
Erinnerst du dich: Remember  
Ausgezeichnet: Excellent  
Verdammt richtag: Damn straight  
Dämon: Demon  
Bitte sei nett zu meinem Bruder: Please treat my brother well.  
  
If any of these are wrong, sorry! I am trying, but I do not speak German myself, so if any of these are wrong, I wouldn't know to look at them. Just let me know, and I will fix them.  
  
- Updated: Thanks to JimmyWolk and Puddle of LCL for the help. I know when I'm over my head, and with languages that I don't know, I will always welcome the help. And I very well might take you up on that offer, JimmyWolk, though I will be cutting back a little, seeing as how of the six things that I haven't used before, only one of them was right...  
  
nova10: Glad to have been of service. I'm glad you like this story, but I am afraid you will have to wait awhile to find out how the story will turn out. Like a lot of my work, this piece is alive, and I will take it where it will go. So it will be as big a surprise to you as it will be to me:)  
And, since you couldn't wait, here is another chapter. Another long chapter.  
  
Shadow: Again, nice name. I am glad that you like the seemingly OOC Asuka, I do too. I am glad to hear that a lot of people like fics that way, and I have noticed that once a fic gets going, all characters get their own twists anyway. And, I guess I should mention this, here is the update. Yours happens to be one of the reviewers who I see no pieces posted for (as it is done without signing in). If you would like me to review any of your work, please let me know which pieces.  
  
nicknack: The romance factor. R factor. Whatever. I have thought about this, too, but I think this chapter helps dispel the previous thoughts. I hope, anyway. By the end, I think it is obvious that Asuka feels something for him, though it is doubtful that she would ever act on it. She would be happier just getting him to trust her again. As for Rei's involvement... well, you can see it here. There will be a decision later, but I will not say which direction it will take. I'm not sure if I know right now myself.  
  
tiberus: Glad you still like it. The wait for the next chapter will probably have to be more patient, though. I'm starting to fall behind in other things (not to mention counter reviews... but I'll be dealing with those by the end of the week at the latest...)  
  
Rusty Knights Productions: I thought the same thing when I saw the show. It just wasn't right. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? In the manga it is handled a little better, but not much. He just sort of goes along with Kaji's suggestion, no real objection. Glad you like the change. And I think some interesting things will be happening soon, too.  
  
Knife Hand: Thanks for the suggestion. If you were to check out the summary now, you might see something close to that... thanks. And I'm glad you are happy to see more of this.  
  
Cyber-Undead: Good. Glad it fits in canon. And I understand not having read the manga yet. I haven't read it all yet, just a few of the books. I didn't really understand the whole perfection synch either, and that was the best I could come up with. And I think it makes sense, and I'm glad you do too. And I guess it is obvious that I am keeping it up now, isn't it?  
  
RichardRahl: I understand, don't worry. I'm glad to get reviews anyway. Hopefully you will have very little to say about this chapter, too...  
  
Adyen: Well, hopefully you can get a better idea now. I know that it won't be what everyone likes, but whatever.


	4. Necklace of Karador,Some Fatherly Advice

I think I am starting to lose all creditability when I say that I will not be updating for a while. If I haven't yet, then this will probably do it. Every time I have said I won't update soon as I have other things I have to attend to, I seem to update in two days or less...  
  
Hope no one minds.  
  
I noticed I didn't say this the last couple of chapters, and so I might as well say it now. I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters. I do not think that I would be posting this here if I did, do you? That right belongs to Gainax, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, and a few others.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Four: The Necklace of Karator and Some Fatherly Advice  
  
The lights turned on suddenly, and brown eyes blinked rapidly. He had been lying on the couch as though asleep, but he had just been staring into the empty space above himself for quite some time now. Now that the lights were on, he found himself staring into one of them, the light burning patterns into his vision as he turned his head slowly to look at the unshaven man standing by the doorway.  
  
"Kaji," Shinji said simply.  
  
"Feeling any better yet?" Kaji asked the boy kindly, sitting down at the end of the couch where Shinji's feet didn't reach. He had been there for almost a week, only moving to eat and bathe, and otherwise he slept on the couch.  
  
"Not really," he muttered his reply, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Some pain will never go away, Shinji," Kaji said quietly, putting a hand on the boy's ankle to reassure him through a light touch as well. "And I am very sorry if I am a part of your pain right now..."  
  
"It's not your fault, Kaji," Shinji said, opening his eyes again, though this time he seemed to be focused on the ponytail the man wore. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I am sorry if..."  
  
"There is no trouble," Kaji interrupted him before he could go any further. "I am honoured to know that you think highly enough of me to come to me when you feel lost."  
  
"You are the only one I know..."  
  
"Misato has been good to you," Kaji interrupted him again. There was a pause before he continued. "She tells me that you have been speaking with her each day. I'm glad you don't want to shut her out of your life, too."  
  
"Am I living a lie?" Shinji asked after a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Am I kidding myself? I have to go back sooner or later, don't I?" Shinji pointed out. "I will have to see her again when the next Angel attacks, right?"  
  
"Yes," Kaji said slowly. There was another long silence, and then he spoke again, repeating something he had said for the past several days. "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you..."  
  
Shinji looked at him for a moment, meeting his eye with a look of complete disbelief. "I heard what she said, remember?" Shinji asked quietly. It was the first time he had replied to Kaji's attempts to apologize on Asuka's behalf. He only wished that he knew if she was truly sorry or not.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then how can you tell me that she didn't mean it? 'He told me his deepest secret, because I convinced him he could trust me...' Sound familiar?" Shinji demanded, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his legs as he pulled them up onto the couch as well.  
  
"I should have stopped her," Kaji said when he stopped. "I am as much to blame as she is, Shinji," he pointed out.  
  
"I doubt even you could have stopped her, not when she had her heart set on hurting me like that..." He looked up to Kaji and paused. It looked like he wanted to say something, but was hesitating.  
  
"I am just looking for the truth, Shinji," the man said quietly. "Nothing more. Nothing less. And I would encourage you to do the same."  
  
"Nephilim was special," Shinji began, but he faltered quickly.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."  
  
"You know some already," Shinji said, shaking his head. "And like I said earlier, I trust you not to tell anyone else. I don't see this as being anything that would be involved in a quest for truth."  
  
"I must warn you, Shinji, that I use my knowledge to gain knowledge."  
  
Shinji nodded, saying that he understood what the man was saying completely. "She never told me what she was, or where she had come from. I always knew, deep down anyway, that she wasn't human. I mean, humans can be seen by everyone, right?" he pointed out.  
  
"So Asuka was right when she said no one else could see her?"  
  
"I think she might have seen her once," Shinji admitted. "She said it after she woke up from being injured the first time we fought against Israfel, though I'm not sure if I believe her now."  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't mention that fact to me," Kaji mussed to himself during Shinji's pause.  
  
"I'm sure she would have, if you had given her more time. I'm sure she had a lot more to say..." He shook his head. "My sister became very sick just before the battle against Ramiel," he explained. "Extremely sick. I missed school for almost two weeks, just to try and help her get better."  
  
"When did she recover?" Kaji prodded when Shinji faltered again.  
  
"I don't know if she ever really did," Shinji admitted. "She watched from Misato's apartment's balcony when Rei and I fought Ramiel. She said she gave me the strength to destroy the AT Field from so far away. Misato and Ritsuko still have a hard time explaining what really happened."  
  
"Misato swears that she saw you glowing," Kaji explained. "Says you seemed to be more powerful, almost as though a higher power was granting you extra strength for a fraction in time."  
  
"She glowed," Shinji whispered, forcing Kaji to listen more carefully. "In the dark, she glowed. Her dress stopped glowing when she lost it..."  
  
Kaji passed a glass of juice to Shinji, and had him drink it before he would let him continue. He knew that he was asking the boy to relive painful memories. Hopefully good memories, too, but he had to know the good and bad.  
  
"You said you don't think she ever recovered?"  
  
"I think she was faking it, to keep me from worrying," Shinji sighed. "I still thought she was quite warm, but she refused to let me even check her temperature. She said that she was fine. But she wasn't..."  
  
"How do you know?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Because Gaghiel didn't even touch her. I know that. I saw her on the deck of the ship just before he attacked, but I know that she wasn't hit."  
  
"How do you know, though?"  
  
"Her dress was clean," Shinji explained. "Even though it was in the water, if she had been struck, the blood would never have come out completely from the white dress."  
  
Kaji stood from the couch after a moment and went to get his coat. He tossed another one to Shinji. "I think it is about time that I brought you back to the real world, Shinji," he said as kindly as he could.  
  
"I don't want to see her again, Kaji," Shinji said, not moving from the couch. "I just..."  
  
"You could try," Kaji admitted. "You could try, even, to avoid all human contact for the rest of your life. I'm sure I could find you a place where it would be just you, and only you, forever. That way you would never be hurt again, right?" he asked.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad..." Shinji mussed.  
  
"You wouldn't survive very long," Kaji pointed out. "You have no survival skills. In the wilderness, you would die within a few weeks."  
  
"I'd get to be with my sister again, though," Shinji countered.  
  
"There is no guarantee," Kaji said quietly. He then stopped at the door. "I won't force you to go back. But I want to show you something, something in my backyard. Just because."  
  
Shinji stood from the old brown couch slowly. Something about the way Kaji was talking was making him take things in a lot more than he had been. The living room was a light blue, and he saw a picture sitting on top of the television that he hadn't noticed earlier. A picture of Misato.  
  
As he followed Kaji through the living room door to the back entrance of his house, he counted no less than six other pictures of his guardian. He chose to remain quiet about them, though, as he stepped out into the morning sun. The grass was incredibly green and full in the backyard of Kaji's house, and there was a huge patch of melons in the back corner of the yard. The whole thing was cut off from the outside world by a large picket fence that was badly in need of paint.  
  
"What do you see here?" Kaji asked him, stopping in front of the patch of watermelons.  
  
"Fruit," Shinji replied with a shrug. "A lot of watermelons. Do you grow these?" he asked, looking up to the man in surprise. He hadn't seemed like the kind to have a garden of any type.  
  
Kaji nodded. "Even though every year, dozens of them go to waste and die thanks to rot, I still continue to plant more. And I will continue to watch them grow silently in my yard."  
  
"Isn't that kind of pointless?" Shinji asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset the man who had been so kind to him over the last week.  
  
"Maybe," Kaji said with a shrug. "But sometimes, it is the little things in life that are worth living for. Even though I have to watch these die, I can also watch them grow again. Understand?"  
  
"Not really," Shinji sighed.  
  
"Give it time," Kaji replied with a kind smile. "You'll understand eventually." He paused for a moment before putting a hand on Shinji's shoulder, and the two continued to stand there, looking at the watermelons. Kaji offered to let Shinji water them, but once that was done, the two sat in the backyard in silence, watching the still, silent, unmoving watermelons.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Asuka turned in surprise, and found Hikari running down the mall towards her. She smiled and waited until her friend was next to her before the two started walking together. "Buying stuff for the school trip?"  
  
"Yup," Asuka admitted, holding up two bags of clothes. "I'm looking forward to getting away from this city and to the beaches."  
  
"Have you picked up a bathing suit yet?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Not yet. You?"  
  
"Let's go have a look," the class rep suggested, bowing her friend ahead of her. Asuka laughed and walked into the store, leaving her other bags at the checkout as she was asked. The two made their way to the back of the store, and the redhead started looking at the hundreds of suits found along the back wall.  
  
"Think Toji would like this one?" Hikari asked, holding a small, one piece green suit against her and looking to Asuka for her opinion.  
  
"Why would that matter?" Asuka asked. "He's an idiot."  
  
Hikari blushed and put the suit back on the rack before picking up another. "He has a sensitive side, too, you know. He seemed very worried when I told him that I couldn't find Shinji to give him his papers for the week."  
  
"Then he's a bigger idiot than I thought," Asuka said harshly, picking up a bikini that was a light blue. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, holding it against her, before tossing it back towards the rack. It fell to the ground, but she didn't stoop to pick it up. 'Blue is not my colour,' she thought to herself. The blue happened to be the exact shade of the First Child's hair.  
  
"You aren't worried?" Hikari asked in amazement. "I mean, he is your roommate, after all, right? And a fellow pilot as well, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but that baka can do whatever he wants for all I care," Asuka said with a wave of her hand. She forced the next thought that passed through her mind out as quickly as it came. 'Except Wondergirl.' She picked up a green one piece, the very suit that Hikari had looked at earlier, and held it against her friend. "This one looks good on you. Goes well with your brown hair."  
  
"I tried that earlier, and you didn't seem to like it," Hikari pointed out. Asuka looked at it for a moment, and then shrugged, putting it back quickly before taking down several bikinis to look at against herself. "Everything alright?" her friend asked after a moment, and after Asuka had thrown each suit into a heap on the ground.  
  
"It's fine," Asuka said quickly. "Just feeling a little sick to my stomach, that's all. I can't get the thought of you and the stooge out of my head."  
  
"Or is it..." Hikari said slyly. "The fact that you can't get the thought of Shinji and Ayanami out of your head?"  
  
"That hütain?" Asuka demanded angrily. "She's got nothing to do with anything! The baka, either!"  
  
Hikari didn't reply as she picked up the green suit again, happy with it. "I think Shinji mentioned in his introduction that he liked red," she muttered to herself.  
  
"So?" Asuka said angrily, ripping several other suits off the rack before throwing them on the ground. She then saw a red and white striped bikini with a zipper to do up the top, and ties to hold up the bottom. She held it against herself and found that the red went perfectly with her hair, and the white really brought out her skin. "I think this one is nice. What do you think?"  
  
Hikari looked at it for a moment before letting out a sharp gasp and reaching forward to touch the gold chain that she had just noticed Asuka had around her neck. "Who gave you that?" she asked, excitedly. New jewelry often meant good things.  
  
Asuka pulled the necklace out from her blouse slowly, and looked down at the four points on it. She turned it over in her hands, and noticed on the tip of the one point that was attached to the chain was a small symbol, too small for her to make out clearly.  
  
Hikari grabbed at her hand almost at once anyway, to get a better look at the object on the end. The sapphires and diamond were still sparkling, even though they were not in direct light, or even close thanks to Hikari's head being in the way. She ran her fingers along each point in amazement, and then looked back to Asuka. "So?"  
  
"So? A... friend gave it to me," Asuka said quickly, stuffing it back into her blouse.  
  
"Was that before or after you supposedly broke his trust?" Hikari asked carefully.  
  
"Hikari!" Asuka said sharply. "It wasn't that baka or anything!"  
  
"Oh!" Hikari gasped in surprise. "I'm... I'm sorry, Asuka. I didn't know there was someone else. I wouldn't have kept making fun of you about Shinji had I known. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"There isn't anyone else," Asuka interrupted her. Without another word, she picked up her selection again and went to the counter to pay for it. Once the two left the store with all of their purchases again, neither spoke of anything discussed in the store again.  
  
As the two were talking in the food court after stopping for a quick snack, Asuka looked up and could have sworn she saw Shinji step out of a high end dress store. She told Hikari that she would be right back, and then took off through the mall to try and catch him.  
  
When she reached the corner where she had lost sight of him, she found that he was no where to be found. A little disappointed by her failure, she returned to the store where she thought she had seen him and asked the clerk. She then found out that she had been mistaken, and no boy had actually come in for quite some time after all.  
  
Returning to the table, she saw Hikari's questioning glance and sighed as she sat back down. "Thought I saw someone," she explained after a moment.  
  
"Someo..." Hikari stopped, and gasped again. "Oh! And?"  
  
"And it wasn't him," Asuka said, leaning back in her chair again with a drawn out sigh.  
  
"Sorry," Hikari offered. She then saw the glance that Asuka was suddenly fixing her with, and she shook her head. "I won't say a word, don't worry. Not to anyone."  
  
"He had better not be with Wondergirl right now..." Asuka muttered, leaning forward on her hands as Hikari finished off her drink and sat back again.  
  
--------------------  
  
'This appears to have been a waste of time,' Rei thought to herself as she stopped by the exit of one of the stores in the mall. She was watching two people in the food court carefully, and then shook her head. 'Pilot Soryu has not seen Ikari either. This is indeed distressing..."  
  
She made her way out of the large shopping complex quietly, and stopped once she was in the shade of the building. A loud beeping noise was coming from her side, and she reached down to take out her cell phone.  
  
Looking at the number, she sighed and returned it to the case without answering. That made three calls in the last week that she would have ignored from NERV. Whatever they needed her for could wait a little while longer.  
  
She thought that maybe she should have answered, just so she could have asked if the Section Two agents knew where Ikari was. She sighed to herself when she realized that they wouldn't have told her, even if they did know.  
  
"I have been in dereliction of duty," she said aloud to herself, her voice sounding flat to her own ears suddenly. "But that does not matter at the moment. Ikari has not been seen by anyone in almost a week." Rei thought for a moment, and then started to walk towards the apartment buildings on the other side of the town. She knew where the Major's apartment was. Even if Ikari wasn't there, she could at least ask the Major again if she had heard any news. She knew that Pilot Soryu would not be there at the current time.  
  
It was high noon when Rei finally arrived at the large apartment complex. Scanning her infallible memory quickly, she remembered what number apartment she was looking for and pushed the button for the elevator. She heard a cry from behind her, and turned to see the lavender haired woman she was looking for hailing her. She stepped into the elevator, but held it for the Major.  
  
She said nothing as the woman panted to catch her breath, but after a moment she reached out and pressed the red button labelled Stop. The ride shook to a halt at once, and the Major looked to her quickly.  
  
"You refused to answer my question earlier, Major," Rei said calmly.  
  
"And?" Misato asked. "You wanted to ask me again when I could not escape, that it?"  
  
"That is correct," Rei replied, aware of a touch of humour to her voice suddenly. She knew it wouldn't last through her question, though. "I wish to ensure that Ikari is doing alright. Could you please tell me where I might find him?"  
  
"You know I can't do that, Rei," Misato said with a sigh. "And you didn't have to stop the elevator to ask me, either..."  
  
"I expect an answer, Major," Rei said, her voice harsh suddenly. "I do not wish to be kept in the dark about this. I am too worried to concentrate during synch tests, and I am concerned that, should an Angel suddenly attack, I would not be able to operate without the knowledge that Ikari is in good hands."  
  
Misato took a deep breath and looked carefully to the First Child again, startled by the look in her red eyes. She looked almost on the verge of tears. "Start the elevator, Rei," she demanded. When Rei did not move, Misato pulled the button out herself, and then turned to the other occupant before she could even move. "I do know where he is, Rei. But I will not break his trust that he places in me. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Can you at least tell me if he is being taken care of?" Rei asked, faltering as her voice cracked. She held a hand to her throat in surprise, and looked away from Misato's surprised look.  
  
"I..." Misato paused. She was about to tell Rei that she could admit to nothing, but the sad look in the girl's eyes melted her resolve. She nodded slowly. "He is in the only hands I would trust, aside from my own."  
  
"He is with Mr. Kaji, then?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"I never said that," Misato countered.  
  
"You didn't have to," Rei replied, looking back to the Major slowly. "Thank you, Major. I apologize for acting in the manner that I just did. If you should feel it necessary to discipline me, though, then I am afraid that you may have a long wait. I believe the Commander will be first in line."  
  
"Why is that?" Misato asked in surprise as the doors to the elevator opened.  
  
"I have been ignoring his calls," Rei admitted.  
  
"What?" Misato demanded before shaking her head quickly. "Look, never mind. Just give me your cell phone, ok?"  
  
"I fail to see what purpose that would accomplish."  
  
"I will put it in the changing rooms in NERV tomorrow morning, and you can say that you did not have it with you," Misato explained.  
  
"That would be being dishonest," Rei said, her voice flat again.  
  
"I think a little stretching of the truth is acceptable from time to time," Misato admitted. "Besides, think of it as a reward for caring about Shinji. Asuka hasn't even asked if I know where he is yet."  
  
"I do not think she wishes to know."  
  
"She does, Rei. She just doesn't think she deserves to," Misato explained.  
  
"She is not alone in that feeling," Rei said to her own surprise. Before she could say another word to the Major, or could hear another reply, she turned and left the apartment buildings quickly. She made her way to her own apartment again, and opened the door slowly, finding it just as clean as it had been the days before, ever since she and Ikari had taken the time to clean it.  
  
She did not, as she had hoped she would, find him waiting for her on the inside. She checked her phone again, and found no messages, either. With a small sigh, she sat on her bed slowly, feeling only mildly better now that she knew where the boy was, at least. It was a start, anyway.  
  
--------------------  
  
The walk home from Hikari's house seemed longer that afternoon to Asuka than she ever really remembered it. As she came upon the large apartment complex, she stopped in front of it for a moment, looking up.  
  
"So this is my home now..." she said aloud to no one around her. "Not exactly everything I dreamed of, is it?" she added with a sad grin as she hoisted the bags into a better position before she dropped any of them.  
  
She walked into the elevator and juggled things for a moment so she could push the button for the right floor. Once the doors opened again, she made her way down the hall quickly and leaned on the buzzed for her apartment.  
  
The apartment that she shared with two others, though she wished it was still with three.  
  
The door opened after a moment, and she pushed her way in quickly. "Thanks," she managed as she hurried to her room to drop her things there, rather than in the entrance way.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Her bags fell to the ground as she turned quickly. She stood face to face with Shinji again, the two just looking at each other. She swallowed deeply, started to say something, but then stopped. After a moment, she shook her head, picked up her bags, and went to her room.  
  
When she emerged again a few moments later, she found the boy at the table with Misato, with Penpen sitting at his food dish. There was supper on the table, including a space set for her, despite the fact that the other two had already started.  
  
She sat down without a word and started to eat. After the first mouthful, she knew that Shinji had cooked. The noodles were far better than anything any restaurant could have made, and if Misato had made them, then she doubted she would have still been alive to think about it.  
  
For one of the first times in her life, she found the silence in the room extremely unsettling. She looked up from her food for a brief moment, and saw that Shinji was staring at his empty plate, but not looking anywhere else, while Misato had picked up her plate and was sitting back in her chair, watching both of them.  
  
"Shinji?" Misato called once she set her plate down again. The boy looked up slowly, and she smiled to him. "It's good to have you back." He nodded, and then looked down again.  
  
Silence gripped the kitchen completely as Asuka set her chopsticks down as well. Just when she decided that she couldn't take it any more, Shinji stood up from his chair and, without a word, left the kitchen and entered his room.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," she offered as she stood. Misato nodded, but her gaze never left her penguin. Shaking her head, Asuka left and grabbed her things from her room before closing and locking the bathroom door behind her. She had managed to convince Misato to put a lock on at least that door.  
  
She shed her clothes silently, listening for any sound of movement outside the bathroom. She heard Misato get up and turn the TV on in the living room, but beyond that, she didn't hear anything different.  
  
Once she had put her clothes in the laundry hamper at the side of the room, she started the water running. Sitting on the edge of the tub as she waited, she sighed. 'Couldn't even say anything to him, could I?' She watched the warm water mix with the soap she had already added with an odd fascination as bubbles grew, were crushed by other bubbles, and then grew again.  
  
She stopped the water when the tub was almost full and lowered herself into it slowly. The tub was long enough that she could stretch out her legs and there was still plenty of room at the end. 'Why would it matter, though? I don't need him anyway...' She closed her blue eyes and leaned back in the water, enjoying the gentle caress of warmth against her skin.  
  
A splash at the other end of the tub caused her to look up sharply. A young girl was sitting there, a girl with red hair and sharp red eyes. A girl who had just splashed her in order to get her attention.  
  
A girl that a boy outside of the bathroom would give anything to see again.  
  
"Hello, Nephilim," Asuka sighed, knowing full well that there wasn't anything she could do about the invasion of her privacy.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully, leaning back in the tub to get her hair wet before sitting up again to look back to the older girl. "The water's nice and warm."  
  
"I know," Asuka replied. "I filled the tub just a few minutes ago, or didn't you notice?" There was a pause, and then she sat forward a bit, crouching down to keep her breasts under the warm water rather than expose them to the cooler air again. "Why do you keep coming to me?"  
  
Nephilim shrugged. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "All I know is that I feel a calling towards you. That, and I was told to try to speak with you, if I could."  
  
"Told? By who?" Asuka asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't know." There was another long pause, during which time the girl rung her hair out a bit and put it over her shoulders again rather than let it drape down across her front. "I just heard the request, and here I am."  
  
"Just following orders?" Asuka demanded. "Just like that stupid doll?"  
  
"That 'stupid doll' seems to be having an easier time admitting her feelings than you do," Nephilim pointed out.  
  
"What feelings?" Asuka said harshly, then lowering her voice again quickly, not wanting anyone outside the bathroom to hear what she was saying. "Listen, I don't have any feelings to admit, okay?"  
  
"Then why do you want to gain his trust again?" the girl asked, looking deep into her blue eyes with her red ones. "Why would you care if he had spent the last week with Rei Ayanami... with the doll? What would that matter to you?"  
  
"I don't want him to make a stupid mistake."  
  
"How would it be a stupid mistake?" she asked.  
  
"I... It just would be. Trust me."  
  
"Strange words for you to be using right now, wouldn't you say, Asuka?" Nephilim said calmly, sitting forward and putting her hands on the older girl's knee that was sticking out of the water.  
  
"That's a low blow right now, Nephilim."  
  
Nephilim shrugged and leaned back again. "Maybe. I suppose your heart is masked even from yourself..." she said slowly, picking up a pile of bubbles and blowing them into the air in front of her. She did this a couple of more times before Asuka held up a foot to pull her hand back into the water. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You looked in my heart, right?" Asuka asked pointedly. Before Nephilim could even answer, she continued. "Then you know why I can't need anyone already, don't you? You know why... I do a lot of things."  
  
"I understand why you feel that way," Nephilim admitted. "But I do not understand why you feel you have no other choice."  
  
"I will never cry again," Asuka said. "I made that vow a long time ago, and I do not intend to let anyone make me break that vow, understand?"  
  
Nephilim smiled and picked up another pile of bubbles. "There is an old saying about vows," she explained. "God loves nothing more than making someone break a vow." She then let loose a large breath at the bubbles in her hand, and when they cleared again, the girl was no longer there. Asuka sighed and leaned back once more.  
  
"About time she left," she muttered to herself. The golden chain around her neck caught her eye again, and she pulled the necklace out of the water, turning it over again and again in her hands. "I wish I knew how this is going to help fix anything..."  
  
After almost an hour of lying there, soaking in the tub, she let the drain out of the bottom and stood up slowly. Her skin was wrinkled thanks to the amount of time she had spent underwater, but she didn't really care just then. She took her large towel and dried herself off for the most part before wrapping it around herself snugly. She then took her smaller red towel and wrapped her hair in it tightly to try and speed the drying process.  
  
She rubbed the steam that the heat of the bath had caused away from the mirror, and found herself staring into her own eyes. "I refuse to break a vow over a stupid baka," she muttered to herself. When her reflection did not reply,she sighed and opened the door.  
  
Making her way to her room, she found the door to Shinji's room still open. He was lying on his bed, the earphones to his SDAT Player in, and the player itself in his hands. His eyes were closed, and Asuka wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. "Glad you're back," she whispered, and then made her way quickly to her room, not wanting to know if he was going to answer her. She had said it. It wasn't her fault if he didn't hear it.  
  
The next morning started earlier than Asuka would have liked. The sun woke her again, and, as she looked at her clock, she saw that it wasn't even six in the morning yet. With a sigh, she rolled over and got out of bed slowly, pulling on the first thing she found, which happened to be her yellow dress that she had been wearing when she first met Shinji. Just before she left the room, she remembered that she had taken off the necklace to sleep, and picked it up from her night stand and put it on quickly, tucking it into the top of her dress again.  
  
She found Shinji in the kitchen, cooking with his back turned to her. "Guten morgen, Asuka," he said cheerfully, causing her to stop in her tracks. This action apparently didn't go unnoticed by the boy, and he turned quickly as though to make sure she was alright. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?" Asuka repeated. "Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You take off for a week without telling anyone where you are going, and then once you show up again, act as though nothing happened!"  
  
Shinji didn't reply to her rant. He simply turned back to the counter where he was in the process of preparing breakfast. "Kaji asked me to say hello."  
  
"He did?" she asked, caught off guard by his comment. So far things hadn't gone exactly as she had planned. Shaking off her confusion, she pressed on with what she had been saying. "Haven't you got anything to say for yourself, baka?" she demanded. "Any explanation as to why you took off?"  
  
The look he gave her made her stop in an instant. There was a lot she had wanted to say. She had spent most of the night thinking about it, as well as her time in the bath beforehand. But his calm demeanour had thrown all that out the window. The look in his eyes was of shattered dreams and hopes. He looked almost like he had nothing to live for at all, and he wasn't sure if he should have been standing there or not.  
  
"I'm... glad you're back," she said quickly as she sat down at the table.  
  
"You are?" Shinji asked in surprise.  
  
"Uh... of course! You have no idea how boring it is with only the drunk and a penguin who acts drunk half the time as your only company!" she explained.  
  
"I lived here with just the two of them for a while too, remember?" he pointed out to her quietly.  
  
"Then you'd understand!"  
  
He shrugged and turned back to his preparation. The clock on the wall above him was reading 6:30, and Asuka leaned back. "I didn't think you'd want to come back," she admitted quietly. As soon as she said it, she clamped her hand over her mouth. She had meant to just think it, not say it aloud...  
  
"Neither did I," he whispered. He said nothing else for a time, until he finally turned around with two plates in his hands, and set them on the table. "I hope you enjoy your Frühstück," he said without conviction, sitting down across from her.  
  
On the plate that he had given her was a few different pieces of bread, a small dish of honey and jam, and a pile of cheese at the side. There were several pieces of thinly sliced cold meat rolled up next to the cheese, and there was a small egg cup as well containing a single boiled egg. In the centre of the plate was another small bowl, this one containing a piece of quark, sprinkled with a few sliced strawberries, a handful of blueberries, and a couple of raspberries along the edge.  
  
She could only stare at the meal for a moment, not sure what to think. She had been feeling bad about how she had yelled at him as the first thing she did now that he had finally returned. She was feeling even worse now that she saw what she had interrupted to do so. He had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to find everything. Quark was not easy to find in Toyko-3. She had searched high and low and hadn't found even the smallest amount for any price in any store.  
  
"Good to know you didn't forget our agreement," she said despite herself as she picked up the fork that he had offered her. She saw him flinch at her words, and she bit her tongue. With a small sigh that she didn't think he noticed, she decided it safest simply not to say anything to him at all for the rest of the meal.  
  
She then noticed that he had served himself rice, toast, and a bit of jam. That didn't help her guilt at all, knowing that he had gone to all the trouble entirely for her sake, and didn't even make any for himself. She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he had gone to all the trouble to make the special meal, she probably would have skipped breakfast entirely.  
  
"Do you mind if I just make a lunch for you today as well, and then we call it even?" he asked once he finished his own meal. She looked up in surprise, and he sighed. "Figured as much. I don't know if I can find some of the ingredients again, though. Those cheeses are harder to find than I thought they would be..."  
  
"Lunch would be fine," she forced herself to say. Even though she had been looking forward to the week of excellent breakfasts that reminded her of who she was, she found that she couldn't ask it of him. Not after all she had put him through. She was glad that he had given her an out in the first place.  
  
When he actually smiled, it caught her completely off guard and she looked away, pretending that she hadn't noticed. "Thanks. I did manage to find a large enough variety of vegetables, I think. And a pile of meat. And two different kinds of potatoes, though I'm not sure if both are really potatoes or not. I haven't had many myself..."  
  
"I like sweet potatoes," she offered, knowing that that was what he was talking about.  
  
"Good."  
  
They both looked up when a very tired Misato walked into the room. She was dressed in very little, and was scratching at her exposed stomach, barely even aware that the two were sitting there. She dragged her feet over to the fridge and opened it, taking out a can of beer.  
  
After downing it and ending with her traditional morning scream, she looked to both of them, instantly awake again. "I think coffee is more traditional, isn't it?" Asuka muttered.  
  
"Morning to you, too!" Misato said cheerfully. She then looked to Shinji slyly. "No Frühstück for me?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I made a bit of it for you, too. Though I didn't think you would like it much, so yours is mostly rice and toast, still," he explained, motioning to the counter. When she brought her plate over, Asuka saw that she had a small stack of cheese and a few breads, but no meat, egg, or quark. It didn't do anything for her conscience at all.  
  
"I think it only fair to warn you, Asuka, as I did Shinji yesterday when he returned, that neither of you will be able to go on the school trip," she said as she picked up her bowl of rice and her chopsticks.  
  
"What?" Asuka demanded, standing from the table to stare down at her guardian in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
"In case of emergency," Misato explained calmly. "Rei won't be able to go either."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"But it is necessary. What if an Angel attacks when you are in the middle of nowhere on some beach?" Misato pointed out.  
  
"And what if no Angel attacks at all? We will have missed the trip for nothing!" She was fuming, and she knew it, but she wasn't about to stop. "I've already gone out shopping for all the new clothes that I would need, and I even picked up a bathing suit!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Asuka." Misato set down her empty bowl and looked up finally to meet her furious gaze. "But consider this as punishment."  
  
"For what?" she demanded angrily, though she didn't think she wanted to know the answer. The only thing she could think of was what she had done to Shinji, but then, why would he be punished for it, too?  
  
"This," she explained, holding up two floppy discs. Asuka could only stare at her teacher's handwriting on the disc with her name on it. Shinji's was also there, right next to hers. "You're grades are horrible. Shinji's, too."  
  
"So what?" Asuka asked with a shrug. "This school system makes no sense anyway. I mean, I've already got a degree, for crying out loud! Why do I have to go to school still?"  
  
"You know, you are arguing in circles here," Misato pointed out. "If you don't have to be in school, you wouldn't be going on the trip anyway, would you? Tell you what. If you both can improve your grades in a month, I will take you out somewhere to relax for a while, ok?"  
  
Asuka didn't reply to her question. She sat down in a huff with her arms crossed, not meeting anyone's gaze. Finally she looked up to Shinji. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"  
  
He shrugged. "I didn't even know about the trip. I guess I've missed a bit too much school," he added after a moment. "Besides, why should I expect something good to happen anyway?"  
  
"Spineless baka!" Asuka shouted at him, standing again. "Why don't we just find where the Angels are hiding, and go after them that way?" she demanded of Misato, turning her fury from Shinji back to their guardian again.  
  
"Believe me. If we could, we would."  
  
--------------------  
  
With a silent splash, Rei Ayanami dove into the Olympic sized swimming pool. She swam almost half the length before coming up for air, and then continued on with a front stroke to reach the other end before turning around for another lap.  
  
This action, of course, was missed by Shinji, who was sitting at the side of the pool, far enough away to make sure he couldn't even be splashed. He had his computer out on the desk, and had several books piled up behind it. There was a single question sitting on the screen. A question that he not only didn't understand, but had no clue where to even start looking for the answer.  
  
He sighed as he picked up the first textbook. He really had missed a lot of school in the past few months. He glanced up in surprise when he heard a snort next to him.  
  
"Obedient little boy, aren't we?" Asuka asked. He had meant to only glance up, but when he saw her wearing the small bikini that she had picked out with Hikari, he found that he couldn't look away from her. The zipper was hanging in front of his nose as she leaned over to look on the screen. "What are you working on, anyway?"  
  
"Physics," he stammered, not looking away from the breasts that had been thrust in his face suddenly. He noticed a gold chain around her neck, and saw that whatever was on the end was tucked into the top of her bathing suit. He wanted to ask her about it, but figured it to be a bad idea. She would accuse him of staring at her bust, and, for once, she would have been right. He looked down quickly as he felt the blood rushing to his face, not to mention another part of his body, and saw her punching in a few keys on the keyboard.  
  
"There. That's simple," she explained, standing up again. "Understand now?"  
  
Shinji looked at the screen, surprised that she had managed to do it so quickly. Underneath the question was a series of numbers that he had managed to extract from the problem. Beneath his own work, however, the numbers had been mixed with some math signs, followed by a simple result underlined.  
  
He looked back to her, being careful not to look away from her blue eyes, for he knew that if he did, he would have a red cheek very quickly, if not worse. "How did you do that so quickly?"  
  
"It's simple," Asuka replied with a shrug. "What's not to get?"  
  
"If you're so smart, why are you failing?" Shinji asked her.  
  
"I don't understand all the kanji," she explained. "I never needed to learn it when I went through college."  
  
"You've graduated already? I thought you were just joking with Misato earlier..."  
  
"Didn't they tell you?" Asuka asked with a grin. "Of course I have. That's why I feel so stupid sitting in class again." She then looked back to the screen. "What's this problem about, anyway?"  
  
"Thermal expansion," Shinji said with a sign. He had missed the entire chapter on it, though by what Asuka had typed on the screen, it looked like he could at least solve the problems now, even if he didn't understand what it was all about.  
  
"Oh, that's easy," she said with a wicked grin. "Simply put, things get warmed and bigger, or colder and smaller. Like my breasts, for example," she said, putting her hands over them, causing Shinji's mouth to hang open suddenly. "Do you think they would get bigger if I warmed them up?"  
  
Shinji forced himself to look away quickly when she looked up to him again. "How... How would I know that?" he asked, intently studying the pool deck and trying his best to ignore the discomfort his pants were suddenly causing him as another part of his body demonstrated Asuka's lesson.  
  
"You really are boring, aren't you?" she asked with a sigh, and then walked away. The moment she had her back turned, he looked back to her.  
  
He closed his eyes slowly, and then heard a splash from behind him. Turning, he saw Rei getting out of the pool and stretching, her one piece blue bathing suit hugging her form tightly. He looked away from that, too.  
  
"Hey Shinji!" Asuka called him back to reality. He looked up, and saw her about to dive into the pool. "Back flip!" she cried. With a bound, she flipped over in the air and splashed into the water with a grace that he could only imagine.  
  
He suddenly found himself wishing that he could swim.  
  
Their swim was interrupted by Misato's entry to the pool. "I need to speak with you three," she explained before any of them could question her. "I'll meet you in debriefing room three in ten minutes."  
  
"First you cut our vacation, and now you..." Asuka began, but the older woman was already out of the room. Still grumbling, the German girl pulled herself out of the water and walked to the changing rooms, dripping all the way. Shinji started to pack his things up, and stopped when he realized that Rei was right next to him, watching him.  
  
When he looked up, he was startled to see her smiling. "It pleases me to see that you were unharmed by your long disappearance," she said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you," Shinji began, but she shook her head.  
  
"It is alright. I hope you realize that you could have stayed with me, as well," she pointed out. "I would not have been against the idea of you spending the night with me."  
  
"But you only have one room and one bed," Shinji pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure we would have been able to make ourselves comfortable," Rei explained. Before Shinji could come up with a reasonable reply, she hugged him, getting his clothes wet thanks to her own wet bathing suit. "I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji managed when she let go of him after a few minutes.  
  
"It is not your fault," Rei said again. "I would worry about you anyway, if I thought it necessary, or I thought it would help. You worried about me, before, too, remember?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "I did. I don't like seeing people get hurt."  
  
"Every piece of literature I have read tells me that it is only natural to be worried about those we care about. It is for this reason that I am not upset that I worried about you, Ikari," she explained. Before he could reply, she left to the women's changing rooms.  
  
It took a few minutes before Shinji started thrusting his books and computer into his bag as fast as he could. If he was later than the two girls who had to change, what excuse could he possibly give?  
  
Once he finally made it to the right room, he found Misato sitting at the head of the table, drumming her fingers, and Rei and Asuka sitting next to her. "About time you decided to join us, Shinji," Asuka said with a glare.  
  
'Still not back to normal between those two...' Misato thought to herself. She sighed as Shinji took a seat. 'At least he was willing to come home again. It was hard just talking to him on the phone. I hope they can fix things soon, though. The tension is getting so thick I can see it...' It was then that she noticed the hand being waved in front of her face.  
  
"About time you came back to us, Misato," Asuka said sitting back. "You aren't drinking on the job, are you?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Her guardian and commanding officer glared at her for a moment before looking to the others again. "We have a mission in northern Japan," she explained. "It involves something extremely dangerous, more so than you have ever faced before."  
  
"What could be more dangerous than fighting Angels?" Asuka asked, sitting forward. The Major had succeeded in getting her attention, anyway.  
  
"We are following your suggestion, actually," Misato replied with a grin. "We have found a dormant Angel deep in a volcano. The mission is to capture the Angel alive, and bring it back here for study. The last thing we want, however, is to cause another Second Impact. Not only that, but as it is in the heart of the volcano, the mission is extremely dangerous to the pilot who has been selected."  
  
"I'll do it!" Asuka volunteered at once.  
  
'Great. They'll probably ask me. I know they will. They'll just bank on my Unit going berserk again if something goes wrong...' Shinji thought to himself, sighing.  
  
"Glad to know, Asuka. You were the pilot selected," Misato said cheerfully.  
  
'What?' Shinji thought, sitting forward in his chair. 'Why wouldn't they have picked me? Is it really that dangerous? Is my father unwilling to risk my life? Or is it Unit-01 that they care about?' When he noticed the others watching him, he spoke quickly. "I'd like to be there to back her up, if need be."  
  
"I don't need your help, Shinji," Asuka said fiercely. "I can capture it on my own!"  
  
"Shinji will be there anyway, Asuka," Misato interrupted the two. "In case the mission fails and we have to change from the A-17 protocol to the usual attack and destroy objective. As we have learned before, having an extra Eva on hand is useful."  
  
"So long as he stays out of my way," Asuka muttered, though on the inside she was smiling. Shinji had offered to go with her. That must have meant that he didn't hate her, at least. Or, at the very least, didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. He could still hate her. She knew he didn't trust her yet, and she had to admit to herself that she couldn't blame him.  
  
"I would like to accompany them as well, Major," Rei said quietly, causing Asuka to look at the girl sharply. "I do not like the idea of Ikari being sent and being forced to work with someone who hurt him so badly."  
  
"Please don't mention that, Rei," Shinji whispered, looking away from the table.  
  
Misato shrugged in reply to the question. "He offered, Rei. And we need one of you to stay behind to protect the city, just in case," she added. "Seeing as the D-Type equipment does not fit your Unit-00, you were elected to stay behind."  
  
"So they decided that I would be going anyway?" Shinji asked quietly. When Misato nodded, he looked to her slowly, meeting her eyes. "Who decided that?"  
  
"Your father decided all the deployments before he left for Antarctica," she explained. "He'll be there for nearly three weeks with the Sub-Commander."  
  
"So who is currently in charge of NERV?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"That would be me," Misato replied easily, though her voice betrayed her worry.  
  
"I understand," Rei said. She then stood. "If you wish to punish me for my actions in the past week, I will accept them now."  
  
Misato shook her head. "I will let you off this time, Rei. But only because I know that you did it only because you were worried about Shinji."  
  
"What did Wondergirl do?" Asuka asked in surprise.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Pilot Soryu," Rei replied almost at once, her voice colder than the others remembered it suddenly. "So I will thank you not to interfere."  
  
No one replied to her strict comment for a moment, until Asuka stood angrily. "You can't order me around, Wondergirl!" she said loudly.  
  
"Asuka," Misato said calmly, getting the girl to look to her. "She can not order you around. But you can not know the information that you wanted to, either."  
  
"Fine!" she shouted, storming from the room. She stopped at the exit. "Just let me know when we are leaving."  
  
"I will show you the equipment first," Misato said before she could leave. The four left the debriefing room, and made their way down the corridors of NERV, the pilots following the Major. After almost an hour of walking, Ritsuko appeared as though out of nowhere.  
  
"You still don't know you're way around?" she asked Misato, a touch of anger showing in her voice. Misato shrugged.  
  
"I'm working on it," she explained. Ritsuko shook her head, and motioned to the group to follow her. "Thanks, Rits," Misato offered.  
  
"You owe me one, Misato," Ritsuko replied with a grin as she looked back. "Just remember that."  
  
"I will," Misato promised.  
  
They stopped before massive doors that looked the same as the ones that lead into the large Evangelion cages. The pilots all knew that they were not the same, however, as a big letter D was inscribed upon the door.  
  
When Ritsuko swiped her card along the security scanner, the doors parted to reveal a large white figure. The kids all looked to each other, before Asuka ran forward. "What have you done to her?" she cried, looking back to Ritsuko after seeing her Unit-02 was inside the white bubble suit.  
  
"It is the heat shielding," Ritsuko explained.  
  
"There is no way I'm getting in her when she looks like that!" Asuka said angrily. "What did you do to the plug suit? Make it swell like a balloon?"  
  
"Actually..." Ritsuko started before Asuka cut her off.  
  
"I don't think so! Come up with something else if you expect me to do this!"  
  
Shinji sighed and started to offer to take her place, but was surprised by Rei cutting him off. "I will go in Unit-02 while Asuka stays here to protect the city with Unit-00," she offered.  
  
Asuka slapped the raised hand instantly. "I don't think so! Wondergirl, in my Unit-02? Not a chance!" she said angrily, turning back to Misato. "I'll do it! Even if I have to look like a blimp!"  
  
"But..." Rei started, but Misato was already nodding.  
  
"Good. Go to the changing rooms to get ready, and we will fly over at once," she explained. She then turned to Rei as Shinji and Asuka left the room. "Thanks for your offer, Rei, but I think they will do fine. Take care of yourself here, alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shinji and Asuka walked in complete silence down the long hallways and during the elevator ride up the dozen or so floors. When they reached the fork in the halls that lead to each changing room, Shinji held out a hand to stop Asuka.  
  
"What is it, Shinji?" she asked harshly, though she didn't look necessarily angry.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," he said quietly. Something about his demeanour forced her to calm herself down suddenly. She hadn't really realized that she had been worked up in the first place. When she nodded, he took a deep breath. "Where did you get that?" he asked.  
  
"Get what?" she replied, not sure what he was talking about.  
  
"The necklace you are wearing," he explained, pointing to the gold that was showing along her neck that wasn't covered by her red hair or her white blouse.  
  
Asuka gulped and looked away from Shinji. He had finally asked about it, as Nephilim had said he would. Her hands trembling suddenly, she reached up and slowly undid the clasp, fumbling with it a few times before actually getting it unlocked.  
  
Without a word, she reached up behind his neck and did the clasp up again, shaking more than she had been a few minutes earlier. As she let the cross fall to his chest when gravity took it, she looked into his brown eyes. "I wanted to give that to you for quite some time now," she explained quickly. Without another word, she turned and started walking as fast as she could without looking unnatural towards the girl's changing rooms.  
  
Shinji stood unmoving for quite some time at the fork confused thoroughly by his roommate's actions. He finally looked down at the cross slowly, and then lifted it into his hand to look more closely at it. "Where did she get Nephilim's necklace?" he asked aloud. With a deep breath, he clasped the golden object against his chest and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
When he started towards the boy's changing rooms, he found himself with a better outlook on life. Better than he could remember having in a long time. "I guess sometimes it is just the little things, isn't it?" he whispered to himself as he pulled on his plug suit and hit the valve to vacuum the air out. Attaching the connector clips to his head, he left to make his way to Unit-01 without another word.  
  
--------------------  
  
nova10: No one has to force me to write long chapters. For example, I meant to bring my notes for the next chapter for my fic Ranma Half Ancient, but as I brought the notes for this piece instead, I wrote this chapter during my break today (part time job to help pay some bills...) Glad this was the bright spot of your day, I like bringing good things to people. Hope you have more good days than cruddy ones!  
  
Rusty Knight Productions: Hopefully I haven't said too much about how she can see Nephilim yet. I know I haven't explained it, in any case. But it will be revealed eventually. Here is the next chapter, of course.  
  
tiberus: I'm glad you liked the use of flashback. I wanted her to live it, rather than just see it, so I chose to do it this way. Made her think that she was in danger, too, I guess. And I guess you didn't have to wait as long as I thought for this chapter...  
  
Shadow: It happens to be my favourite pairing, too. I have an outline written for this whole piece now, but I won't say which way things turn. Just because. You don't always have to write what you like (but it does help...) Sticking with the Evangelion canon, there will be plenty of misery and confusion regardless of the end pairing. Being a hopeless romantic in the end, however, says that things will work out in the end, one way or another. Hopefully you will be pleased with the end result.  
  
Cyber-Undead: I had to reread the chapter to see each of the points that you mentioned. I'm glad you liked so many parts.  
And I guess it showed that I wrote it quickly, due to the daemons that found their way into my computer while I was typing, causing errors (well... that's my excuse, anyway). I'll try to catch them before posting any further chapters, but I very well might just try to find a prereader anyway. Just like with law, only fools represent themselves.  
  
CKeffer: Thanks. And I intend to, don't worry.  
  
Puddle of LCL: Thanks for the help, even though JimmyWolk did post the correct translations first. I appreciate it anyway, as I said in the update. I know when I'm over my head. You might have noticed the startling lack of my German used in this chapter (though, judging from my current poor track record, the breakfast will be wrong, too...)  
  
JimmyWolk: Neither did I. And I won't be doing it again for a little while, I'm afraid. I have two other fics up here to update, as well as my own book I am working on. That said, here is another update anyway, so I guess you can take that however you want...  
I think as things progress, the OOC might get worse and worse, as the experiences that I put them through shape them differently. But that is the way fanfiction works, isn't it?  
Thanks for the help with the poor translations. I guess I really messed up, didn't I? Again, thanks for the help, and when I use German again in the next chapter (as I plan to) I will contact you first, to double check it. Thanks.  
  
Constructions: Glad you like it. As to your banging comment... you'll have to wait and see like everyone else. But more than one of your comments very well may be acurate, even if it isn't what Shinji wants...  
  
supereva 01-02: I liked that part myself. And, as this chapter shows, that necklace means a lot more to Shinji than just trust. Although this chapter came quickly, the next one will be a while, sorry. I've got some catching up to do with counter-reviews, for one thing...  
  
Knife Hand: Sadly enough, I hadn't even noticed that she was a mix of the two... -Hangs head in shame at own ignorance- Oh well. Some things written gain meaning through different eyes. Now that I have noticed it, that very well may play a part in things later on in this story...  
  
RichardRahl: Glad you like/liked the piece. I hope you continue to as well. Here is the next chapter, although I will assure you that you will have a longer wait for the next one.  
  
Well, as I mentioned earlier, I didn't exactly mean to write this chapter when I woke up today. But I did, and I hope you all like it anyway. I think both my other fics will receive updates before this one does again, but I have noticed that reviews tend to encourage me to write more.  
That said, tomorrow I will not be writing at all. I will be counter-reviewing from the moment I get home until I am done catching up. That is a promise, and you can hold me to it. If you want a particular piece reviewed, rather than me just picking one off the list of pieces you wrote, just let me know sooner rather than later. If you tell me too late, I'll still review the second one anyway, though :)  
  
Later all!


	5. Volcanic Angel

I am incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long to go up. I have been remarkably busy with my usual writing recently, as my editor approved my book and is now sending it to publishers for approval. I have also started another, and last night alone had a word speed of 143 words per minute... just to tell you how that's coming along.  
  
That said, I intend to take some time with my fanfics for the enxt few days. So here is another installment of the Nephilim Complex. In the next couple of chapters you may realize why I decided to call it this, but we'll see. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'd like to give a special thanks to Puddle of LCL and JimmyWolk, as well as a few people on evamade.com for help with the German translations. As we have seen, I am not one to attempt to translate things on my own. Thanks everyone.  
  
The next two chapters are some of my favourites. Especially Chapter Seven: Piercing the Darkness. I like this chapter, and the others, too, but I really like chapter seven. In case you haven't guessed by now, it's already written. Chapter six... well... I'm working on that still.  
  
Enjoy chapter five!  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Volcanic Angel  
  
As Shinji took in a large gulp of the yellow LCL liquid, a different thought than usual went through his mind. Rather than thinking of blood, he found himself wondering just what light tasted like. As soon as he started to think about that thought, though, he looked down and saw the necklace that Asuka had given to him was glowing through the plug suit. That must have been why he was thinking of light suddenly.  
  
"I guess that proves it..." he muttered to himself as he heard Misato give the commands to start the sequence to start Unit-01. He closed his eyes through the odd lights, and sighed as the creature he was inside shuddered to life. He then toggled his monitor. "You ready, Asuka?"  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that, Shinji?" she said fiercely, though he noticed she did not switch on the monitor that would let him see her. "I was born ready, and you know it."  
  
"The suit does not restrict your movement too much, does it, Asuka?" Misato asked over the comm. system. She suddenly appeared on the screen, and Shinji carefully decided not to laugh at the balloon that was almost surrounding her.  
  
"I can move just fine," she replied easily. "Hey, Misato, what's with all those tents down there?" she asked, her Evangelion pointing to the base of the volcano from its suspended point in the air, attached to the massive crane.  
  
"That's the UN and the Air Force," she explained. "They are here on standby, until we finish here, anyway," she added.  
  
"I never thought that I would see them helping us out," Shinji muttered. His sarcasm was not lost on Asuka, who grinned to herself as she switched off her monitor again.  
  
It went over Misato's head completely, though. "Actually, that's not the case at all," she replied. "They're on clean up duty, in case something goes wrong..."  
  
"What, we can't handle a little cleaning?" Asuka asked, surprised.  
  
"They are here to destroy all evidence that the volcano even existed if we fail," Misato said softly. Asuka's monitor was switched on again at once as she stared at the Major. "They have several N2 depth charges ready to deploy to destroy the Angel and us with it."  
  
Shinji looked to Asuka on the monitor, and then back to Misato. "My father's suggestion?" When she nodded, he sighed. "I should have known..."  
  
There was a long silence as the two pilots sat back in their seats, and then Asuka sat forward again. "Just what are we waiting for, Misato?" she demanded. "This suit's a little too hot for my liking, and I want to get Unit-02 out of this bubble as soon as possible..."  
  
"We are waiting for the laser boring to finish," she explained, not looking up to the pilot from the make shift command room that she was in. There were several others with her, including Ritsuko, who had said very little since arriving.  
  
She then looked up, straight at Shinji. "Can you identify the source of that glow?" she asked calmly. As soon as she knew that he had heard her, she went on. "Because the analysis of it is giving our computers a hard time..." She looked down to the screen in front of her, where the number 661 was flashing slowly.  
  
Asuka spoke before Shinji could say anything. "It looks like the laser has withdrawn, Misato. Can we get going now?" Shinji, from his vantage point at the lip of the volcano, could plainly see that the laser was still active, diffusing the magma directly beneath it to make it more viscous so Asuka would have an easier time. "I want to get this Angel before it gets us."  
  
[Sandalphon.]  
  
Everyone heard Shinji muttering something, but no one really caught what he said. At Asuka's glance in the monitor, he shook his head, and forced a small, sad smile. She understood. Nephilim had spoken to him again. The German girl couldn't help but worry just a little at that thought. She had never spoken about an Angel before that hadn't attacked shortly thereafter.  
  
"The D-Type equipment is functioning normally," Maya said from her position at one of the computers that they had set up. There were five areas highlighted on her screen, each representing a tube of cooling that was attached to the Evangelion that was being held in midair by the crane. "The laser has withdrawn, and the crane is in position. Unit-02 is ready to dispatch."  
  
"You still ready, Asuka?" Misato asked calmly. When Asuka nodded and switched her monitor off, Misato took a deep breath before giving the command. "Launch."  
  
The red Evangelion jerked slightly as the safety latch was removed from the crane, and then it started to lower down into the mouth of the volcano. It was a good hundred feet from the crust to the surface of the melted rock. She took a deep breath as she felt the feet of her unit touch the lava, but sighed when she felt no pain.  
  
Once she was completely emerged, she opened her eyes again and switched her monitor back on, so the others could see her again. All around her was red, and although it was by far her favourite colour, it was not making it easy to see anything.  
  
"Current depth: 170. Speed of descent: 20. No problems detected in the system," Maya's voice came over the comm. system.  
  
Asuka stole a glance to Shinji in the bottom monitor, but he wasn't watching her at the time. She wasn't sure what he was looking at, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt anyway. 'I guess the quick fix necklace was a bit too much to count on...' she sighed to herself. 'He can't even look at me anymore. So much for calling him a pervert...' She looked back to the lava and realized that she had some new sensors with the D Type equipment that should help. "Visibility is zero. I can't see anything at all, even my own Eva. Switching to CT Monitor," she announced. Immediately, a scanner light washed across everything that she could see, and then she could see a bit more. At least, she could see the extremities of her Unit. "Even with this, range of clarity is less than 120."  
  
Maya's voice droned on in the background as she looked around carefully. The glow from Shinji's necklace was starting to distract her, so she shut off all her other monitors, so she could only see what was around her. Her world felt very small suddenly. "We're over the maximum safety depth," Maya's voice suddenly said. She lurched slightly, and then it started to get a little warmer inside the entry plug. "Depth is now 1300."  
  
The crane stopped expelling more cable, and Asuka came to a halt. She looked around her carefully, but there was no sign of anything. Even her sensors which saw things that she couldn't found nothing. "Is Sandalphon there?" Shinji asked quietly.  
  
She switched her monitor on quickly, and saw that he had opened a private channel with her, so he could use the Angel's name. "No," she replied to everyone. "There is no Angel here."  
  
"The lava circulation rate is much higher than initially estimated," Ritsuko said slowly, looking at a few figures. "The target's velocity doesn't match our predictions."  
  
"Good," Asuka said harshly. "Now that you've figured that out, could you figure out what the hell I'm supposed to be doing? It's verdammen hot in here!"  
  
"Increase the coolant supply," Misato said quickly. Asuka sighed as the space around her cooled slightly. She could feel her sweat making the back of the ballooned plug suit stick to her, but there was nothing she could do about it right away anyway. "Hurry up and recalculate. Continue with the operation, though. Maintain descent. Increase coolant supply as needed."  
  
"Depth is now 1480," Maya's voice said, a little less sure of itself suddenly. "A crack has occurred on the second coolant pipe. Compensating for loss through other pipes." There was a pause, and then her voice came on the system again. "We have reached the maximum depth for our coolant supply."  
  
"We have not made contact yet," Misato said calmly. "Continue." There was a pause, and then she continued to speak. "How are you feeling, Asuka?"  
  
"Warmer than I'd like to admit," she explained. "But I don't want to pull back yet. We must be close," she added, looking to Shinji for some signal or another. He simply shrugged and turned off his monitor so she could no longer see him. She sighed and started looking around again. "How much further can we go?"  
  
"Well, aside from getting hotter, the laser did not bore much further, either. We risk cracking the rest of the pipes, as well as your lifeline, if we exceed maximum depth by more than 420," Maya explained before Misato or Ritsuko could reply. "I think you should get out of there, Asuka."  
  
"Do not step out of line, Maya," Ritsuko suggested in a harsh voice.  
  
"She's right, Maya," Asuka added. "I appreciate the concern, but you are forgetting: I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. If I can't do it, then no one can!"  
  
"Maximum depth plus 120. Plus 200. Plus..." Asuka started to tune the voice out again, not wanting to hear how close they were getting to the end of her line.   
  
"We have reconfirmed the target's location," Ritsuko suddenly announced. "Maximum depth plus 380," she added. Maya's voice repeated the distance, and then the ride down stopped suddenly.  
  
"Do you see anything this time, Asuka?" Misato asked.  
  
Asuka nodded rather than reply right away, and withdrew the long pole that she had been given earlier. "Prepare to capture, Asuka," Ritsuko said calmly. "Due to the motion of the convection current, which is moving both you and the target, you'll have just one shot to succeed before it sinks too far for you to follow."  
  
"I know. Leave it to me, though," Asuka replied, gripping the pole tightly as she looked at the large mass in front of her that looked oddly like a human fetus.  
  
"30 seconds to impact. Relative velocity is 2.2. Angulation is correct," Maya read the screen to everyone who was listening. Asuka was tuning it out completely, though.  
  
A beam of energy shot from both ends of the pole as Asuka twisted it slightly, and then more beams of power extended, surrounding the strange shape that was in front of her. After a moment, she felt a click of energy as the beams connected with one another, and she sighed.  
  
"The electromagnetic cage has been spread. No problems detected. The target has been captured," Maya explained, sitting back to look to both Misato and Ritsuko, who exchanged glances before looking back to the screen.  
  
"Nice, Asuka," Misato declared with a smile.  
  
Asuka took a deep breath and sighed, leaning back as she released her controls. "Operation complete. Start pulling me up again," she added, closing her eyes as she switched off the monitors around her.  
  
"No problems?" Shinji's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, and she switched on the monitor to his Unit quickly, surprised that he was talking to her again. She was more surprised, however, when he looked worried.  
  
She looked back to the configurations on the cage, and frowned. She wasn't getting a reading at all, though she knew that the cage was still active. "Who do you think you're talking to?" she asked him with a shrug. "Fear is often worse than danger itself," she added. "All I want now is to take a good, long bath."  
  
Shinji looked back to another monitor, but continued to speak as though she was the only one who could hear him. She assumed that the others were arguing about something. "I guess she was wrong," he said softly, so softly that she could barely even hear him.  
  
"What?" Asuka asked, knowing that such a statement couldn't be misconstrued by anyone else who happened to be listening to her.  
  
"Sandalphon hasn't woken up," he said quietly.  
  
Asuka looked back to the cage at once, suddenly more worried that she didn't have any readings on it. She toggled all the switches at once, and spoke quickly. "How deep am I still?" she asked. "And why can't I see the stats on the cage?"  
  
"You are now 680," Maya replied.  
  
"And you don't have to worry about the cage," Ritsuko added. "It appears to be in perfect working order."  
  
Her Evangelion Unit suddenly started to shake, and an alarm went off behind her. She felt another one of the coolant pipes snapping aside, and she looked back to the cage. It was the only thing that could have been shaking her suddenly.  
  
"Was geht hier ab?" she demanded.  
  
"This can't be!" Ritsuko replied. "It's starting to hatch!"  
  
"Status of the cage?" Asuka asked quickly, struggling to hold onto the long metal bar that was the only tangible part of the prison for the Angel.  
  
"There is no way it can withstand this!" Maya replied urgently.  
  
"Jettison the cage!" Misato's order came through loud and clear. It didn't need to be repeated, either, as Asuka released the bar in an instant. Less than a second went by before it was out of sight completely. "We're changing the operation. Destroying the Angel is now top priority. Get Unit-02 out of there, now, and prepare for combat!"  
  
"Alright!" Asuka declared. "This is what I was waiting for!" She reached up to her shoulder and grasped her progressive knife firmly. "How much further to the surface?"  
  
"Still another 470," Maya replied.  
  
"Can you see the Angel?" Misato asked.  
  
"N... Yes!" Asuka corrected herself as a shape darted towards her. "It's right in front of me!" She braced herself, and then lifted a foot to kick the Angel aside as it came close enough to attack. Her kick had little impact, apparently, but it was jarring to the pilot. She wrenched her arm around and drove the knife into the closest part of the Angel.  
  
The purple and blue sparks seemed oddly out of place in the red surroundings. "Release the ballast!" she heard someone say from the control room. With her free hand, she hit the switch which undid the clasp on the heavy tanks that had been filled with sand to allow her to sink faster.  
  
She then brought her hand around and pushed the Angel back, even as her knife continued to bite into whatever part of the Angel she had managed to catch. "Why isn't this working?" she demanded.  
  
"Examining the data!" Ritsuko replied.  
  
"Well, hurry the hell up!" Asuka cried, driving her knife forward again. She cried out in pain as a tentacle from the Angel caught her arm and pulled it backwards. She released her hold on the knife, and the power went dead immediately. As though that had been its whole objective, the Angel released her at once and pulled back out of her sight. "This is no good!" she added. "I've lost the knife. Not only that, I can't see more than a few feet in front of me!"  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji's voice sounded loud in her ears suddenly. "I'm throwing my knife down! Can you catch it?" he called, balancing on the lip of the volcano.  
  
"Of course!" she called back. She looked up, and then started to doubt herself. She wasn't sure if she would even be able to see the knife, let alone catch it before the Angel attacked again.  
  
She looked all around her as quickly as possible, waiting for any sign of the Angel's approach. She heard the voice moments before she saw the Angel. [Beneath you.] Spinning the best she could under the constraints of the coolant pipes and her lifeline, she saw the Angel coming at her from beneath.  
  
"Go away!" she shouted at it, kicking hard. She cried out again as another tentacle caught her leg and started trying to crush it. She kicked the attachment of the Angel off her with her other leg, and then heard Maya's announcement.  
  
"Contact with knife, 10 seconds!"  
  
"10 seconds is too long!" Asuka replied with less heat than she had intended, though it caused those in the control room to turn the volume down on the comm. system. She watched the Angel pull back for a moment, and then it looked almost like it was opening its mouth. "What the hell?"  
  
"Unbelievable!" Ritsuko's voice sounded in her ears. "How can it open its mouth in such an environment?"  
  
"You tell me, doctor!" Asuka cried. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the knife suddenly floating past her. Shooting an arm out, she caught the hilt and the knife formed in an instant, just in time to catch the Angel between the eyes. That is, if it had eyes in the normal sense.  
  
The blue and purple sparks started to fly again, and Asuka cursed to herself. She screamed out in pain as she felt the bubble around her left leg shatter, and the incredible pain from the heat gripped her leg. "If this thing can withstand such a high-heat, high-pressure environment, then the progressive knife will be useless against it!" Ritsuko said to someone in the control room.  
  
"Then what's the solution?" she heard Misato ask. She drove the knife in deeper, trying to ignore the burning pain in her leg. She folded in on herself when the large bubble surrounding the torso of her Eva started to buckle. That pain would be even more intense, but she couldn't let it bother her. Not until the Angel was destroyed. But how to destroy something in an impossible situation...  
  
"I know!" Shinji's voice suddenly came on the system. She toggled the switch again quickly so she could see him. "It's just like before!"  
  
"When we were underwater?" Asuka asked quickly, understanding what he was suggesting. With a grim determination, for she knew that what she was doing was very potentially fatal, she reached up and tore one of the coolant pipes out of her back.  
  
With a great cry, she wrenched the Angel's mouth off her Unit's chest and shoved the pipe into its mouth. "Transfer all coolant pressure to cable three!" she shouted. "Now!"  
  
Maya wasted no time in hitting the touch screen to cancel all the other pipes. She knew that the Unit was high enough by now to survive, though it would not be pleasant by any means. On the monitors, they all watched the Angel bulge outwards at an incredible rate. Asuka then grabbed the knife again and drove it into the Angel's head once more. This time was much more successful, however, as the Angel blew apart and the lava around it cooled at an incredible rate. Some of the Angel stuck to her Unit, while most of it just drifted through the lava.  
  
The added dead weight on the remaining two coolant pipes and the lifeline was too much, however. Those in the control room cried out as the coolant pipes slowly cracked and let go. The lifeline held taunt for a moment, and then snapped as well.  
  
"How deep is she?" Shinji demanded at once.  
  
"Almost 120," Maya replied.  
  
"You are not to go after her, Shinji!" Misato ordered at once. "You aren't equipped for it! You'll melt faster than her!"  
  
"The cable goes down that far still, right?" Shinji asked. Without thinking, Maya hit the switch to extend the cable as fast and far as possible, letting it shoot past the sinking Evangelion. "Thanks," he said softly before leaping off the edge of the volcano and into the molten rock beneath. He caught the cable and slide down.  
  
He heard Asuka's soft voice on the comm. system suddenly. "I've done it... but... I guess this is the end, isn't it? Ich werde bald bei dir sein, Mutter..." There was a pause as Shinji released his hold on the cable for a moment to speed his descent, though she didn't know it. She just knew that she was sinking, and the realization hit her slowly. "Looks like that, anyway..."  
  
He shot out a hand and caught her Unit just before it slipped into the still harder lava that hadn't been born through by the laser. The Unit turned its head upwards in surprise, and Shinji narrowed his eyes slowly. The pain of melting hit him suddenly, and was a lot worse than he had expected. But he wasn't about to let her die.  
  
He passed out from the pain before he could hear anything else. His last thought was one of thanks, that his Unit would freeze in position without him. That meant that Asuka would still be safe when he woke up again.  
  
--------------------  
  
Asuka had been pacing for almost two hours. She knew that no one was watching her, which was probably the only reason she felt like she could get away with it. She was pacing up and down a corridor that was just outside a room in the hotel that Misato had rented on behalf of NERV for them. Inside was an unconscious boy and several NERV officials, including both Misato and Ritsuko. She knew no one was watching her because they had no had time to set up cameras before they had arrived, seeking medical aide for Shinji.  
  
She had seen him only briefly when they had forced the entry plug to eject. She heard Ritsuko muttering something about a synch ratio of 88%, but all thought had gone out the window when she saw him lying on the stretcher. He didn't look to be injured, but he did look like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
She stopped the moment she heard voices on the inside of the room. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but knew that they were angry. Deciding that it would not be a good time to be caught lurking outside the room, she made her way to the room that Misato had given to her and sat down on the bed slowly.  
  
"Damn it, Shinji, why did you have to do that?" she asked herself, leaning back on the bed so she was lying down. "If you could only make up your mind, then it would be a lot better. Hate me or not. Don't leave me teetering like this..."  
  
"Er hasst dich nicht," a soft voice said from beside her. She turned quickly, expecting to see the young girl, but there was no one there. She sat up quickly, looking around the room, but there was no sign of anyone.  
  
After a moment, there was a knock at her door. She answered it quickly, and found Misato standing there. "I thought you might like to know that Shinji is fine. We are all heading to the hot springs, if you would like to join us..." She trailed off as she noticed the yellow in Asuka's hair still. She had assumed that the girl would have at least showered since coming out, especially after all the shouting she had done about being hot and sweaty inside the balloon suit.  
  
"Like I care about that baka," she said, looking away from Misato as she spoke. "But I think I will join you at the springs. I'll be just a moment..." she added, shutting the door.  
  
She pulled her large red towel around her carefully after stripping out of her clothes quickly and, once she was sure it was secure, opened the door again to join Misato. Her guardian seemed a little surprised by the speed she had prepared, but now that she knew Shinji was alright, there was nothing she wanted to do more than get clean.  
  
She left Misato at her room and continued down to the springs. She froze at the top of the stairs when she saw Shinji at the bottom. He was wearing just a towel, just like she was, but he hadn't appeared to notice her. He pushed the door to the corridor open and went out, and she ran down the stairs to try and catch him.  
  
"Shinji!" she called just before he entered the men's side of the Springs. He turned, surprised by the cry, but not nearly as surprised as he was when she threw her arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
"Danke, Shinji," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Uh... no problem..." he managed, colouring as soon as he realized just how little they were both wearing. He separated himself from her carefully before she realized it as well, hoping that she wasn't going to look down suddenly. "I never... had a chance to thank you for..."  
  
She stopped him quickly by interrupting him. "You didn't have to. I wanted to give it to you," she explained, touching the edge of the golden chain that was around his neck still. When she reached the cross itself, she pulled back quickly. "I'll tell you a bit about it later, alright?" she said quickly before taking a step back.  
  
He nodded slowly, not sure what had gotten into her suddenly. After all she had done to him... now he was standing in front of her when they were both wearing only towels, and speaking to him with more warmth than he ever remembered hearing from her.  
  
He looked away quickly when he realized that it must have looked like he was staring at her. Asuka smiled. "Like what you see?" she asked, thrusting her chest forward just a bit. He murmured something in reply, but she didn't catch what he said. She slapped him across the cheek, though it was much lighter than usual. His skin didn't even turn red afterwards. "Good." Without another word, she disappeared into the women's side of the spring, leaving him standing in the hall, more than a little confused.  
  
Asuka froze as she entered the hot springs after tossing her towel aside. "What are you doing here?" she demanded harshly.  
  
"The Major invited me here after what happened," Rei's flat voice replied easily. She was emerged up to her neck in the warm, steaming water, while Asuka was in only up to her hips. "She does not believe an Angel attack will occur before we all return, and felt it necessary for me to have... some relaxation."  
  
"She didn't have to invite you here, though!" Asuka said furiously, sitting down on the ledge at the edge of the water, which happened to be deep enough to bring her into the water to just before her shoulders. She had to admit that the water felt good, but she couldn't relax so long as the doll was sitting in front of her. "She could have let you go anywhere!"  
  
"She did," Rei replied in her monotone still. "I chose to come here, as I wished to ensure that Ikari had come to no harm by your hand."  
  
Asuka slapped Rei, and then ducked herself under the water to swim away again. The warmth spread through her, and she could feel the sludge in her hair melting slowly. When she surfaced again, she saw that Rei had a hand on her cheek still. "You keep talking like that, and I might start to think that you have a thing for that baka."  
  
"He is intriguing," Rei replied, a lighter note to her voice suddenly. "He does not wish to pilot the Eva series," she added, a touch darker again, though not monotonous.  
  
"That makes him intriguing?" Asuka asked with a snort. "Because he's a coward?"  
  
"I do not believe him a coward," Rei replied.  
  
'Neither do I...' Asuka thought to herself. 'Not after today, at least...' "He should be proud of what he does. He's been given a chance to help protect humanity."  
  
"I do not believe that he feels most of humanity is worth protecting," Rei said flatly again. "Nor does he feel that he is worth saving. He does not believe he is capable of affecting change."  
  
"And he won't be with an attitude like that!" Asuka declared. "I mean, look at you, Wondergirl!"  
  
Rei looked down at herself, and then stood up in the water to look at more of herself. She looked back to Asuka, confused. "What about me?" she asked. Although she was confused, her voice did not show it.  
  
"You've changed," Asuka explained. "Because of that baka, too. Shouldn't that be proof enough that he can change things?"  
  
"You believe that I have changed?" Rei asked, a ripple in her voice as she sat back down in the water. "Because of Ikari?" She smiled to herself, and heard Asuka snicker.  
  
"If you have to ask, you're slower than that baka!"  
  
"You believe yourself unaffected?" Rei asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Ikari has managed to change me, then do you not think it likely that you have been changed by him?" Rei pressed. "You are implying that relationships with people change who we are, and make us different people. Does it not therefore follow that you have been changed as well?"  
  
Asuka looked away from Rei, furrowing her brow. The doll was right, and she knew it. The only thing she didn't know was if she liked the change or not. But she did know that it wasn't caused just by Shinji, but by Nephilim as well. "Think what you'd like," she said coolly. "If he ever wants to be as good a pilot as me, then he'll have to start caring about what he does."  
  
"As a Pilot, Ikari is ranked second beneath you for synchronization ratios," Rei admitted. "And I am in the end of that line. But as far as power and success go, he is far superior to both of us."  
  
"Are you saying he's better than I am?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"I believe that that was exactly what I was implying, Pilot Soryu," Rei said flatly. "I am pleased that you managed to pick up such an implication so easily."  
  
Before Asuka could retort to such an insult with words or actions, Misato entered the spring. "I see you two are getting along as usual," she said with a grin as she slipped into the water between the two. "Please remember that we are here to relax, though," she added, closing her eyes.  
  
There was a long silence before Rei stood up again and started to walk towards the exit. When she arrived, she stopped and turned back to the others. "Pilot Soryu," she said calmly. When Asuka finally looked to her, she nodded. "I believe that Ikari does care about what he does as a pilot. And I also believe that we are all skilled in our own rights." She left before Asuka could reply to the comment.  
  
She remained in the springs for another hour before leaving Misato to soak further. She heard Shinji in the other side, and decided not to call out to him as she left. She wasn't sure if he would want to hear her or not. It then occurred to her than he could have heard everything that had been said, and she sighed. It didn't really matter what the baka had heard, anyway. It wasn't like she cared or anything.  
  
She stopped when she found Rei standing at the top of the stairs, her towel still around her neck. She was wearing nothing else, but did not seem to mind standing in the hall naked. "I was hoping you would emerge sooner," Rei said calmly as she started to walk again. "It is cold out here without clothing."  
  
"Then why didn't you just get dressed first?" Asuka demanded. "Why were you waiting for me?" she added when she stopped at her own room and saw Rei continuing to hers.  
  
The blue haired girl stopped and turned, walking back to stand before the redhead. "I wish to speak with you further about some of the things Ikari mentioned to me, if you are willing," she explained. "There are many things that I do not understand, and I believe that you might be able to help me. They are not about your actions, though."  
  
"And just why would I help a doll like you?" Asuka demanded, opening her door.  
  
"Because I do not wish to be a doll." Asuka looked back in surprise, and Rei continued. "You are the one who has constantly called me as such. I would think you would be the best one to tell me how to stop."  
  
"This isn't just a ploy to try and learn more about Shinji from me, is it?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I would not pry into such affairs. If Ikari wishes for me to know something, then I will leave it up to him to explain it. This is a separate matter from him," she added softly.  
  
"Look, I'm going to take a shower, so I can't help you," Asuka said harshly. "All I can tell you is this: question things more. Don't just follow blindly, alright? It's sickening. If you are truly not a doll, then you would have no strings that you are forced to follow."  
  
She slammed the door before Rei could try to follow her, and sighed, leaning against it. A lot had happened in the afternoon that she had not counted on. Rei's interference being the least of it. She hadn't thought that the doll would ever make her question herself so deeply. "No one should have feelings for a doll... or a baka."  
  
Shinji did not say a word to either Rei or Asuka on the ride home. When they left NERV together, he continued on in silence, only nodding when Rei said that she was leaving to go home herself. The conversation that he had overheard had caught him off guard, and he couldn't get it out of his mind.  
  
"What do you want for supper?" Asuka asked him as she set her stuff down in the living room. "Misato did say we were to order out, remember?" she pressed when he didn't reply.  
  
"I'm... not hungry," he explained, sliding the door to his room open and dropping his stuff inside. He then sat down on his bed as Asuka watched him.  
  
"If you get sick again, then don't blame me!" she warned him.  
  
"Do you really think... I'm a coward?" he asked quietly. She had just picked up the phone, so she didn't catch what he actually said.  
  
"What?" she demanded, hanging up the phone again. He looked away from her, and she pressed him again. "What did you say? The dial tone was louder than you!"  
  
"Never mind," he said softly, shutting his door.  
  
"I guess you are still just a spineless baka," she replied softly as she picked up the phone again. "And still not wanting to see me, either. I guess you aren't that spineless..."  
  
She ate a small meal, leaving the change on the table in case Shinji decided that he was hungry later. The thought surprised her, for she normally would have just kept the change to spend on herself later. Rei's comment came back to her, and she shook her head.  
  
"It'll take more than a baka to change me..."  
  
As she laid down on her bed, she realized just how tired she really was. Sitting all day in a helicopter, a car, and then a walk home in complete silence was more tiring than she would have imagined. When she closed her light blue eyes slowly, she felt sleep take her almost at once.  
  
Shinji was on his feet as soon as he heard the door to her room close. He was in the living room the next moment, and standing on the balcony next. As he leaned against the railing, he sighed. "Why, sister?" he whispered to the night sky. "Why would you appear to her, and not say more than a few short words to me?"  
  
When he didn't get the response that he was hoping for, he withdrew the necklace. "This is yours, isn't it?" he asked the empty air. "You gave this to her to give to me, didn't you? Why are you meddling in my life, but not even saying hello?" He slumped against the railing and slide to the ground, curling up against the wall. "You are asking more of me now than you ever did before. Don't you know how badly she hurt me?"  
  
He looked up quickly, his brown eyes reflecting the stars above as he looked back into the apartment. Something had called for his attention, but he wasn't sure what it was. When he heard another cry, he knew what was going on. Asuka must have been having a nightmare. He could only remember it happening once before, but she hadn't been shouting, then.  
  
Shinji walked back into the apartment and closed the door to the balcony behind him silently. He made his way to Asuka's door, and put his ear against it, listening for any other sounds, just to make sure. He knew his life would be in the balance if he entered her room without a good reason. It probably wouldn't do any good even with a reason, but he couldn't just leave her to suffer. He hadn't saved her life to make it a living hell.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he heard her mutter in her sleep. He inched the door open a bit to look in, and saw her tossing and turning on the ground, covered by her blanket, at least. "It wasn't my intent... to hurt him..."  
  
"What?" Shinji breathed, wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"I didn't mean to..." she whispered, turning over again and hitting her hand against her night stand. There was a muffled curse, and Shinji closed the door quickly, hoping that he hadn't been spotted. That thought went out the window as soon as her door was flung open and she crashed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground. "What were you doing outside my room?" she asked. She hadn't seen him there, as was obvious by how she had just run into him, but there was no denying that she knew now.  
  
"I... I thought..."  
  
"If you dare say you're sorry before explaining yourself..." Asuka warned, holding a fist up towards him as he backed away a bit, still on the floor.  
  
"I was worried!" he managed quickly. When she looked confused, he went on even faster. "I heard you shouting and mumbling, and I wanted to make sure you were alright like you did for me when you heard me shouting and crying and..."  
  
"Shut up, baka," she said. Although her words were harsh, her voice was soft, and pleasantly soothing. "Is that why you rescued me earlier, too? Were you just worried?"  
  
He looked away. He wasn't entirely sure why he had gone through all the pain for her before. The pain in his heart was still very much alive. "No," he finally said, looking back to her slowly. "That's not it."  
  
"Then why did you?" she asked. "You didn't even have D Type equipment. It must have nearly killed you!" she said harshly. "Why would you go through all that for me?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered. "But I couldn't just let you die."  
  
"Why not?" she asked at once. It was the question that had been swimming in her mind for quite some time now, ever since she had spoken to Rei earlier. "I'm sure it would have been easier, wouldn't it? Or is it that you just saved me because you didn't want to have extra work as a pilot without me?"  
  
He shrugged as he slowly made his way back to his feet. "I don't know why," he said slowly. "But I don't want to see you dead..."  
  
"Why not?" she screamed at him, and he flattened himself against the wall behind him, surprised by the outburst. "Why wouldn't you want me dead? Wouldn't that make it so much easier for you and Wondergirl to get together? I nearly crushed your heart, verdammt nochmal, why wouldn't you want me dead after that? Don't you hate me?"  
  
Shinji shook his head slowly. "No," he replied simply. Leaving her stunned, he sighed and made his way back to his room, closing the door behind him. She could only stare after him before she remembered why she had gotten up in the first place and made her way quickly to the bathroom.  
  
--------------------  
  
Shadow: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter, too. Sorry the update took so long...  
  
Knife Hand: I understand about that. I have typed up large reviews, only to have them erased by the site being too busy... don't worry about it. As for not realizing, now that I have, I don't know if I will use it or not. I know what Nephilim is and where she came from, and I don't think it fits. But we'll see. It won't be for... more than 7 chapters, at least, in either case.  
  
tiberus: I'm glad you thought it worked. That was one part I wasn't sure about. I'm glad you like it, and I intend to try to keep it up.  
  
dennisud: Well, I'm glad you read it now, anyway. Sorry to have thrown you off with the summary, I thought it worked well (after taking it from the suggestion of another reviewer earlier...), but I added the mention of Nephilim to try and appease concerns. Oh well.  
Anyway, I'm glad you like it. The changes get more and more extreme as time goes on, but I guess that's the way it works, isn't it? At least, things change a lot more once the "computer" Angel that Ritsuko dealt with appears.  
And don't worry about Nephilim. Her presence will affect everyone soon enough, even those who don't know of her.  
  
deinku: I'm glad you like it. I don't intend on having a blood feud or anything like that. However, they do (eventually) both care about Shinji. Just one isn't sure how she is supposed to express it, and the other doesn't know if she can. Nephilim's presence prevents either from trying to kill the other one, though. I'm sure I didn't explain it very well here. Oh well. You'll see what I mean as time goes on, I guess.  
  
Cyber-Undead: I felt it necessary for her to keep them with her. If she didn't, I don't think they would ever be able to get over the crack that Asuka caused. They would never have been able to work together as pilots again, and that is the last thing anyone wants. And I guess Misato's method worked, too. With a little help, anyway. And she was right. Things did work out (mostly) in the end, so...  
As to the relationships and as they are growing... things may change. It will remain mostly normal (or at least, as normal as Rei can be) though I can't say it will be entirely not unwanted. At least Asuka knows what is supposed to happen in a relationship, while Rei can only go by what she is told/reads on her own.  
Speaking of reading on her own, I think you are right. She would do well with a touch of Buddhism. Of course, that means it won't happen. But whatever. Glad you liked it, anyway.  
  
Rusty Knights Productions: I agree, the anime here was sad. I'm not sure how it would have been done in the manga (as they skipped this Angel entirely...) but in either case, I wanted to show a bit more of it.  
Anyway, his not swimming will be important. That's one of the only reasons I included this scene. That and the learning. Shinji has missed so much school, and Asuka doesn't know her kanji. That will also come into things later.  
  
Puddle of LCL: Well, my flawed German skills shine through again, I guess. As I mentioned in my e-mail to you, I took the word from a few other fics. Wish I knew which ones now, but it doesn't really matter. I intend to fix the last chapter when this one goes up. If all goes well, anyway.  
As for what Nephilim is... she isn't a mix of Rei and Asuka. I'll say that much right now. Nor is she an incarnation of Asuka. I won't say she just is, either. Like everyone else, you'll have to see what she is once I get to the part. All I will say now is this: it fits the canon of the series.  
  
Unbesiegbar Kriegsmaschine: Glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter.


	6. Through the Darkness

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or shorter than usual. That would be because it is. I still hope you enjoy it, but I've had a bit of trouble this week (mainly a 56 hour stay in the hospital so they could monitor my heart...) so it's been a bit tougher to write. I did things on paper, though, which I'm happier doing when given the time. I did manage to mostly write the next two chapters, but I intend to work them through properly before posting them here, sorry.  
In case anyone cares, there isn't anything wrong that they could tell me right now anyway. Except for dangerously low blood pressure (I can't even give blood for the Blood Bank!)  
  
On another note, though, I am looking for an artist to prepare a title page for my books. If there are any artists out there who might be interested, just drop me a line, and we'll see what can be worked out.  
  
So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is. I may update it later, at which point I will be sure to mention it in the newer chapters.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter Six: Through the Darkness  
  
'It is an odd sensation to see yourself through your own eyes...' Shinji thought to himself as he looked around the darkened space that was threatening to consume him. 'One that I did not really want to have again.'  
  
"Change will bring about change," a soft, calming voice said beside him. Looking down, he reached out and grasped the young girl's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry, brother."  
  
"What happened to you, Nephilim?" he asked, feeling oddly calm. He had expected to burst into tears or break down upon seeing her again... but all he had was a great emptiness. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"  
  
"It was not my choice, brother," she replied sadly. "I would have been happier staying by your side for the rest of your life," she explained.  
  
"I'm starting to think you won't have missed much," he said, shaking his head. "I doubt it will last a lot longer. And then we can be together again, sister."  
  
Nephilim pulled him down to her level with more strength than he had thought her small form held. "We can't be together again, Shinji Ikari, brother of mine." She looked deep into his blue eyes with her sharp red ones, and he saw the hurt that was there. "He said that I can't visit you anymore, though I can speak with you, and warn you of the Angels. He said it was only fair."  
  
"Who's controlling you, Nephilim?" Shinji asked after a moment, taking a hold of both her shoulders in his hands. As soon as he touched her, she vanished, leaving the shimmering white dress in his hands again. As he looked at the fabric slowly, he saw his tears hitting it. Where his tears struck, great holes appeared, and slowly his world dissolved into them.  
  
When the boy could see again, he found himself in another black room without anything else. After a moment, he had to correct his first thought. There were two other objects in the room.  
  
Or rather, people.  
  
"You hurt Ikari!"  
  
"You're a worthless doll!"  
  
Shinji walked over to the two slowly, and stood between them with more strength than he felt he really had. He expected at least one of them to yell at him, but neither seemed to pay him any heed.  
  
"I have asked you many times to cease calling me as such. I am not a doll, and I will prove that fact to you in the future. I just do not know how to go about changing," Rei said, her voice flat despite her words.  
  
"You are a doll, First!" Asuka replied angrily. "That's all you've ever been. You do whatever anyone tells you to do, and never fight back, never question anything. If the Commander told you to try to stop traffic with your bare hands, you probably would try it!"  
  
"No." Rei's voice was suddenly hard and cold.  
  
Asuka actually smiled at the girl suddenly. "No?" she asked. "Actually standing up for yourself, are you now?" She shook her head. "Maybe you aren't just a doll. But mere words to me aren't going to prove anything!"  
  
"You are still avoiding the issue," Rei pointed out after a moment, her voice wavering angrily. "You betrayed Ikari, and nearly lead to his destruction."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Rei slapped Asuka suddenly, her hand passing clear through Shinji as though he wasn't even there. "After everything that he has been through for you... you still want to hurt him? I should make the formal request to have him moved into my apartment with me, instead. At least then I would be assured that you couldn't hurt him again."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Asuka shouted, and immediately covered her mouth as though she hadn't meant to say it. After a moment of silence, she repeated herself in softer tones. "I didn't mean to hurt him. But Kaji..."  
  
"Kaji thinks even less of you than I do, Pilot Soryu," Rei said darkly.  
  
"And since when have you developed emotions and thoughts of your own?" Asuka demanded, slapping her in return.  
  
Shinji took a step back, not entirely sure what he could do to stop what he was seeing. As soon as he was no longer between the two, they both turned to him. He took a step back in shock when he saw Rei's pale breasts, and looked down further to see the soft hairs covering her crotch. He looked up again at once, not sure why she wasn't wearing anything in front of him suddenly, and then chanced a glance at Asuka.  
  
He wasn't sure if he was happy or upset that she was still fully clothed.  
  
"So how about it, Shinji?"  
  
"Yes, Ikari, please answer our questions."  
  
"Wh..." Shinji began, trying to back up again, but finding himself against a wall as the two girls closed in towards him. "What do you mean? What questions?"  
  
"Am I truly a doll, or am I my own person?" Rei asked. He was shocked by the tears that were in the girl's eyes suddenly, and swallowed deeply before looking to Asuka.  
  
"And do you believe that I meant to hurt you?" Asuka asked. "And can you believe me when I tell you that I won't break your trust again?"  
  
"I... don't know," he whispered, looking down. As soon as he did so, he saw Rei out of the corner of his eye again, and looked up quickly, and found himself staring at the unfamiliar ceiling of the hospital again.  
  
When he looked back to Rei and Asuka, they were both waiting for a different answer. "Can you trust her again?" Rei asked, pointing to Asuka. "Are you willing to take that chance? What if she betrays you again? Could you continue living, or would I lose you as well?"  
  
"I can't answer that, Rei," Shinji whispered. He was surprised as she suddenly wrapped her arms about him, and pressed herself up against him firmly, rubbing against him.  
  
"Good," she whispered. Before he could stop her, she had leaned up and was kissing him fully on the lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth, searching around inside him. Almost as soon as it had started, it was over again, and Shinji found himself holding thin air.  
  
Rei had vanished, and Asuka was standing there, as though still waiting for something. It was as though she hadn't even noticed what had just happened. "Is she a doll?" she whispered to him. He shook his head slowly, and she almost smiled to him. "I didn't think so. Not anymore..."  
  
He found himself really wishing he could figure out what was going on as she wrapped her arms around him as well. After a moment, he returned the embrace, and felt her lean into him, resting her head on his chest. Deciding to test his luck and courage, he slowly moved his hands down until he was pressing against her ass. When she didn't respond, he pulled up her dress just enough to slip his hands beneath it and ran his hands across from bare skin, pushing her panties aside to do so.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Are you willing to give me a chance at gaining your trust again?" she whispered into his ear as she stepped on her tiptoes. He looked to her quickly, but found her gone suddenly as well, leaving him alone in the darkness once more.  
  
"These aren't truly your desires, are they?" Nephilim's voice caused him to spin around, but he found she was no where in sight. "Most boys would wish for such circumstances, but you don't want that to happen, do you?"  
  
"What's going on?" he whispered, clasping the cross of the necklace around his neck firmly in one of his hands. "Sister, can you tell me what's happening?"  
  
"Can you tell me if you can trust Asuka?" she replied instead of answering his question.  
  
Shinji bowed his head and sighed. "No, I can't. But you seem to. You seem to trust her right now more than me, if you are appearing before her."  
  
"I would much rather have appeared to you again," her voice was sadder than he ever remembered hearing it before. "But if the only way I can contact you is through others, then there is nothing wrong with Asuka."  
  
"Can I trust her again?"  
  
"She will not betray you a second time."  
  
Before Shinji could reply, he suddenly found his eyes filled with light, and he blinked rapidly. The ceiling above his bed came into focus slowly, and he took a deep breath as he rolled his head to the side. His clock was blinking 6:00 a.m.  
  
[It will come from the one you least suspect.]  
  
"What?" he asked the empty room. When he did not receive the reply he was hoping for, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his face to try and remove some of the sleep from his body. Another day had started. Misato wanted them down at NERV early today. But he had to do something else, first. She would have to drive on her own, and he would walk.  
  
But he had to talk with Asuka first.  
  
The knock on his door startled him. He didn't have to be up for another hour still... looking over to his clock, it now read 7:15. He pulled the door open to find a very official looking Misato, dressed in full uniform.  
  
"What's with the get up today?" he asked, trying to divert her attention away from the fact that he wasn't ready.  
  
"Ritsuko suggested I look proper today for some reason," Misato said with a shrug. "As if I don't always..." She looked at him and saw that he was still wearing his pajamas. "Why aren't you ready yet? And is Asuka up and about yet?"  
  
"I doubt it," he replied with a sigh. "Look, you go on ahead. I'll wake her and we can walk to headquarters once she's ready."  
  
"You aren't ready either, Shinji," Misato said with a grin.  
  
"You think I'll take half as long as she will?" he asked in response, looking away from her.  
  
Misato shook her head and sighed. "You know she's not going to be happy walking, right?" When Shinji nodded, she turned. "Well, so long as you don't kill each other, you'll be fine. I expect you there by ten at the latest, though. I can't stall any longer than that, so make sure you get her moving!"  
  
As Misato left the apartment, Shinji closed the door to his room slowly as he stepped into the hall. He swallowed deeply, remembering the dream and just what he had done with both Rei and Asuka, but steeled his resolve. He had to speak with her.  
  
He slid the door to Asuka's room open slowly, and found her still fast asleep, her blanket pushed down to her feet. He found himself wishing that he had changed out of his pajamas earlier, as, now that he saw looking at her in her nightgown again, he could feel blood pulsing to his lower regions, and was sure that she would be able to notice.  
  
He sat down at the edge of her bed quickly, noticing that in such a position he could keep the fact that he was mildly aroused hidden. He looked down at the girl who had hurt him so badly not that long ago and sighed. 'Nephilim trusts you... please don't prove her wrong...' he thought to himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
When that had no immediate result, he gave her a little squeeze, rather than the rude shaking that she would have resorted to. She moaned a bit, and then opened her eyes. Once she focused on the fact that he was sitting at the side of her bed, with his hand on her shoulder, she screamed at him and slapped him hard.  
  
"Perversling!" she shouted, gathering her blanket up to cover herself up more than her nightgown was allowing. "What do you think you're doing in my room?"  
  
"You promised..." he said softly. There was something about his expression that caused her to stop for a moment to look at him, and then she lowered the blanket and sat on the bed, crossing her legs.  
  
"About what, baka?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice. 'Please don't ask about her, please don't ask about her, please don't..."  
  
"You promised you'd tell what you knew about Nephilim, and the necklace," he said, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
'Verdammen!' Asuka closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"She said I could trust you," he whispered, holding his head in his hands. "And now it looks like she was wrong..."  
  
"She first came to me after we failed against Israfel," Asuka interrupted him, causing him to look up in surprise. "I only knew it was her, because she was naked, and looked about old enough to wear that dress you held onto so tightly."  
  
Shinji found suddenly that he couldn't stop his tears, and buried his head so Asuka couldn't see him. He didn't really feel like listening to her insult him again. "So long ago..." he whispered, choking on a sob in his throat.  
  
"She was really mad with me the next time I saw her. If I was in her shoes, I probably would have hit myself," she admitted. "It was... just after I..."  
  
"Alright," Shinji cut her off.  
  
"No," Asuka countered. "I told you that I would tell you, and I'm not letting you stop me now!" she said fiercely. "After I told Kaji about Nephilim. After I broke your trust." She paused, and looked away from him. "I shouldn't have done that..." she whispered.  
  
"Is that an apology from the great Asuka Soryu Langley?" Shinji whispered, a small grin on his face despite his tears.  
  
"Not one I'd ever admit to!" she said quickly. She then sighed. "She showed me a few things... and then told me about her illness. You really did have it bad, didn't you?"  
  
"So now you believe me?" he asked, shaking his head.  
  
"You believe me because of her, right?" Asuka said angrily. "So why can't I believe you for the same reason? You aren't so high and mighty, Shinji Ikari."  
  
"You didn't know her like I did..." he whispered, burying himself again.  
  
"I never had the chance," she countered. She sat without saying anything else for a while, just watching him convulsing in silent sobs. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke up again. "She said she wanted to see you again," she offered. "But she is afraid that it might destroy you."  
  
"I don't care if it did," Shinji whispered. "So long as it meant..."  
  
"Baka!" she said fiercely, slapping the back of his head hard. He looked up to her, and she could see the tears that were staining his face. "Don't take the cowards way out!" she said harshly.  
  
Shinji sighed and shook his head, ignoring his tears now. "But that's all I am, remember?" he asked. "You said as much to Rei just yesterday. I'm a coward, that's it..."  
  
Asuka shook her head slowly. "No you aren't," she said so softly that he could barely hear her. "I could never stand up to your father like you did when you first arrived. The man terrifies me," she admitted despite herself.  
  
"He scares me too," Shinji admitted.  
  
"But at least you stood up to him," she pointed out. "And..." She faltered for a moment before rushing in again. "And you dove into the volcano to save me. A coward couldn't have done that."  
  
She shivered in the cool morning air, and looked down suddenly. She hadn't realized just how exposing her nightgown really was, and with the chill in the air, her breasts were really clearly visible through the thin fabric. Looking up quickly, she slapped him again. "But how dare you come in here, dressed like that?" she demanded. "When I'm not even dressed yet?" she added. "Now get out so I can change!"  
  
She waited until the door had shut completely before sighing. He might have been a bit scrawny, but he was almost sexy without a shirt on. She was just glad that the room was cold, and she could blame her firm nipples on that. Not that she would have to explain it to anyone anyway... if he asked, she'd hit him into next week!  
  
She looked up as a knock sounded on her door. "Open it and you're dead!" she warned, getting up quickly to start looking for a change of clothes for the day. "I'm not decent!"  
  
"Misato wants us at NERV by ten at the latest, Asuka. We've got to get going soon if we're going to make it in time," he said through the closed door. She looked over to her own clock and saw the numbers flashing. She really had to remember to set that one day...  
  
She looked up from the pile of clothes she had thrown on the ground. "What, she expects us to walk?" she demanded.  
  
"I..." Shinji started, but stopped before saying anything else.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I told her that we would walk," he said quickly. "Because I had to talk to you about..."  
  
"Fine," she shouted back, cutting him off again. "But I'll make sure you pay for it later, you hear?" Shinji chose not to reply, but returned to his own room to get dressed.  
  
When Asuka emerged from her room in record time wearing her short yellow dress, she found Shinji pulling on his shoes. "Looks like we don't have time for breakfast this morning," he said as he tied his laces on his sneakers.  
  
"You're making me walk, and skip breakfast?" Asuka demanded harshly.  
  
"Could you save the screaming for later?" Shinji butted in, surprising her. He sounded dejected and listless. "I just don't need to hear it right now, alright?" he didn't give her a chance to reply before opening the door, at which point both were left speechless.  
  
Rei Ayanami was standing in her school uniform just outside. She looked over Shinji quickly, and to their surprise, she frowned before looking to Asuka. "You hurt Ikari once again, Pilot Soryu," she said, her voice harsh rather than flat, noting the tear stains on his cheeks. "I do not think that I can overlook this, either. I will be reporting it to Major Katsuragi once we arrive at NERV."  
  
"Stuff it, Wondergirl, I didn't lay a hand on him," she retorted. "And just what are you doing here?"  
  
"There are other ways to harm a person than with your fists, Soryu," Rei replied in her usual monotone. "And I am here to walk Ikari to headquarters. The Major told me when she came by to remind me of the tests that he had insisted on walking, and I felt... compelled to join him."  
  
"Don't butt in where..." Asuka started to say, but Shinji walking out the door cut her off again.  
  
"She didn't do anything to me, Rei," Shinji said softly, walking passed her. "And if we are going to walk together, could we do it in relative silence for once? I don't need to hear arguing today..."  
  
"You are feeling unwell, Ikari?" Rei asked, her voice high with concern. "Perhaps it would be best for you to remain here and rest. Soryu and myself could explain your situation to the Major, and you could make the testing up at another time."  
  
"The way he was talking earlier, Wondergirl, tells me not to leave him here on his own," Asuka countered, shutting the door firmly behind her. "I can see him taking the coward's way out anyway." When Shinji looked back in surprise at her words, he found her looking back at the apartment, refusing to meet his eye.  
  
Asuka was still tired. That was what she kept telling herself as the three walked in silence, anyway. She wasn't following Shinji's wishes. That baka had no right to control her. She was just too tired to come up with anything to say. She didn't owe him anything.  
  
Except her life. She would have screamed as the thought flashed through her mind, but she forced herself to look at her feet carefully as they walked, as though to avoid tripping over fallen objects. He had saved her life in the volcano, and she knew it. And it was starting to tear her up. She couldn't stand owing anyone anything. It didn't suit her.  
  
She stopped as she looked up and saw the empty traffic light. Shinji noticed her stand still, and turned back to face her as he also stopped. Rei stopped several steps later, when she noticed that Shinji was no longer keeping pace with her. "What's wrong, Asuka?" he asked.  
  
She pointed to the street light. "Do you think the light's burnt out?" she asked.  
  
Rei took a calculated look around them quickly, and then shook her head. "Negative," she replied in her flat voice. "It appears that there is a citywide blackout in effect," she explained. "It should not have affected NERV, however. The sooner we arrive, then the sooner they will be aware of the situation."  
  
"What could cause a blackout on a day like this?" Shinji asked, looking up to the blue skies. "It's not like there's a storm coming or anything."  
  
[She's coming.]  
  
Asuka saw the flash pass before Shinji's eyes, and saw him clutching at something he wore around his neck. She knew it was the necklace without seeing it. When she raised an eyebrow to him to question the action, he shook his head. "We have to get to NERV. Now." The urgency in his voice left no room for objections.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Rei asked as they started to run down the empty road.  
  
Shinji didn't answer. Once the large doors of the complex entrance came into view, Asuka spoke up. "They have no pilots," she pointed out. "And with the city apparently shut down, it would not be easy for us to get there."  
  
Shinji arrived first at the building and swiped his card through the reader to open the doors. He walked forward at once, but stopped when he saw that the doors hadn't responded. Looking back, he swiped his card a second time.  
  
"Out of the way, Shinji!" Asuka demanded, pushing him aside. "No time for baka screw ups." She swiped her card quickly, but found it to be as ineffective as Shinji's had been. "Verdammen!"  
  
Rei stood up slowly from her inspection of one of the other readers, and looked over to the others. "The power appears to be out here, as well," she said, an edge of worry creeping into her voice. "Which should not be possible."  
  
"Why not?" Asuka asked at once.  
  
"With three different sources of back up power," Rei explained. "A complete power outage is not possible within NERV. The only way for it to have happened it an Angel attack on the inside."  
  
"Or someone on the inside hacking into the system to shut things down," Asuka countered, looking to Shinji for any sign about angel activity. He shook his head, and looked back to the doors. Asuka threw her pack on the ground and started rummaging through it. Rei mimicked her moments later, and Shinji just looked to both.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Emergence procedures," Asuka read from the card she removed after a moment. "We all got a copy," she added darkly. "Shouldn't you know that?"  
  
Shinji sighed as the two girls stood up again. "There is an access shaft to the right side of the doors," Rei said, motioning to the doorway.  
  
The fourteen year old boy looked over the door for a moment before turning back to the two girls behind him. "And just why am I the only one doing this?" he asked again, taking hold of the massive knob and putting his small weight into trying to move it to open the door.  
  
"You expect us to get dirty, when there's a man around?" Asuka asked, looking to Rei. When the First Child stepped forward to help Shinji, she held out a hand. "Let him do it on his own," she said softly.  
  
"He is in need of assistance," Rei said, shaking her head and pushing the German's hand out of her way. "And so I will help him."  
  
"You'd be hurting him this time." Asuka's words stopped Rei in her tracks, and when the blue haired albino turned for an explanation, Asuka sighed. "If he needs to ask for help from a girl, how do you think he'll think of himself?"  
  
"I fail to understand."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Asuka muttered. "Look, he's a guy, right? Has to be able to protect the girls around him, or so it goes."  
  
"You would let him protect you, Soryu?" Rei sounded shocked at the idea. Asuka had never let anyone do anything to protect her before. "I thought you insisted on doing things your own way and on your own."  
  
"I do," Asuka said, walking forward as Shinji opened the door. "But he has to think he can help sometimes." She stopped as she walked into the dark corridor. "Do you have a flashlight in that bag of yours, Wondergirl?"  
  
"I did not think it would be necessary," Rei said simply.  
  
Shinji sighed. He really was starting to wish he had brought his own pack. "I'll lead," he offered after a moment. "So I can run into things first." Before the others could object, he walked into the darkness, and then stopped a few steps in, staring at his hands.  
  
They were glowing white in the darkness. [Walk forward, and turn left at the first intersection.] He looked up sharply as he heard Nephilim's voice in his mind. [You must hurry. Matarael is coming.]  
  
Shinji looked back to the other pilots, a look of fear on his face. "There's an Angel on its way," he explained quickly. "We've got to get inside now."  
  
"How do you know that, Ikari?" Rei asked in surprise.  
  
"Nevermind," Asuka said quickly, walking into the corridor now that there was a source of light - albeit an odd source. "I'll lead," she offered, pushing Shinji to the side. As she started to walk forward, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him, spilling the light from his hands on the path ahead of her. Rei followed quickly behind.  
  
Asuka turned to Shinji at most of the bends, and he would always point one way or the other. He could no longer make out the words that his sister was saying to him, but he heard the sound of her voice from one way or the other. They stopped in front of a crumbled doorway that was blocked by rock.  
  
"Some escape route," Asuka muttered, looking to the other two. The glow from Shinji's hands cast them all in an eerie light, but she ignored it. "Now what?" she demanded.  
  
Rei looked up, and almost smiled. Almost, anyway. "It appears that the air ducts would be the easiest method of travel from here on," she said quietly, not wanting to hear her voice echo through the darkness. She decided after quite some time of walking in the dark that she didn't much care for it, and wanted to do nothing to antagonize the black that all but surrounded them.  
  
Shinji helped Rei up first, and then Asuka, before colouring up the rock pile and entering the ducts himself. "If you dare look up my dress, Shinji, then I'm not letting you face another Angel," Asuka warned. "Cause I'll kill you myself, Perversling."  
  
Shinji swallowed hard and forced himself to look at the metal of the duct carefully. The dream from that night kept coming back to him suddenly, and the urge to look up her dress was building more and more as he thought of holding her. "I would not object to such a thing," Rei offered.  
  
Asuka stopped in surprise at hearing the statement, and Shinji ran into her, as he was still studying the ground. She screamed when she felt his face press into her ass, and turned to kick him hard. The sudden movement caused the duct to groan, and before anyone of them could stop it, the duct crumpled beneath them and they were sent sprawling to the ground.  
  
Asuka was aware of many things as she reoriented herself. The first was that they were in the cages for the Evangelions. The second was that she had actually landed on Rei, and that thought amused her, until she noticed that she had also partially landed on Shinji. She then noticed where her hand had ended up. She felt the colour rush to her cheeks as she felt how hard he was, and she knew that he must have looked up at her panties at least once to be as aroused as that. Rolling quickly off both of them, she kicked Shinji hard in the leg before looking around.  
  
The boy cried out, and Rei was next to him at once, helping him to his feet and supporting his weight as he found the injury to his leg a bit much to stand normally right away. As the three looked around, they found people running in every direction, and finally heard a manual siren warning of the Angel approach. Turning towards their Units, they were amazed to see the entry plugs in position.  
  
"About time you arrived," Misato's voice called from behind them. When they turned in surprise, she smiled to them. "The Commander said that he knew you would come."  
  
"Did my father do all this by hand?" Shinji asked in surprise, looking back to the Units, and then the pulleys and ropes that were behind them. He was surprised to see his father on one of the lines, moving the entry plug just enough to fix its position.  
  
"He had faith in each of you," Misato admitted. "As did I. Now get suited up. This won't be an easy battle for any of you," she added.  
  
"All three of us are going out?" Asuka asked in shock.  
  
"With less than three minutes of internal battery life each, yes," Misato confirmed. "You'll need to work together to kill the Angel quickly, as with the city powerless, you will not be able to plug in anywhere."  
  
"Let's get suited up," Asuka said, pushing Shinji towards the boy's changing rooms and heading towards the girl's one herself.  
  
Shinji found that he could barely speak as he walked. Not only had his father had faith in him, but when they had landed, he felt where Asuka had squeezed. The feeling left his throat a bit dry and his heart beating faster than he could ever remember.  
  
"Please don't be wrong about her, Nephilim."  
--------------------  
  
Adyen: Well, hopefully the German I use from here on will be proper, as I intend to ask about it first from someone who does know. Asuka's Self Destructiveness will be playing more into the story later on, so don't worry about that. Might as well use all the character traits that've been given, right?  
  
w00t: Je parle le français aussi (bien que c'est un pauvres de morceau), mais c'est probablement une bonne idée d'écrire les revues dans l'anglais, donc tout le monde peut les lire.  
Cela a dit, je réponds en français, donc aller la figure. Je suis dépensant encore beaucoup de temps sur mes livres. Le fics est plus d'un relâchement que n'importe quoi. Remercie pour l'intérêt, bien que.  
  
nicknack: Glad you like it thus far, and I do intend on keeping it fair game for a little while, anyway. A decision (mostly) will be made in a few chapters, though as with most of the Evangelion world, nothing good can last forever, right? As to what will happen with Nephilim... you'll have to wait and see.  
Let's jsut say that Asuka isn't the only one who can lie.  
  
ignorantly grinning: Well, here is more already. Hope you like this part too.  
  
Cyber-Undead: Glad you liked the full chapter. I liked that one too, though I'm not as big a fan of this one. I think I rushed it a bit. Oh well, I'll change it later if it comes to it. The next chapter should go better, though.  
And as you will see, the necklace was for more reasons than just to help Asuka.  
  
Rusty Knights Productions: Glad you liked the conversation too. I guess a few people did (myself included). Here is the enxt chapter, though it is a bit shorter than the rest. I'll make up for it with the next chapter, once I've finished tweaking it.  
  
supereva 01-02: Glad you liked it. Here is the update, but I guess that's obvious by the point that you're reading this, isn't it?  
  
TheLegendaryManHimself: Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you think I've stuck to most things (I am trying too, anyway). I hadn't noticed Shinji's eyes, though. Thanks for pointing that out, and I will fix it... once I can find where I put it in...  
  
RichardRahl: Well, the book is classified as Fiction/Fantasy, much like LotR is. In as short as I can make it, it is a tale about a wanderer looking for his place in life, who finds friends along the path to stopping an unspeakable terror from destroying two worlds. Beyond that... I can't get into it very well without going into detail. I've never been able to without going on for pages, except with the book I'm currently working on, a prequel to that one. The basic description to that one?  
  
A dragon riding psychopathic killer.  
An elfwoman infatuated with him.  
A drow without a past or future.  
A swordswoman too stubborn and friendly for her own good.  
A sarr pining over his love.  
A lone wolf who refuses the aide of any.  
And a Paladin who is forced to work with them.  
  
These are the Seven destined to stop the Ancients?  
  
I'll admit, though, I never thought I would be posting that here. Glad to know at least one person is interested, anyway.  
  
dennisud: Clear feelings... that would be a new one, wouldn't it? Yes, things do become clearer, for a while, anyway. I'm glad you think things are staying in character at the same time as evolving. As to not being able to wait... sorry, you'll have to. I don't know completely where she's leading them yet myself...


	7. Piercing the Darkness

Just as a quick note to those who look in my profile to see what chapters are coming, I have combined chapters eight and nine together. It will be a longer chapter than usual, but I think it will work better that way.   
  
I am again going to send out that request for artists. If anyone here has talent with drawing and would be interested in making a cover for the book that I am working on getting published, please drop me a line, and we'll see what can be worked out. Thanks!   
  
I hope everyone likes this chapter, too!   
  
----------------   
  
Chapter Seven: Piercing the Dark  
  
The sounds of the siren died away as the pilots climbed into the entry plugs. The sound of the LCL liquid pouring into their Units sounded louder than usual in the darkness that surrounded them. The start up sequence seemed to fly by, until the first change arose.  
  
Release Primary Restraints.  
  
Rather than the usual instantaneous effects, the pilots were startled to hear gears and pulleys being used. The effort of operating an Eva Unit without power was more than they had wanted to think about. They were just glad that there was a way to do it.  
  
Hydraulic locks Numbers 2 through 32, released.  
  
Zero Pressure. The hissing of gas caught their attention, even though their screens were shut off. They had to conserve all the power that they had in their internal batteries.  
  
The situation is free.  
  
Go ahead and remove the final restraints. Shinji looked down through the darkened screens as his father took a step away from the Units to watch. He felt the latches being removed from the shoulders and legs of his Unit-01, and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. It was about to start. Begin the attack!  
  
The red Unit-02 was in the lead of the group crawling through the escape hatches to reach the surface, while the purple Unit-01 was taking up the rear. Rei found herself tempted, without warning, to make some comment about this was how she had wanted to travel through the ducts, but she bit her tongue.  
  
It was more painful than she had thought it would be.  
  
This is pathetic, Asuka's voice came over the comms. We're meant to leapt forth to save the day, not crawl along on all fours!  
  
We will do what we have to do, Rei said in her flat voice. She was finding herself disliking it more and more, and made a note to speak to Soryu or Ikari about it. Voice. A strange thing, as everyone sounded different, even to her ears. She noticed that they had started to climb upwards again, and could see the light from the surface through the grate far above them.  
  
Be careful, Asuka, Shinji's voice said suddenly. It's right above us.  
  
Asuka looked up, the four eyes of her Unit glowing in the dark tunnel. She couldn't see much at all, as the light was suddenly blocked out. Digging her feet into the tunnel walls, she pulled the rifle off her back to start to fire it.  
  
She managed to get one shot off before she saw the yellow liquid dripping down. She tried to get out of the way of it, but felt it hit her arm. Biting back the urge to scream didn't work very well, and then she saw more of the acid pouring in from above.  
  
The burning sensation in her arms was too much for her, and she dropped the rifle. She heard it bounce off the blue prototype before the pain intensified. Her feet slipped suddenly, and she crashed downwards.  
  
Shinji's voice was very loud in all their systems as he shouted out. he added when the two of them crashed into him. He knew that they were a long way up, and that they didn't have the time to climb again. The meter at the side of his Unit was reading 2:12, and counting down fast. With a terrific shout, he shot his hands and legs out, digging into the tunnel walls, carving great rents out to stop their fall.  
  
He wasn't sure how it happened completely, but in the end, all three Evas were crouched in a small cavity in the side of the tunnel. As soon as they were inside, more acid started dripping down again.  
  
We can't get up there, he said slowly. How can we fight that thing without weapons or a way to face it?  
  
Asuka looked over to Shinji's Unit, and saw a few traces of where a lot of the armour had been melted by the lava in the previous encounter. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down, and saw the rifle she had dropped at the bottom. I have a plan, she offered. We need someone to go retrieve the rifle, someone to fire it, and someone to block the attacker from the acid and neutralize the Angel's AT Field.  
  
Shinji whispered.  
  
she said, waving the information aside. She flipped on the monitors so she could see each of them, and they could see her. Any questions? She was startled by the glowing that was coming from within Shinji's entry plug, but knew that they didn't have time to question it.  
  
I will take defense, Rei said, a little dejected. She was always on defense, she noted. She suddenly realized that she didn't mind being on defense, so long as it meant she could protect Ikari. And just why would that matter?'  
  
No, Wondergirl, Asuka corrected her, startling both Shinji and Rei. You're getting that weapon back. Shinji, you're going to destroy that thing. I'm on defense.  
  
Shinji started to argue with her, for he had seen the damage already done to the arms of her Unit by the acid. It had to be excruciatingly painful.  
  
But nothing, Asuka interrupted him. 29 seconds left on her counter. Get going! she added in a shout as she flipped out of the cavity suddenly and spread herself as wide as she could in the tunnel. She watched in a morbid sense of satisfaction as the acid poured down from above, and held her breath as she waited for it to hit her.  
  
Rei was already at the bottom of the tunnel by the time she was in position. She leapt up as high as she could, and found Unit-01 reaching down to catch the weapon she was offering. He was digging into the tunnel with his back and feet, and holding the weapon when Asuka's scream echoed throughout.  
  
Move, Asuka! Shinji shouted to her, hoping that she could still hear him despite the obvious pain she was in. He saw the flash of red as she darted back into the cavity, and he unleashed the torrent of bullets from the weapon.  
  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for him as a single drop of acid fell down and struck the weapon he was holding. The bullets suddenly stopped, despite having pulled the trigger. All he found himself thinking of without warning was the pain that Asuka had just endured, relying on his abilities to destroy Matarael in the end. He could not fail... the Angel could not survive!  
  
As he screamed and pulled the trigger again, energy exploded from the weapon, energy that seemed almost like a blast of lightning. It tore through the tunnel, burning the acid away as it fell and tearing at the walls, leaving crumbling rocks and dust in its wake. He continued to watch in slow motion as the energy made Asuka lose her footing in the cavity and come crashing down. He caught her deftly, not moving at all in the tunnel as he dropped the rifle to save her more pain. As the energy blasted out of the tunnel and tore through the Angel, Shinji closed his eyes slowly, and knew nothing more.  
  
Nothing except the fact that the Angel Matarael was dead.  
--------------------  
Asuka called through gritted teeth. No response. she called a second time.  
  
Rei's voice suddenly sounded as well. Is he injured?  
  
Asuka grimaced as she ran her hands across her back and chest. she muttered. I'm not peachy, but he's fine.  
  
You are in pain? she asked. Asuka was surprised to hear almost a concerned sounding question. Can you get out of your Unit?  
  
We have no power, Wondergirl, Asuka said dully.   
  
She looked up through the lifeless eyes of her Unit to see Rei standing on a ledge. Looking down again, she saw the blue prototype Unit-00 lying in a heap at the bottom of the tunnel. Rei replied. But there is the release value.  
  
Once Asuka had made her way out of her Unit and into the access tunnel, she looked back to their Units. Not much of a sight right now, are they? she asked. With Rei's Unit crumpled at the bottom, and Shinji's arms and legs scratched up from the walls, they looked much better than her beautiful Unit-02. The front and back armour had been melted by the acid, and she could still feel the burns. She turned away from Rei as she lifted her shirt up just enough to see her stomach, and she found no evidence of the burns, as she knew she wouldn't. That fact didn't help with the pain, though.  
  
Are you still in pain? Rei asked.  
  
Asuka lied. She didn't need help from the doll. Not ever. I'm fine. She looked back to their Units again for a moment. Think Shinji's alright?  
  
I am sure that Ikari was simply exhausted by the effort he put forth to protect us, Rei explained calmly. At least, I hope that's all that is the matter.'  
  
I protected you, remember? Asuka asked angrily. She was not about to let the pain she felt be ignored completely. I took the acid fully to protect you two, not Shinji!  
  
I simply meant that he was the one who finished off the Angel, Rei rephrased. The Angel I believe he called Matarael.  
  
Something about the way Rei said that made Asuka look back to her. Aren't you curious about how he knew the Angel's name? Or any of the other Angels, for that matter?  
  
I have been told not to be curious, Rei said flatly.  
  
Asuka snorted. Back to being a doll, are we?  
  
I do not like the sound of my own voice, Rei replied rather than answer Asuka's question.  
  
  
  
I do not like...  
  
I heard what you said, Wondergirl, I wanted to know what you meant.  
  
Rei almost smiled as she remembered Shinji's words to her. You mean, come again?  
  
I mean, what don't you like about your voice? Aside from the fact that it is you speaking, of course, Asuka added after a moment.  
  
I have noticed that your voice, Pilot Soryu, always has an edge to it, Rei explained slowly. While Ikari's voice seems so full of pain most of the time. I am much happier when it sounds full of life, instead. Also, the Major's voice sounds concerned whenever we are within NERV, and...  
  
So you have no emotions, big deal... Asuka interrupted her.  
  
Rei turned quickly, surprised by the sudden unpleasant feeling in her stomach, and the extra water in her eyes. Tears. She knew about them, but hadn't really experienced them out of emotion before, just from pain. I... I have emotion... Rei stumbled over the words as her voice cracked. As I told you earlier. I just... can't express it. Another crack, and her voice sounded plaintiff suddenly.  
  
Mein gott, then put it in your voice! Asuka said fiercely. And like I said before, if you aren't a doll, then prove it. Don't do something that everyone tells you to do. Be your own person for once.  
  
I believe this is where I am supposed to thank you, correct, Pilot Soryu?  
  
I'm not helping you for your sake, Wondergirl, Asuka countered. I just can't stand working with a doll. Before she could add anything to her statement, the row of small emergency lights along the tunnel suddenly came on just as Shinji landed on the ground beside the two girls. It's about time, Asuka said almost at once.  
  
Is your condition acceptable, Ikari? Rei asked before he had a chance to reply to Asuka's comment. You are not injured, are you?  
  
Shinji shook his head, surprised to hear the concern in her voice. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. He then looked to Asuka. Why did you take defense? he asked, looking back to her Unit again and seeing the damage that had been done.  
  
Asuka smiled to herself, but scowled to the boy before her. Now we're even, and I don't owe you a thing, she said with her usual air of determination back. Can we get out of here now? she suggested. I need to get this gunk out of my bildschön hair.  
  
--------------------  
  
Even in the dark of night, lying in a bed of grass felt good. Shinji sighed as he leaned back into the hill overlooking Toyko-3. He had actually run ahead of the others to reach the top, and was looking down on the city. The empty, dark city.  
  
He looked away from the city as he saw Rei sit down right next to him. Before he could even say one word to her, Asuka plopped down between the two of them, lying on her stomach and looking down at the city.  
  
I had hoped to be able to speak with Ikari, Rei said quietly to Asuka. Which is why I sat next to him.  
  
You aren't sitting next to him, though, she pointed out. Before Rei could object again, she looked back to the city. Pretty dark still. I guess they haven't gotten all the power back on just yet.  
  
The night sky is beautiful this way, Shinji replied, an odd hush to his voice as he looked up. We can actually see the stars in the sky. See, along the bottom of the horizon, there's Phoenix and Sculptor...  
  
I didn't know you knew anything about the stars... Asuka muttered to herself more than anyone else.  
  
You'd be surprised how often you can find yourself looking at them when you have nothing else, Shinji's voice died down as he spoke. He then looked back up. I used to imagine Taurus, you can see the bull there in the middle of the sky... I used to imagine him coming down to either carry me away, or trample me. Him, or maybe Pegasus, a little to the right there... he pointed upwards, and both Rei and Asuka followed the direction until they saw the group of stars he was pointing out. There's her wings, and her powerful legs, to carry us all away...  
  
Well, this got depressing fast, Asuka said in a forced voice, cutting him off. What did you want to show us, anyway, Shinji? she asked him, trying to divert his attention away from the sky and back to the matter at hand. Cause after today, all I really wanted to do was go home to sleep.  
  
I thought you'd want to see the city this way, Shinji said with a shrug.   
  
Asuka shook her head. Nope. It feels dead to me. Humans created lights for one reason, to see in the dark. To exist where they couldn't before. Without the light, the city seems dead.  
  
Humans have always needed to scrap away at the darkness which surrounds them, Rei said in a logical tone. They have to prove that they are alive. Prove their existence.  
  
Nothing was said between the pilots for some time, until the first of the lights in the great city of Tokyo-3 started to come on again. That's much better, Asuka sighed. We can now see the city that we're trying to protect.  
  
Why do they only attack here, anyway? Shinji asked suddenly. Why Tokyo-3? Why the only place in the world that can defend against them?  
  
Who cares? Asuka asked, standing again and starting to make her way down the hill to where Misato had parked her car and was waiting for the three of them. They won't get passed me, though.  
  
Shinji stood to follow, but Rei caught his hand before he could take more than one step. Asuka seemed to notice that they weren't following, and turned back to yell for them to get moving. You seem depressed again, Ikari, Rei said.  
  
Just thinking about the past... He was suddenly cut off as Rei put her lips against his firmly. His eyes bulged out a bit as she pressed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Almost as soon as it had started, it was over, and Rei was walking down the hill, leaving him standing in shock. All his mind could think about was his dream all over again, and that wasn't helping matters any.  
  
He was brought back to reality by a hard slap to his cheek, and found himself looking at a furious Asuka. Verdammt, baka! Are you going to stand there all night? She slapped him again with more force, causing him to stumble backwards. How dare you kiss her?' she thought to herself as she turned away to go to the car quickly. How dare you, Shinji? How dare you... Wondergirl...  
  
The car ride home was mercifully fast. Letting sleep take her, however, was not.  
--------------------  
I'm right here, you know, Hikari said gently, causing Asuka to look up from her lunch quickly at the brown haired pigtailed girl. So you don't have to look so depressed.  
  
Asuka asked, not following what she meant.  
  
You look like you've just lost your best friend, Hikari said with a grin. And I wanted to remind you that I'm sitting right next to you.  
  
Asuka couldn't help but smile at that comment. It's not that, don't worry, she said before she could think about it. Did you happen to bring an extra drink? I seem to have forgotten mine. Hikari picked up the can of juice that was next to Asuka and handed it to her.   
  
Hikari shook her head. No problem, she admitted. But are you going to tell me what's wrong anytime soon, or do you want me to try and guess?  
  
There's nothing wrong, Asuka snapped. Everything's great.  
  
Your Eva's still fine, right? Hikari asked.  
  
Of course. Why wouldn't it be?  
  
Then it's not that... Hikari mussed. Did Shinji do something to tick you off again? Forgot to make breakfast? Was he the reason you two were late this morning?  
  
That baka has nothing to do with anything, Asuka said with more heat than she intended to use against her friend. Except us being late, she corrected in a kinder tone. In truth, it had been her own fault, as she had slept in again, still not having set her clock.  
  
Hikari trailed off until Asuka looked back to her. I'll stay away from that subject, then, if it's got you that upset.  
  
Asuka sighed as she realized that her friend could read her fairly well. You remember what I said last time you asked about Shinji?  
  
Hikari thought about it for a moment, thinking back to before the school trip, and the shopping. Something about not being with Ayanami Rei, right? When Asuka only nodded, Hikari gasped. He didn't...  
  
He kissed her last night, Asuka said in a fierce undertone. The fact that the two were sitting on the roof of the school meant that they wouldn't be disturbed, but she still couldn't bring herself to say it too loudly. Right in front of me, too.  
  
Tell me about it, Hikari suggested. It was more of an order than a suggestion, but Asuka paid it little heed either way until her friend grabbed her by both shoulders. If you don't tell me, then I'll go ask him.  
  
You wouldn't dare!  
  
Try me!  
  
Asuka knew of only one place she had ever seen such a determined look before, and it was when she looked in the mirror before fighting an Angel. She knew she couldn't argue. He took us both to the hillside last night, to watch the city lights come back on, she explained. But when we got there, he started talking about the stars.  
  
He's a stargazer? Hikari asked in surprise.  
  
Asuka nodded. I think he knows a lot about the night sky. More than he got into last night, anyway. I sort of stopped him after he mentioned how he got into it in the first place. He uses the stars as an escape from reality, from being alone.  
  
Sounds depressing.  
  
Why do you think I stopped him? Asuka demanded. She sighed before going on. Then then talked about the darkness a bit, just meaningless stuff, really, until the lights came on. Then we got up to leave, and Wondergirl took his hand, whispered something to him, and then kissed him.  
  
I thought you said he kissed her, Hikari pointed out.  
  
What's the difference? Asuka snapped. He didn't stop her, did he?  
  
What did he say afterwards?  
  
Asuka said with a sigh. Wouldn't say a single word at all, even after I slapped him a few times. Like he was in a trance.  
  
It was not meant to upset Ikari. Both the class rep and the Second Child turned in an instant to see Rei standing at the top of the stairs. I was simply trying to help ease his sorrow.  
  
And just what do you care about Shinji's sorrow? Asuka asked angrily, standing up to face the First Child.  
  
Apparently more than you do. Before Asuka could reply, Rei had turned and was gone again. Hikari caught her before she could follow, and she looked back to her friend.  
  
I don't think he wanted to kiss her like that, she offered. Sounds like she just surprised him, and he was too shocked to respond.  
  
And that makes it all better, right? Asuka asked sarcastically. Gimme a break, Hikari...  
  
I'm not defending him, she replied. But I notice that he's wearing that necklace that you had a while ago now.  
  
And just when were you staring at Shinji? Asuka demanded, grabbing her friend violently. And for how long?  
  
I wasn't, she admitted with a shrug. And I had no idea. But I guess my instinct was right, anyway. You just told me he has it now.  
  
Asuka sighed and slumped to the floor again. I've got it bad, don't I?  
  
Hey, you've got friends to help you through anything, remember? Hikari said, leaning against her as she opened her lunch finally. When the bell rang to go back to class, she hesitated only for a moment. And I don't think going to class would help right now.  
  
I'd rather just sit here, Asuka admitted. But I don't think you can help.  
  
You'll get him for yourself, don't worry, Hikari said with a smile to her friend as she lifted her own can of juice up in a toast.  
  
Who said I even wanted him like that? Asuka said, shaking her head as she raised her own can to the toast anyway. He's just a spineless baka.  
  
It wasn't long before the two finished their lunches, and Hikari stood up. Well, sitting here isn't going to help anything. But I know what will... Asuka stood as well and smiled upon seeing what was on her friend's mind. Let's go shopping.  
  
Aren't you the little devil today, skipping class to go to the mall, Miss Class Representative... Asuka said with a grin as she started down the stairs.  
  
Of course not, Hikari argued. I'm not skipping to go buying things, she added. I am hunting for a delinquent student, to report her. But she could be sick, so I have to check first...  
  
I think I'm a bad influence on you, Hikari, Asuka laughed as they made their way over to the mall. Once there, they decided the best place to start would be a clothing store.  
  
Just as they were about to enter, Hikari froze, looking ahead of them further down the mall. Asuka asked, following her gaze. See something?  
  
Aida and Suzuhara! Hikari hissed loudly to her, hiding behind the German girl. I can't let them see me skipping class!  
  
Asuka just shook her head. What about your excuse? Can't you just use that with them? she pointed out. Hikari stood up slowly and a grin spread across her face.  
  
If they ask me, then I guess I have no choice.  
  
Well, get ready, Asuka warned. Cause they're coming this way.  
  
Hikari stepped in front of Asuka as the two boys got closer. Hey, class rep! Funny meetin ya here an all dat! Toji said with a nervous laugh. Ain'tcha suppos'ta be in class?  
  
I believe the same goes to you, Suzuhara, Hikari said in a dangerous voice.  
  
I wuz just sayin hi! he objected. He then noticed Asuka behind her, and he leapt back, leaving Kensuke closer to them both. Ah! She-devil! he shouted.  
  
Asuka is not a she-devil! Hikari countered. She's very nice.  
  
Guess y'ain't never seen her dark side before...  
  
You two haven't seen Shinji, have you? Kensuke asked, pointing his camcorder at them suddenly. He said he had to take care of something quickly.  
  
What would drag the three stooges out of class together? Asuka asked.  
  
Shinji said he had ta deal with sumthin, weren'tcha listenin? Toji shook his head. Sumthin bout some store called Itani's... sumthin er oder.  
  
Itani's Dresses for All Occasions? Hikari asked in surprise.  
  
Dat's da one! Toji said, pointing to her with a smile. Guess ya know yer stuff outta class, too, don'tcha, class rep?  
  
I have a name, you know, Hikari pointed out.  
  
I don't usually go by Suzuhara, neither.  
  
Toji, then.  
  
  
  
Asuka grabbed Hikari's arm and started dragging her away suddenly. Hey, where are we going? she asked, too surprised to really fight back. I was just...  
  
Making a fool of yourself, Asuka finished for her. Come on. The two eventually stopped in front of a large store with several magnificent dresses displayed in the window. This is Itani's Dresses? she asked in her confusion. Some of the dresses were obviously meant for western style weddings, while others were more like kimonos for Japanese weddings. The rest of the store was filled with elegant dresses of all colours for other occassions.  
  
Hikari replied. That's why I was so surprised that Shinji would go there.  
  
The two walked into the store, and were immediately set upon by several workers. Can we help you with something? the first asked right away.  
  
Actually, yes, Hikari said before Asuka could turn them down. A boy was in here a little while ago... a little taller than me, brown hair, kind of scrawny...  
  
Ah, yes, Mister Ikari, the woman said with a smile. Delightful young man. Impeccable taste, too. He seemed most impressed with his final selection from our fine store.  
  
He bought something here? Asuka asked as her eye caught several price tags which were far too high for her to even consider.  
  
Oh yes, a luxurous white dress made by Carolina Herrera, the woman explained. Though most of their dresses are meant for weddings, the one he selected is more of a gown. Made of the purest of silk satin fabrics with a scooped neck and back, and delicate small sleeves. It was just one of the most exquisite pieces of workmanship that I have ever had the honour of laying my eyes upon. The young lady he mentioned is sure to be thrilled with such a purchase. I so wish he had given me a name, so I could try to find her, just so I could see the dress one more time...  
  
Out of curiousity, how much was it? Hikari asked.  
  
Now, there are some things that we don't tell people, the woman objected.  
  
Oh, it's okay, I'm his sister, Hikari lied at once. I sort of try to keep track of his finances for him. He's hopeless with a chequebook.  
  
The woman smiled kindly. Somehow I could have guessed that about him. He seemed a little over his head in here, but he knew what he wanted, without question. She walked over to the counter and rummaged around behind it until she pulled out a large book. Opening it, she flipped through a couple of pages. Ah, here we are. Let's see now... looks like 473,707 yen... She looked up at the gasp that escaped both of the girls' lips. Like I said, it is one of the finest dresses I have ever seen.  
  
That... that was 473,707 yen, right? Hikari asked, scribbling down a few meaningless lines in one of her books, not caring about what she actually wrote. When the woman nodded, she smiled.   
  
Not a problem. He was a most delightful customer, she explained as the two left the store. Hikari dragged Asuka to the food court and sat her down with a milkshake before she could do anything else.  
  
Hikari breathed as she took up the chair next to her. Where did he get that kind of money? Asuka just shrugged and sipped her drink. You don't get paid as pilots, do you?  
  
Asuka smiled sadly. she replied. But it doesn't matter where that dress is going, she said with a false sense of security. He doesn't mean anything anyway. He's just a spineless baka, right?  
  
And you're a stuck up she-devil, Hikari reminded her.  
  
Asuka sighed as she leaned onto the table. I know, she whispered. She suddenly sat up straight again, looking passed her friend. Hikari turned around and gasped again. Come on! Asuka demanded, grabbing her friend. Hikari needed no encouragement to follow.  
  
The two stopped directly before Shinji, who was holding a large package behind his back. he offered in a friendly voice. I must admit, you two are the last ones I thought I would run into right now...  
  
I'll bet, Asuka muttered. What do you have there, baka? she asked, reaching forward to try to grab the package. He took a step back to keep it out of her reach. What, afraid of me seeing it?  
  
It's not for you, Asuka, he replied with a shrug. Though, if you want something to eat, I could treat you two to something from the food court, he offered. I still have some money left, after all.  
  
I didn't think you had any money at all, Asuka accused him. Stealing now, are we?  
  
Shinji shook his head. I've been saving since... he faltered, and looked away from her. For a long time, now. Never had anything to buy, either. Except my SDAT Player, he admitted, patting his pocket that was bulging because of the music player. I'm hoping this is as good an investment, he added, motioning to his bundle.  
  
Let's see! Asuka said again, reaching for it. Hikari stopped her.  
  
He'll show us later, right Ikari? she asked, looking straight at him. When he didn't reply right away, she smiled. See? I knew he would show at least you, Asuka, Hikari muttered.  
  
Do you want something to eat, or should I just go home with this? I don't want to wreck it or anything... he added, trailing off.  
  
Like I care, Asuka said fiercely. Just go, if it's that precious to you.  
  
He shook his head and walked passed her. he managed, though it sounded forced. Asuka watched him walk away, and then turned back to Hikari.  
  
I just wanted to see it! Asuka pointed out to her friend.  
  
So did I, Hikari sighed. But I think you've got a better chance than me. Ask him to show you tomorrow night, she suggested.  
  
Why tomorrow?  
  
Because by then, he will have forgotten that you tried to take it, and he'll probably be bursting at the seams to show someone, Hikari explained.  
  
But who would he buy it for? Asuka asked, not really wanting to know the answer. There aren't really any girls in his life that could use a dress like that.  
  
There's you, Ayanami, me I guess, Misato, you said there's a Dr. Akagi, Hikari listed of any girl she could think of. And any number at school that seem to want him.  
  
As a pilot, Asuka snapped back. And he doesn't even have my measurements, she added. Not that I'd give them to him if he asked, the perverted baka.  
  
Then you really can't complain if he gives it to someone else, now can you?  
  
Asuka didn't answer her friend, but knew the answer anyway. So long as it didn't go to Wondergirl, she didn't think it would matter.  
--------------------  
Asuka opened her blue eyes slowly the next morning. She knew it was early still, as there was no morning sun to greet her yet. She still hadn't set her clock yet, so she didn't know exactly what time it was, but it had to be early enough.  
  
She snuck out of her room quickly and quietly, and made her way down the hall without making a sound. Hikari's plan sounded good and all, but if she asked him, then he might know that a small part of her - a very small part of her - cared about him. She had to see it without his knowing.  
  
You're up early, a voice said from the kitchen, making her freeze. She forced herself to relax and walked into the kitchen to find Shinji already up, standing over the stove with a frying pan and spatula. I wasn't too loud for you, was I?  
  
He had woken up before she did again. Why else do you think I'd be up at this hour? she asked grumpily, sitting down at the table slowly. Her one chance was ruined. Not of my own free will, that's for sure.  
  
I'm sorry, Shinji said quickly, turning back to the stove.  
  
For once when you say it, it matters, she muttered to him. Usually you're just sorry about things that you have no control over...  
  
I'm sorry I let Rei kiss me a couple of days ago, too, he offered quickly. I made pancakes this morning, because I thought you might be getting tired of the Japanese breakfasts again.  
  
Asuka's eyes narrowed a bit as he sat down, and she took several of the cakes off the stack. Suddenly I'm not very hungry, she said harshly as she poured syrup over the five she had taken. He just raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. He noticed that she was already dressed in her school uniform, though. He blinked rapidly when he felt her hand slapping him again. I thought I told you not to stare at me!  
  
I... I wasn't! he lied quickly. Just lost in thought, sorry!  
  
Again with the sorry! Asuka sighed as she bit into the pancake and let the syrup dribble down her chin before wiping it up with her napkin. They were some of the best she had ever eaten, and she knew it. She just couldn't let him know, too. You need more practice with these.  
  
I'll work on them for a while, then, he suggested, standing from the table having finished his own. But I've got to try and finish up some homework before we leave.  
  
We are not going to be late today, baka Shinji! she called after him.  
  
The fact that they had to walk to school told her that either Misato hadn't returned last night and slept at NERV, or she was too drunk to get up. She wasn't sure which was more likely, unfortunately, but both cases left them on foot.  
  
Once in the classroom, Asuka froze in the doorway, causing Shinji to run into her from behind. Hikari was sitting at her desk, not willing to meet her friend's eye, but that went completely unnoticed by the red head. In the far side of the room in the corner where Rei Ayanami usually sat was the blue haired girl. But she was not wearing her usual blue and white school uniform.  
  
Instead, she was wearing a flowing white silk dress with short sleeves.  
  
Asuka turned at once and pushed Shinji into the wall behind them. Get out of my way, baka! she screamed at him. He cringed back in surprise. She had never yelled or screamed so loudly at him before, and he just sat on the ground and watched her storm off before he managed to get to his feet to enter the class.  
  
He leaned next to Hikari's desk as he passed. Any idea what that was about? he hissed at her.  
  
As if you don't know? she replied coolly.  
  
  
  
Rei's new dress, Hikari pointed out. Shinji looked over and saw her wearing the white dress, and then looked back to her.  
  
What about it?  
  
You really are as clueless as she said you were, aren't you? Hikari said angrily. We knew that you had bought a dress, a white one. And then you go ahead and give it to Rei before you even show it to Asuka? How could you?  
  
Shinji said again. But I didn't give that dress to Rei.  
  
He took a seat behind Hikari quickly, the seat that Asuka usually took as the teacher walked in. Hikari missed her queues for once, but the teacher barely even noticed. He did notice the white dress, though.  
  
Ayanami Rei, he called. The crimson eyed girl looked up slowly to him. That is not the school uniform, he explained.  
  
I know, she replied with a small smile, catching him, and everyone else, off guard.  
  
Then you should also know that not wearing the uniform merits a detention, the teacher explained. After school today, and for the rest of the week.  
  
I have NERV tests on Friday, she pointed out.  
  
Then make up the time on Saturday, the teacher said. Now everyone pull out your history books...  
  
Hikari leaned back as soon as he was done. You mean that dress isn't the one you spent a fortune on yesterday?  
  
Just how do you know so much about it? Asuka, too?  
  
I sort of told them I was your sister, Hikari explained quickly. About the same height, brown hair... I gave it a shot, and it worked. She saw his face darken almost at once, which surprised her. What? I just wanted to find out for Asuka.  
  
You aren't my sister, he said flatly. She's dead, he explained, standing up. When the teacher looked to him, he bowed. I'm sorry, sensai, but I am not feeling well suddenly. I will get the notes from Suzuhara, he added, looking back to his friend, who nodded to him before he left the room.  
  
He looked back, and saw Hikari holding up a piece of paper to him. Stop Asuka.  
  
Stop Asuka? he question as he started down the hallway. Stop her from what? He was not surprised when no one answered him, and so he sighed and continued walking. He didn't need to be reminded of his sister by someone who didn't mean to hurt him. She had no idea. That fact lightened his heart somehow. Asuka hadn't told anyone else about Nephilim. She hadn't betrayed him again.  
  
Shinji froze suddenly, his heart caught in his throat. He knew what Hikari was talking about. Asuka knew about the white dress, and she probably thought exactly what Hikari had. It didn't completely explain the anger, but it was a start. He slung his pack over his shoulder and took off in a run down the streets to get home.  
  
He arrived to find the door to the apartment already open, and a pile of boxes sitting outside. He pushed the door open a bit further, and heard a string of curses coming from inside. Taking a deep breath, he set his bag down and took a step inside. As another string of curses met his ears, curses that he couldn't understand, he stepped back again, and took his SDAT Player out of his pocket and put it with his bag. No sense in risking it while he risked his life.  
  
As soon as he said it, the cursing stopped for a moment.  
  
The door at the end of the hall slammed open suddenly, and he was met with a very angry looking Asuka. Dieses verfluchte Arschloch! she cried before she even noticed him. As she saw him, her eyes focused in in a rage. Oh look, it's baka Third Child Shinji Ikari, the spineless invincible one, come back to bother me again! She pushed passed him with another box. Get out of my way!  
  
What are you doing? he asked quietly, looking at the boxes. He knew what she was doing, but he didn't want to say it.  
  
What do you think, Third? she demanded, pushing him out of the way as she passed again. He landed hard on the ground and sat there as she passed his twice more. Getting out of this hellhole you call home! I've had enough of the drunk, of that blasted penguin stealing all the hot water, and far too much of a spineless, sniveling little baka! She kicked him as she passed again, and he wasn't sure how he managed to avoid the pain.  
  
He watched her for a moment, and then built up his courage to speak again. You're crying, Asuka, he said softly.  
  
She whirled on him and bent down before him, putting her face in his. The tears on her cheeks were obvious, as were the ones in her eyes. I would never cry over something like this! she screamed, slapping him harder than she ever had before, knocking him backwards. How could you give that dress to that doll like that?  
  
I didn't give Rei anything! he objected at once. She slapped him again, hard, and he winced as he felt the burning in his cheek.  
  
she screamed, rearing back to hit him again. Maybe you aren't so spineless if you can lie to me to my face like this!  
  
He cursed to himself as his head hit the wall when he brought it back to avoid the impact of another assault, and when she came in for another slap, he caught her hand deftly. That's it! he said harshly. I've been beaten by you before. I've been yelled at by you more times than I can count. But I will not let you call me a liar.  
  
He pushed her backwards, causing her to stumble and land hard on her rear. He hauled her to her feet again as he pulled himself up, and started dragging her towards his room. Du volltrottel! Let go of me, baka! Let go! She hit him hard in the back of the head and kicked the back of his legs, but his grip only got tighter.  
  
She cried out despite herself as he flung her onto his bed. She winced, expecting him to do something else to her, but he just let go and walked over to the closet and tore it open. There! Happy now? he demanded.  
  
The closet was empty except for one article of clothing. A white dress was hanging there, alone. Made of pure silk and satin, it hung so delicately that Asuka could have sworn that a single bit of wind would have knocked it to the floor. It was beautiful with its simplistic design, but the shimmering white was just dazzling. The dress was definitely too small for Asuka.  
  
Asuka started, but then trailed off. She pushed on again after a moment in her native tongue. Ist das das kleid?  
  
That's for Nephilim, Shinji whispered. In case she ever comes back.  
  
Asuka swallowed deeply as she stood up and walked over to the closet. She wanted to run her hand along the side of the dress, but somehow she felt that that would taint the purity. Instead, she turned towards Shinji slowly, and ran a hand along his cheek before hugging him tightly as she broke down completely. He just held her in return, not sure what else he could do, until she squeezed him a little too tightly, and he felt the injuries that he had just sustained from her.  
  
She let go of him as he winced, and took a step back. I'm... I'm sorry, Shinji, she whispered. I don't know what... I mean, it's not like I was...  
  
Shinji said softly, making her stop. When she finally looked to him, he shook his head. I'm fine now. You're fine now. Let's get your boxes back inside, before someone tries to steal them. Unless you are still planning on moving out...  
  
She shook her head quickly, and turned to the door. He actually helped her move some of the boxes, but she stopped him after the second one. Without anything else to do, he retrieved his pack and returned to his room. He still had a lot of homework to do.  
  
He looked up after a couple of hours of getting nowhere to find Asuka standing at his door. He had thought he had heard a knock, but he wasn't sure. He removed his headphones and looked to her.  
  
I thought you might want supper, she offered, holding out a plate to him.  
  
You cooked? he asked in surprise. But it's my night.  
  
Think of it as pay back, she said with a weak smile. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. She then grinned fully. Or maybe this is just a bribe.  
  
For what?  
  
She hit him in the back of the head as she sat on his bed. For not telling anyone about anything that happened in this house today, she explained. She then noticed the books on his desk. Still not getting it, are you?  
  
Skipping school can do that to a guy, he said with a grin as he looked down to his plate. What is this, anyway? he asked, poking it with one of the chopsticks she had brought out.  
  
It's called sausages, she said as she shook her head. And I only brought those because I thought you would like them. If not, then I have a knife and fork you could use.  
  
The two ate in relative silence until close to the end of the meal. Misato's not coming back tonight either, by the way, Asuka volunteered. Still at work, I guess.  
  
Or out with someone, Shinji pointed out.  
  
Work it is, Asuka said quickly, not wanting to think about who she would have been going out with.  
  
You still don't know the kanji, do you? Shinji asked after a moment.  
  
No need, either, Asuka reassured him. Remember, I already have a college degree.  
  
If you would teach me about this stuff, then I'll teach you the kanji, Shinji offered. That way, we could get Misato off our backs about school.  
  
But I'd be stuck working with you, she said, shaking her head. And I don't need your help. But since you'd be lost without me, I'll try to drill into your small brain just what you need to know about physics.  
  
I understand thermal expansion now, he said, but then covered his mouth and looked away from her. Sorry. That just slipped out.  
  
You saying you enjoyed the show? she asked with a smile as she stood slowly, bending down a little as she did so, making sure she was giving him a good look down her dress if he happened to glance up. I hope you did, because you aren't getting another one, she warned, standing up and walking to the door. Let me know when you want to learn from me.  
  
Shinji watched the door close slowly, and then sighed once it was completely shut. The day hadn't gone exactly as he had planned, but he did manage to ask her for help with his homework. At least that part had gone as he had hoped. And not having to cook for a change was nice too, but that only reminded him of how upset Asuka had been earlier.  
  
He decided that he didn't like seeing her upset any more than he liked seeing Rei upset.  
  
------------------  
--------------------------   
Spoiler for Chapter Eight:   
  
Asuka looked away from Hikari is surprise as Rei suddenly put a hand in front of her face. "I would like to request that you do not involve Shinji in such a radical form of action," Rei said almost angrily.   
  
"And just why not?" Asuka demanded. "Why shouldn't I accept Hikari's dare?"   
  
Rei looked at her for a moment, trying to decide on the best phrase to use. She had heard a lot in the passed couple of days as she listened closely to conversations in the hallways during lunch. Staring Asuka straight in her blue eyes with her crimson ones, a small grin appeared on her lips. "Hands off. He's mine."   
--------------------------   
--------------------------   
  
Special thanks up front to JimmyWolk, for helping with some translation stuff. If it is not right, though, it is still my fault, as I didn't give details, just asked for examples. So, knowing my luck, I've messed it up again, but I wanted to thank you anyway for trying.   
  
JC Fabulous: I'm glad you like how things are going thus far. I'm not sure what you mean by how Asuka is treating Shinji, but as for Nephilim talking to Rei instead, there is a reason for it being this way. A rather simple reason, too, but as it hasn't been explained in the story yet, I won't do it here just yet either.   
  
EGBG: Glad you liked it. Here is another chapter.   
  
ignorantly grinning: I guess most dream sequences are pretty wierd, so I suppose I stuck to that without even trying. Good to know, I guess. As for who is 'controlling' Nephilim... you'll have to wait to see. It isn't Gendo, though. She was too good to Shinji for him to have been behind it.   
Incidentally, from the next Angel onwards, I will be showing the NERV/SEELE side of things as well. Why so late? Well, it hasn't changed much from the original story by this point, but they will have an extra variable to worry about by that time...   
  
Shadow: Yeah, that would be my book, at least the one I'm working on right now. As I'm writing it, I'm find it a bit of a challenge, as I hate the main character (the psychopathic killer). He's almost as much of an ass as Gendo Ikari - almost, anyway. But it works anyway. He's just not a character that I can like, which makes it interesting the write, to say the least...   
As for eating more, you should see the list of foods I'm supposed to eat to increase blood pressure. McDonalds... french fries... gravy... think of a fattening, grease loaded, salty food, and it's probably there. The doctor admitting to feeling strange telling me to eat some of them, but then, I don't weigh very much anyway, so it's not a problem. Super metabolism, I guess.   
As for this fic, I hope it turns out well. I can see a lot happening, I just haven't written much of it yet. As I said earlier, I am a fan of Shinji/Asuka pairings myself, but we'll see where this one goes. I still haven't completely decided, though I am leaning in one direction more and more.   
  
Cyber-Undead: Rei is definitely growing up, without question. Whether or not that's for the best remains to be seen. I must say, I like that line, Rush is the nemesis of perfection. Far too true. I think this whole episode jump started the Shinji Asuka relationship again, but we'll see as time goes on. She seems a little possessive...   
Here is the next chapter, which I said I had written awhile ago. It just needed some tweaking before I posted it. I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
nicknack: I intend to have the pairing believable, don't worry. As to what I meant about Asuka not being the only one who can lie... well... I don't want to give away too much, but just remember that Shinji and Nephilim were extremely close as brother and sister. She trusted him with her life, and he trusted her with his.   
  
supereva 01-02: Good question, but I don't intend on having Asuka intentionally breaking his trust again. Hopefully she won't do it unintentionally either, but we'll see where it goes. Like I've said before, my stories come to life as I write them. I rarely know where it's going to end up in the end. As to updating soon... here you go!   
  
RichardRahl: Glad you liked the chapter. As for the name of my books... the one that the editor is looking at is called The Severakh Incident, and the prequel is in my profile I guess. It is called War of the Ancients. And I will be making an announcement here once they are published, so you don't have to worry about that.


	8. Impossible Odds

Just a quick note here at the beginning, though a longer note follows this time. It may appear very strongly that a decision as far as pairings go has been made by the end of the chapter. This is not entirely the case. I have written more - point form, anyway - and although the choice will be made later, it is not made right now.  
And, as some people have mentioned it in reviews, I will tell you right now that this chapter is a little heavy on the Shinji - Asuka pairing. Next chapter will be from Rei's standpoint, though, so you will see her position then.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight: Impossible Odds - Angel Droppings and Hikari's Proposal  
  
It was the first time in a long time that the city of Tokyo-3 had what could only be called a break. After the fall of Matariel and the power outage that had struck every building in the city, things actually seemed peaceful.  
  
Of course, in Tokyo-3, nothing good can last for long.  
  
The Commander and Vice Commander are still within the southern continental range, Major Katsuragi, and out of contact range, Maya said from her station as the door opened revealing the Major's presence. We are still working on confirming visual, but preliminary status tells us that it is an Angel.  
  
Misato will do fine, Maya, Misato said with a forced grin as she walked forward to stand in the centre of the bridge. What do we know so far?  
  
So far, Major, we know it is an Angel, Ritsuko said, coming up beside her and smiling at her friend. It seems to have found a new use for the AT Fields, too.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Have a look, the doctor suggested, fishing around in her lab coat for the pictures that had been taken earlier. The first attack landed in the ocean. The second was over the Cocos Island Station.  
  
It's getting closer.  
  
There is no doubt about where it is going, is there? Maya asked, turning around in her chair to face the other two. Given all the information we have thus far, it should be over us and ready to drop its full mass in roughly 4 hours 13 minutes, 12 seconds, according to the Maji.  
  
Ritsuko cut in before Misato could reply. The destruction that the full mass could cause will destroy Tokyo-3, and most of Japan with it. The Magi is recommending a total evacuation of the city, with warnings to go out across Japan.  
  
It suggests abandoning everything? Misato asked in surprise. There is no way?  
  
Not that makes any sense at all. The only plan that it has come up with thus far has our dreaded 0-9 figure attached to it, Ritsuko explained.  
  
Misato nodded, and then turned to Maya. Evacuate all nonessential personnel from the base, and tell all citizens to either evacuate or get to the shelters, she said firmly. She then turned back to Ritsuko. Call for the pilots, then fill me in on the details of the plan.  
  
You seriously want to go with a plan with the 0-9 chance?  
  
It hasn't failed us yet, has it? Misato asked with a smile that she in no way felt. Besides, it's not zero. I just trust the Evas. Without any way to reach the Commander, it did her conscience no good to realize that the outcome fell on her shoulders. But she wasn't going to let her city fall because of inaction.  
  
You are risking the three Evas, the pilots, headquarters, and everyone who stays behind, you realize that, don't you?  
  
And you would rather abandon the Maji System? Misato asked.  
  
Ritsuko smiled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Thank you.  
  
Don't thank me yet.  
-----------------------  
Shinji barely took in any of his surroundings as he entered the large, dark room that held the planning centre for battles. They had only used it once before, but he knew the room anyway. He just couldn't concentrate on much around him suddenly. There was far too much on his mind.  
  
As he took his place between Rei and Asuka, he shook his head to clear it and looked to Misato. He was immensely glad that he was wearing his plug suit already, as it covered his hands and arms, which had started to glow even more brightly than before. He didn't need the extra problem of her questioning him later about it.  
  
Is there something wrong, Ikari? Rei asked, looking to him slowly. There was an obvious emotion in her voice, but it wasn't quite the right one. Is everything alright? That time was closer.  
  
He shook his head and looked to Misato. It's nothing, he lied, ignoring the looks he received from both his fellow pilots. Just because his mind was wandering and racing at the same time didn't mean anything.  
  
The tenth Angel has been sighted above the city, moving into position, she explained slowly. Switch on the Obsat-6 visual, she added. On the screen behind her appeared a large orange object that was stretched out, and looked like it had three massive eyes - one on the centre of its body, and one more at either end. It is a living bomb.  
  
What do you mean? Asuka asked.  
  
It will be dropping itself onto the city within the hour, Misato said. If it lands, then there is a good chance that not only Tokyo-3 will cease to exist, but all of Japan could be wiped out by the shock waves.  
  
It is still in the atmosphere, isn't it? Shinji asked slowly, not taking his eyes off the Angel. Sahaquiel is too high up for us to attack...  
  
That's right, Shinji, Misato said, not sure how the boy knew what she had just been about to explain. Which means we will have to try something a little risky.  
  
What do the Maji computers suggest? Rei asked calmly.  
  
Total evacuation, Misato replied instantly. But I'm not willing to give up that easily. As she paused, the screen showing the Angel changed to show a map of the city. We'll position the Eva Units into three different drop zones, to cover most of the city.  
  
Asuka looked from Shinji to Rei, back to Shinji, and then finally back to Misato again. So how are we going to fight it? she asked. Because so far it doesn't sound easy.  
  
Are you scared? Misato was surprised to hear the objection from the fiery red head.  
  
Not for my sake, Asuka scoffed. I just don't think baka Shinji and Wondergirl could handle it if it's too bad.  
  
Misato ignored her comment and just started in on the plan itself. Once the decent begins, there will be less than a fraction of a second to correct for errors. Maintaining your Eva AT Fields at full strength, you will have to catch the Angel, and then drive one of the knives into its core before any of it touches the surface.  
  
Catch it? With what, or hands?  
  
Do you know of any catching mitts that would fit any of our Units? Misato asked, trying to bring some humour to the dejected looking pilots. She then sobered again. I will not lie to you. This is a dangerous job. If you fail...  
  
The great Asuka Soryu Langley never fails.  
  
We will protect the city as we have to this point, Rei said logically.  
  
Misato looked to Shinji, who looked like he was staring off into space. When he saw her gaze, he nodded. We'll do it.  
  
Misato smiled to them slowly, and then sighed. This is a dangerous mission. One of the most dangerous I hope I ever have to ask you to undertake. But it's not until we've done everything we can to cause a miracle that such a thing becomes viable.   
  
This is sounding worse and worse, Misato, Asuka pointed out. Maybe you should just stop now, since we've already agreed to try.  
  
Procedure for the dangers requires me to ensure that you three have all filled out your wills. Have you done that yet?  
  
There is no need, Asuka said, shaking her head. Because we aren't going to die today.  
  
There would be nothing to leave behind, and no one to leave it to, if we all fall, Rei said, her tone a little shaky as she looked away from Misato and to the shy boy next to her. So I do not intend to fail.  
  
After this is all over, I'll take the three of you out to some fancy restaurant, alright? Misato suggested. My treat, of course, she added.  
  
Sounds great, Misato, Shinji said as she turned, leaving the three pilots to go to the cages on their own. He sighed as he turned to the others.   
  
Does she really think some expensive dinner could buy us off? Asuka demanded.  
  
I guess she thinks its supposed to impress us, Shinji replied softly. She can't help it. She's just trying to help.  
  
I know, Asuka said. But you sounded a little too eager there, baka...  
  
Rei shook her head slowly, until she noticed Shinji look over to her, and then she stopped and looked him in the eye. I do not think I will be attending the meal.  
  
Why not? he asked, surprised. It is meant for all three of us, after all.  
  
If it is your wish, Ikari, then I will join you. Without another word, she turned and walked to the cages to open the elevator for the three of them.  
  
Asuka put a hand out to stop Shinji before he could take even a single step. What does she think? she asked, looking at him directly. Does she have any suggestions?  
  
Shinji shook his head. I haven't heard from her yet, he explained.  
  
Asuka trailed off for a moment before he moved her hand and started walking to where Rei was waiting with the door for them. But you knew the Angel's name. Sahaquiel, right?  
  
She didn't tell me, though. I just knew... he trailed off, looking over to her. I can't explain how I knew...  
  
You can tell me, Asuka promised him. I told you before, I'm not going to...  
  
I don't know how, he repeated, stepping onto the elevator. Rei pushed the button to descend once all three were within it, and then looked down to the Units far below them. After a few moments of silence, Shinji looked to Asuka again. Why do you pilot? he asked slowly.  
  
I told you before, she reminded him. To exhibit my talent to the world, of course.   
  
You mean to prove that you exist?  
  
More or less. She then motioned to Rei. Why not ask Wondergirl?  
  
I asked her before, too, Shinji said.  
  
I pilot because I have to, she offered. There are no others who can.  
  
So you asked both of us, Asuka said suddenly, as though she ignored Rei's comment entirely. But never told us why you pilot.  
  
Shinji sighed and looked away from both of them. The motion was to hide himself from them, but also to hide the fact that he was clutching at the necklace that was once Nephilim's. I don't know why...  
  
It does you no good to hide from the truth, Ikari, Rei said quietly. If something is troubling you, I would like to remind you that I am available to listen. I will do more, too, if that is what you would like...  
  
Asuka demanded, whirling him around before Rei's words could sink in. She didn't want to be thinking about them, and she suddenly found that she certainly didn't want him to, either. If you can't think straight today, then how are we supposed to defeat this thing? We all have to be in perfect form, remember?  
  
Shinji shook his head, not meeting her eyes. I'll be fine, don't worry. He then walked to the doors as they opened. It is just something I have to work through on my own, he added. He didn't really want to tell either of them about his dream with Nephilim the previous night. It was much shorter than the last one, and did not include either of the other pilots. She just warned him again that he would be betrayed by the one he least expected. He couldn't stop wondering just what she meant. Who did he least expect?  
  
Just what are you offering him? Asuka whirled on Rei before she could take a single step out of the elevator. He can talk in his own house, you know?  
  
I would not be willing to talk with you, Rei explained. If you did to me what you did to him.  
  
Would you stop throwing that in my face, Wondergirl?  
  
Rei didn't reply at once, and when she did, it was on a different matter. I would like to speak with you again some time about not being a doll, she said as Asuka started to walk away. I think I misunderstood what you said that last time.  
  
I didn't think you could trust me enough, remember? Asuka said bitterly as she stalked towards her red Unit-02. She sighed and smiled at her Unit as she made her way into her entry plug. Shinji wasn't the only one who wasn't concentrating, she supposed. Hopefully they could all focus once they were taken to the surface.  
  
Once the startup sequence had finished and all three Evas were in the launching positions, Misato pulled up the map to the city again, to show them the terrain. Since we can't tell exactly where it is going to drop, I have had the Maji give us an estimated worst case scenario zone. A large circle appeared on the maps, and Asuka gasped as she examined it.  
  
It's that much?  
  
The distance across is wider than the city itself! Shinji objected. How are we supposed to get from one side to the other in time?  
  
Given the size of the target and the power that it appears to possess, dropping anywhere in this region will annihilate headquarters. Beyond this zone, NERV will remain safe, but most of the rest of the country will be in jeopardy, Ritsuko explained.  
  
Why would we be safe if it can destroy Japan? Shinji asked.  
  
NERV is within a geodome, remember? Misato asked. It is both a strong point and weak point for the country. It is hard to destroy, but if it is, then the country will tremble. She then looked to all three pilots before nodding to Maya to give the three dropping points. Here is where each of you will be waiting.  
  
How are the drop points determined? Rei asked almost at once, seeing where each of them where. She knew at once where she did not want the Angel to fall. If it fell to the north, then Shinji would be alone with the Angel for the longest period of time. It had to fall south, for his sake...  
  
Misato replied in an off handed manner.  
  
That's it? Asuka demanded angrily. You know, that miracle you were talking about keeps slipping further and further away...  
  
You really have no need to complain, Asuka, Misato reminded her. If the worst should come to pass, being within the Eva Units will be the safest place. You have the greatest likelihood of survival.  
  
Then why did you suggest we make wills earlier? she pointed out.  
  
Misato looked away from the monitor quickly. Greater odds don't mean much with the numbers we are working with. She nodded to Maya, and then to the pilots. Good luck. Launch!  
  
Once all three Eva Units were on the surface of the city, Ritsuko's voice came over the comm system. The Magi system will guide you until the Angel has descended to 10,000 feet. From there, go by what you can see, she suggested.  
  
Both Rei and Asuka nodded, but Shinji didn't give any indication that he had heard at all. Hey, baka! Asuka called to him, but did not receive a response.  
  
Rei called. Again, nothing.  
  
As the two watched him, waiting for some sign, the signal from headquarters sounded, saying that the Angel had started to fall. Shinji snapped his head up and nodded to both of them. Both girls started running right away because the Magi were directing them, but that didn't mean that they didn't notice something strange about Shinji.  
  
When he had looked up, his eyes were as red as Rei's.  
  
What are you waiting for, Shinji? Misato shouted into the microphone. Get moving! She could see on her monitors the other two Eva Units running north, to try and pass his still unmoving position. It looked like the Angel was coming down to the north of Shinji, far enough away that if he didn't start to move soon, then no one would reach it in time.   
  
[It is time, brother.] The eyes of the purple Unit-01 glowed bright green suddenly as the massive biomechanical machine looked up. The power cord jettisoned itself without warning, and before anyone could even blink, Shinji was moving. Though moving was far too weak a word for it.  
  
Major! He's reaching higher synch ratios again! Maya called. Misato didn't even take her eyes of the screen that showed the current position of each of the Evangelions. Units 00 and 02 were moving up in steady blips across the screen, while Unit-01 was a straight line. It was as though he was in multiple places at once, he was moving so quickly.  
  
What's going on? Misato breathed to herself. Beside her, Ritsuko had dropped her clipboard.  
  
Asuka shouted as she watched the trail left behind by the purple Unit. Dust and great winds were swirling in his wake, making it almost impossible to see the ground where she was running to meet the decent of the Angel. She had almost reached his position when he started to move, so it didn't make any sense how he was moving so much faster than she was.  
  
Chancing a glance to her side, she saw Rei coming up alongside her as well. Both were moving at an equal pace to the mountain ahead. I will not let you face this terror alone, Shinji! Rei shouted. If not for her high synch ratio, Asuka probably would have faltered, hearing the doll speak Shinji's first name for once, rather than his last. We will make it in time!  
  
The two were still miles away when Shinji dug the feet of his Unit into the ground to stop his advance. His computer guidance system was off. Almost as soon as Ritsuko had told them that the computer would guide them to start off with, he had pushed the screen aside. In his heart, he knew what was coming.  
  
Inside the control room, the cameras were back up and running, and showed the steady position Unit-01 had taken. He suddenly reared back as though flexing the muscles on the behemoth machine, and then thrust one hand into the air. A shimmering blue and orange field appeared above him just as the Angel smashed into his hand.  
  
A moment later, he brought his other hand up to support himself, holding the massive Angel back all on his own. Misato chanced a glance at the screen showing her young ward, and jabbed Ritsuko in the arm, motioning to the camera. Shinji was glowing again. The glow was so bright this time that nothing else could be seen in the entry plug.  
  
Shinji screamed and he pushed upwards. He felt one of his feet buckle beneath him at the tremendous weight that was literally resting on his shoulders, and he baulked to one knee as he fought back the growing pressure. With another scream, he pushed up hard, and a white glow surrounded his Evangelion Unit, pushing up on the entire Angel rather than just the one point.  
  
We're coming, Shinji! Rei's voice was loud in his ears, but he still blocked it out. Unit-02, activate AT Field to maximum strength!  
  
What do you think I'm doing, Wondergirl? Asuka demanded through gritted teeth as she skidded to a halt on the mountain, adding her support to Shinji. A moment later, Rei appeared at his other side, with her hands up to hold up a different part of the Angel.  
  
Ayanami, nullify the Field by my right hand. Soryu, the opening should be enough for you to destroy the core. Got it? Shinji demanded in an almost detached voice.  
  
What's with the distance? Asuka asked as she released her hold with one hand to draw her knife. I've been Asuka to you ever since... well, forever.  
  
And I have been Rei for some time as well, Rei said, still holding up the Angel with both her hands.  
  
Just do it, please? Shinji said quickly. I can't hold this up much longer... I can't see anything right now. I need you to finish this before I can't hear my own voice.  
  
What do you mean, Shinji? Asuka asked in surprise. She didn't wait for his response as Rei released her hold on the Angel and gripped at the empty space above the purple Unit-01's right hand, and her blue Unit-00 tore a hole in the invisible fabric of space.  
  
As soon as the hole formed, Asuka drove the progressive knife forward with a mighty battle cry. As she felt the satisfying bite of the blade into the red core that was the Angel's S2 engine, she couldn't help but make some comment. Take that, you pop-eyed freak!  
  
There was an ear piercing wail suddenly, and Shinji dropped both his hands. Get down, now! he shouted. When there was no immediate response from the other two Units, he put a hand on both shoulders and pushed them to the ground hard. Standing tall himself still, the white light etched out from his form and surrounded the two fallen Evangelions as the remains of the Angel Sahaquiel flopped down around them.  
  
The explosion that followed tore apart the mountain, but that was the full extent of the damage to the terrain. It could have been a lot worse. It appears that your foolish plan has met with some success, Ritsuko said softly in the silent command room. Misato said nothing as she continued to watch the screen that showed where the Units had been.  
  
Please be alright, she whispered to no one around her as the dust started to settle.  
  
A groan met her ears before anything else, and then Asuka's screen came back on. We win? she asked in a small voice.  
  
You sure did, Misato said with a smile.  
  
Asuka smiled back. Thought so. No Angel can stand up to my might. She then looked down, toggling her other switches to show the other pilots. She nodded to Rei, who said nothing back in return, and then flipped Shinji's switch again before looking up to Misato. What's with Shinji? she asked.  
  
I can not raise Shinji on my monitor, either, Major Katsuragi, Rei said. The worry in her voice surprised herself, but not as much as it surprised both Misato and Ritsuko.  
  
Eva Unit-01... Maya said softly. Is Off-line.  
  
Asuka demanded in a loud voice. That baka didn't follow his own advice?  
  
As the dust settled, showing a crumpled red Unit-02 and blue Unit-00, the purple Unit-01 was further in the distance. Maya zoomed in on in at once, and there was a great sigh of relief as they found it to be relatively intact. The entry plug is showing no signs of damage, she offered.  
  
Get a rescue team out there, stat! Misato ordered. And send a team out to retrieve Asuka and Rei. She nodded to both pilots and turned off the screens and comms to them. She then turned to Ritsuko. Can you try to get through to the Commander again? I think he would like an update.  
  
And just what do you intend to tell him? Misato turned in an instant as she heard Kaji's voice from behind her. That your plan was a complete success, though Unit-01 did sustain damage, and the status of the pilot is unknown?  
  
I will wait to contact him until we're sure Shinji's alright, she corrected with a nod to Ritsuko. And after I tear a strip out of him for not moving when he was supposed to. He cut our chances down even more when he did that!  
  
But whatever he did do seems to have been a success, Kaji pointed out. I think that without his aide, the pilots would have failed.  
  
His synch was 280%, Maya said from her station. Though his harmonics were still only 73.  
  
Let's keep that to ourselves, shall we? Misato suggested. Because, though I'm sure Asuka will be thrilled to know she's still beating him in harmonics, I don't want a synch war going on right now.  
  
She turned and made her way off the bridge to head to the hospital wing. She was sure that Shinji would be arriving there shortly, and that Rei and Asuka would join her there as soon as they were ready.  
  
The footsteps behind her caused her to stop and turn. As soon as she had, she groaned and turned to keep walking again. Wanted: Baby-sitter, Kaji said with a smile on his face. Must also be able to plan tactics against giant flying freaks. He was walking at her pace beside her by this point. If that isn't a fucked up job description, then I haven't heard one.  
  
I don't really feel like fighting with you right now, Misato said dully as she continued along the corridor. He stopped her gently and pointed to the left instead of the right. She followed his direction without a second thought. He had to know his way around better than she did. Do you think he's alright?  
  
You want my opinion? Kaji asked in surprise. When she glared at him, he held up his hands in defense and defeat. Sorry. I'm sure Shinji's fine. He's got a guardian angel, after all. The... the good kind, not the bad, he added at her look.  
  
What do you mean? she asked quickly as they entered the elevator to go to the lower levels, and the hospital within.  
  
This will not go in your reports, Kaji said, his voice almost threatening. Or I will say nothing further.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because no one else is supposed to know. Shinji would be crushed if it was spread through NERV. Or if his father ever found out and used it against him, he explained. Misato finally nodded.  
  
If it will help him...  
  
Her name is Nephilim, Kaji said softly, after making sure no one else was around to hear them. And she died against the underwater Angel. The one Shinji called Gaghiel. When Misato stopped walking and looked to him, he shook his head and motioned for her to keep moving. I can't tell you much more. I won't, either. Just know that if you need him, desperately, and there is no other option, tell him that Nephilim is waiting for him. It will only work once, though.  
  
Asuka told you, didn't she? Misato asked after a moment. That's how she hurt Shinji, by telling you. She betrayed his trust. And now you're doing the same. You really are despicable!  
  
Kaji shook his head slowly as they came to a stop outside the room with Shinji's name on the door. The other pilots were coming down the hall without talking. He leaned in close so he could whisper to her, and no one else could hear. He knew I would tell you eventually. Just don't abuse the information.  
  
I wouldn't dream of it! she said harshly, pushing him away from her as Rei and Asuka came up beside them. Asuka immediately threw herself on Kaji, who tried to avoid the embrace, but failed.  
  
How is he? Rei asked in a quiet voice.  
  
I don't know yet, Misato admitted. We haven't been in the room yet, either.  
  
That baka had better not die on us now, Asuka said fiercely, letting go of Kaji, much to his relief and surprise. Because he's got a lot of explaining to do.  
------------------------  
Pale blue eyes blinked in the intense light that greeted their opening. Shinji groaned a bit and raised a hand to block the source of light from blinding him.  
  
So, the creature my daughter keeps speaking of is finally awake... Shinji tried to look around to find the source of the voice, but everywhere around him was simply too bright for his senses to handle. Ah... sorry about that.  
  
With a suddenness that caused him to gasp, the light dimmed, and focused on one part of the room alone. The rest of the room was darker suddenly, as though devoid of a presence that had once filled it. What's going on? Shinji asked, trailing off any number of other thoughts as he heard his voice echo a dozen times in the small room. It seemed so out of place it almost made his head spin.  
  
You used a bit too much of your energy, and so I brought you here to protect you, the voice replied. Though it did take a little bit of convincing. He doesn't usually let me do this sort of thing. It's almost a miracle He let me do it this one time.  
  
Who let you do what? Shinji asked.  
  
Mind you, the voice continued as though Shinji hadn't spoken at all. Technically anything He does is considered a miracle, so think of it what you will.  
  
You really haven't explained what's going on... Shinji pointed out as quietly as he could. His voice still sounded loud and harsh to his ears, even though he was cowering backwards from the light, which was where the voice was coming from.  
  
the voice asked. The light dimmed more, and a figure appeared in the corner, a man. A tall man. The light seemed to focus in one his hands, feet, and face, while the rest of him was covered with clothes, blocking the light from view. No, I suppose not. I am saving your life, Ikari Shinji, the man explained calmly. While your doctors are fussing over your condition, I am keeping your soul stable. With a stable soul, your body will be able to survive any trauma that they might put it through in trying to revive you.  
  
Sahaquiel did that much damage to me? Shinji asked in surprise.  
  
The man nodded and sat down at the end of the bed Shinji suddenly realized he was lying in. That he did. It was a very noble thing you did, too, protecting your friends like you did. I doubt they would have survived the crash otherwise. You are lucky that you are going to be able to.  
  
I'm still not sure what's going on, but I'm trying to follow...  
  
The man seemed to smile at him, and Shinji felt himself relaxing against his will almost at once. I know this must be confusing. It is what comes when you deal with a child like mine. She really is quite sweet and means well, but she is unaware of her power over lilims.  
  
A child like yours?  
  
The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out slowly. I have taken a liking to many lilim traditions, he explained. Which is probably how it happened in the first place. He passed the object to Shinji, and he looked at it carefully.  
  
It was a photograph, though it was very old. The edges were yellowing and curled, but the image was still bright and vivid. The man beside him was standing there, the bright light still blocking his face and hands from view, though it was obvious that he had an arm around a human woman. The woman had long red hair and a very calm appearance about her. In front of the two of them, with a hand on either shoulder, was... Shinji breathed in surprise, staring in disbelief at the picture. She is your daughter? He looked back up to the man, who nodded to him. Is she alright?  
  
The man nodded and took the picture back. Of course she is, he explained. She just isn't allowed to be here right now. She is not permitted to see you any longer. Surely you have realized that by now.  
  
Why not? Shinji demanded, almost angry with the man. Why won't you let her come and be with me any longer? I will do everything I can to protect her, I swear to you in the name of...  
  
Be careful, Ikari Shinji, the man said, holding up a hand. It does not do to swear by the one in whose house you are sitting. He waved his hand as soon as he said it, and continued on quickly. But I digress. You have very little time left that I can speak with you. I wanted to warn you.  
  
Warn me? About what?  
  
The necklace that you wear about your neck was once that of my little girl, the man explained. And it is also granting you many of her strengths while on Earth. I must implore you not to rely on those powers, though. Do you remember the words of your father when you first arrived in the establishment known as NERV?  
  
Shinji frowned. How do you know about that?  
  
My daughter was there, remember?  
  
Shinji nodded. He said that I was humanity's last hope. That the select few who can pilot the Evangelion Units are all that stand between salvation and destruction.  
  
And continuation, the man added. Your father was right, in more ways than he himself realizes, I'm sure. What you are doing is very dangerous.  
  
Fighting the Angels? Shinji surprised himself when he snorted at the man. Tell me something I don't know.  
  
The stars are true Angels, living within their homes. The method that you as lilims can detect them are flaming balls of gas, the man said at once. Or, if you prefer something lighter, a giant asteroid wiped out the dinosaurs.  
  
Come again? Shinji asked.  
  
You asked me to tell you something you didn't know, the man replied logically. But you missed the intent of my message. What you do is dangerous, not because you are fighting what you have called Angels, but because of the power that you are drawing on. That power is not your own.  
  
I know, Shinji said weakly. I can't do anything on my own, he added in a whisper that was quiet in the odd room.  
  
The man placed a hand on Shinji's bare shoulder, and Shinji sighed before the man spoke again. You have your own strengths, Shinji, the man said softly. Her strength will be important when the time comes, but do not belittle your own courage. You will not be able to rely on her forever.  
  
I miss her, Shinji offered.  
  
She misses you, too, the man replied. She speaks very highly of you. It was one of the only reasons I was allowed to bring you here, actually. She convinced Him, in the end, that it was worth it. You were worth saving.  
  
Shinji sighed again and laid back slowly, suddenly feeling heavy and weak at the same time. Say goodbye to Nephilim, for me...  
  
Lisa will be glad to hear your words, Shinji. She was the last Nephilim allowed to visit the world in a very long time.  
  
Shinji whispered.  
  
the man confirmed. The name we gave her was Lisa. The name she chose was Nephilim. As Shinji closed his eyes, the man spoke again. Remember, do not be afraid to do what is needed. You are strong, Shinji, son of Yui and Gendo Ikari.  
  
As his world went dark around him, Shinji found himself lost in conscious thought again. He looked around himself at the emptiness around him, and was startled by the soft voice in his ear. I wanted to see you again, brother, but it was not to be.  
  
he whispered into the darkness. Or should I call you Lisa?  
  
Nephilim is fine. That... she giggled. Or sister, like usual.  
  
Why did you give me this necklace? he asked after a moment of silence. Besides trying to convince me to trust Asuka again, I mean.  
  
I wanted you to be safe. I used my powers to protect you, but now that I can't be with you anymore, I wanted to give them to you, she replied softly.  
  
Was your death painful? he whispered.  
  
she replied. He could tell she was smiling, even though he couldn't see her. What you would consider my death was not painful. Though the illness was not a lot of fun, as I fought to stay with you.  
  
Shinji sighed. Was using your powers what caused the illness?  
  
she said happily. But it was worth it, to protect you.  
  
I'm... I'm not going to get sick because of this, am I? I'm not going to die like you did, right? He asked the question almost in a rush.  
  
Of course not, she reassured him. It is not an illness humans can get.  
  
What was your father's name?  
  
I think most people I know call him Michael, she said after a moment. But I'm not sure. I just call him daddy.  
  
Goodbye, Nephilim.  
  
Goodbye, brother. See you soon.  
-------------------  
Asuka was the first one in the room, and took a seat right next to Shinji's bed, looking at him. He doesn't look so bad off to me, she pointed out. It was true, he looked to be in a relatively good condition. No cuts, major injuries, or broken bones. He just wasn't moving.  
  
What's wrong with him? Misato asked, turning to the doctor who was still in the room.  
  
We... aren't entirely sure, actually, the doctor admitted. Physically, he appears to be fine now. From what we could tell, anyway. I have to point out, though, that if he were in a more serious condition, then that plug suit could have cost him his life.  
  
Misato looked back to Shinji, and only noticed then that he was wearing a hospital gown. The suits are necessary for what they do, she explained calmly to the doctor. But I will mention your concerns to Dr. Akagi. She may be able to work out a quick release system for emergencies.  
  
That would be in the best interests of the children.  
  
Are you suggesting that Shinji might not wake up? Misato tore her eyes away from the doctor in surprise, to find Rei sitting opposite Asuka, looking at Shinji. Before she could reply, though, Asuka spoke up first.  
  
First of all, she said harshly. Since when have you ever called anyone by their first name? And secondly, what happened to that great faith you had before when he was out like this?  
  
the doctor interrupted before Rei could reply. He was out like this before?  
  
Asuka shrugged. At least, something like this, anyway. After the last Angel. He woke up and emerged a few minutes after the battle was over.  
  
The doctor looked harshly to Misato. And why wasn't this included in the report?  
  
I believe Major Katsuragi was not aware of the situation, Kaji stepped in. So there is no need to blame her for the omission.  
  
I don't need your help, you know, she muttered.  
  
Rei leaned a little across the bed towards Asuka. The motion did not go unnoticed by the girl, who looked sharply over to her. I thought that one was supposed to use the first names of those you care about, she pointed out.  
  
The term is friends, Wondergirl, Asuka muttered.  
  
Rei did what could only be explained as a half frown, and shook her head. I do not know, Soryu, she said slowly. For I do not feel comfortable addressing you by your first name, or anyone else for that matter. He is the only one who has expressed a concern for my well-being, without having another motive, like whether or not I would still be able to pilot.  
  
Whatever Asuka was about to say died in her throat as she felt a cold hand around her wrist suddenly. Looking down at once, she saw Shinji's face contorting, as though he were in great pain. Seconds later, before she could even react, he calmed down and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Asuka cried, tearing her hand free and slapping him across the cheek.  
  
Now really, this is a sick room! the doctor objected, but Asuka kept going as though he hadn't said anything.  
  
How dare you do something so stupid? she demanded. Despite what you might think, you are not invincible, Shinji! You can't survive something like that on your own, just like we couldn't! What were you thinking?  
  
Shinji swallowed and looked away from her accusations, and found himself staring into Rei's soft red eyes. Before that moment, he didn't think he would have ever been able to call her eyes soft, but the look she was giving him could only be described as such. I was trying to keep you two alive.  
  
NERV requires all three pilots at this time still, Shinji, Rei said in her monotone again. Her voice softened as she leaned in a bit. I am glad that you are alright.  
  
Don't think you can start babying us just because you can do something that we can't! Asuka said fiercely, turning away from him as he looked back to her.  
  
She made me do it. His whisper caught her ears, and she turned back quickly. The question that she was begging him with her eyes went ignored, for he couldn't answer it in front of everyone else. I take it the mission was a success? he asked quickly before anyone could comment on his words.  
  
Somehow, Misato's miracle was pulled off, Asuka nodded.  
  
Misato's miracle, huh? I wonder if anyone was pulling some strings for that, too, or if it would fall under the same miracle...' He smiled to his guardian at the end of the bed, who probably didn't realize that Kaji's hands were on her shoulders, there for support. She seemed tired and happy at the same time. So that means you're taking us to supper, right?  
  
I'll come too, Kaji offered almost at once. God knows Misato couldn't afford a full meal is Asuka has any choice in the restaurant.  
  
It would be so dull without you, Kaji! Asuka said at once, jumping up and trying to take one of his arms again. He stepped forward next to Shinji's bed at the last moment, making it look like he was just checking on the boy and not avoiding her.  
  
You feeling alright now, Shinji?  
  
It is just the little things, you know? Shinji asked him in return. Kaji smiled slowly and nodded after a moment.  
  
Misato's voice was harsh and firm suddenly. When he looked to her in surprise, he saw she was frowning at him. Your hesitation earlier today could have cost us any chance we had of success. You are very lucky that I am in a good mood right now, or I might have to add a strike to your name. Do you understand?  
  
Perfectly, Major, he stammered. I'm sorry.  
  
Misato nodded. Now, according to your fellow pilots, as well as what I heard and saw myself, a few strange things happened this time that I would like an explanation of. You told them that you couldn't see partway through the battle, and that you wouldn't be able to speak soon. What did you mean?  
  
Shinji shrugged. I couldn't see, he explained. And it wasn't just total darkness, but total light. Everything was blocked out by it. As for not being able to talk, I thought I was about to pass out...  
  
The Major nodded again. Alright, two more questions, and then we're done for now - though I do expect to talk to you again later about this. Are you aware that it appeared that you were glowing out there, and that, for a brief moment anyway, your eyes were as red as Rei's?  
  
Shinji looked to Rei, and then Asuka, in alarm, and then held his hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. I was not aware that I was glowing at all, he lied to her. And I was certainly not aware that my eyes were red for any amount of time.  
  
They're blue now, baka, Asuka offered, much to the surprise of everyone else.  
  
Shinji sat up slowly in his bed, and was startled by Rei's hand on his arm, and he looked to her quickly.  
  
If you need any assistance... she began, only to be cut off by Asuka.  
  
Get dressed, Shinji! she said quickly. Because I'm hungry and want to get going. We'll all wait outside. At her words, she started to usher Misato and Kaji out of the room, and shot a glare towards Rei, who got up slowly, almost reluctantly, and followed. The doctor was the last one out, and he flipped the blinds closed as he emerged.  
  
I had his clothes brought down from the locker room, the doctor said as he left. I have to write down a few things that I noticed today. Please excuse me.  
  
Misato looked down as her cellphone started to ring, and turned away from the others as she answered it. Not that such an action did much good, for the voice on the other end was loud enough to be heard anyway, even though it didn't sound angry.  
  
Report, Major Katsuragi. The cold voice of Gendo Ikari was obvious, and Rei stiffened almost at once.  
  
The tenth Angel has been defeated, she said. Although I must admit that Unit-01 did sustain damage from the attack. It was my fault, and I wish to apologize for my rash actions at this...  
  
The mission was successful? his voice cut her off.  
  
  
  
Then it does not matter. The Evangelions were created to combat the Angels. Damage is to be expected. Is the pilot of Unit-01 stable?  
  
He was injured in the attack as well, but he appears to be unharmed at this time, Misato replied.  
  
He can still pilot, correct?  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Then the rest does not matter. I expect a full report on my desk when I return. That is all, Major, the voice said. The dial tone suddenly sounded loud in Misato's ear, and she shut her phone as she turned back to the others.  
  
As full a report as I can give, she muttered as she tucked her phone away. So, Asuka, have you decided where we are going, yet?  
  
I'll let you know once we are headed there, she explained. We still have to wait for Shinji.  
  
Kaji chuckled behind her. I'll admit, those are some of the last words I ever expected to hear from your mouth, Asuka.  
  
What do you mean, Kaji? she asked, turning to him. Before he could reply, though, the door to the room opened and Shinji stepped out. About time, baka! she said harshly, turning to start walking towards the exit. I told you I was hungry, and then you take your time getting dressed...  
  
Shinji started to follow her directly, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rei and Misato continued, but he looked up and found Kaji standing next to him. The man appeared to be waiting for the others to get slightly ahead before starting to follow as well. I must admit, Shinji, you are a stronger man than I am, he said softly.  
  
I doubt that, Shinji objected at once.  
  
No, I think you are, he said with a smile to the boy. You appear to have forgiven Asuka completely, after all. I don't think I have yet, and I'm not the one she hurt.  
  
You could forgive her, Shinji offered. I don't mind.  
  
But I do, he replied. Although a part of me appreciates what she did, thanks to my unending quest for the truth, a larger part hates her for it. She betrayed you, when you were at your weakest state. And yet, to have the strength to forgive her shows you have more power than I do.  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
Kaji looked down to the boy with a sly smile on his face. Oh, so that's how it is, is it?  
  
Shinji blushed once he realized what the man was suggesting. Two images flashed through his mind quickly before he had a chance to reply. The first was the night that he had kissed her while she slept, and the second was from the bizarre dream he had had a few nights earlier. Not exactly, Shinji mumbled, not meeting his eye.  
  
You've saved her life twice, while she's protected you once, Kaji said after a moment. I'll admit that I'm surprised she's not still screaming at you about it.  
  
So am I, Shinji admitted with a grin as he looked up to the man again. But I'm glad.  
  
The two stopped their conversation as they caught up with the others, who were holding the elevator doors open for them. About time you got here. What did you do, follow Misato's directions? Asuka asked.  
  
Just had a couple of things I wanted to discuss with Unit-01's pilot, Kaji explained deftly. Nothing to worry about. A couple of quick questions, and now that we're done, we can go enjoy an excellent meal.  
  
It was only after the meal that Shinji realized that he remembered very little about it. It wasn't that it wasn't a memorable experience, it was more that the food had nothing to do with it. It was the fact that he seemed to be having a good time with those he could consider friends. The only thing that really stuck in his mind was that Rei ordered the same thing he did, even though she had told him earlier that she didn't like meat.  
  
He was very happy that it was Kaji who was driving the group home. Once he had dropped off Rei, the car turned to continue to Misato's apartment. She was really in no shape to drive after the amount of beer she had had at the table. He doubted she would even remember that she hadn't paid for it, but Kaji had.  
  
he said softly, causing her to look to him suddenly, as though he had interrupted her train of thought. Do you still want to know why I pilot?  
  
Oh, so now you're willing to tell me? She sounded annoyed at the fact that he hadn't said it earlier when they had been discussing it. Inside, though, she was pleased that he wanted to tell her, but not Wondergirl.  
  
Shinji sighed and looked out the window as the buildings zipped by. I don't think I really knew earlier, he explained. But I pilot for two reasons, I guess. I pilot for continuation, and to protect my memories. Those memories worth protecting, anyway.  
  
That's pretty deep... Shin-man... Misato slurred, looking back at him. I'm impressed... She trailed off as her head lulled to the side and she passed out.  
  
Your memories of her, right? Asuka whispered to him, trying to keep her voice from carrying to the front.  
  
Shinji smiled but shook his head. He knows the full story, Asuka, he said softly, not meeting her eye. But yes, those are some of the memories I want to keep in tact.  
  
When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, Kaji stepped out of the car slowly and made his way around as the two children got out as well. I'll carry her up, he offered, opening Misato's door and picking her up carefully. If you two could open doors for me, anyway.  
  
As the first one inside, Shinji was the one subjected to the furious pecking at the shins by the warm water penguin Penpen. I guess we did sort of forget about you, didn't we? he asked, searching the fridge for the container of fish he had picked up for the bird. After feeding it, he stopped just inside the kitchen as he heard Asuka and Kaji's voices from further down the corridor.  
  
Asuka's voice was softer than Shinji had heard it in a long time. In fact, he could only ever remember hearing it like that once before, and that was when she was asleep and talking of her mother.  
  
Yes, Asuka? Kaji's normally gentle, easy going voice seemed harsh next to hers.  
  
I... I wanted to apologize to you, too, she said quickly. So I'm sorry, ok?  
  
There was a silence for a moment, until a door slid open. Shinji assumed it was the one that lead to Misato's room, for Kaji probably was still holding her. I understand, Asuka, Kaji said after another moment of complete silence. And I know that you are sorry. He sighed before going on. If Shinji can forgive you, then I suppose that I should as well, but what you did was unusually cruel.  
  
I know, she said in a whisper. There was the sound of movement, and Shinji almost stepped away from the exit of the kitchen in case either of them saw him. He figured out after a moment that it was just Kaji setting Misato down on her bed. Are you staying the night? Asuka asked him.  
  
I'll admit, I was considering it, Kaji admitted. I want to make sure Misato's alright. She should be, I've seen her take more beers in one night than she did tonight, but still...  
  
Treat her well, okay? Asuka said in a rush as she turned away and started to walk down the hall away from the room and closer to the kitchen. Shinji backed away quickly, and Penpen squawked at him. The sound apparently went unnoticed by the other two who were still awake, though, for which Shinji was very thankful.  
  
Thank you, Asuka, Kaji said softly as the door to Misato's room slid closed.  
  
Shinji waited a few minutes longer, until he heard the bathroom door open and close, the toilet flush, and then the door to Asuka's room slide closed as well before he darted from the kitchen into his room as quietly as he could. The full events of the day caught up with him as he sat down on his bed to think, and he laid back and fell asleep almost at once.  
  
Asuka stood up from her bed again almost as soon as she had sat down and walked into the hall once more. She was wearing her nightgown again, but she had her blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm, and slightly more covered than she had been before. As she walked passed Shinji's room, she stopped for a moment.  
  
Thank you, Shinji, she whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear her. As she started to walk away, back to her own room again, she noticed an odd light eeking out from under his door. She slid it open slowly, and gasped when she saw that his hands, arms, face, and feet were glowing a soft white, just like his hands had been before. The glow was spreading. She entered the room quickly, more than a little confused by it, and shook him gently to wake him and ask.  
  
As soon as he was awake, the glow died from everywhere but his fingertips. When she saw that, she slapped him. He raised a hand to his cheek in surprise and stared at her in shock. And just what was that one for? he asked. It's not like I was staring at you or anything! I mean, you're in my room this time, even!  
  
You were shouting in your sleep again, Asuka lied. She stood up quickly and walked to the door of his room. I guess you were having another bad dream. I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping in the living room again. If you decide to join me, then that's your business, but you had better not try anything when I'm asleep!  
  
Shinji stared after her, more than a little confused by her actions. He didn't remember his dream at all, and usually he remembered the bad ones without question. As he thought about that, he remembered the one dream that he had had that could be considered a good dream, and immediately hoped he didn't dream that way again that night. Especially if he was going to be sleeping in the same room as Asuka.  
  
He stood slowly from his bed and, dragging his blanket behind him, entered the living room and found Asuka sprawled in the middle of the floor, her blanket wrapped around her tightly for warmth and comfort. He smiled at her sleeping form for a moment before setting his blanket down at the side of the couch and picking up a pillow.  
  
Biting back his fear, he gently eased her head off the ground and set the pillow beneath it before standing and backing away quickly. Seeing the peaceful expression on her face, he hesitated while he was right next to her for a moment, as though he was thinking about trying to kiss her again. On that thought, he remembered the sinking feeling in his stomach he had the last time, and backed away quickly. He picked up his blanket again and curled up beneath it on the opposite side of the room, his back to her.  
  
On the other side of the room, Asuka smiled to herself, and rolled over to try and actually get to sleep.  
---------------------  
  
  
Asuka turned to her friend in confusion, an eyebrow raised asking the question she voiced moments later. So... what?  
  
So what did Shinji say?  
  
Asuka's mind started to race as she went over the passed couple of days. Hikari had asked her to do something... but with all the time that she had spent tutoring Shinji, she hadn't actually taken a break to ask. He said he didn't know, she shrugged.  
  
Hikari asked, peering intently at her friend. Or it is that you didn't ask him yet?  
  
I forgot how well you can read me, alright? Asuka groaned. I'll ask him tonight, I swear. She then shook her head. she corrected herself, stopping next to her locker as the two came upon it after school. On second thought, why don't you ask him yourself?  
  
Hikari reddened almost at once and looked away. I couldn't talk to Toji like that...  
  
I meant you could ask Shinji, but that's an even better idea. Just ask him what he thinks of you. Or, better yet, just ask him on a date or something. Go see a movie.  
  
Hikari stammered. But, the guy's supposed to ask the girl, right? And besides, what if he says no?  
  
Then he says no. Big deal. He's a stooge.  
  
  
  
The German girl sighed and looked to her friend. Fine, fine, I take it back, she said. For now, she added in a whisper as she turned the locker combination and opened the door. Mein gott, again! She pushed the stack of letters that had been shoved into her locker onto the ground and stepped on them as she put her books back. Will they never learn?  
  
All love letters? Hikari asked, looking at the pile that was being ground into the tiled floor. She then looked back up, a odd look on her face. Tell you what, Asuka. I'll ask Toji out... but if I do, then you have to ask someone out, too.  
  
Asuka simply pointed at the ground at her feet. Pick one, she suggested.  
  
Hikari said, shaking her head. She pointed to a locker further down that had papers sticking out of the edges and the air slits. Dozens more letters were taped to the front of the locker, making it obvious that it was already full. I'm not picking one from that pile. You haven't received any letters from him, I'm sure.  
  
Asuka laughed. You want me to ask Shinji out on a date? With me?  
  
Hikari grinned. You said it yourself. I can read you better than anyone else.  
  
Asuka mussed quietly. If you ask Toji out, then I would have an excuse to ask Shinji? A double date, you mean?  
  
Is it a deal? Hikari pressed her friend.  
  
Asuka looked away from Hikari in surprise as Rei's pale hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. I would like to request that you do not involve Shinji in such a radical form of action, she said almost angrily.  
  
And just why not? Asuka demanded. Why shouldn't I accept Hikari's challenge?  
  
Rei looked at her for a moment, trying to decide on the best phrase to use. She had heard a lot in the passed couple of days as she listened closely to conversations in the hallways during lunch. Staring Asuka straight in her blue eyes with her crimson ones, a small grin appeared on her lips. Hands off. He's mine.  
  
Asuka said fiercely. Who gave you permission to claim him like that?  
  
I was unaware that I needed to obtain permission, Rei said in a surprisingly low undertone. It wasn't her usual calm monotone, but was much darker. And, in fact, I know that that is not the case. I do not need your approval, either. He has shown great interest in me in the past, and I feel it an appropriate time for me to follow up on said actions.  
  
And just what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Rei turned before she answered and started to walk away. Then, in a move that Asuka would only have assumed herself to have been able to pull off, she flipped her short blue hair back and looked over her shoulder. You would not understand.  
  
I understand things a lot better than you might think, Wondergirl, Asuka snarled at the retreating blue haired pilot. And I know that he would never be brave enough to show any interest in anyone like that.  
  
As I have learned very clearly, you are free to think as you wish, Soryu, Rei said without turning around.  
  
Once the girl was completely out of sight, Asuka turned back to Hikari angrily. You have a deal, Hikari, she said harshly. But I'm going to ask him out before you get a chance to ask Toji.  
  
You're not doing it just to beat Rei are you? Asuka shot a glare at her friend, who held up her hands in defeat. Sorry, I thought I'd make sure. I couldn't agree to it in good conscience if you were.  
  
I did say I wouldn't betray him again, didn't I? Asuka said softly as she turned with her friend to leave. When Hikari nodded, so did Asuka. That's what I thought.  
-------------------  
Hey Asuka! Shinji called from his bedroom after staring at his books for almost an hour. Supper had been over and dealt with for quite some time, and he was sure he had heard Misato go out earlier, but he didn't care. When she shouted back, he went on. You know about centripetal force, right?  
  
His fiery roommate appeared in the doorway moments later, leaning against the frame. Of course I do, Shinji, she said with a nod. But Misato's been gone for hours now. Don't you think you could give it a rest now?  
  
But I really need to learn this stuff... he pointed out. He didn't bother to point out that he knew she was reading the kanji a bit better ever since they had started working together on his problems, as that wouldn't help anything.  
  
Don't you ever get bored of sitting there working all the time?  
  
  
  
You know how they say work before pleasure? Asuka asked slyly, looking up to him. Obviously they never read the dictionary...  
  
Shinji grinned back, but shook his head and looked back down to his textbook. I've got to deal with this first, Asuka, he countered. As soon as I get this worked out...  
  
We'll spend all night tomorrow if you want to, alright? she suggested. Right now, I just want to do something different. You up for it?  
  
His curiousity peeked, he closed his book slowly and looked over to her. He almost wished he hadn't when he saw her wearing the short shorts and tube top that she had tricked him in before. He knew it was a warm night, but he had hoped not to see her wearing them again for quite some time. It reminded him all too well of the part of him that had been disappointed.  
  
Shinji fumbled before going on again. What are you thinking of?  
  
Nothing much, just a little game, she replied nonchalantly. We'll start in the living room, and go from there. Sound good?  
  
What kind of game?  
  
Asuka smiled to him. One that a coward would never play. He just looked at her for a moment longer before she sighed. Fine, it's called Truth or Dare, alright?  
  
It was very much to Shinji's own surprise that he found himself sitting on the floor across from Asuka a few minutes later. She was just sitting staring at him for a moment, before she cleared her throat. he asked her.  
  
You're going first, she explained.  
  
Shinji replied. Another minute of silence passed before Shinji looked away from her. Could you... uh... remind me how to do this?  
  
Verdammt, baka... she muttered under her breath. With a sigh, she looked back to him. I should have guessed. Look, you ask the other person if they want to take a Truth or a Dare. A Truth means you can ask them any question in the world, and they have to answer in all honesty. If they don't know, truthfully, then that's acceptable. But if they won't answer, then they have to accept the Dare. The Dare can be chosen, or forced, depending on the Truth. The Dare is asking them to do something that they normally wouldn't do. For example, I'll take Dare first.  
  
Shinji frowned. After hearing the explanation, he had hoped she would take Truth. He looked around for a moment before a small smile spread across his face as he noticed the warm water penguin waddling out of his fridge. he said slowly. I dare you to tickle Penpen.  
  
If was just as well Asuka's jaw couldn't unhinge like a snake's, or it would have hit the ground. You're... you're pretty good at these dare things... she breathed, looking behind her to the penguin.  
  
Give up already? he asked slyly. Two could play the game like she had suggested.  
  
I would never give up! she declared, standing quickly. I should add, though, that if the dare proves impossible, then it is forgiven.  
  
That makes sense, I guess, Shinji admitted. But it shouldn't be that hard for someone as great as you, right? She looked back in surprise, and saw the thin smile on his face.  
  
Mocking me, are you?' she thought to herself as she turned back to the penguin, which had stopped walking and was just staring at the two of them. I'll show you...' She walked into the kitchen calmly and opened the fridge, taking out one of the fish set aside from the bird. Here you are, Penpen, she said sweetly, setting it down in the food dish.  
  
A loud squawk followed her declaration, and Shinji stood to watch from the entrance of the kitchen. Asuka stood behind the penguin as it dipped down to eat the fish, and then she darted in, dancing her fingers around beneath the flippers. Another loud squawk followed immediately, and the penguin started to shiver almost violently, batting at her hands helplessly with its flippers as little chirps were emitted from its mouth.  
  
After a minute, Asuka let up and backed away quickly. Penpen turned at once and squawked at her again, and then waddled forward and started pecking at her leg. She shouted at it, and Shinji stepped forward quickly, laughing too hard to actually say anything. He tapped the food bowl, and the bird looked back to it, reminded of the fish that had been left for it.  
  
Shinji followed Asuka back to the living room, still laughing silently as he sat down again. When he saw Asuka watching him again, he fought to get his amusement under control the best he could. Your turn, Shinji... she reminded him.  
  
He smiled to her and nodded. You were right. This is better than homework. I guess I needed the break... He sat back slowly as his mind raced. He didn't dare pick a dare from Asuka. He was sure it would be something horribly difficult and embarrassing... I'll take Truth, then.  
  
Do you love Rei? It was as though the question had been on her lips for ages, and she had just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask it.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes slowly. I should have know that she would only want to play this to ask me things like that...' When he opened his eyes again, he found that she was looking away from him. What I feel for Rei... he said slowly, causing her to look back to him as he trailed off. What I feel for her... it doesn't go with words. It's as if... she's a part of me that was torn away a lone time ago... if that makes any sense, he finished, looking back to her again.  
  
Not really, Asuka said, shaking her head. It just told me what I had to know, though.' That's it, though? Nothing concrete? Not even Well, she's a friend, I guess...'?  
  
Alright, I guess she is a friend, Shinji admitted. But I figured that was obvious, so I didn't bother saying it.  
  
Ever thought it could be more than that?  
  
Shinji frowned. I thought it was only one question at a time, he pointed out.  
  
Asuka waved his concern aside. Alright, alright, she conceded when she saw he wasn't going to budge. Fine. I'll take a Truth too, just to show you how it should be answered.  
  
The boy nodded slowly and sat back. he said after a minute passed. Alright, I've got one. He sat forward and looked straight into her deep blue eyes with his own lighter blue ones. Do you hate me?  
  
Why would you think that? Asuka asked in response. She then caught herself. Oh, sorry. It's the game... can't answer like that, can I? She trailed off seeing the intense look in his eyes. No. I don't hate you, Shinji Ikari.  
  
Shinji said. He sounded almost surprised.  
  
Why would you think I hated you?  
  
He shrugged. It sure seems like it most of the time. I mean, you're always yelling at me, calling me names, insulting me... He shook his head. The list just goes on and on...  
  
But I don't do that because I hate you! she objected. I do that because you're too weak. You don't stand up for yourself. I figured you needed something to fight against, to get stronger.  
  
He nodded. Thanks... I guess, he offered after a moment.  
  
Another minute passed, and Asuka cleared her throat again. If you aren't going to start picking right away, then I'm just going to start demanding one or the other, without your pick...  
  
Dare, then, he said quickly. He had forgotten it was his turn again.  
  
Hide all of Misato's beer stash in the bathroom, Asuka prompted.  
  
Shinji looked in the direction of the kitchen and then back at her. You're kidding, right? he asked. Before she could answer, he went on. Because not only would it take all night, but she'd kill me!  
  
That's why it's a dare, baka, Asuka chided. But if you don't think you can handle the pressure, I could just ask a Truth...  
  
Go to, then. I'll hear my options.  
  
No way. If you want the truth, then you have to answer it.  
  
He didn't like the way she said that. Something about her tone told him that he didn't really want to answer whatever question was going through her mind suddenly. With a sigh, he got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. Promise me that you won't let her kill me...  
  
Just beat you to within an inch of your life, Asuka said solemnly.  
  
he muttered. I feel so much better now... He opened the fridge and took out three cases of beer. Staggering under the load, for it was more awkward than anything else, he made his way to the bathroom and set the boxes down in the bathtub. He returned for six more trips, and when he was done, he flopped down in the living room again, and Asuka sat down as well, a smile on her face.  
  
Not bad, baka, she said softly. I didn't think you had it in you.  
  
Do you have to always call me baka? he asked.  
  
Can I treat that as my Truth question? she replied with a grin.  
  
Shinji said at once, sitting up quickly. When he saw he smile, he sighed. Fine, you got me, he admitted. But you're taking Truth, then?  
  
  
  
Did you mean what you said at school today?  
  
Asuka frowned. When? I said a lot of things at school today. I tend to do that, you know...  
  
When you were arguing with Rei, he added. When you said I was too cowardly to show any interest in anyone... interest that might lead to, well, me finding a girlfriend. he said that last part in a rush.  
  
How did you hear about that?  
  
Shinji admitted. I guess he set up a tape recorder in my locker at some stage, which burns what it hears into his computer. I don't know why he did it... but he told me about it today, and what he heard you say.  
  
Remind me to kill the stooge later, Asuka said darkly.  
  
Oh, so you're taking the Dare, then? Shinji asked, almost angrily.  
  
Asuka shook her head. I'm not backing down, Shinji, she said. I was trying to think of how to say it. She paused, and then leaned in a bit. I suppose I just haven't seen any evidence that you would try something like that, baka, she said softly. Because I notice that you take the time to reject all the love letters that keep getting stuffed into your locker.  
  
Shinji sat back as though that news surprised him. He smiled to himself and shook his head. I guess that is a bit foolish, as no one seems to get the point. But how do you know the right girl hasn't dropped something in, yet?  
  
Nobody worth our time would go through something as foolish as that! Asuka said. Well, no one worth my time, anyway. Face to face is the only way to go, she added.  
  
Well, I guess that counts as an answer, Shinji admitted. And I'm taking Truth this time, but I want a drink first. Can I get you anything? he asked as he got to his feet.  
  
An orange juice, please, she said with a nod. He returned a moment later with two cans of orange juice, and tossed her one before sitting down again. And as for your Truth, I'll go easy on you this time because you just got me a drink. What do you think of Misato's drinking?  
  
Shinji thought for a moment before answering. It was much more of an in-depth answer than Asuka had obviously counted on. I think she drinks because she needs an escape from her life. She faced horrible things in her past, as have I, and I think it is her method of coping with the pain. That, and I think she likes the taste. Personally, I wish she would cut back a bit, or at least start eating healthily too, but I don't think either thing is going to happen any time soon.  
  
A painful past is easy to understand, she whispered, not looking at him suddenly. When she looked back to him after a minute, there was an odd glint in her eye. But with you around to cook suppers, we know she'll eat at least have one good meal a day, right?  
  
  
  
I'll take a Dare this time. And if you try anything with that penguin again, then... She left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
Shinji said slowly. It was only a second later that he looked to her again. Does all clothing have opposites? he asked.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Like socks and shirts, pants and blouses, that sort of thing?  
  
I could think of something, I'm sure. Why?  
  
Rearrange Misato's clothing so she will have the hardest time possible finding the clothes she wants. But everything must go where clothes are supposed to go in there, he added.  
  
Asuka nodded and stood, and he followed suite. When they arrived at the door to Misato's room, she looked back to him. You aren't coming in, though, she said simply.  
  
Shinji demanded. And why not? How will I know you actually did it?  
  
You'll have to trust me, Asuka said softly. Can you do that?  
  
Shinji looked into her eyes for a moment when she looked back to him, and he nodded slowly, turning away from the room. Yes, I trust you. I'll keep watch, just in case. He looked back from the end of the hall. Oh, and I'm counting that as a Truth, by the way.  
  
As much as she wanted to object, she found that she couldn't suddenly. He had just told her, point blank, that he trusted her again. Once she was inside the room, she shut the door quickly and started to work right away. She knew if she didn't, then she might just break her vow a second time right then and there.  
  
She emerged after half an hour of work, and found Shinji sitting with his back against the door to the apartment, his eyes closed. Hey, Shinji? she called to him.  
  
Done already? he asked, looking at his watch. The time was around 10:15 at night. I'm impressed. I figured it would take a lot longer.  
  
Trying to get rid of me, are you? she asked with a grin.  
  
Shinji admitted. Just saying, that's all.  
  
Give me another Dare, she suggested. I want to see what else you can cook up.  
  
Shinji got to his feet and walked with her back to the living room. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, though. Alright. I dare you to cook supper for a week, he suggested.  
  
You can't do that! she objected. I have to be able to do the Dare now, without Misato around.  
  
So I take it you don't want that Dare?  
  
Asuka glared at him for a moment. I think I taught you too much about this game already... she admitted slowly. Gimme a Truth.  
  
What's your favourite food? he asked simply.  
  
she exclaimed almost at once, turning away from him. I think I'd rather take the cooking...  
  
Shinji asked. I didn't think it would be that hard a question...  
  
You want my favourite food that was my favourite for the longest, or my favourite food right now? she asked in return.  
  
He hadn't thought of that. I guess right now.  
  
She swore again before looking back to him. I did mention that nothing that is said here can leave here, right? she pressed him.  
  
Why is this such a hard... he started, but she cut him off.  
  
It's your noodles, alright? she said harshly, an odd edge to her voice. But if you dare tell anyone else that I said that...  
  
It doesn't leave here, you just said that, Shinji pointed out. And, truth be told, I'm happier that way. I don't want some of what we've done getting out...  
  
What, you don't want Wondergirl to know how you feel about her right now?  
  
Actually, I'm more worried about Misato's reaction when she finds her beer sitting in the bathtub...  
  
Speaking of that, what are you taking this time? I'm feeling particularly vindictive after taking two in a row from you...  
  
Crap...' Shinji thought to himself. I... I think I'll take a dare.  
  
Asuka asked with a grin. I thought you'd take a Truth after a threat like that. Don't want me asking something? she prodded. Before he could reply, she shook her head. Alright, I want you to short sheet Misato's bed.  
  
Short sheet?  
  
Asuka groaned. You really are a baka, aren't you? She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her to Misato's room, and opened the door. Alright, basically, you take her sheet and fold it a third of the way up, underneath of course, so the top looks the same. However, when she gets into the bed, the pocket formed by the folding makes it so she can only get halfway down the bed. She showed him what she meant with her hands, and he nodded. Then you cover it up with her blanket, and she'll never know until she tries to get in.  
  
Shinji made very short work of that dare, as he was often the one who made his bed and hers each day anyway. Asuka had never let him into his room to do hers, but still, doing two beds a day made it very easy to make one a second time, even if it was done a little unorthodox.  
  
Just where did you learn dares like that? Shinji asked once they were sitting in the living room again.  
  
I went to college, like I said, Asuka explained simply. Best spot in the world to learn pranks of all kinds... She then looked back to Shinji. I'll take a Truth.  
  
Shinji thought for a minute or two before Asuka cleared her throat again. Alright, alright. Who is Kaji to you, really? I mean, what does he mean to you?  
  
Asuka groaned again. Another tough one, huh? she asked. I guess I should expect that in this game, though... She trailed off for a minute before sighing. I guess you could say that I had a mad crush on him.  
  
Shinji asked in surprise.  
  
Asuka nodded grimly. she repeated. Even if he doesn't still hate me for what I did to you, that whole episode did do one good thing, I guess. It showed me that he cared for Misato more than anything else...  
  
Glad it was good for something, anyway, Shinji said darkly.  
  
Look, I said I'm sorry, Asuka said harshly. But if you are going to keep bringing it up and...  
  
I'm not, Shinji objected at once. And I wasn't blaming you this time, he continued quickly, before she could start yelling at him again. It had been a very peaceful, enjoyable evening, and he didn't want it ruined, especially not because of something that had ruined so much in the past. It happened. We've moved on. That's all there is to it.  
  
Can I... quote you on that later?  
  
Shinji asked, confused by the odd request.  
  
Just because.  
  
he conceded.  
  
All he is now, she went on talking about Kaji as though she hadn't stopped a few minutes ago. Is a distraction. I can use my so called infatuation with him to avoid other issues...  
  
That's enough, Shinji said softly. You don't have to say anything else. When she nodded, he smiled to her. Alright. As loathe as I might be after that, I'll take a Truth too.  
  
Asuka nodded. I hate to ask a question this hard, but after that, I think I have the right. Do you still miss her? she asked softly. Nephilim, I mean...  
  
Shinji turned away from her, and if she didn't know him any better, she would have sworn he had snorted at her question. You have to ask? he asked softly. Of course I still miss her. Everyday... she was with me for only a few months, but she made a world of difference, you know? he asked, turning back to her. More than anyone else can believe possible, I guess.  
  
Asuka shook her head. No... no I think I can understand, she said, not meeting his sad gaze. She was remembering all the times recently she had been visited by the child, and she knew what a difference the girl could make. Well, I'm going to take Truth again. Save you the trouble of thinking up another good Dare...  
  
She'd kill me if I used the only one left I can think of anyway...' He smiled to her softly. Don't kill me for this Truth, alright?  
  
Why would I? she asked. You've asked some pretty tough stuff so far, haven't you?  
  
Why do you hate Rei so much?  
  
What's not to hate? Asuka replied rather than answer his question directly. I mean, she's too quiet, has no emotions to speak of, does whatever the Commander tells he to do without question, and... She trailed off, not wanting to say the last reason, the most recent reason she started to dislike the doll.  
  
That's not true, Shinji countered. Yes, she's quiet, I guess, he admitted. But she's not the only one. I am too, unless you haven't noticed. Not as quiet as I was, but still... He sighed before going on. She has emotions, she's just not that good at expressing them. And as to being a doll... answering everything my father tells her to do... He looked away from Asuka. I once would have given anything in the world to be looked on by my father like she is on a regular basis.  
  
  
  
Because I needed a father! Shinji said fiercely, but softly at the same time. At least, I thought I did... but I think she helped me with that, too.  
  
And how would Wondergirl help you with... Asuka trailed off, and then smacked herself in the forehead, causing Shinji to look up in surprise. Nephilim helped you with that... she corrected herself. When Shinji nodded, she sighed. Fine. Look, I guess I only hate her because she always seems to be trying to show me up, and it never looks like she even tries at anything. He's got to buy that as enough... I can't believe I'm not telling him everything... I've never broken the rules of the game before, and now I'm doing it with the one person I swore never to lie to again...'  
  
Shinji accepted. I guess the question was a bit unfair. There's a lot of things to cover under that topic, and I suppose scratching at the surface is enough for now, he offered, to which she could only smile half heartedly and nod.  
  
Asuka said slyly, leaning forward just a little towards Shinji. What are you taking now. Truth... or Dare? Something about the way she asked made Shinji look back to her in surprise, and found himself looking straight into her eyes.  
  
I... I'll take Truth again, he said. He cursed himself as he did so, as he wanted to see a few more pranks, or whatever else she had up her sleeve, but he wasn't sure what she might be planning, and decided to play it safe. He could always answer questions, if given no other easy choice.  
  
Do you... hate me, Shinji? she whispered, looking down at the carpet between them.  
  
Shinji sat up as she asked the question, and his movement caused her to look up as well. I thought I told you before... I don't hate you, he said softly. I can't.  
  
Well why not? she asked.  
  
I don't know, he admitted. I wanted to for a while, but I'm glad I couldn't, even then, he added. After a couple of seconds of silence, during which time he thought she might speak up again, he went on. I just don't hate you.  
  
Do you think you like me... like as more than just a roommate or friend? she asked.  
  
Shinji felt his heart beating very loudly in his ears, and he forced himself to shake his head. I've already answered two questions, Asuka, he said. He didn't exactly trust himself to say much else.  
  
She nodded, and sighed. I knew I should have asked that one first... she muttered. she said, looking up. I'll take a Dare. Any Dare you can think of. The way she stressed the word any made Shinji look to her again, and he saw her staring deep into his eyes again.  
  
I dare you to... he trailed off as he looked at her, and, closing his eyes, he rushed forward with the only other dare he could come up with. Pull your tube top down. He crunched down a bit, bracing himself for the blow that he was sure to come, and when he felt nothing, he opened one eye slowly, looking for some type of reaction from her.  
  
She was actually smiling at him. And here I said I didn't think you had that type of thing in you... she said with a grin. Remember? I even said as much before. Serves me right, now, doesn't it...  
  
You don't have to if you don't want to! Shinji said quickly. I won't even ask you a Truth in its place...  
  
He trailed off as she tugged at the sides of the dark pink top, pulling it down over the edges of her red strapless B cup bra. Once it was down around her stomach, she took a deep breath, holding her chest out towards him. Like what you see, do you? she asked, noticing that he was, without question, staring at her. Just what I should have expected from a pervert, I guess, she said.  
  
I... I'm sorry, Shinji said, looking away from her almost at once, covering his face so he wouldn't even be tempted to look in her direction. I shouldn't have suggested something like that... I wasn't thinking clearly, I'm so sorry...  
  
Asuka smiled to herself as she pulled her top back up over her breasts and adjusted it slightly until it felt like it was fitting properly again. Don't worry, she said softly in reply to his continued stammered apologizes. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to.  
  
Still, I shouldn't have...  
  
Look, you're a guy, Asuka interrupted him. And, though I could blame you for that... I don't think I want to. I want to know if you are going to take a Truth or a Dare right now, though.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes, finding the image of her sitting in front of him wearing just the bright red bra on top burnt into his mind. He wasn't complaining, but he knew that he didn't really want to take Dare, just in case she asked for him to take something off. Suddenly he wasn't feeling too comfortable with just how much blood was rushing south. I'll... I'll take Truth... he managed after a moment.  
  
Do you like me as more than just a friend? Asuka asked at once. Like, if I were to ask you out, outside of this game, would you turn me down, or accept? After the way he's reacting to my little show, I'm sure I know the answer... but I have to hear him say it anyway...'  
  
Shinji kicked himself mentally. What he had just seen had made him completely forget about what he knew she would ask if she was given another chance. I... I would rather not answer that inside a game like this, he said after an uncomfortable silence, during which time he was very aware of keeping his eyes either on her face or away from her body entirely. It was true that he had seen much more of Rei before, but it was so long ago, and she hadn't meant for it to happen. So... I guess I'll take Dare, he conceded. She had said that whatever happened wouldn't go outside the room, so he knew he was safe... but he certainly didn't feel like it all of a sudden.  
  
You won't answer my question in the game? Asuka asked. When he shook his head, she sighed. Verdammt!' Alright, after this Dare, the game's over, alright? When he nodded, as he knew it was getting quite late, she smiled and leaned forward. I've got the perfect ending Dare, then.  
  
Shinji started, but a small shake of her head silenced him.  
  
Kiss me.  
---------------------  
I feel it extraordinarily prudent to put some sort of Author's Note here, before I begin replying to reviews. I realize that this chapter is heavily Asuka-Shinji. So if that fact upsets you, please don't kill me. Rei will have her time in the spotlight in the next chapter, so don't worry. Just be a little patient, that's all I ask. For those of you who are wondering, incidentally, Asuka and Rei will not be having any cat fights or the equivalent in this fic. But there may be a bit of a fight... though it is not my intention. Some arguments, certainly. A terrible, horrific misunderstand? Without question. But fighting? Not really...  
Also, this chapter draws some from the manga again - actually, two direct quotes from it. Just because I thought they worked so well, and they actually helped shape how this chapter went.  
On another note... well, two other notes:   
The stars and constellations that Shinji points out are real (obviously), but also they would be what could be seen above the city of Tokyo (well, just outside Tokyo, close to where Tokyo-3 supposedly lies) in April, 2015. Why April? Well, given the shift of the axis of the Earth that shut down the seasons, I assumed the night sky would change a bit as well. It is actually closer to November in the fic right now.  
As for the dress that Shinji buys for Nephilim... it is a real dress, and the price is real, as well. The particular dress in question, though, is not meant for a child, but meant for a woman, size 10 I believe. I did a bit of research, and it was the closest thing I could find that would work. And for that price, I figured it should be one of the best the clerk had ever seen... I'll tell you this much... It's better than any dress I've ever seen, that's for sure!  
  
.  
.  
  
ignorantly grinning: I'll admit, I think that might have been a bit much, so I plan on toning it down just a touch. I think I meant for it to have happened on a Wednesday, though, so a couple of days (Thursday and Friday) might not have been so inappropriate. And as for Toji's tracksuit, I had understood that it was his Track and Field uniform, hence why he was allow to wear it instead of his school uniform. I might have been wrong, but if so, I guess a mistake will stick to the fic.  
As for why she is wearing the dress, perhaps part of Rei was trying to impress him, but mostly she wanted to stand out. Asuka's words hit home, really, when she told her to do something that was different from what everyone told her to do. Those words will come back to haunt Asuka as Rei does more and more, too.  
  
dennisud: I'm glad you like the story thus far, and how the characters are developing. I like having people grow through the story, and I couldn't help it happening here, either.  
  
nicknack: Don't worry about it. I meant it to be cryptic. Besides, who is Nephilim referring to each time she tells Shinji that it will be the one he least expects? The phrase is in this chapter, but it could be Kaji, Misato, Rei, or even Nephilim herself. Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see...  
  
deinku: I'm glad you are enjoying how things are going thus far. And, after this chapter, I hope you will look forward to chapter 9, too.  
  
TheLegendaryManHimself: I guess reader insight does help a lot sometimes. I thought it was a little obvious, too, but then again, I'm writing it, so there you go. Both pilots are developing feelings, without question although, as I said earlier in my general Author's Note, this chapter does appear as more Asuka than Rei. As I said then, though, the albino blue haired girl is not out of the picture yet, that's for sure...  
  
Rusty Knights Productions: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it, and I thought the battle was a bit better this way. Also shows Shinji's... added abilities starting to crop up. Thanks for the corrected spelling for Matariel... I guess I wrote it down wrong quite awhile ago...  
  
Cyber-Undead: Thanks for the praise. I'm glad you liked how Asuka was jealous, I tried to get that down properly. And trust me, he will not have an easy time with both of them, though they won't actually tear him apart - though they do come close.  
  
supereva 01-02: I'll admit that I read that story, though it was quite some time ago. I checked once you mentioned this, and trust me, there will be no competition like that. I hope you like this chapter, too.  
  
Oh, and I guess I'll ask this at the very end... please DON'T kill me for ending it there. They do kiss, but I am not writing that part into the fic (unless I get a torrential down pouring of people asking me to... which I don't expect). I just felt like ending it there anyway, and letting you imagine their reactions. I'll tell you this much, though. She doesn't hold his nose this time!


	9. The Day After

Chapter Nine: The Day After  
  
Blip.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes slowly as the odd sound caught his attention. The drone of the teacher explaining history was not helping him stay awake. Even being jabbed repeatedly in the back by Toji, who was trying to ask him something, did not help much. He hadn't slept at all last night, and he knew it. Not even for five minutes. But he wasn't complaining. As he looked around the room slowly, still feeling sleep griping at him, he saw most of the students chatting with one another through their computers.  
  
Blip.  
  
He let out a small sigh as he massaged his temples, trying not to give into the exhaustion gripping him. Not that he would have traded it for anything - for once it hadn't been bad dreams or memories keeping him awake. He just couldn't stop thinking about a certain red haired roommate of his. Not only was the impression of her without a shirt burned into his mind, but the feeling of her soft lips against his, and her tongue searching his mouth was more than he could handle and still get to sleep. He just laid awake all night thinking about her. Who knew such a simple game could mean so much?  
  
Blip.  
  
Finally his eyes settled on his computer screen, which showed that he had several messages waiting for him, all from a single source. Most people had apparently given up trying to chat with him quite some time ago, as they saw he was half asleep. As he watched the flashing note, not quite discerning just what it said, another one came in.  
  
Is everything alright? It was a message from Rei.  
  
Shinji's fingers grazed the keyboard carefully, not wanting to alert anyone else to the fact that he was using the messenger system again. He didn't really feel like talking with a lot of people. Yeah... I'm just a little tired.  
  
Oh, came the reply. Did you not sleep well?  
  
I was too busy thinking about things.  
  
There was a pause in the messages for a moment before the next one appeared. I hope it was not anything bad, her note read. Is there anything you wish to talk about? I am here, if you need me...  
  
He blinked slowly as he read the message. I was remembering the feeling of Asuka's tongue in my mouth...' he thought to himself. And how nice it was to feel so close to her, even if it was only because she was bored.' No, I think I'm fine. But thanks.  
  
I did not do anything.  
  
Shinji shook his head and smiled as he typed his reply. Never mind... He looked up as he felt a couple of sets of eyes on him suddenly. He smiled at Asuka, who turned away instantly. He thought he might have seen a blush on her cheeks at first, but dismissed the thought. This is Asuka... no way she'd blush that easily.' He then nodded to Rei, who was also watching him. He ignored the other stares. Apparently he wasn't the only one tired of the lesson already.  
  
Are you heading home after class to sleep, then?  
  
He had to admit that the question seemed a little odd to him, but it did seem like a good idea. I was thinking about it, he typed after a moment. But we'll see.  
  
Oh.  
  
Why?  
  
It does not matter, Shinji. He waited for a moment before the next part of the message appeared. I do not wish to disturb you if you need sleep.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
He met her gaze across the room again before her reply appeared. I wish to speak with you in private. He just stared at the screen for a moment, not sure what to think, before more of the message was added. I feel it is important, but it can wait, I suppose.  
  
Shinji shook his head to himself as he typed his response. How about I walk you home? We can talk them. As soon as he hit the return key, he closed his eyes slowly. Oh boy... Asuka's not going to like that, is she?' He regretted sending the message almost at once as he remembered the warmth he had felt spread through him after she slowly pulled away from the kiss last night and wished him a good sleep.  
  
Thank you, Shinji. Before he could type anything else, he saw that Rei had shut her computer again. Rather than watching the teacher like she usually did, though, he saw that she was staring out the window. He sighed and set his head on the desk, even though he knew it wasn't a good idea. It wouldn't take much to fall asleep.  
  
Hey baka! The message on his screen repeated itself about six times in a couple of seconds before he even had a chance to reply.  
  
Hi Asuka...  
  
Can you tell Misato that I won't be home right away after school? I'm going out with Hikari.  
  
Shinji looked up slowly from his desk, as he was typing with his head down still, and found her watching him again. He smiled slowly and nodded to her. She winked and turned around to face the front again.  
  
I've got to tell Asuka what's going on anyway...' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. Because if she finds out before I tell her, then I'll never have a chance to do anything with her ever again...' He sighed to himself as he felt his tired body relaxing at his desk. Then again... she did say last night that Rei is just a friend... and she must be right...'  
  
A few moments later, Shinji wasn't entirely sure how he had been sent to the hall, or why. All he knew was that the back of his head hurt, and that Toji was standing next to him, apologizing for hitting him so hard.  
  
I just didn't wantcha fallin asleep, ya know?  
  
Shinji shook his head. It's fine, don't worry.  
  
Well yer not gettin in trouble cause a me, got it? Toji asked. I'll take da blame when da teacher comes ta yell at us. He then looked closer at his friend. Why are ya so tired taday, anyways?  
  
I couldn't sleep...  
  
What'id da she-devil do ta ya dis time?  
  
The young pilot suddenly found that he couldn't even look at his friend and keep a straight face anymore. I just couldn't sleep, he lied.  
  
True to his word, when the lunch bell rang, Toji took the blame for the outburst in class, and received two days detention for it. Shinji was let free, though. When he entered the class to give Asuka her lunch, her found that she had already taken off with Hikari again. With a sigh he set her lunch on her desk and then laid down at his own desk to sleep through the break.  
-------------------  
Alright, so what is it? Hikari asked once the two had stopped running. She was somehow not surprised to find that the two of them were on the roof of the school again. Asuka always seemed to drag her there when she wanted to talk privately.  
  
He trusts me again, Asuka said, a gleam in her eye as she faced her friend.  
  
Hikari asked in surprise. That's great!  
  
I know... Asuka said warmly, sitting down on the roof and leaning against the wall. I didn't think it would actually feel so good to know, either.  
  
You've really fallen for him, haven't you? Hikari asked with a grin as she sat down too.  
  
Asuka shook her head. I don't need him, she said, though her voice lacked its usual conviction. But he sure is nice to have around every now and then...  
  
So I take it you won, then? You asked Shinji out before I could ask Toji.  
  
Asuka sighed and looked at the roof. I asked him alright, she explained. But he didn't give me an answer. He said it wasn't a good time to talk about it.  
  
Hikari demanded. What do you mean? And how can you be so happy about that?  
  
He told me in no uncertain terms that he trusts me again, Hikari, Asuka stressed the word trust. I know... I would have liked an answer too, but I think I know anyway. But I wouldn't have changed a single thing about last night.  
  
Just what did happen, Asuka?  
  
Then again... Asuka continued as though Hikari didn't say anything. I might change my mind when Misato gets home tonight. That's why I wanted to go shopping with you this afternoon... I don't want to be anywhere near that place when she gets back.  
  
She noticed the glare her friend was giving her right away, but she just smiled and looked away from her for a moment. Come on, tell me! Hikari was practically begging already.  
  
I can't tell you everything. It's part of the rules of the game, Asuka explained slowly. And I'm not breaking his trust again so soon after getting it back. I don't want to ever break it again...  
  
  
  
Ever hear of Truth or Dare?  
  
You played that, with him, alone? The Class Rep stressed each part of the sentence separately. With no one else in the apartment?  
  
Asuka said. But don't get any ideas. We didn't do anything like that!  
  
Like what? Hikari asked at once. I didn't say anything.  
  
You were thinking it, though, Asuka pointed out. Besides, Shinji might be a pervert, but he's also a coward. He'd be too afraid to suggest anything like that. She felt bad saying it like that, especially after just what he had asked her to do. If anyone else knew and asked her, she would have said she hated it, but in fact, she was glad that he seemed to love her body. Not that she could blame him... but it was still good to know.  
  
So you two didn't do anything... like that?  
  
The worst thing we did was hide Misato's beer in the bathroom.  
  
Oh god... Hikari breathed in horror. I understand why you want to get away from there now... what about Shinji? Will he be alright alone? Should we invite him too? Or should I talk to Toji and ask him to take Shinji to the arcade or something?  
  
He'll be fine, Asuka said with a bit more confidence than she felt. She needs him to cook and clean still. She'll probably just yell at him for a while, but that would be about it.  
  
Well... if you're sure... Hikari still sounded a little doubtful. She then looked back to Asuka. So, have you ever kissed anyone?  
  
The German girl looked away from her friend as she let out a snort. Like I'd let anyone that close! she exclaimed. Gimme a break, Hikari...  
  
she replied, sounding a little sad. I just wanted to know what it was like, that's all...  
  
Why? Planning on kissing someone, are you? Asuka asked, looking back with a grin.  
  
If you must know, then yes, I am! Hikari said defiantly. After I can build up the courage to ask him out, anyway...  
  
Asuka didn't say anything right away, but she did stand up and lean against the railing that rang along the edge of the roof. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world, she whispered as quietly as she could. Hikari was next to her in an instant, staring at her. But also the most terrifying. It leaves you wondering how everything suddenly looks so perfect, when you know that it will all come crashing down again at any second. But for that moment... it is almost worth it. You tell yourself that it is... if not, then why bother trying? She looked over to Hikari with a small, sad smile on her face. You feel that you have everything all of a sudden, but the feeling of dread still lingers in the back of your mind. Like you are stronger somehow... and weaker...  
  
You kissed him, she said flatly.  
  
I kissed him. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. And it was perfect. I don't care if everything does fall apart now, if I do die against an Angel, or whatever. It was worth it.  
  
Does he know how you feel? Hikari asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Not a chance in the world.  
  
Then how do you plan on getting that feeling again? Just tell him... and it could be yours forever.  
  
Or it could be lost, and the memory ruined, Asuka replied, shaking her head. No. I'd rather keep my memory as it is.  
--------------------  
Shinji never realized just how long the walk from the school to Rei's apartment was. It might have been because most of the walk was in complete silence, as she barely even said a word to him. He couldn't find much to talk about, either, as he was afraid that he might mention Asuka, and he thought that would upset her.  
  
About halfway to her place, he mentally kicked himself. Asuka would get upset if he mentioned Rei, but he should know that Rei wouldn't care one way or the other. She was a very understanding person... she just didn't understand herself.  
  
As he glanced over to her, he found that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. When their gazes met, she stopped and turned to him. I have a strong concern, Shinji... Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it before, but what she said was what really got him.  
  
What... what's wrong, Rei? he asked once he regained his composure.  
  
I have been given to believe that I upset you recently, she explained as they started to walk again. And that was the farthest thing in my mind. I was just trying to make you happy... trying to take away your pain.  
  
Could you be a little more cryptic? Shinji asked sarcastically. His voice was warm, though, so he knew his words wouldn't sting or anything.  
  
I do not understand...  
  
He smiled to himself. Never mind, Rei. What did you do that would have upset me?  
  
I kissed you, she replied after a long silence. And I did not check to make sure you would not mind. I should have, right? I apologize. It was not proper of me.  
  
That... that didn't upset me, Shinji stammered. The realization hit him then, that he had been kissed by both his fellow pilots. Although part of him was incredibly pleased that there were two girls who he thought very highly of after him, a larger part was worried. I liked it, actually, he admitted after a long silence. But it was a bit of a shock.  
  
He was shocked again when she smiled to him. He still wasn't used to the sight. I am glad you liked it. I was not sure if I was doing it right.  
  
It was true, both girls had kissed him very differently. Asuka was rather aggressive with her tongue, pressing into him as though trying to become a part of him, while Rei was more reserved, just licking the edges of his mouth slowly. He didn't know which he preferred, but he didn't really want to be thinking about it right then.  
  
I don't think you can kiss improperly, Rei, Shinji offered after a moment. He stopped when they came to the door leading to her apartment. He smiled gently to her and took a step back. Here we are. Take care, alright?  
  
She looked confused for a moment, but then smiled and nodded. I understand. I will try. You too, please? Remember, if Soryu does anything to hurt you, I am always here... She felt strangely hollow as she opened the door and stepped inside. After she shut the door, she felt her heart pounding a bit harder than usual. Rather than take the time to determine the cause, however, she opened the door again quickly and found that Shinji had started to walk away. she called.  
  
Yes, Rei? He turned back to her, surprised.  
  
Would... would you like to come in again? she asked after a moment of silence. She wasn't sure just how she was supposed to go about things, but having him around should help some. I would like to talk with you about a couple of other things... if you don't mind, that is. I know you are tired...  
  
He smiled. No, that's alright, he explained. I think I got enough sleep at school.  
  
You should learn your lessons, she pointed out as he stepped inside.  
  
He didn't reply right away as he looked around. The last time he had been there, the place was bare save for a small kitchenette, a bed, and a dresser of clothes. Now, in addition to that, there were books of every description strewn everywhere, and many different sets of clothes piled here and there.  
  
Would you like help cleaning up again? he offered after just standing there for a moment.  
  
I did not ask you to come just to clean, she stammered quickly. She didn't want him to think she was taking advantage of him. I know you are very good at it, but I just wanted to ask you about a couple of things. You explained the concept of relief so well last time...  
  
He looked to her, thinking hard, until he remembered when she was talking about, and nodded. Well, I can help clean while we talk then, alright?  
  
If that is your wish, she said, turning away from him to start picking up a couple of dresses that she had tossed into the corner. Amongst them was the white dress that had apparently upset Soryu so badly.  
  
So what's on your mind?  
  
My brain is covered with a gelatinous...  
  
Shinji interrupted her quickly. I meant what are you thinking about... he explained hastily before she could question him, or go into further detail.  
  
she said with a grin. There were a few phrases that she still had to pick up on. It was amazing how much was out there, now that she knew to look. She just could never admit to Soryu that she had helped. It seemed wrong somehow. I wanted to know about friendship and family, she explained. The bonds seem strong, but I do not think I understand.  
  
Well, those are relatively simple, he said as he started to sort through the books and arrange them alphabetically. Family, anyway, is who you are related to through blood. Your... your mother and father, he said quickly, not wanting to think about his own parents at all. Your siblings, like brother and... and sister... He trailed off without even realizing it until he felt Rei's hand on his arm.  
  
I did not mean to upset you. I thought they were easy questions. I'm... I'm sorry, she offered.  
  
He shook his head with a sad smile. Nothing to be sorry about, Rei. My family isn't the greatest, that's all. My mom's been gone for a long time, and my dad doesn't care. And my sister's dead...' Friends are a little easier, though. Friends are people who you get along with and enjoy spending time with for no real reason.  
  
She looked to him for a moment before nodding. So you and Suzuhara and Aida are friends, correct?  
  
Shinji said. And I consider both you and Asuka my friends as well.  
  
I would like to think of you as a friend too. I think anyway. Do you care about your friends?  
  
I don't want to see them hurt or in pain, if that's what you mean, Shinji explained.  
  
She nodded again and sat down on the bed, watching him clean for a moment. A part of her felt an odd twinge, which she assumed must have been guilt, and she stood again to keep helping. Do you believe Asuka thinks of you as a friend, then?  
  
Shinji stopped cleaning for a moment, caught off guard by the question. After last night... I don't know what she thinks about me...' I think so, he settled on eventually. But I'm not sure.  
  
Why not? Rei asked. She did hurt you, remember? I find it difficult to believe that everything is resolved.  
  
Friendship is about trust, Rei.  
  
I understand, she said, even though she didn't entirely. After a moment, she turned to him again. I have read a good deal about caring for another, and about something known as love. All the books I have read are very nondescript, and give nothing concrete about either. Could you try to explain those concepts to me as well?  
  
Shinji sat down on the bed without even realizing it, and found Rei sitting very close to him the next moment. That's not easy, Rei, he said slowly. Nothing is really concrete in life. Even math has exceptions to rules, right?  
  
So you can not explain caring and love?  
  
I didn't say that, he objected. I just said that it won't be easy. It is just what I believe, that's all. Is that enough?  
  
More than enough, she said quickly. She didn't care if Soryu thought he was spineless and pathetic. He seemed very insightful, and really cared about her. At least, if what she thought was caring was true, anyway.  
  
Well, I guess caring is rather simple. If you worry about someone being hurt, or about where they might be if they aren't where you thought they would be, or things like that, you care about them. If you want them to be happy all the time, and not feel pain and anguish, then you care about them. If you would never do anything to hurt them intentionally, then you care about them.  
  
Rei nodded and looked straight into Shinji's eyes. I was right, then, she said slowly, trying to keep her voice steady for once. It seemed to be tighter than usual as she looked at him. I care about you a great deal.  
  
Re... really? he asked in surprise. No one had ever really told him that before... at least, no one that wasn't a part of his so called family. Nephilim had told him before, but as she was practically his sister, it wasn't the same as someone else saying it. You care about me?  
  
Do you care about me? she asked pointedly.  
  
Of... of course I do, he said quickly. He remembered the fear that he had felt when he thought she had died against the fifth Angel, and the pain in his chest when he opened the entry plug hatch and found her unconscious. I care a lot.  
  
She put a hand to her chest suddenly, and Shinji moved quickly to put an arm around her, to steady her. I feel... I feel a great warmth in my chest suddenly, she explained in a soft voice to him.  
  
Your heart, he explained softly. It says when you should care about someone. If you listen to your heart, you should never go wrong.  
  
My heart... she trailed off. She wasn't sure what it was telling her suddenly, but when he pulled away from her again, she felt almost empty. And... what about love, then?  
  
Shinji asked. He sounded almost uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure why. That's a bit harder to explain. It comes from your heart too... and that's about all I can say. When you love someone... love them without question... then your heart tells you how to act. And which path to chose. He fell silent as he felt his own heart speaking to him suddenly. He just wished he had any idea what it was saying. It is not easy to tell what it is saying, though, he offered after a moment. One of the hardest things about love is admitting it. It is a great risk...  
  
Why would it be a risk? Rei asked logically. If it is something that everyone should have, as I am given to understand, then why would it be a risk?  
  
What if the person you love doesn't feel the same way about you? Shinji said softly, not meeting her eye as he looked down. What then, Rei?  
  
You can never give up, she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked to her slowly, but a beeping on his wrist diverted his attention.  
  
He looked at his watch and leapt up from the bed. It's almost supper time, he exclaimed. I've got to get home to cook! He looked around Rei's apartment quickly, and then back to her. What are you doing about supper?  
  
She shrugged. I will simply make an Instant Noodles, she explained. Like every night. It is nourishing, and provides me with what I need.  
  
Shinji shook his head. That's not right, Rei, he said. He looked at his watch again, and then back to Rei. Why don't you come with me? You can eat with us, he offered.  
  
You wish for me to join you in your apartment for supper with the Major and Soryu?  
  
Misato and Asuka, yes, Shinji prompted. If you'd like, anyway. I will make you something without meat, if you want.  
  
After trying it the other night with you, I found that I did not dislike it as much as I had thought, she said, shaking her head. I will eat whatever you prepare. She paused for a moment before standing up and giving him a light hug. Thank you, Shinji.  
  
Uh... no problem... he stammered. His mind was racing again. Asuka would not be happy. Without question, she would probably yell and scream, or worse. But it was too late now. Besides, she had said that Rei was a friend of his last night. So why shouldn't he be able to invite her for supper? We'll have to hurry, though. I have to get things ready before Asuka and Misato get home. Asuka might be there already...  
  
We will go as fast as you wish.  
  
Shinji honestly didn't think he would be able to run the entire way home from Rei's apartment. It was half the city away, after all. It was an odd sensation, though. With Rei's constant encouragement and the thought of getting home to make a supper for both Asuka and Rei, he found the energy within himself to keep going. He wasn't sure how Rei did it, but she must have been in remarkable shape.  
  
He called out to anyone who was home as he entered, and was greeted by a loud squawk from the kitchen. He walked in and was immediately attacked by Penpen demanding food. He fed him quickly before Rei called over to him.  
  
I did not mean to snoop, I apologize, she explained, holding up two pieces of paper. It appears that Mr. Kaji and the Major left a couple of notes for you and Soryu.  
  
Thanks Rei, he said, taking the paper to glance over them.  
  
With the way Misato's going on, I think you'll be happy to know that I've managed to get her out of here for tonight. I've got to say that you both surprise me, though, messing with her that badly. Don't tell her I said so, but bravo! Kaji's scrawl was on the bottom of the note, and Shinji couldn't help but grin at the blatant remarks. Kaji was always horrifically honest, though, and Shinji respected that.  
  
He didn't really want to read Misato's note, but he knew he should anyway. Especially with Rei watching him as intently as she was suddenly. How DARE you two take my beer out of the fridge like that! It's all warm now, and I can't STAND warm beer! And then I go to my room to relax and change into some comfortable clothes, and what do I find? AHH!!! You two have a lot of explaining to do when I get back! Mr. Kaji and I have to discuss a couple of things about NERV, so you are off the hook until I get home this evening! And you had better have a DAMN GOOD explanation! Misato didn't even bother to sign her note.  
  
Is everything alright, Shinji? Rei asked. When he looked up, she continued. You look pale suddenly. Is something the matter?  
  
I think Misato's upset with Asuka and me, he mumbled, stuffing the notes in his pocket. Don't worry about it, it'll blow over. He turned to the fridge and started rummaging through for the ingredients he would need. What would you like to have? he asked. He was trying to get his mind off the fact several things at once, including the fact that Misato was angry with him, that Asuka would be really pissed that Rei was there at all, and the fact that Misato wasn't there to help calm her down.  
  
Just make whatever you were planning on making, Rei said, taking a seat at the table. She stood up again almost instantly, as though she thought she had just done something terribly wrong. Do you want help, or may I sit down? she asked.  
  
If you're tired, you don't have to ask, Shinji said, motioning to the table. Go ahead and sit. I'll be fine. I usually cook alone anyway.  
  
Thank you, Shinji, she said as she sat down heavily. I am not accustomed to making runs of that distance.  
  
You seemed to handle yourself pretty well, though, Shinji admitted as he started to prepare supper. Better than me.  
  
I did not wish for you to be yelled at for being late, she explained. Though I do have a thought that worries me now...  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Pilot Soryu will not be pleased to see me here, will she? Rei asked after a moment. She felt strange asking the question, but she did not want Shinji to come to harm on her account. If you think it would be best, I can still leave before she realizes that I was here.  
  
Shinji shook his head without turning around. Though he thought it was probably a good idea, his conscience wouldn't let him just tell her to go home at this stage. She understands, he said, praying that he was right. She knows that you are a friend of mine.  
  
She will still be angry, Rei pointed out.  
  
he admitted. But she'll be alright. She won't kill either of us, if that's what you are worried about.  
  
I am worried that she will yell at you.  
  
Shinji smiled to himself as he started pulling out spices from the cupboard above the sink. Then everything will be normal, so don't fret, alright? He paused for a moment as he felt an odd sensation, and then turned to Rei. Would you go get the door, please?  
  
Why? There is no evidence that there is someone there...  
  
There will be when you get there, he explained, even though he wasn't sure just how he knew that himself. So you can give her a hand with her bags.  
  
Rei still did not understand why he was asking her to go to the door, but she decided not to question him. For whatever reason, she knew that if he was telling her about something, then it must be true, no matter how unusual it sounded.  
  
She opened the door as she arrived and found herself face to face with Asuka, who was holding a bag of clothes in either hand, and fumbling in a pocket for a key. she started, but then looked up and saw Rei standing in the doorway. Just what are you doing here, Wondergirl? This isn't your place!  
  
Shinji invited me here for supper, she explained in as calm a voice she could muster after being yelled at. Ever since she ahd started examining her emotions and thoughts more, she found that she did not enjoy being yelled at. I am simply heeding his request, but please do not be angry with him.  
  
And why would I be angry with him? Asuka demanded. You're here! Verdammt! I'm angry that you actually came! He probably felt sorry for you or something!  
  
Rei did not respond to her remarks, but simply turned and walked back to the kitchen. Asuka left her bags just inside the doorway and followed immediately afterwards. What did you invite Wondergirl here for? Asuka shouted as soon as she saw Shinji.  
  
Her name is Rei, Shinji said softly, his back still turned to her. And she was having Instant food at her place, so I thought that she could join us.  
  
And just why did you think we needed company? she asked harshly, causing him to turn around quickly to look to her. He found himself wishing that he was a lot better at reading his roommate, and made a quick mental note to start trying to more in the future.  
  
I'm... I'm sorry... he stammered.  
  
Why am I not surprised? Asuka said bitterly as she sat at the table. She looked up to the doorway, where she saw Rei still standing, watching both of them, an odd expression on her face.  
  
I will not join you until you apologize for yelling at him, Rei said in a quiet tone. I do not feel comfortable sharing a table with someone who does not care for Shinji, if he is to be joining us. He does not need to be yelled at.  
  
Great, you go and complain to her or something? Shinji looked to her for a moment, and she found herself looking straight into his eyes. She sighed after a moment. Fine, I know you didn't, she admitted. But did you have to ask her to come?  
  
I didn't have to, Shinji admitted. But I wanted to. I'm making noodles here anyway, he added, taking two plates from behind him and putting them in front of both Asuka and Rei. He winked to Asuka, but she didn't even seem to notice, and then turned back for his own plate.  
  
Thank you, Shinji. It looks... delicate.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. There was the occasional barb from Asuka towards Rei, or the offhanded comments from Rei about how nice it was to be there. She wasn't sure why she kept mentioning it, nor why she took such pleasure in seeing Asuka slightly upset about it.  
  
Shinji, on the other hand, was extremely uncomfortable. He felt torn between both girls who were sitting with him at the table. He knew how he had felt that morning about Asuka, without question. But then Rei had to bring up the kiss she had given him, and told him that she cared about him. He had the distinct impression that both girls wished that it was only them and Shinji, without the other pilot to get in the way.  
  
Once they were finished, Shinji stood and collected the plates quickly. I'll deal with the dishes. I need some time to think, he explained softly, turning away from both of them. Rei stood slowly and walked into the living room. Asuka was tempted to go to her room, which was what she really wanted to do, but she didn't want to leave Rei out with Shinji, so she sat in the large living room as well.  
  
After a few minutes of only hearing Shinji in the kitchen with the dishes, Asuka chanced a glance towards Rei. She was surprised by the fact that the albino blue haired girl was watching her. What is it? she asked angrily. Why are you staring at me?  
  
I am trying to determine if you can be considered a friend of Shinji's or not, Rei admitted. But from what he told me this afternoon, I do not believe that to be the case.  
  
Asuka demanded, though on the inside she felt an odd pang that hurt more than she wanted to admit. What did he say?  
  
He told me that friendship is about trusting one another, and sticking up for each other, she explained softly as she looked towards the kitchen. About caring for one another through difficult times.  
  
And from that you assumed he doesn't think I'm a friend?  
  
He said that the most important thing about friendship is trust. Above all else, you have to trust your friends almost all the time, Rei pointed out.  
  
Is that so? Asuka asked, a small smile spreading across her face. Well then I'd say you're dead wrong. I am a friend, at least!  
  
But he can not trust you, Rei said steadily. You hurt him, you betrayed him. Without that trust...  
  
I would not be a friend, I will admit that you are right there, Asuka was forced to admit. She didn't really want to hear Rei going on about that mistake. But Shinji said that he trusts me. It was a difficult time for our friendship, but we've moved on. It is in the past.  
  
And how would you be so certain as to know that?  
  
He told me himself! Asuka said triumphantly. So there.  
  
I care for Shinji a great deal, Rei offered after another minute of silence. And when I think of him, I feel a great warmth in my chest. I told him as much this afternoon.  
  
Asuka spat. She did not need to hear how Rei had tried to steal... she stopped her thoughts before they went any further. Shinji did not belong to her, or anyone else. Especially not Wondergirl.  
  
He seemed shocked, and then he, too, seemed to glow with a warmth. I do not think anyone has ever told him that they cared about him before, Rei explained.  
  
Great, so she admits her feelings for him before I can... just great!' Asuka snorted and shook her head. That baka's so mixed up that he doesn't know what's coming or going half the time. I wouldn't read too much into that!  
  
Into what? Shinji asked suddenly as he walked into the room.  
  
Never mind, Asuka said quickly, standing up. I need to talk to you tonight, alright? she added as she started down the hall to her room. So get her out of here so I can, got it?  
  
Do you want me to walk you home? Shinji asked, turning to Rei. He had offered in the past, and she had always turned him down, so he assumed it would be the same as before. He had to admit that his curiousity was peeked, and he wanted to know what was on Asuka's mind. Despite what Rei had said earlier, he still felt drawn to his fiery roommate more than anything else.  
  
That would be welcome, Rei said, standing slowly. Shinji just stared at her for a moment before shaking himself back to his senses.  
  
I'll be back in a bit, Asuka, he called to her. When he didn't get a reply, he knew that she was angry. In truth, he knew that he couldn't blame her. Right after she said she wanted to talk, he had to offer to walk Rei home...  
  
The walk in the dark seemed a lot longer on the way back to Rei's house than it had earlier as they ran to his own apartment. The journey was again made in relative silence, but as he turned to say goodnight to her, she caught his hand and he froze.  
  
Would you do something for me, Shinji? she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Uh... I guess... he stammered, feeling his face getting very hot suddenly. He was not used to anyone holding his hand like she was, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she was thinking about.  
  
Would you... close your eyes for me?  
  
Shinji looked to her, a little confused for a moment, before shrugging and doing as she asked. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before he heard the lock to her apartment opening, and then he was suddenly inside and pressed against the wall. He opened his eyes just in time to find Rei pressing her lips against his again.  
  
He closed his eyes again as he felt her tongue searching for passage into his mouth, and he opened slowly, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close as she kissed him with more passion than he had ever felt before. He could feel her pressed against him, rubbing up and down as she held him close, her own hands wrapped around him as well.  
  
Once they finally separated, she took a step back and held a hand to her chest, breathing hard for a moment. Shinji couldn't ever react, but just leaned against the wall, looking at her. She finally looked up again, and smiled. You are a wonderful teacher, Shinji Ikari, she whispered. Now seems like a better time to repeat your first visit here, she added softly as she started to unbutton her blouse. At a time when I will also enjoy it. I feel at ease with you.  
------------------------  
Shinji eased the door to his apartment closed softly, afraid of waking Asuka. He tiptoed through the place slowly, and stopped when he heard the faint sound of his music playing. He looked over to the couch in the living room, and found Asuka asleep on it. She had his SDAT Player in her ears, and was listening to the music that she had told him she had hated before.  
  
He picked up his blanket and draped it across her carefully, not wanting to wake her. She had said that she wanted to talk, but he didn't want her to wake up suddenly. She looked so peaceful while she slept, so happy, and he didn't want to disrupt that.  
  
He sat down at the other end of the couch carefully, and leaned back to relax. He didn't want to fall asleep, and he looked over to the girl slowly. He froze as he heard her start to talk in her sleep again, though she only ever said one thing this time.  
  
... Shinji...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A decision is finally made clear next chapter. I know it seems a bit unfair to leave it here this time, without knowing just what happened, but that's the way it ended up. I have the next part written, though not the full chapter. It should go up this weekend, but my Ranma fic will be updated first, just so everyone knows.  
  
.  
.  
So, without further ado, some replies to reviews... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, by the way. More for that last chapter than any other, actually. Kind of shocked me, I guess.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Junho: Thanks.  
  
Ghost Man: Well, I liked the ending of that chapter too. I like the way you describe life, incidentally. I hope you like how this one goes, too.  
  
Dreka: That is an interesting idea - one that I don't think was suggested by anyone yet. I don't actually have the time to do so right now, but I may create a spinoff with the other decision later on. As I mentioned earlier, the decision is clear next chapter, though it was made in this one. I know I might disappoint a few readers this way, but it is the way I wanted it to be, so I guess that's how it will go for now.  
I am willing to put forth the effort of writing an alternate, but it will have to wait for a while.  
  
Lonely Magician: I may be updating Chapter Eight when I put up the next chapter. Actually, I probably will. I think the way I have it written right now gives it away, though, as to whether he can choose Asuka, or if he goes for Rei, and since I didn't want it to be clear until the next chapter, I didn't put it up. It will go up next update, though, just so you know. And don't worry about how you stopped reviewing. It happens - but I am glad that you reviewed again!  
  
BYINU: That's an interesting analogy, that's for sure. Glad you liked it, though.  
  
Cyber-Undead: I guess he's not taking the noble (or not so noble) path of not choosing either. But I agree, he really did have to see both sides of things before he could make a complete decision. I hope you like his reaction (and Asuka's) on the day after. And as for spoilers and where I end things... I think this one might be pushing it a bit. But it works, so here it is.  
As to Asuka's motives, and how you think she might be desperate at this stage. She is still jealous, but there is that hint of desperation at the same time. She is worried that he might actually accept one of Rei's suggestions... and that Rei might have been right earlier.  
As to what is happening to Shinji... well, not much showed this chapter, save for the premonition about Asuka's arrival, but there will be a lot in the next chapter. The computer virus Angel - Iruel - will be very different from in the anime.  
Hope the wait wasn't too long for this chapter. It won't be long for the next one, either. Promise.  
  
Rusty Knights Productions:  
Knight Two: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and how the plot is developing. If you felt Sahaquiel was different, wait until you see Iruel. And it is Shinji's power at this stage, though it was given to him by Nephilim.  
Glad you liked Truth or Dare, too. And here is Chapter 9.  
Knight One: You emailed me your review, but I still thought I would reply here, though some will be replied to by email instead. I'm glad you liked Chapter 8 - and I did fix Magi as soon as the first review that mentioned it came in. As for the S2 Engine/Core, I had believed that the two were the same, as the S2 Engine that appears in Unit-01 is a red orb that looks like the core of the Angels. I could be wrong, but that's the theory I'm going with, anyway - I'm using that very fact later, actually... I'm glad you like how the little things add up to a larger plot. I try. I, too, have a couple of poorer experiences with Truth or Dare, but I thought it was the best way for those two to work out a couple of things... as for the rest of your email, I'll reply to it shortly, as soon as I am done replying to the reviews here...  
  
ignorantly grinning: I do now, yes. It's fixed, too... sorry...  
  
Karibanu: Well, I guess it's not a spoiler (well, maybe it is, but I'm giving it anyway) that Nephilim is not Shinji and Asuka's kid, so don't worry. Her mother was a redhead, though, which was where she got her red hair. I'm glad that I managed to turn you around in this fic, too.  
  
RichardRahl - I agree, it usually is fun with the opposite sex. I'm glad you liked this chapter, too. As for your review on Chapter 7, I've heard a lot of different pronunciations for Severakh, so don't worry too much about it. I know how I say it, but that's part of the fun (I find, anyway).  
  
RedShadow64: Hi Shadow! As I mentioned in an earlier reply, the kiss scene will be updated with the next chapter posting, so don't worry. Just check once that one goes up. As for the supernatural presence, you will learn even more later. Much later, but it will come.  
  
supereva 01-02: I know which pairing I am a fan of as well, and I have to say that I am pleased with how things are looking right now. I'll leave it at that.  
  
NateGold: I'm glad that the last chapter turned you around for this fic. It really is about a lot of trust - as is mentioned in this chapter a couple of times - and when it is broken again... well, I believe the expression is the shit hits the fan. I am going to say this, though - the girl he picks does not betray him. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and... well... here is the next chapter.  
  
dennisud: Thanks for your suggestions. I have put this up at fanficsrus and mediaminer so far, and am waiting to hear from evafics. I have tried to load it at evamade several times, but each time I do, it erases the spacing...  
I will have to look into finding that manga, though...


	10. Below the Belt

Ghost Man: Like the earth, there are many levels of love that go deeper and deeper depending on the persons involved. Sometimes that love remains at a strong friendship where one or more persons feels the need to protect the other. Then there's a family-like love, though that doesn't have to be due to blood. There's those many levels of romance love as well and more I cannot describe .  
  
This was so perfect that I had to put it in up front. Wonderfully said.  
More Author's notes at the end.  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten: Below the Belt  
  
Shinji woke to a sharp pain in his side. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out just what was going on, and then he felt the sharp pain a second time and realized that he was being kicked in the side. He looked to the other end of the couch slowly and saw Asuka curled up, save for her one leg that was in the process of kicking him again.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes again and let out a slow sigh. This seemed to go unnoticed by the girl at the other end of the couch, who simply kicked him again. Baka! Baka!  
  
He opened his eyes again after several more kicks and caught her incoming foot with a hand. He was somewhat surprised when she didn't pull away from him, and only looked at him. I am going to ask you to listen to me, just this once, please? he said in a voice so soft that he didn't believe it was even his. He looked straight into her cold blue eyes, and he saw them soften almost at once for a split second before they hardened again.   
  
And just why should I listen to you? she said coolly. You certainly didn't listen to me, did you?  
  
Shinji nodded his head. I know, he admitted. You said you wanted to talk, and then I offered to walk...  
  
Shut up, she said harshly, wrapping his blanket around her a bit tighter as she stood up. Just save it for someone who cares.  
  
Funny you should mention that... Shinji said as she started to walk away. Because that's what I wanted to talk to you about.  
  
I'm tired and it's the middle of the night, and I'm pissed. You really think it's a good time to talk to me? she demanded as she entered the hallway.  
  
This is the only time I think I can do it.  
  
She looked back to him for a moment, an odd expression on her face that he couldn't place, and then she made her way back to the couch and plopped down at the far end again. He took a deep breath to start talking, but she stopped him by throwing his SDAT Player at him. Your music sucks.  
  
he said, ignoring her comment completely as he caught it. After a few seconds of silence, he looked back to her. Can you just let me talk for a minute, without interrupting? I don't think I can tell you this otherwise.  
  
Do you think I want to hear that? Asuka said fiercely. You keep building me up as though I'm going to try and kill you after I've heard you. She ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach as she said that, and held back her foot from kicking him again. I don't like suspense, baka.  
  
Just... don't interrupt.  
-----------------------  
It took a moment for everything to register in his mind clearly. At one moment, he was walking Rei home, intent of getting back to hear what Asuka had been trying to tell him before he left. Truth be told, that was almost all he was thinking about on the long walk over to Rei's apartment.  
  
The next moment was still a bit of a blur to him. He remembered closing his eyes, and then the next thing he knew was the feeling of soft lips against his, and a passion burning deep within him as he returned the kiss. When he found himself pressed against the wall on the inside of her apartment, he felt her tongue start to gingerly explore his mouth, slowly, sensually, almost methodically, and he could think of nothing else.  
  
When the quiet Rei Ayanami finally released him a stepped back, his mind started to work in overdrive, and he could only stare at her. That was not exactly what he had expected when she asked him to close his eyes a moment ago. How long ago was that, exactly?  
  
You are a wonderful teacher, Shinji Ikari, he heard her say in an incredibly soft voice. He just stared at her, not sure if he had passed out and was dreaming or not. He looked around slowly, half expecting to see either Asuka nearby to yell at him, or Nephilim to warn him. Seeing neither, he looked back to Rei, who had her fingers on the buttons of her white blouse. Now seems like a better time to repeat your first visit here.  
  
Shinji struggled to find something to say as his body started to react to her suggestion. He held himself back and against the wall, and could only stare as she started to unbutton her blouse. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
  
A time when I will also enjoy it. I feel at ease with you, she whispered as she slung the article of clothing to the ground in front of her. It was then that Shinji came to a realization that he would have rather not known. Rei hadn't been wearing a bra. She stood there for a moment before closing the distance between them again and wrapping her arms slowly around his waist. I take it from that blank stare that you like what you see... she whispered into his ear.  
  
When Shinji didn't respond, she relaxed her hold and looked into his eyes. He blinked once he realized that, and put his hands on her shoulders, being very careful to keep himself focussed on her red... very red... eyes. He swallowed deeply and opened his mouth to speak again, but as before, no words came out. After a moment of standing there like a guppy, Rei leaned up to kiss him again. When she started to gently nibble on his lower lip, he finally seemed to snap out of his daze and held her close to him, forcing her to break off the kiss before it had really begun.  
  
he started, but then his words died again. She just held him close, and he closed his eyes as he forced out of his mind the fact that she was holding him topless. After a few moments of only being able to see her standing before him, he opened his eyes again and gently broke away from her. He made his way to the bed, and she followed closely afterwards. When she wrapped her arms around him as he sat down, obviously intent on continuing what she had started a moment ago, he stopped her and put her blanket around her. Confused, she held it to her for a moment, and then looked at him. Even to her, it was obvious that he was more relaxed suddenly.  
  
What is wrong, Shinji? she asked quietly. Is this not what you desire?  
  
Shinji shook his head carefully. I would be lying to you if I told you that I didn't want you right now, Rei... he said in a whisper, his voice catching several times as he spoke. He smiled sadly to her, and then looked to the ground again. But this isn't... I mean... I think... he stopped when he realized that he really didn't know what he was planning on saying.  
  
You don't care about me, is that it? Rei asked. The hurt was obvious in her face, and she sat back, just looking at him. He sat closer to her at once, and put an arm around her.  
  
That's not it, Rei! he said quickly. I do... I do care for you... he admitted, searching deep within himself to latch onto what his heart was telling him. He remembered Nephilim's shining face suddenly, and found the courage to speak the words he truly felt. I... I tried to explain it to you before, remember? he asked in a whisper. He felt her nod against him, so he went on. I did a poor job, I think...  
  
What do you mean? she asked when he fell silent again. I thought you did an excellent job.  
  
Shinji shook his head. Obviously not if you thought this was the only way to express love, he whispered, looking down to her and giving her a slight squeeze. But there are many kinds of love... dozens of them. More than that even. Only one type of love is between a man and a woman like this...  
  
So you do not care about me in this way? she asked.  
  
Shinji tensed as she spoke, and then sighed. I told you that the heart speaks for love, right? He didn't wait for her reply before continuing. And, although I'm sure my body wouldn't object to your wishes, I can't go along without my heart agreeing. Sometimes it makes a decision for you, even when you don't know if it is the right one or not. You just know you have to follow it. I... He faltered again, and looked down to her as she looked up to him. I care about you a great deal, Rei Ayanami, he whispered. Almost as much as I cared about... about her.  
  
Pilot Soryu? Rei asked at once, feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, and a strange burning in her mind. You... you care about Pilot Soryu more than me?  
  
Not her... Shinji interrupted. I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about... he faltered again, and then released her slowly and reached into his shirt to remove the necklace from the folds of his clothing. He held the cross out for her to see, and, holding the blanket closed with one hand, she took a hold of it to look more closely at it.  
  
It is... beautiful, she admitted, latching onto the right word as it came to her.  
  
It belonged to my sister, Shinji whispered.  
  
Rei looked up to him at once, confused. She knew about his family... probably more than he did himself. She had heard the Commander talking to Unit-01 before, calling it by the name of his dead wife, the name of Shinji's mother. She knew... Your sister? she asked, despite all the logic in her mind telling her that he must not be telling her everything.  
  
You could call her that, he said softly. He shook his head after a long drawn out sigh and looked to her again. I'm not even sure why I feel like telling you this suddenly... but I know you would not understand otherwise. Her name was Nephilim...  
  
You cared about this Nephilim, she pointed out when he faltered again. Like you... care for me?  
  
Shinji nodded slowly. I think that's what I'm trying to say, he admitted. I have looked at you as a friend for a long time... as an ally... He smiled sadly to himself and tilted his head to one side as though lost in his own thoughts. And I guess there was a time when I thought about having you as a lover... of sleeping with you...  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, and wasn't sure if he was seeing hurt or understanding within the red. I thought that was the only way to truly love another.  
  
It depends on your meaning of love, Shinji said softly. And if that is the only one you can understand, then I do not love you.  
  
But you care about me? Rei prodded when she noticed him trying to speak again, but failing once more. It almost hurt to speak suddenly, but it hurt more to see him in apparent pain. As more than a friend? she whispered. She wasn't sure what she was feeling without warning, but she thought it could have been an odd sense of hope. Shinji did not reply to her, and only shrugged. After a moment, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing audible came to the surface. You think of me as a sister, but not a lover?  
  
I don't know, he whispered. All I know is that I can't give you what you want right now.  
  
This is about Pilot Soryu, is it not? Rei asked, surprising even herself by the coolness in her voice.  
  
Shinji said nothing as he stood up after a moment. With one last look to her, and a quick glance to her shirt that was on the ground, he turned to leave. I'm sorry... Rei... He was forced to stop when she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
I can not stand to see you hurt, she whispered fiercely, holding him close. And Soryu hurts you so very badly so often...  
  
Again, Shinji did not reply as he gently eased her arms from around him. He turned, smiled briefly at her, and then stepped out into the night again.  
----------------  
As Shinji's quiet voice died down in the large apartment, Asuka could only stare at him for a moment. Before she could act on anything that she was feeling from his explanation - be it rage or otherwise, and she felt a bit of both - she looked up sharply as she heard the door open. She looked back to Shinji and saw that he had also heard the sound.  
  
he whispered, closing his eyes. As if he needed something else to go wrong all of a sudden.  
  
His fears were confirmed a moment later as she stepped into the living room. I thought I might find you two up this late! Misato shouted almost at once. Plotting against me again, are you? What are you going to do this time? Shut the hot water off? Break the TV?  
  
Shinji started, looking up slowly, but she didn't even seem to hear him.  
  
Hiding my beer like that! she said harshly. Look, I don't know just what was going on, but you just don't do some things in this house, do I make myself clear? she demanded. Asuka started to say something then, but it was obvious that Misato wasn't finished yet. Kaji tried to tell me that you were just acting out, rebelling against me as a parent, but I don't buy that for a second!  
  
It wasn't like...  
  
Don't start with any excuses, Ikari Shinji! Misato said fiercely. I think you both need a lot of time to think about what you have done. I want an explanation now, and it had better be a damn good one, do I make myself clear?  
  
She started as she saw Asuka fumbling for Shinji's hand. He seemed to be almost sobbing quietly to himself, and Asuka looked almost worried about him. Misato, it's my fault, Asuka said softly, not meeting her guardian's eye. So don't yell at him for it, alright?  
  
Misato looked back and forth between the two for a moment, and then looked away, shaking her head as she started towards her room. I must have had far too much to drink tonight... she muttered loud enough for both to hear. If she's sticking up for him, then I must be dreaming...  
  
Asuka released Shinji's hand after a moment, and he looked up to her. As he opened his mouth to say something, Asuka put a finger over his lips. Say one word, and I'll kill you, she whispered fiercely. She leaned in and gave him an extraordinarily light kiss on the lips slowly. Hearing anything would ruin everything, she whispered. She then stood up with his blanket and SDAT Player again and walked out of the living room and into her room.  
  
The next morning, Misato groaned as she woke to the sound of shouting from the kitchen. She made her way out of her room slowly, still not completely awake - not to mention dressed - and took a beer out of the fridge. A cold, delicious beer. She opened it and downed it in one gulp before screaming her morning to a start. Looking around, she found Shinji standing over the stove and Asuka yelling at him.  
  
Baka! I told you that I don't want Japanese food all the time! she said fiercely. Why don't you ever listen? What even happened to testing your pancakes for longer?  
  
The eggs went bad... Shinji said in a soft voice.  
  
Then you should have gotten more! Asuka screamed.  
  
Misato sighed as she took a seat at the table. I knew I was dreaming last night. I just wish I knew why my bed felt so short... As she set her head down on the table, she failed to notice Shinji and Asuka exchanging a quick glance, a smile playing over both lips as they remembered the last prank that Shinji had pulled. When Misato looked up again, the two were no longer looking at each other any more. I should have left it in the note yesterday, but then again... maybe I didn't even leave one. She shook her head. It had been a long time since she had been so drunk that she hallucinated odd things. You didn't have to get up early today. You are both excused from school, as Ritsuko said she wants to do a couple of new tests with you today that should take most of the day.  
  
All day tests with the doctor? Asuka asked, looking at Misato quickly. When Misato nodded, she groaned. Just what I always wanted. She then looked back to Shinji quickly. That means that you have time to go get those eggs now! she said in a loud voice.  
  
Shinji sighed and turned the burner off the rice. It would keep until that evening, he hoped. He picked up Misato's card that she had left for him for to buy groceries with and walked out of the apartment without a word to either of them. Although he was sure he did what his heart had told him was the right thing, the only indication of that had been the light good night kiss he had received. Otherwise, the shouting had not decreased, and if anything, she seemed even madder than before.  
---------------------  
Gimme that, Wondergirl, Asuka demanded, ripping the paper from the other pilot's hands to read over it quickly. She threw it on the ground as she turned again and slammed an open locker shut with more force than she thought. Great. Yours says the same thing as mine!  
  
Rei picked up the document herself and scanned it. Am I given to understand that you do not agree with this procedure?  
  
Great guess, Asuka muttered. I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do that stride through this bloody complex naked!  
  
We can make it to the testing area with towels wrapped around ourselves, but once we are inside, it does appear that she is asking us to go into the Units without our clothing, she admitted. There was a pregnant pause then, during which time Asuka cursed a couple of more times as she shed her clothing and wrapped her towel around herself tightly. Would you wait a moment?  
  
What for? Asuka demanded. Think I've got anything to say to the likes of you?  
  
Rei found herself at a sudden loss for words until the other pilot started to head for the exit. I wish to talk with you about Shinji.  
  
You're not helping your verdammen case, you know? she spat, not stopping.  
  
He refused me last night, Soryu, Rei said, trying to get her words out before Asuka could leave. I offered my body to him, in the safe privacy of my own apartment, and he refused me. He said that I am only a friend to him... He said he had something else he had to do. Someone he had to talk to.  
  
We have to get to testing, Asuka said, opening the door.  
  
He cares about you, Asuka.  
  
The door swung shut again, and Rei found herself in the very uncomfortable position of staring down the Second Child with less than a couple of inches between them. Do not presume to tell me anything about that baka! You can keep him for all I care.  
  
I believe you were the one who told me that he could not be claimed like you are suggesting, Rei said with more courage than she suddenly felt. She was pleased, however, that her voice did not falter as she spoke. And he made his choice.  
  
Don't start quoting me, Wondergirl.  
  
Rei closed her eyes, partially to hide her own pain and partially to hide herself from the flashing anger that she saw in her fellow pilot's eyes. I would have much rather things had gone different last night. But he went home. To you. As she wrapped her own towel about her, suddenly thinking that she didn't really feel like walking through the building naked any more than the other girl did, she walked to the door and looked back. I hope you gave him the chance to speak.  
  
Without another word, Rei walked into the corridor and started the long trek to the testing chambers. She found herself more nervous than she ever had been, although she couldn't really place where the feeling was coming from. Part of her felt it was from the fact that she would be seeing Shinji again, and after his refusal last night, she found herself confused about her feelings for him. Another part, however, was nervous because of all the people around watching her walk towards the lab. She was quite sure that she would have been happier in her clothes again.  
  
You are the first to arrive, Rei, Dr Akagi said with a nod as she stepped into the large room. The doctor motioned her over to one of the three doorways at the far end, and she nodded and shed her towel as she stepped inside. She stood in silence for a few minutes until she heard the door open again.  
  
Hi, Ritsuko, Shinji said as he nodded to her. He was feeling more than a little uncomfortable in just a towel, but she had been the one who gave them all many physicals over the past few months, so he felt a bit more comfortable around her than the others.  
  
Hi, Shinji, she replied, tapping her clipboard impatiently as she looked up at the clock. Your entry is on the right, she added, pointing to the doors. And Asuka will be in the middle, if she ever gets here... She trailed off as she looked back to Shinji. Nice necklace. I'd like you to leave it here, please.  
  
Shinji took a step away from her and clutched at the necklace in one of his hands, while the other held up his towel. I'd rather keep it, Ritsuko. I don't intend to pilot without wearing it, so it would be best if you ran the tests while I had it.  
  
She was forced to admit that he seemed to make sense with the suggestion, and she nodded. Very well. The girl who gave it to you must be pretty special... she stopped her teasing when she saw him pale almost at once. Never mind, Shinji. As I said, your tube entry is on the right.  
  
Shinji stepped into the doorway before tossing his towel back and closing the door swiftly. The lights were soft and warm, but he still felt cold and very exposed. The thought that both pilots would be in the other doorways wearing just as much clothing wasn't helping his state very much. He closed his ears as he heard a loud commotion outside, and assumed correctly that it signaled the arrival of Asuka. She had apparently not taken kindly to a comment from a guard earlier on.  
  
I'm glad you all made it here... mostly without problems, Ritsuko's voice came over the comm system after a few minutes of silence. As you are no doubt aware by this time, this testing will be quite different than anything you have done before. We are trying to determine the validity of the plug suits, and if you actually need them or not. The doctor who examined Shinji after the last battle seemed to think that they could be a danger to you.  
  
I'd rather take the danger than go like this! Asuka muttered back, looking at the walls on either side of her, as though looking to each of the other pilots for their interpretations of the idea. Cause I'm not fighting an Angel in the buff!  
  
I would have thought you'd have been pleased with the chance to show off, Kaji's voice said before anyone else could reply. Before she could respond to him, he chuckled and continued. But then again, I wouldn't be caught dead in your positions right now, so you can make up your own minds.  
  
There are six levels of decontamination that you must all go through before entering your entry plugs, Ritsuko said after a moment. It was as though she was arguing with Kaji and whoever else was out there with the comms turned off. So please make haste, and then the testing can begin. It will be prolonged exposure, and we will determine just how much effect our suits have on your ratios.  
  
Shinji didn't think he had ever taken so many showers in such a short span in all his life. Each spray of water felt different, though, and the smell and steam told him that it wasn't actually water each time, though it sure felt like it for the most part. At the last room of cleaning, he was surprised when a red light started to flash through his room, and everything seemed to grind to a halt.  
  
What's going on? he asked, feeling even more exposed. He was sure that they would turn on the cameras to check on his status, and that didn't help him much as he tried the best he could to keep himself covered.  
  
Your necklace, Shinji, Ritsuko said.  
  
You should take it off for this part, Misato added when the doctor didn't say anything else.  
  
Shinji started to lift it over his head, and then stopped just before he took it off all the way. Why should he take it off, when I didn't have to take off any of my jewelry? Asuka demanded just before he could finish.  
  
I didn't know you wore any... Shinji started, but she cut him off at once.  
  
If mine doesn't make a difference, his shouldn't either. You probably just don't want him wearing it for the test! Asuka accused the doctor. Shinji felt a strange twinge in his stomach as he heard her so close, and looked over at the wall as that thought struck home. He immediately wished he hadn't after his body started to react to his imagination, and he looked away, only to look at the other wall, which didn't help matters.  
  
Very well, Ritsuko said harshly after a moment. She must have been arguing with Kaji and Misato again. You can keep it on. The last room is next, and then you can enter the plugs.  
  
Shinji opened the door and found himself in what seemed to be a stall, with partial walls on either side of him, and a large, narrow corridor leading to the other side. He jumped when he heard two more doors open in the room, and looked around. He caught a glimpse of Asuka's red hair as he looked to his left, and immediately looked to the ground again, not wanting to risk upsetting her. By the sound further on, he was sure that Rei had also just entered the room.  
  
What gives? Asuka demanded as soon as she realized what was going on. I am not walking through here with that pervert standing over there to watch! she shouted so loud that it echoed through the chamber, and Shinji winced.  
  
You must walk to the other side and enter the plugs, Ritsuko insisted a second time, only to be backed up by Misato.  
  
A couple of long, slow minutes passed before anyone moved, and then Rei walked slowly out. If we must cross, then we will cross, she said as flatly as she could manage. She glanced over to both Asuka and Shinji, her eyes hovering on Shinji for a moment extra, before she turned to keep walking again. At least one of us appears to be enjoying this, she said as she pushed open her door at the far end.  
  
Shinji immediately turned to the far wall, so he was looking away from Asuka in case she glanced around the divider at him. Just what was that supposed to mean? Asuka's voice could have broken steel, and Shinji winced.  
  
I'm sorry, he said softly.  
  
  
  
It's not like I wanted this! he said sharply at the insult.  
  
Asuka said, her voice sounding tired suddenly. I'm not crossing this room with you standing there with the chance of looking at me.  
  
I won't look, he promised at once.  
  
I've heard that before, she reminded him.  
  
You told me not to look before, Shinji corrected her. I didn't say I wouldn't. This time, I promise I won't. His voice dropped so low that she had to strain her ears to hear what he said next. I swear I won't look at you by her.  
  
By her? Asuka whispered in return. She took his silence to assume that he was nodding his head and, with a deep breath, she walked swiftly out of her stall across the room. About halfway across, she chanced a quick glance backwards and saw that he was standing facing the entrance, his back to her. Her eyes raked over him slowly before she realized what she was doing and, blushing more than she wanted to think about, she turned and quickly went to her entry plug.  
  
You are the only one left now, Shinji, Ritsuko urged him to move.  
  
Watching us, are you? Asuka demanded.  
  
We can tell that two pilots are in their entry plugs, the doctor corrected her. And we know that Shinji is not in his.  
  
While the two were arguing, Shinji darted across the room and out the door to his own plug. When he sat down in the seat, he felt almost more uncomfortable than he had before, if that were possible. He definitely preferred having some fabric separating himself from the seat, even if it was skin tight fabric.  
  
Well, now that you are all in your plugs, we can begin the testing. Just relax while we flood the LCL, and then it will begin. Shinji sighed as the yellow liquid surrounded him and, when he could hold it off no longer, he expelled his breath of air and took in the foul tasting stuff.  
  
What jewelry are you wearing, Soryu? Rei asked after a few minutes of complete silence once the start up sequence had finished.  
  
None of your business, Wondergirl, Asuka said harshly.  
  
I didn't realize you had any, Shinji whispered to himself. Unfortunately, with his comm system turned on, it was still picked up by both pilots.  
  
Great, so now you're teaming up, are you? she demanded. And here I was just trying to help. See if that ever happens again!  
  
That's not what I meant, Shinji stammered quickly. I just... I hadn't noticed, that's all. I'm sure its beautiful.  
  
Just save it, Asuka muttered. There was another long silence, this time lasting for almost half an hour, before anything else was said.  
  
I am turning off my comm system, Rei suddenly announced. The light in the plugs showed that she had, indeed, just sealed herself off from the other two pilots. There was another long silence before Asuka said anything.  
  
I'm not wearing any jewelry, Shinji, she admitted softly.  
  
  
  
Just what were you trying to tell me last night, baka? she asked after a moment. Because your story only served to piss me off further.  
  
But you kissed me afterwards, Shinji pointed out. I thought that meant you understood...  
  
It meant nothing, Asuka lied. I was just reminding you about what you had just lost, that's all, she added after a moment.  
  
She heard Shinji's sigh, but said nothing until he replied. This would have been so much easier to say if I could see you right now, he said slowly.  
  
she screamed at once, covering herself with her arms subconsciously. I should have known that's all you were...  
  
I'm sorry! Shinji said, interrupting her. That's not what I...  
  
Stop saying that! Asuka demanded, interrupting him. It's sickening.  
  
But I am sorry! Shinji insisted. I didn't mean now, literally! I just wanted to talk with you... face to face. He sighed again. Look, this isn't easy to say, alright? I left Rei's last night with the intention of talking to you. I wanted to know what you wanted. Even though part of me wanted to stay with Rei... I simply followed my heart where it wanted me to go.  
  
The beeping interrupted whatever Asuka was about to say in response as it indicated that the comm system channels were all open suddenly. How does everyone feel? Ritsuko asked.  
  
Anything different than usual? Misato added.  
  
Nothing feels different, Shinji said slowly. But then, I haven't been paying attention too much to it, either.  
  
Yeah, you've been thinking about trying to get into one of the other plugs... Asuka muttered, lifting an arm up to test it in the LCL. Everything feels a little out of focus suddenly. Especially my right arm. I can look at it, but I can barely feel it...  
  
A series of sounds followed her statement, as though the doctor or someone else was pushing a few buttons in the control room. Everything is reading properly at this end, Misato announced after a moment. How long have you felt like that?  
  
About since you asked the question, Asuka said sarcastically in response.  
  
I, too, feel different, Rei admitted in the silence that followed Asuka's reply. My vision is a little blurry, and I can not find the strength to grip the controls with my full potential. I can barely wrap my hands around them.  
  
Misato asked him again.  
  
he stopped. He was glowing again. Only much more than before. He was practically pulsing in the seat of the entry plug, the white energy beating out of him like a heart pumps blood. Don't ask me how or why... but I'm gl... he stopped himself again, looking up. Something had just flashed through his mind.  
  
What was that? Ritsuko asked when he trailed off. What were you saying?  
  
There's an Angel above us! Shinji replied, rather than say what he was going to. He suddenly felt the presence, and it was getting bigger. Not just closer, but the Angel was growing. Iruel is getting closer!  
  
His voice was echoed almost at once by the Angel alarum siren. Misato looked to the other two in the control room, her face paler than usual. Where is it? she asked quickly.  
  
Ritsuko typed a few things into her computer quickly, and then blinked. It's eating through the 87th Protein Wall, she explained. I'm jettisoning the entry plugs, she added, pushing a button. At once, the three plugs that were sitting in the water shot out of sight, behind another set of massive doors. Just as it shut, the ceiling above them started to turn red and though it were being devoured.  
  
Code blue, Misato breathed, looking at the flashing computer screens all around them. He was right. The Eleventh Angel has arrived.  
  
The doors burst open suddenly, and all three turned to Maya, who looked out of breath. It's eating through the computer system! she said in a rush. It's like a virus, and it looks like its trying to set the Magi to Self-Destruct mode!  
  
Misato said to Ritsuko immediately. Just go! Save them. We'll deal with the part that's here.  
  
It appears that the Angels are getting smarter, Kaji observed as he tried several things at the computer closest to him. It was weak to Ozone, but now it appears to thrive from it.  
  
Can you worry about the Angel later? Misato said hurriedly sitting down at another console. For now, we have got to get the pilots out of harm's way!  
  
I'll do what I can. Let's just hope Ritsuko is as fast at her end.  
----------------------  
The three pilots sat in relative silence within their floating entry plugs for almost an hour before a small blip came to their attention. Rei had turned on the comm. system again. Both Asuka and Shinji reached forward to toggle the sound.  
  
I hope this does not take much longer, Rei said softly.  
  
I don't know about you, Wondergirl, but I've got better things to do than just sit here, Asuka said coolly.  
  
I need to use the facilities, Rei said after a moment. So I do have something I have to attend to... before too long.  
  
Asuka couldn't help but laugh at that comment, while Shinji just sat back and sighed. He was getting cold in the plug and, although the LCL had been dispelled, he still smelled it. There were gobs of the yellow goo sticking to different parts of his skin, and it was rather uncomfortable. He was sure that the girls weren't too much better off, either.  
  
We should be out there fighting! Asuka said after a moment. I can't stand just sitting here... especially like this! Just how long do they expect us to sit in these plugs naked?  
  
I'm sorry, Shinji offered when Rei did not reply.  
  
Of course you are! Asuka snapped back.  
  
There was another pause before Rei spoke up again. Do you two wish to continue your conversation at this point, or may I leave the channel open?  
  
Like I have anything to say to that baka! Asuka said, venom in her voice. He isn't saying anything I want to hear right now.  
  
I believe he said that it was important, though.  
  
It will have to wait until we are face to face, then, Asuka said fiercely. Because nothing important can be said like this.  
  
I understand.  
  
Shinji folded his hands together around his necklace for a moment, trying to block out the glow that seemed to be radiating from it. As he did so, though, the light simply focused on his body instead, making him glow from head to toe. He released it at once in shock, but he continued to glow anyway. Before he could worry about it, he snapped his head up, and then hit a few switches in front of him quickly. On the screen in front of him appeared a view of the room that they were floating in. Asuka's entry plug - marked with 02 on the side - was drifting against the doors that they had come through a few hours ago, while Rei's 00 was floating at the other side. He seemed to be floating in the middle.  
  
Asuka, can you move your plug away from the doorway? he asked in an urgent voice.  
  
she asked in surprise. Just how do you know where I'm floating.  
  
It doesn't matter, he said quickly. Just move!  
  
  
  
Misato's voice interrupted them. We are moving you to the next room over, she explained quickly. All three of them felt a strong current suddenly, and Shinji's face drained of all colour as he watched the door that Asuka was next to turn a bright red.  
  
The three pods started out of the room in the sudden current, but Asuka cried out as she lurched to a stop, hitting her head on the side. Cursing under her breath, she rubbed her head and hit the comm. system switch again. What happened? she demanded.  
  
Shinji hit a few switches of his own, as his monitors had suddenly gone dead. He couldn't see what was going on any more. We are doing what we can, Misato replied to Asuka's question. The beep that usually said the comms were down again sounded, but Misato's voice continued. It was obvious that she was talking to someone else, though. She's stuck out there. How long do you think the plug can last before the Angel destroys it?  
  
It ate through the wall in three hours, Kaji's voice replied. Given that the plug is supposed to protect, it should last a while, but it is quite thin comparatively. She could have an hour, if that.  
  
Asuka demanded, pounding on the mock controls that sat in front of her. It wasn't like they were connected to anything. What's going on? She received no answer, making it obvious that the entire comm. system was malfunctioning.  
  
Shinji called.  
  
I'm fine, baka! she replied, surprised that she could still hear him.  
  
I believe that they are doing all they can, Rei offered. But your plug seems to be held by the Angel.  
  
I said... she started, but they looked up as she saw the top of her plug starting to turn a bright red.  
  
Do something, Kaji! Misato shouted. She has less than a couple of minutes at this rate!  
  
I'm doing all I can! he replied with a lot of heat. Try anything yourself, too! We should be able to figure out something! together!  
  
There was a silence that was nearly deafening as Asuka watched her plug slowly dissolve above her. She doesn't stand a chance... Misato whispered. Only a miracle could save her now...  
  
Shinji's heart leapt to his throat as he heard that, and he clasped his necklace firmly. I wanted to hear what you had to say... Shinji... Asuka whispered into her own comm. system as the sides started to buckle slowly around her. I'm sorry. She then toggled the switch off and curled up in the seat of the plug. It didn't take a genius to tell her that she wasn't going to make it. She didn't even have her Eva to protect her.  
  
Shinji screamed as he slammed into the door of his own entry plug. Two more similar assaults blasted the door from the metal hinges and let it sink to the bottom of the water. He stepped out onto the lip of his entry plug and looked around quickly. He saw Asuka's plug starting to sink as well, and saw the bright red surrounding it.  
  
He took a deep breath, fully aware that he didn't know how to swim at all, and leapt into the water. The bright light that was surrounding him reacted to the water, lighting up the entire room, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see anything on the monitors. He knew that Misato was probably screaming at him, but he didn't care.  
  
With a power that he knew was not his own, he shot towards the sinking plug and grabbed the sides. The moment he touched it, he felt a burning grasp his entire body as the Angel virus leapt from the plug to his own bare skin. He curled in on himself as soon as the Angel had released Asuka's plug, and closed his eyes against the pain. Bubbles started to form above his sinking form, and the red that surrounded him turned blue as he approached the bottom of the water filled room.  
  
The moment he touched the bottom, the bright white light burst from his form again, and the blue dissolved around him. As the light faded, allowing Misato and Kaji to see him on the monitors again, Shinji released his last air bubble and hung limply in the deep water, spent and out of air.  
-----------------------  
**Just as a note, I was going to end the chapter here originally. Thought people would like to know that... As it is, you are getting part of the next chapter, too.**  
--------------------------  
Can we get a reading on him? Misato said softly to Kaji as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She needed support suddenly, and she didn't care where she got it from anymore.  
  
He has no sensors hooked up, Kaji said in equally soft tones. But it doesn't look good. He reached up and grasped her hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze.  
  
He looked back to the screen as Asuka's plug opened slowly. He is not saving me, and then not giving me the chance to even the score, Asuka said in a determined voice as she dove into the water. She reached him quickly, being the expert swimmer that she was, and pulled him to the surface. Looking over to her own entry plug, she saw that it was starting to sink with all the holes that had been eaten into it. Shinji's was still floating, though.  
  
She struggled for a moment to get him inside, and then swung herself up as well. As she knelt in the entrance, breathing hard from the effort, she looked up as he started to cough. she said in a whisper and she leaned towards him to hold him. You can't even swim!  
  
It took Shinji a moment to register his surroundings, and almost as soon as he had, he wished he hadn't. He certainly did not expect for Asuka to be holding him when they were both naked. It appeared that she remembered that too, suddenly, as she struck the side of his face almost at once, and he winced as he looked away.  
  
You even think of looking at me until we're out of here, and I'll throw you back in. Got it? she demanded, sitting in the seat in the entry plug. Shinji nodded without turning around, and managed to sit in the small space behind the seat, with his back to her as well.  
  
Is Shinji alright? Rei asked just as Misato was about to do the same.  
  
I'll live, he said softly, coughing a little as he did so. He could feel the water in his lungs still, and it was extraordinarily uncomfortable to be curled up so tightly because of it. He could practically feel each of his ribs pressing against his lungs with each breath he took. But I want to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
I need to have a word with you when you are dressed again, do you understand, Shinji Ikari? Misato asked in a strict voice. He hung his head as he sighed, but he did not answer right away.  
  
I will make sure he heeds your request, Rei offered.  
  
Don't worry, Rei, Shinji countered. I'll be there. I don't think I want you two to be, though, he added after a moment. He knew what was coming. Even though he had saved Asuka's life... just like he had before... he knew that he had ignored Misato's orders to stay in his plug. He knew what she had been shouting. He clutched at his necklace again for some form of comfort, but he found that he could barely remember the soothing sound of Nephilim's voice this time.  
  
Asuka said from the seat in front of him. Cause I'm going with you, and by the sounds of things, so is Wondergirl.  
  
Rei said softly.  
  
Yeah, like I said, Asuka shrugged.  
  
There was a long silence, save for the occasional cough from Shinji, before anything else was said. It appears that the Angel split itself into several parts, Kaji offered after a while. While part of it went after the Magi, another part attacked the pilots. It looks like Shinji's defeat of this part helped Rits, though.  
  
The Magi are safe, then? Rei asked.  
  
Misato said with a sigh. And the Angel threat is finally over, she added as the entry plugs started to move again. We'll clean up the systems once we have you out of them. Through the lack of door on the entry plug, both Shinji and Asuka saw the platform approaching them to let them get out.  
  
Shinji didn't wait for Asuka to tell him this time, but he ducked down and looked at the ground beneath him as she climbed out. She looked back and, with a satisfied smile, walked to the changing rooms. He waited until he was sure that Rei had enough time to leave as well before emerging.  
  
Once he was standing upright, he felt the pain in his chest start to fade again. He had almost forgotten how nice it was to breath without pain. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the changing rooms and pulled on his clothes. He would come back later for a shower... he just wanted to get the yelling out of the way before the other pilots would be finished cleaning off.  
  
He emerged to find that both Asuka and Rei were waiting for him, neither of them having cleaned off either. It is customary for us to speak with the Major together, Rei explained at his shocked expression.  
  
Shinji simply shook his head and walked into the room. Glad to be dressed again? Kaji asked from the other side of the room. Misato shot a glare at him, but he simply smiled in response as he looked to all three pilots. Must have been the longest any of you have ever gone without clothes. He then grinned to Misato. Though I can think of someone else who might have beaten that record when she was younger.  
  
Get out, Misato growled at him. She then turned back to Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. Well. You all survived, which is great. The first Angel defeated without the Eva Units, I might add, she said with a small grin. You two are dismissed, she added, motioning both Asuka and Rei out of the room. When neither of them moved, she glared at both of them.   
  
Faced with no other option, they both turned and left. As soon as the door closed, Asuka leaned against it, pressing her ear against the paneling to hear what was going on on the inside. Rei didn't seem to notice, and kept going to the changing rooms. You disobeyed a direct order! Misato said angrily. Risking your own life again!  
  
I am aware of that, Misato, Shinji said wearily.  
  
That is your second strike, do I make myself clear? she demanded. Two now! If you step out of line like this once more, then we will have no choice but to have you incarcerated for up to two months. Understand?  
  
I was only trying to save Asuka's life! Shinji objected.  
  
Just like the last time! Misato pointed out, her voice still harsh. And, while I am glad that she survived, what you did could have killed you both! Again! I didn't accept that last time, and I certainly am not accepting it this time, either. Nephilim would not have wanted you to throw your life away like this!  
  
Shinji asked, his voice cold suddenly.  
  
She would have wanted you to live your life to the fullest, I'm sure.  
  
Shinji did not reply, and Asuka stepped away from the door quickly as she heard him walking towards it. Goodbye, Misato, Shinji said coldly as he threw the door open and stalked down the hall. Asuka saw the tears in his eyes as he turned the corner, and she stepped into the room at once, even before Misato had a chance to turn.  
  
What do you think you're doing, throwing that out like that? Asuka demanded.  
  
You listened in anyway, did you? Misato asked as she sat down at a computer console. I was only telling him what was best for him.  
  
You threw her in his face! Asuka shouted in response. And just what do you mean by second strike, anyway?  
  
Keep that up, Asuka, and you'll be getting a strike of your own! Misato replied angrily. I don't have the energy to fight you right now, got it? He stepped out of line by jumping into that volcano, and now he jumped into the water, even though he was ordered not to. I had no choice!  
  
You didn't have to mention Nephilim! Just what do you know about her, anyway? Asuka asked, her blue eyes still flaring. She knew how much it had hurt him when she had thrown mention of her around. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Misato had learned, nor why she would do the same thing that she herself had done, only ten times worse.  
  
I am trying to convince him of how important it is not to break orders. It is for his own good, Misato said softly. I don't want to, but I have no choice.  
  
You didn't have to break him like that, Asuka muttered as she stormed from the room. She had no idea where Shinji had gotten to, but she had the feeling that it was not a good time to leave him alone.  
  
Shinji slumped against the wall of the changing rooms after he pulled his shirt off. He knew he was crying again. It was more than he had ever cried before, too, and he knew it. It... it must have been Kaji... he whispered to himself as he shook with uncontrollable sobs. He... he was the one that... that she warned me about. The one I would least suspect...  
  
He heard something move close by, but he could even bring himself to look up. I can't believe it... I even went to him when it happened before... He clutched at his necklace feebly, but found that he barely even had the strength to hold it tightly as his shuddering was draining him of his energy. I wish I had just died... I wish Asuka hadn't bothered saving me... then I wouldn't have even known... that he...  
  
He tried to punch the floor in his frustration, but he couldn't even do that. The motion managed to knock him over, though, and he just laid on the floor, his face pressed into the cold tile as he continued to cry. He didn't care what happened anymore. Nothing really mattered... no matter how hard he tried to open up to people, even the nicest of people, they always turned on him. They always destroyed him, every time, and they always would.  
  
Rei let the door shut to the changing rooms slowly. She had tried to talk to Shinji, but he hadn't even seemed to hear her. But she had heard him. She walked deliberately down the corridor until she found the lounge near the changing rooms, and walked in. As she had predicted, she found Kaji sitting on one of the benches.  
  
Rei looked back in surprise as she heard Asuka shouting. She was about to reply when the red head stormed passed her and actually slapped Kaji across the face. It was you, wasn't it?  
  
Kaji looked almost as surprised as Rei was sure she did. I what? he asked. What did I do this time?  
  
You told Misato about Nephilim!  
  
He knew I would, though, Kaji objected, taking a small step back from the two girls as Rei stepped towards him to stand next to Asuka. I told him that I would tell others, if it meant getting closer to the truth.  
  
Closer to getting Misato in the sack, you mean? Asuka demanded. I can't believe I used to love you!  
  
Didn't you do the same thing, though? Kaji pointed out.  
  
Don't you dare bring that into it! Asuka shouted.  
  
He is crying in the changing rooms, Rei offered. I tried to speak with him but he couldn't even hear me over his own sobs. I believe what you did is actually worse than what Soryu did to him before. I would be surprised if Shinji forgives you as he forgave her.  
  
Asuka didn't say a word as she turned to stalk off. She knew where he was now, and that was what she wanted to find out. Not like she needed Wondergirl's help, though... She pushed the door open to the changing rooms with a bang. she called. She received no answer, so she called out again. After a minute of listening, she heard a sound near the back of the room.  
  
She found him lying on the ground, shaking as he continued to cry. She hauled him into a sitting position and slapped him hard across the cheek. Snap out of it! she demanded. He hiccuped, stopping his tears for a moment as he looked up to her. As soon as he blinked, though, he started crying again.  
  
He... he was like a father... Shinji tried to get out.   
  
Not now, Asuka said harshly. Don't tell me now. I don't care. Just stop crying. It's pathetic. She actually felt a little bad yelling at him when he was like that, but she knew she had to shock him out of sobbing any more. That, and part of her was still mad as hell at him.  
  
  
  
Look, telling me you enjoyed Rei's kisses didn't do anything for you, you got it? she demanded, slapping him again. So just don't try to say anything right now. Just stop crying! When he continued to cry, she sighed and hauled him to his feet and pushed him towards the showers. As soon as she managed to get him under one of the sprays of water, she turned on all the cold and off all the hot, to try and shock him into stopping a different way.  
  
She pulled him out again and wrapped him in a towel as he slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall again. He was obviously still depressed... broken, as she had said earlier... but at least he had stopped crying. That, at least, gave him the chance to get some strength back.  
  
Don't you get it, Asuka? he whispered up to her. He betrayed me... just like she said he would!  
  
Nephilim warned you about him? Asuka asked in surprise. And you didn't believe her?  
  
She said that it would come from the one I least expected... he admitted, letting his head drop forward with a long, drawn out sigh that sent him flopped forward, if not for Asuka's quick hands catching him.  
  
She sat on the ground next to him and held him up, but said nothing else. Well, I don't think even seeing you again could break him any further, Nephilim...' she thought to herself, wondering if the being had any way of hearing her thoughts. She looked up as Rei entered the room as well and sat across from the two of them.  
  
He will be alright? she asked in a whisper, looking to Asuka.  
  
The German girl hated to admit that she didn't know, and so she did not reply. With a sigh, she gave him a little squeeze. If ever there was a time to appear, Nephilim, now would be that time...  
-----------------------------  
  
nicknack: I guess you have a fair point... and she did admit her feelings first. But Rei was the first to do so to Shinji directly, I suppose. I'm glad you've liked it so far.  
  
ignorantly grinning: I don't usually think about it either, but my current novel seems to be more focused on character interaction than anything else. I had to take a serious time out to examine it to try and figure out why, because I found myself not caring where it went next, so long as I could figure out how the characters would respond. I just wanted to see if anyone else had ever felt the same way.  
  
Rusty Knights Productions: Thanks for the answer to the question. The reason I was asking is because with the novel I'm working on right now, I believe it is focused almost entirely on the characters (in about a 70/30 ratio), and I'm finding it interesting. Usually I try to balance it better, but...  
  
Lonely Magician: Glad you found it amusing. Here is the actual update, and I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
RedShadow64: I agree that Scenario number two is rather close, but not bang on. Hopefully it will all become clear in time.  
  
BAKAMAN: I thought about not replying to this review at all, as it is just yelling at me to update and saying nothing at all about the story. It did make me consider strongly not updating for longer, though. Your second reply, your one to my author's note, made me think even harder about delaying it, but then I thought that it would not be fair to everyone else who was waiting.  
  
ominix: Yes, Rei is a bit OOC. But there you have it.   
  
Anonymous: Glad you liked the story. Yes, Rei is a little too OOC too quickly, but I do intend on fixing that. Just later. It will be a more gradual change in the end, but for now, I'm leaving it.  
  
Red Horseman: Interesting two scenarios. I suppose that scenario 2 is closer to the truth, but neither are dead on. Will Rei betray him? That remains to be seen, I suppose. But she will not be the only one. All I'll say right here is that Kaji is not the one that Nephilim was warning him about.  
  
Lonely Magician: I thought so too, which is why I toned down the kiss a little before. Here is Chapter 10, incidentally, in case that wasn't obvious by now. I did mix in a bit of Chapter 11 as well... which sort of messes up a couple of things, but there you have it. Just a bit more work on my end, is all.  
Thanks for mentioning the profile. All updated now...  
  
KoalaKiller: Hehe... I thought of Kuno for a bit too, but that just wasn't going to happen. Not with what else I have in store, anyway. I do realize that the characters are young - and a little volitile at times, too... - but they are also rather mature for their age most of the time. They are facing death on a regular basis, which does wonders for the maturity levels... well, some maturity levels, anyway. I can't see a twenty year old, for example, fighting at some of the levels that these three manage later on, even though Rei accepts being out of the running for that type of love. As for the TOILI fic... I am going to have to reread that from start to finish one of these days. And the author comments, I think.  
Wow... I just clued in that you left two comments for this chapter. Cool! Thanks.  
You definitely have more experience with the fanfiction side of things than I do, that's for sure. I'm glad you find this piece as a good one still. As for Rei being out of character... I found that she moved a bit too quickly too. I am planning (later) on updating some of the earlier chapters to make the transition smoother, and more logical, but there are other things to deal with first. Like, for example, dealing with the fact that Kaji isn't the one that Nephilim was talking about.  
As for the pairings, the interesting interactions between Shinji and Asuka are what make them perfect for me, too. Of course, nothing has really happened by this stage... and Shinji's explanation won't be happening for a little while, either, but I am making this a Shinji/Asuka fic at this stage.  
  
Jaxis: Evil? Me? Well... they do say that I am the evil twin, so I guess I should live up to the reputation sometime, right?  
  
TOILI: Hmmm.... stabbed with a pencil, eh? Given that I am used to being attacked by swords all the time, a pencil doesn't seem like that much of a threat to me...  
On that note, however, it will not be an easy transition to the pairing. Yes, Shinji has decided, but Asuka is being as stubborn as ever (or more so, even), and just doesn't want to hear his explanation. Even though he was being honest.  
  
NefCanuck: Here is the beginning of the resolution, though the complete cycle will not happen until much later in the story... this incident should span at least six chapters still. And even then... well... I won't spoil anything else just yet.  
I guess you were reading from the beginning to the currently done last time, as you left two reviews as well - one for chapter 4. I'll reply to it, as well. Nephilim's full impact in the story is only beginning to show itself, really. By the time everything is said and done, well, we'll see just how much affect she has.  
  
Rust Knights Productions: You are right. She does see it wrong. Mostly. She has just cause to be upset, in my mind, but he is just trying to be honest with her. Maybe a little too honest, but honest just the same. As for possessiveness, that she is. But she is also proud and stubborn. What she really needs at this stage is a good talk with Hikari - or, failing that, someone with a big stick to beat some sense into her...  
  
Mike: He will not be getting both, sorry. He just won't be pushing the other away, that's all.  
  
Ghost Man: Hope you don't mind that I put part of your review at the top. It's deep. Very deep, and I thought it deserved to be noticed. And you have a very valid point. One that Rei seems unable to grasp right away, too.  
Unfortunately, the relationship hasn't really paired out yet, I guess. Yes, Shinji has decided, and Rei understands - mostly - but Asuka's just pissed. I was very tempted not to post this chapter until I had the next several ready to post at the same time, but then decided that I might as well. Even though nothing is really resolved.  
  
Uniden: That would be quite the read, I think. I'm glad you like it, too. As for not having a plan devised... well, I do have a plan, somewhat, like key points ready, but you are right. I don't have a concrete plan. I can't write using one. I only plan a couple of chapters ahead at any given time. The story can't develop properly if it is stuck in a grove.  
As for when the story will end... I do intend to keep this going until the Angels are defeated at least. Possibly more. Probably until things are resolved, as well - unlike the Anime series originally.  
I am sure that I have upset someone with this chapter, at least. Picking a pair does that. But I wrote the piece, and I'm happy with it, so that's all I can do. I wasn't going to leave it hanging forever. I hope you still like it.  
  
JC Fabulous: He has made a decision. But it seems he's pissed Asuka off anyway...  
  
deinku: Well, I could have left this chapter worse too, I suppose... if you really want me to...  
  
TheLegendaryManHimself: I liked Asuka's description myself. She can be mature when she wants to be, I suppose. Stubborn, but mature. As for feeling sorry for Shinji... even in the show when he wasn't forced to chose or anything, it wasn't hard to feel sorry for him. He was just one screwed up little puppy.  
  
ignorantly grinning: And here is the blubbering like an idio... er... the Shinji Rei kiss scene! There is some action in this chapter, and there will be more next chapter, too. The Dirac Sea is approaching, after all.  
  
Dreka: Well, I'm glad you found this fic now, anyway. Always nice to know more people are reading, and liking, my work. I, too, would always chose to disappoint my readers first, than myself, but at the same time, I'd rather keep more people happy, too. In this case, however, I just went with my gut. As for staying true to my vision... well, I wear glasses, so it might not be a straight line.  
  
Cyber-Undead: Well, it took a while, I guess. Seems like each time I say it will take a while, it is instant, while if I say it will be shortly, it takes weeks. Oh well. As for out/in character moments, and Shinji being shy. I agree with you in some cases, but as you pointed out, the boost thanks to Nephilim certain helps somewhat. In this case, however, it was the worry that Asuka would just kill him when he got home that got him through!  
  
Talker: I have tried to mix the Asuka from the anime and the Asuka from the manga - not an easy challenge by any means. And she has evolved a little, too. Still stubborn as hell, but she has a softer side, too.  
  
dennisud: I will try that at evamade, though I haven't had the chance recently without my computer. That was a pain in the... well... you get the idea. As for the friend, and how he handles both girls (love/friendship idea), it will be worked out, eventually. I think. It will just take a lot longer than most fics, where he simply makes a decision, and everything changes.  
And I hope it is a fun read.  
  
supereva 01-02: Glad you liked it. And you definitely latched onto different cliffhangers than I would have thought, but they are fair, too, I guess. Misato must have hallucinated the whole event, though... No way Asuka would ever take the blame for Shinji, right?  
.  
.  
.  
Well, there you have it. Chapter Ten is done. I hope everyone liked it, and I want to thank everyone for their patience, and their reviews. With any luck, my computer will not be having any problems for a while, but we shall see. As I mentioned in the replies, this is not going to be a fic where Shinji makes his decision, and then everything is tied up in a neat little package. I didn't really think it fit. I will assure you all that everything will tied up... mostly... eventually, but it won't be for a while. Life is complicated and uncertain, afterall.  
.  
(And, if you are like me, then that phrase should be followed with Eat Dessert First.)  
.  
Until the sun sets upon a broken world,  
The Shadows


End file.
